Pure Colors
by Snow Shadows
Summary: The world is full of twisted irony. Allen made a choice that changed the war before he even knew three was one. With Mana dead and Cross not finding him and being raised by the Noah, everything is confusing and sometimes excruciating. But how can it be a human shares the Earl's ambition? It doesn't help Allen hates humans. He only trusts Noah and he's definitely unstable. Why?
1. How It Started

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**How It Started**

Allen whimpered as he curled up in a ball and cried silently in his tattered clothing. Blood ran down his face and before he knew it, it was dry. It had been days, but the sun had come up and vanished from the sky and he was alone and hungry. His father was dead and he nowhere left to go. He had no family and he definitely had no friends. So where could he go? How could he live? He might as well give it up. He no longer had a life to live. "Mana. . . Father. . .. "

His eye began to hurt. As every minute, every second passed, it went from painful to agonizing. Soon he was stifling screams. Then a strange wrapped up skeleton appeared in the not-so-far-off distance. He sat up and he remembered seeing the same thing over Mana's body . . . skeleton . . . the day that man came. He stumbled as he stood up and he stared at the zombie-like, hovering body and then at the girl beneath it. Just a little girl. Around his age.

Allen was confused and scared, but he knew he had to run. He felt he had to. So he turned around and took off. A small explosion burst behind him and he looked back. The girl had a demon coming out of her body. He pushed himself further and squeezed his eyes shut. "Come here little boy. Let me kill you!"

Allen fell down and his face was buried in the snow. He tried to get up, but he felt so weak. Next thing he knew, the demon was on top of him. He was saying something, but Allen was too frightened to even try to comprehend it. He shook and whimpered. "Akuma!" a man's sharp voice called out.

Allen felt the monster shift and moved in front of him. Allen thought it was best to try and slither away, but it picked him up and held him by the throat. He tried to scream, but he couldn't make a sound, not with the tight grip on around his throat. He held onto the wrist and did his best to make it loosen, but all was in vain. "Akuma, what are you doing? You were told to locate the innocence in this area, not go on a killing spree."

Allen followed the voice and found a man dressed in a suit with groomed hair and a top hat. Not to mention his strange ashen-gray skin and the crosses on his forehead. "Put the boy down." he said as he lit a cigarette. "Now."

"But Master Noah, he has the innocence." the demon said.

The man raised an eyebrow and walked towards them. Allen dropped to the ground and lay there, staring at the man, trembling. Allen didn't know if it was from fear or the cold, but he had this strange feeling coming from him. "This child is much too young to be a vessel to innocence. Then again, innocence is always doing the most unexpected and desperate things." he said.

Allen gazed at his golden eyes and gulped. The tall man kneeled down and looked him straight in the eyes, but then Allen inhaled deeply and stood up. He was scared to death, but Mana always told him to be brave. He had so much courage and a loud mouth sometimes, so now was the time to put it in use, but when he was around someone new, especially in this kind of situation, how could he be brave?

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath once more, then slowly opened them with strict eyes. The mman looked surprised and had this ridiculous expression. Allen had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but couldn't help it. When the man narrowed his eyes, he stopped. "Are you not scared, boy?" he asked.

Allen opened his mouth and his voice cracked as he tried to make out words. "I. . I. . I. . . A little, but if you're going to kill me, it won't be that bad."

His brows shot up. "Why not?"

Allen tried to find a reason why he said that and he thought for quite some time, but the man did nothing nor said nothing. He was just shocked and waited for the answer. But just as Allen went to speak again, he blacked out. "Hey, hey boy. Wake up. Boy, boy!" he said.

He scratched his cheek and blinked, but a smiled was engraved on his face. He chuckled and the akuma watched, confused. The Noah picked the kid up and then his hand started to feel irritated and soon began to burn. He looked at the kid's hand, that was in his and sure enough, a green, glowing cross was on his hand. "Innocence."

"Ne, Tyki, what's that you got there?" a girl asked, popping up behind him.

"An exorcist, Road." Tyki answered.

Road stared at Allen and the hand. She put her finger on the blood that painted his face and she peeled it off with her finger . "Hmmm, Tyki, I believe we should take him to Lord Millennium." Road said.

"Why? We should kill him here and take the innocence." Tyki replied.

Road grinned and licked her finger. "I can feel something special about him. Almost like. . . Do you feel it too, Tyki?" Road asked.

Tyki didn't answer, but the look he had answered her question. Road opened her door and they went through it, leaving the akuma by himself. "Tell the other akumas that the search is off." Road said as the door closed.

"The Earl will not like this." Tyki mumbled.

"It'll be fine Tyki. You worry too much." Road said, waving her hand.

"And you don't worry at all."

The two walked down a dark hall and Road hummed a soft tune as she skipped beside Tyki. He watched idly, but was more interested in the boy. _"__I.__.__I.__.__I.__.__.__A __little,__but __if__ you__'__re__ going __to__ kill__ me,__it__ won__'__t __be __that__ bad.__" _The boy acted as if he was scared at first, but his answer made Tyki think he wasn't. He wanted to know a little more about the kid. If possible, he would like the kid to live a while longer. He wanted that answer. Was he scared and if he meant what he said, why?

They both stopped when they entered the ark and the Earl looked up from his rocking chair. He was knitting again. Tyki wondered how a man of his position, who was supposed to be feared, act so. . . so grandma-ish. Good thing he couldn't read his mind.

A glint flashed on his glasses as his eyes somewhat widened and the Earl's big grin shrunk. "Where'd you find that boy?"

"You know him?" Road asked.

"Indeed, he's that boy I told you about. The one who survived the process of the birthing of a new akuma. With how much blood he lost, he should be dead. It must be the innocence." Earl responded, floating over to them.

Road stared at Allen and she let her smile fade. She hoped the Earl wouldn't kill him. "What are we going to do with him?" Tyki asked.

The Earl seemed deep in thought. Was it a mere coincidence? The child who survived was here at his doorstep, he was an exorcist to be, and he was still alive. The Earl had left him there and tried to kill him. He also had this strange feeling about the boy. Could it be that he. . that he. . . "Get him a room and clean him up. We have a new member of the family."


	2. Significant Feelings

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Significant Feelings**

Allen moaned as his eyes tiredly opened. His hair was in the way so he couldn't see too well. When he gently shook his head the hair fell out of the way, but he still saw white. Confused, he rubbed his eyes. Still white. He rubbed his eyes again, but it changed nothing. He shrugged it off and decided not to worry about it. He closed his eyes again, but then he had this strange feeling that someone was watching him.

Yawning, he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. A blanket fell off him and he stared at it. He just realized he didn't know where he was or how a blanket even got on him. When he tried to think of what happened before, he got a glimpse of images of a tall man and that demon. Mana, too.

Forgetting about everything else, due to the thought of his dead beloved father, he sorrowfully dunked his head and stared at his hands. His eyes started to sting and he felt them get watery, like he was about to cry. "Oi, boy!"

Allen slowly turned his head, finding that same man, but he wasn't dressed as classy anymore. He was still wearing the suit, but in a gruff manner, so to speak. Allen could see his eyes clearly now. Golden. He thought he was seeing things, being a kid and being afraid, as well as being in the dark, Allen could have easily imagined it. "What's your name boy?" Tyki asked.

Allen sat there, absolutely silent. Why should he trust this man? Why would he be any different from the rest of society? Or better yet, humanity? "Tyki, is he awake?" Road asked, entering the room.

She found Allen sitting up in the bed long before her eyes could lay upon Tyki. She skipped over to him and squealed. "You are so adorable! Can we keep him? Can we keep him?" Road exclaimed gleefully.

Allen blinked, and then became flustered. With a scorching blush heating up his face, he squirmed away and inhaled deeply, just noticing how little air he had. She had suffocated him with that hug. "I'm no stray pup, yeh barmy bint!" Allen shouted, more embarrassed than angry.

Allen had been so agitated that he had no idea that there was another person in the room and when he looked away from him, he got redder then the brightest rose. Road burst out in giggles and rolled around, not helping his issues in the slightest. "What are yeh laughing at ye barking lassie?" Allen responded.

Road pinched his cheeks and examined his face. "You talk funny."

"Rubbish!"

"You do." Road repeated.

"Don't make fun of my accent, bint. Fancy yeh don't talk funny." Allen returned, narrowing his eyes.

"That's gonna take a little getting used to." Road mumbled.

Allen carefully forced her hands away and backed away. He could tell he wearing different clothes than before. That meant they saw his arm. That was all he needed to know that he couldn't trust these lousy aristocrats. He held a firm face and folded his arms. Road only thought it made him even more adorable. Although, she wondered why his hair was white. So she asked, "Why is your hair white?"

Allen glanced at his hair. He had known it had turned white for a couple of days. He disliked the new color for his hair, he really missed his dear brown hair. It just gave people more of a reason to discriminate him. "Natural color." He mumbled, scrunching his nose in distaste, his eyes landing on that familiar person.

The Earl grinned and knew he now had Allen's full and utmost attention, especially when his eyes widened. He definitely recognized him. "Don't fret my dear boy. I will not harm you and neither will they." Earl said, eyeing his left arm.

Allen stepped further away until his back hit the wall. It wasn't the Earl he was scared of, but the memory of that night he first met him. He shuttered as closed his eyes, swallowing nervously. Now he was tremendously frightened. "Why d.. Why didn't you kill me, sir?" Allen asked coarsely.

The room got deathly silent, but the few Noahs in the room felt curious about the boy. He was scared, they could tell, but he was also very courageous. He had enough guts to ask such an ill question that most wouldn't, or couldn't, speak. There was something odd about him. Was the inquisition what made him different? His short bravery was something to admire for someone his age. "I had no reason to, no need. Honestly child, I thought you were going to be dead by now, but Tyki here, found you. I thought it to be more than convenient." the Earl said.

"Then why did yeh come? I would've died if. . . ." Allen trailed off, he had no clue about what to say or even how to describe what happened.

"I was only doing my job. That is an explanation for another time, though. For now, I'd like to know your name." Earl replied. Allen sadly and shyly looked at his feet. He was so insecure around people. He didn't even know why he was blurting trash out of his mouth. "And to have a look at your arm."

Allen jumped and he pressed his body against the wall, hiding his arm behind his back. His eyes glowed with an indescribable look and bulged. He trembled and now he was truly frightened. He was almost in tears. "Stay away from me." Allen uttered. "Stay away!"

"We're not going to hurt you." Road said gently, reaching towards him.

"Aye, fancy I'll believe that. I trust no one." Allen said icily. "No one."

"What about Mana?" the Earl questioned.

Allen didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his head and forced tears back. The Earl gently patted his head and sat on the bed. "You've been here for almost a week now. You have lost plenty of blood and it was a dangerous amount. You also now have a mark on your left eye. A scar, actually. It won't heal. Along with your white hair and arm, nobody will accept you and I think you know that. I think you've already experienced that pain and abandonment, that terrible feeling of being neglected. All because of your arm. With everything as it is now, it'll get harder for you out there. You can't take care of yourself, you're nothing but a child." the Earl said sympathetically.

Allen clenched his fists and hot tears burnt his pale skin. It felt like he was calling him a freak of nature. "Shut up."

"You've been hurt, wounded straight to the heart. Humans are cruel and their actions are inexcusable, but you, you are different. I see your qualities not as curses or devilish traits, but as unique rarity and exotic gifts. They don't understand, and maybe I don't either, but I know you're filled with agony, but most of all, anger and hatred, and loneliness. I can help you, but first you need to trust me. You need to trust all of us, because we all would like to welcome you to our family." the Earl said calmly and soothingly, holding out his hand.

Allen's head bolted up and he stared at the Earl. His tears ran down faster and he was now on his knees. He felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him, out of shock, but something else too. Some other emotion was included in their gazes. "You're hu-human?" Allen softly spoke.

"Not exactly, we are greater than humans. We have evolved. We are a family of Noah. Though you may be human, you are a little more evolved with an exquisite gift. Your arm holds a substance called innocence. It grants you supernatural abilities. It's up to you how you live though. You can go back to the streets and wander around, awaiting death and persecution, or for the Black Order to find you, take you, and use you as a weapon. All against your will, and then you'll have to fight us. I would like to tell you a story, but only if you'll listen. I think you will understand and feel the same." he said.

Allen tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they still came down. "And why should I trust you?" Allen said, although he was so confused.

"If you couldn't trust me, why would I save your life?"

Allen knew he had a solid point, and to be truthful, he felt he could trust him, even if only a little bit. Deep down he wanted to believe him too. He wanted to know what his words meant and he wanted to know about this story, and the innocence he spoke of, and the Black Order. "What is your name young one?" Earl inquired.

Allen gazed at him with sadness, but also with hope, reliability, and the last bit of himself before he was completely dead. He put his hand in the Earl's and faintly smiled. "Allen. . . " he had no idea what to say about his last name, he never had one, and even though Mana had adopted him, he never thought of himself as a Walker. He knew, at this very moment, his entire life would change. So it was time to make a change himself, and he was still part of Mana's family, and Mana was a part of him. To make sure he would never forget him, he made another important decision. For him. "Allen Walker."

**Here's the second chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Bumpy Start

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**Bumpy Intro**

Allen sat on the floor and hugged his legs as they pressed up against his chest. He had been in this position for a long time, maybe a couple of days, and his body ached terribly. He probably pulled a muscle. Or all of them. He also ate very little food. Surprising as it was, he wasn't hungry, actually, he was thinking too much. He couldn't bring himself to eat.

The Earl had showed him around this strange white town, which he called the Ark. He told him about a war between Noah and mankind. Specifically, exorcists, who were humans housing a substance called innocence. He said Allen's arm housed this innocence and that's why he looks scaly and red and deformed. His horrible demonic arm turned out to be something he was supposed to use in war one day to try to save humanity. What they- Noah clan- called subhumans.

In the story, he mentioned that the exorcists worked with an organization called the Black Order. They sought out the innocence, which happens to be the Noah's prior weakness, and kept them safe or gave them to the generals and they traveled and tried to find accommodators (exorcists). They were to destroy the Earl's 'pets' or machines he called akuma.

Akuma, he said, were machines he made out of human sin, the longing for their lost friends or relatives, because they couldn't stand the loss of their loved one and thought their god had no reason to take them. One problem, Allen never believed in God. Let alone see himself fight for people who could care less about him.

This story didn't seem real and if it weren't for the factor about witnessing the akuma process firsthand, he wouldn't believe it. He was gullible, but not that much. Going back to the story details, Earl told him that akuma were made of dark matter. Dark matter gave them power and they seek evolution by killing humans. Let's not forget, the clan of Noah has special abilities themselves. Each different and unique. This was due to the dark matter he spoke about.

There were many, many more details that Allen remembered precisely, but he didn't want to think about that. He just couldn't get it out of his head. If he was an exorcist, his question was, then why didn't they kill him or try to take his innocence away? And if they kill humans, why not him? Funny how a child his age could speak of his death so easily, isn't it?

He had so many questions and he managed to get confused that he felt like he'd been thrown in a twister or was a ball of yawn in all sorts of knots. All he wanted to know, though, was if he could really trust these people and if they really meant what they said: They wanted him to be a member of their family? But he was supposed to be their freaking enemy! Argh, this is why you don't tell kids this junk!, Allen screamed in his head "Jeez, shoot me." Allen muttered, sprawling out on the floor.

Lulubell stood in front of the door that belonged to their newest member. The Earl told her to get him and bring him to lunch since he missed breakfast, again, and she found herself here. Just as she had approached she heard a small utterance. She couldn't quite catch it, but Lulubell guessed it meant nothing. She was curious about meeting this boy. She did not have the pleasure in doing so yet. Lulubell wanted to know who he was. This is the first human Lord Millennium had taken interest that much, as far as to go and let him join, even with innocence. What was going through his head and what was it about the child he liked? She heard he was impressively brave and could have a big mouth- and had a funny accent, Road added- but still, a human. This was the most ironic thing she'd seen or heard of.

Lulubell softly knocked on the door and waited to see if the kid would respond. She was fully aware of his condition. Lulubell waited a little longer before she opened the door and silently entered and didn't see him on the bed and surely didn't expect him to be on the floor, so she was a bit surprised when the Noah accidentally stepped on his hand.

He hollered and sat up, holding is sore hand. "Ow, watch it pinhead! That hurts like-"

"Why are you on the floor?" Lulubell asked.

"I dunno, miss." Allen whispered, standing up and making a goofy look. He was trying to concentrate on something and started to look at her with hard eyes, then tried making himself look taller without being obvious. "Why ye so tall lady?"

Lulubell forced a sigh back. She could handle Road and the twins and Skin, she can handle him. He clearly didn't know much. He had to be taught many, many things. Mathematics, science, most likely writing, history, reading, and philosophy. And definitely grammar! Although, she had to admit, his accent was odd in a funny way. It's like if you go to a foreign country and they have these accents- Australian, Southern, English, French, Italian, Spanish, American, Chinese, Japanese, Scottish, so forth- and it's your first time or you haven't heard it in a while. Honestly though, he sounded a little like a girl mixed with a squeaky toy and something else. Perhaps a strange scratch or coarse tone added in it. It wasn't completely clear, almost indescribable, but it was on the tip of her tongue. "Are you hungry?" Lulubell inquired.

Allen's head could've fallen to the floor if he had lowered it head much further. It went down under his shoulders! "Maybe." he muttered.

"Come then, lunch is ready." Lulubell said, turning on her heels.

Allen quietly followed and took his sweet time and kept a distance. He didn't say anything either, but she knew he was eyeing her. When they got there, the loud bickering and food tossing and all other movement or speech- shouting, roaring, and cheers- all stopped. Food fell to the floor, the echoing craziness following it's trail.

Allen hid behind Lulubell and shut his eyes. There were more people than the other day. The classy man with a mole he ran into, Road, Earl, a big bulky man, two boys, one with freakishly long and blonde hair and oddly, stitches on his mouth, the other with black-purple tinted hair. Both were wearing the most grotesque outfits and wicked makeup. There was one more person, a man that looked a lot like the one he found thanks to the demo- uh- akuma. "Allen, there's no need to be shy. This is your family now." the Earl said.

Lulubell went to her seat and Allen almost fell forward. He gulped nervously and kept his eyes on the ground, if not that, the Earl. He didn't feel any fear towards Earl for some reason. He even felt keen towards him. It must've been because of those things he said the other day. Also, about the akuma incident with Mana, he felt unsure about it at first, but now, he dind't eel that bad. Still confused, but not as bad as before. Y'know? . . . . Probably not. "Come sit down. You must be starving. You seat is right next to Road." the Earl told him.

Road got up and happily ushered him over to his seat, right inbetween Road and Tyki. He idly played with his fingers as a plate was set down in front of him and plenty of food was on it and more on the table. He always felt embarrassed about his appetite. It was large. Really. "What's the matter?" Road asked.

Allen mumbled. "Mfhe hasde adj."

"Huh?"

"I have a large appetite." Allen repeated.

"So? So does Millenie and Skin." Road replied, grinning. "Go ahead and eat."

Allen wished everybody wasn't looking at him, but he did start to eat, starting out slowly, but after the first few bites, he realized just how famished he was. He finished the whole plate in minutes. It would've been seconds, but he was a little small. It was hard to reach up to the table and eat. So he got on his knees. By time he said he was full, everyone was gaping at him in utter amazement and shock. Road choked out a giggle. How casual of her. "Do you always eat like this?" Road asked.

Allen was face was burning up and redder than the autumn leaves. If his face got any brighter, then he would turn into a neon lightbulb! He put a new definition in flushed. "Y-yes, when I can." Allen said quietly.

Road smiled and put her chin on her folded hands and gazed at the boy. He was frowning, red, shy, a bit rude, had the weirdest, but most adorable accent, and the cutest face, lively features, and moreover, had this sort of respect. He sure did leave a first impression. If only they could decipher it. "Alrighty, now that we're all done eating, let's begin the introduction!" the Earl proclaimed joyfully.

Allen nearly lost his skin on an invisible cheese grater and made a new record, beating the cow with jumping over the moon. "You already know Road and me. I'm sure you've met Tyki, but haven't had a chance to talk to him. So let's begin with him." Earl said.

Tyki looked at Allen and smirked. "I'm Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. You'll find out more about me in due time, so I'll let you figure that out on your own, boy."

Allen looked at Tyki's golden eyes and found some comfort in them. He didn't appear to be as dark and creepy as the first time they met. He had more of a soothing and calm appearance now, instead of cold and dangerous. So he's seen both sides of Tyki, he assumed. The dark, evil side which an enemy will see, and the 'good' side. He wasn't sure it was best to put him in with good just quite yet.

Next his eyes fell on the only other woman. She wore black sunglasses and a ribbon with a bell in her blonde hair. She didn't have ashen skin like Tyki and most of the others here. Road was the only other person with white skin and bright violet eyes. "I am Lulubell, the Noah of lust." she said shortly, almost curtly.

Next was that giant muscle man. "Skin Bolic, Noah of Wrath. I like sweet things. Like candy and ice cream." Skin said gruffly, narrowing his eyes. "Do you like sweets?"

Allen felt a faint smile creep it's way on his lips for the first time in a long time. "Fancy them? I love sweets!" Allen exclaimed.

Skin's frowns turned into a silly smile. Off to the side you could hear Tyki mutter "Oh joy."

"I like the kid." Skin stated

Allen's smile faltered a bit, but then broadened. He blinked back tears. He wouldn't cry. After Skin were the two boys. He expected one at a time, but you know what they say, expect the unexpected. "I'm Devit!" the short haired one shouted.

"And I'm Jasdero!" the scarecrow looking boy exclaimed.

"Together, we're Jasdevi! The Noah of Bonds!" they said in unison.

Devit and Jasdero sat improperly and hung on one another, eyeing the newcomer. "We like playing games and hunting." Devit said coarsely, as if trying to give Allen a certain vibe and understanding.

Allen had a good guess on what he meant, too. Frankly, he didn't feel fear. . . .Well, not that much. Lastly, the Tyki lookalike. "I am Sheryl Camelot, Road's father, Tyki's joyous older brother. I am the Noah of Desire. I enjoy family time and I work as a noble in the world. I have a special job and a lovely wife." Sheryl said, smiling sweetly.

A pink umbrella flew in front of Allen then hovered beside him. Allen looked at him with pure amazement and happiness with excitement sprarkling in his eyes. "I'm Lero, lero."

Allen felt clueless now. He thought he had it all, but it was going to take a bit longer for everything to sink in. "Excellent, marvelous! Now it's your turn Allen, tell us a bit about you. Anything." Earl said.

Allen's eyes wandered around until they landed on Road. She had this look in her eyes that seemed encouraging. He could even see some of the others interested in what he had to say. "Meh name is Allen Walker ummm. . . I don't know what to say. There ain't much to tell. . . . . I know a few tricks." Allen said nervously.

"Tricks?" Sheryl asked.

"Yeah, I worked as performing clown. No skills, no education, no home, nothing." Allen said, pretty much talking to himself, under his breath he added, "All I ever had died. Everybody sees me as a demon, somefink to be slaughtered. . . . Because of. . . I'mma freak."

"Um, lero?"

They were all speechless. They weren't used to hearing that unless it was something towards them, since their jobs weren't friendly, let alone a kid around 10 years old saying that. They almost had an idea of how his life was. "You have a few things wrong there Allen. You have a home and a brand new family. No matter what your arm looks like or how it is made. Even if you do look like a clown." Tyki said calmly, but sincerely.

"And you get all the perks of the family. Good or bad." Devit said, snickering.

Skin went through his pocket and threw a lollipop at Allen. It landed right in front of Allen. "There you go, have that. Consider it a welcome gift." Skin said.

Allen gripped his pants and his body shook fiercely. His eyes looked like they were made of glass and a moment later, tears were flowing down. He tried wiping them away, but he felt overjoyed. Thrilled! He was finally accepted. He had a home, he had a family. Even though, he was pretty sure, they were supposed to be enemies. Repeatedly, he said thank you and buried his face in his sleeve. He couldn't stop the tears that he could always stop, before now.

After some time, Allen cried himself to sleep and he was holding the lollipop in his hand. Tyki decided to pick him up off the chair and took him to his new room. For the last week they had been working on it and readjusting it to make it suit him from what they knew and would further adjust it to his liking.

Tyki put him on the large bed and put the blanket over Allen. He was about to leave when Alle's saw him left arm. He gently rolled it up, so as not to wake him, and stared at it. Was this, a red arm with blank fingernails, all they had against him? To hate him? He saw nothing wrong with it, even though it had innocence. "Poor kid. Victimized by this wretched substance and the world's sins." the Earl said.

Tyki jumped, startled. He spun around and held an expression saying that he was none too pleased. "How much has he suffered?" Tyki wondered.

"Only he can tell us that. Unfortunately none of us can read his mind. And we will not force him to tell us. Not if we want to earn his trust." Earl told him.

"You're not planning on using him, are you?" Tyki questioned.

"No, I truly see him as one of my children. Human or not, exorcist or not, he's seen much of the world. What we know about it to make us loathe it." Earl responded. "I do not see him as a weapon or a tool, Tyki. Not like the Order would."

"I have to say, I feel the same. He feels like family, and I feel sorry for him. What's more, I'm surprised how you are reacting to it, what you're doing, I mean." Tyki replied.

The Earl understood. His actions were surprising, even to him. In truth, he wasn't planning on using Allen as a warrior, but Tyki brought up a point, whether by accident or not. He didn't want to drag him in to the war, but he is going to have to learn how to fight. Just in case. So he'll have Tyki train him and Lulubell teach him along with Tyki and some of Road's tutors. Tyki and Lulubell would have limited time to spare, so the tutors will add in all that extra time.

Tyki and Earl started to leave, but then Allen said something. They stopped to see what he said, but then he moved from side to side. He said a few words and then he started screaming and shouting. His body thrashed around and the blankets were kicked off. His shouts got louder and louder until everyone could hear his screams.

Worried, Tyki ran over and tried to wake him up, but it was useless. Allen even hit him a few times, rather hard too. Tyki finally decided to hold him down as the Noah gathered at the door and in the room. "Stop! Let me go!. . . . Leave me alone!" Allen shouted.

Tyki peered at the sleeping boy and he kept shouting words that made him believe he was experiencing something terrible. It sounded like the cries of fear for death or the cries the Noah hear when they kill somebody. "What's his problem?" Jasdero asked.

"Take a guess! It's a freaking nightmare bonehead!" Tyki shouted, struggling to keep a hold on him.

Road hopped on the other side of Allen and helped to hold him down and touched his forehead with hers. She linked his dream with her mind. Everything blew by in a blur, but she could tell what he was dreaming. It was enough to make her want to stop, but she continued. When she made sure his nightmare was over and he was having a pleasant dream, she hugged his small body. She had sorrow in her eyes. "Humans are despicable." Road murmured. "They tried to _cleanse_ him. . . . They tried to burn him alive, Earl!" Now tears threatened to run down her face. Only one prevailed. "They practically tortured him!"

It had to be awkward for a Noah to say this completely appalled, but they had their reasons and the humans had a pathetic one. He was only a child and it wasn't like he chose that arm. What made it worse, it was this precious innocence that was supposed to be their savior that they hated, discriminated, and tried to get rid of with Allen's life. "They're the monsters. . .. Oh, Allen. I'm so sorry." Road cried.

Allen had tears running down his face again, but he slightly opened his eyes to look at Road. His breathing was uneven, but what could you expect after a nightmare? "What did yeh do Road?" Allen murmured.

"I am the Noah of Dreams, Allen. I just gave you a better dream. Now sleep, everything will be wonderful. I promise." Road said, pushing his hair away from his face. "I promise."

Allen was too tired to say no and his eyes closed. His body lost tension and he got closer to Road, looking for warmth. He was asleep within measly seconds. He was in a peaceful slumber as Road's eyes softened. "I won't let it happen again. . . . Not again, Allen."


	4. Family Discussion

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Discussion**

Allen woke up, but was only half awake. He didn't even open his eyes. He just laid there with closed eyes as his senses began to wake up. He later realized the weight on his side and chest. He felt someone beside him. So he opened his eyes to see Road. Her head was on his shoulder and in the crook of his neck. She had her eyes shut, so he assumed she was sleeping. He smiled as he carefully put the blanket on her, too. He could feel her legs intertwined with his and her one hand was on his chest. She had the oddest way of sleeping. It was like she was trying to protect him. She sure had a good way to keep him from getting up, though, didn't she?

Allen looked at her and wondered if he should wake her up. "Road, why are you in my room? Almost every time I wake up I find you in my bed. Road?"

Road's eyes fluttered open and she found his spectacular gray-blue eyes. She always loved them. "You had another nightmare, Allen. I just came in and helped."

"You make me feel like a wean again. I can handle my dreams now. I'm stable." Allen said.

"I love your accent." Road said, laughing lightly.

"Funny, I was remembering yesterday when you said it was weird and hilarious." Allen retorted playfully.

"I love it, but you hardly use it as much as you used to." Road said, snugging him and burying her head in his chest.

"Road!" Allen whined. "What are you doing? I need to get my tail out of bed, Road."

"You're warm. . . . . I had a dream. It was about when we first welcomed you to our family. When Tyki found you." Road informed.

Allen sighed and put his head back on his pillow. His smile still there and so sincere. "I had the same dream. You must've been thinking about it."

Road tried nodding, but couldn't really move too well unless she wanted to lose her comfortable spot. Honestly, she wanted to come here last night and make sure he was okay. She found him in one of his sleeping tantrums. Seeing how she could use it as an excuse, she did. He was no longer that scrawny little boy they found five years ago. He was now a teenager and more stable, more kind. He had a pure soul and as it turned out to be, he was only rude to protect himself, to keep people away from him. If he had no friends he wouldn't have to worry about betrayal and he wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out his little secret, no?

In all truth, he was the sweetest and most kind person you'll ever meet. It's sad to think he suffered so terribly, but still wound up okay. He was still pretty clueless despite his teachers- Lulubell and some tutors her father hired. His training was excellent though. He was impressively strong and talented. But what she didn't get was why he chose to train. Allen went to the Earl himself and asked for training. He said he wanted to fight alongside them against the Black Order and that his innocence could help them have an advantage. The Earl told him no at first, but he was so persistent. Although, they all knew they would need him eventually. The exorcists had been getting stronger and a bit wiser over the years.

Allen lightly put his hand on her shoulder, worried. She wasn't talking much. With Road, that was never a good sign. "Are you alright Road?"

Road lifted her head and nodded, replacing it beside his. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. What do you want to do today?"

"I thought I had another training session with Tyki?" Allen inquired.

"I asked what you wanted to do, not what you had to do." Road clarified.

"I can't ditch training. That'll get me in big trouble." Allen said.

"But we barely spend time together anymore!" Road wailed.

"I spend more time with you than anyone else." Allen retorted.

"Nu-uh! You spend more time with Tyki. Especially when you decide to go with him to watch his missions." Road whined.

"They're useful. He shows me many things that could come in handy during fights. Now can I get up? I need to get ready. Tyki wants to take me someplace cold and snowy to train with that terrain. I don't want to freeze my bum off." Allen responded.

"So you won't be back tonight?" Road asked.

"I'm supposed to."

Road sat up and brought Allen with her. She kept a firm, serious face and glowered at Allen. He rubbed his head sheepishly and hugged her. "I will find something for us to do. Just us, alright?" he offered.

"That could be anything." Road pouted.

Allen pulled away and sighed. "Something outside the ark, go buy some candy and walk around. Anything, Road, anything. I'll find something for us to do that you'll enjoy. I hope."

Road stared at him and he stared back with his gentle and sincere look. He was too sweet for her to oppose any longer. She finally caved. "Fine, but you better shorten your training session from now on."

"Tell that to Tyki."

Allen got off his bed and walked over to his dresser. He got out a new outfit and Road fell forward on the bed. Allen already had his shirt unbuttoned, so he just took it off and Road tried to keep her eyes off his arm. He didn't like it when they stared at it because it made him feel insecure. With his past like it was and his arm withf innocence, it was only natural. They understood, but they never got a good chance to actually see it. Road also had too much curiosity. That didn't help her any.

When she couldn't force herself not to gaze anymore, Allen put his new shirt on and buttoned it up. "If you want to see it, all you have to do is ask. I trust you Road." Allen said.

"I don't want to make you feel uneasy. Even if I did ask, you wouldn't show me. Whether or not you trust me does not matter. It's if you're ready. When I go through your dreams, I go through your memories. I know you are not ready to let me look at it unless necessary. It will bring up bad memories and make you feel . . . . . You don't like people seeing it." Road said.

"Because I know how they'll react." Allen said, walking in the bathroom. She could hear the faucet and he was most likely brushing his teeth and changing his pants. "I'm just worried that you guys might. . . . Never mind."

Road crawled off the bed and Allen came out of the bathroom. She knew what he was about to say and frankly, she didn't like it. Allen should know better. "We would never attack you. We have complete control of ourselves Allen. The akuma may attack you, but not us." Road said firmly.

"I know, I just- I just don't know. I'm sorry, Road. I didn't mean to hurt yer feelings." Allen said.

Road went to the door and Allen didn't want to leave the situation as it was. He grabbed her arm and used his other hand to make her look at him. "Road, I am very, _terribly,_sorry. I truly mean it. I sometimes spout things without thinking, you know that. If you want to look at my arm, then fine. As long as it's you, it's okay. You know more about my past than most others, no sense in hiding it from you when you already know."

Road didn't get a chance to respond because Tyki walked in and lit up one of his cigarettes. Allen and Road looked at him with displeasure, but he didn't acknowledge the fact. He held that same smirk of his that Allen came to know. It could be a good sign, a bad sign, or so aggravating that you want to slap it right off his stupid face! More or less, Allen had more dignity than that. He wasn't going to make himself look like fool just to wipe that smirk off his face and get slammed. "You should knock before you enter. At least give me a warning." Allen said curtly.

"I thought you were still sleeping, but it seems I interrupted something important, hmm?" Tyki said calmly.

"Jerk off Tyki." Road said, hugging Allen's neck. "You're not taking him today!"

Tyki rolled his eyes. Road and her drama queen highness. "The Earl wants to see the crew. Head on up to the poop deck, kay?"

"You sound unnatural with that sailor talk." Road commented.

"At least he'll make a good ship cap'n if he needs to." Allen noted.

Road gave him an expression that said: You're crazy. Allen shrugged and Road took his wrist, dragging him to the Halloween decorated dining room. Tyki followed behind, puffing out smoke in Allen's face as they went by. Allen's face was hilarious as he got smothered by it. Tyki knew how much he hated alcohol and ill-smelling fumes. He couldn't stand the nicotine, or tobacco.

Tyki watched Allen walk beside Road and talk to her casually. About what, he didn't know. He wasn't paying any attention. He was thinking about the scared, but courageous, lost and bad-mouthed little boy they met five years ago. You would think they would be more hesitant about welcoming him, but he gave off this unknown feeling. That boy, though, had grown up. Not much, but he wasn't entirely the same. He wasn't too shy and he barely ever spoke ill anymore. They found that out after a few weeks. But what they also found out, his scarred eye, was cursed. Tyki had never heard of such a thing, an akuma cursing a person?

Over the years, Allen turned out to be something dear and important to the Noah clan. They would all protect him with their lives, like he would protect them with his life. He really was a part of the family. If only you knew it all. There was more to him than just innocence. More to him than gentleness. It was something none of them had expected. The truth of why they feel so keen, so close, to a human, was found out about a year after he joined the family on their conquest.

Tyki put the butt on the ground and hurried off into the dining room and sat down in his designated seat. He glanced at Allen. He was happier now, too. Tyki had to wonder though, what does Allen see Tyki as? A Noah? His family? Just a friend? He never spoke about it and even though they were family now, he wanted to know what the boy felt about him and the rest of them. How close were they to him? He should know by now, but no. "Good, we're all here." the Earl said.

Everybody looked at him eagerly. Skin ate his ice cream, Road rocked her legs back and forth, Lulubell sat stiffly, the twins held guns to each other's heads, and Tyki leaned forward. Allen straightened his back and respectfully waited. "To begin with, let's talk about the detestable Black Order." the Earl said.

"Is this good or bad?" Tyki asked.

"Hmm, you'll see." he paused, giving Allen a quick look. "They're recruiting. It seems Road's little appearance at the Rewinding Town in Germany has sent them into a frenzy. They even have the Bookmen with them currently. Not to mention a young fortune teller has been added to their league. Of course, Tyki has killed a few himself. Lowering their numbers, but it's not good enough. Not long ago they had that vampire join their ranks since one of my akuma, Eliade, failed to do her job and didn't kill him as I ordered."

"It's only been a couple of months. They never recruit that fast." Road blurted out.

"I think they know that danger is heading their way this time, but it also has to do with them traveling so much lately. They are trying to lower the numbers of our akuma. An extensive amount has been defeated, but it hasn't put a dent in their numbers. With more attacks, the more they evolve, and I've been raising their numbers aplenty. From the information I've gathered, I believe they've found a few more pieces of innocence as well." Earl informed.

"Why are they traveling?" Allen asked.

"Why, it's their job to collect innocence Allen." Earl replied.

"But if they are in a frenzy like you said, I would be preparing, if I were in their shoes. Sending them out on more assignments could get them killed more easily despite their rise in ranks. And a lot of them are inexperienced. So why travel? Why not train first?"Allen asked, recalling Road's story of the rewinding town.

Humans were foolish after all. "They are trying to find more innocence and protect it so they can get more recruits. The more recruits the stronger their fortress, but their main priority is finding the generals. They suspect they are our next targets. One of the few things they get right. Do you understand this Allen?" the Earl responded, folding his hands.

"Because. . . the higher their rank and strength, the more of a chance they have of containing the heart?" Allen answered, unsure.

"Exactly!" Earl exclaimed. "They planned our next move, so it's about time we got the play started. If we do it well then we might have an encore. Our secret is out, they know we're here and who we are. Although, unlike the past, we're going to fight back."

"It's about time we got this thing started!" Road shouted.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kill some exorcists." Devit said.

"Kill, kill, kill! Hehehe!" Jasdero responded, shooting his pistol.

"Does this mean we're going after the generals?" Lulubell asked.

"No, we're going to switch things up. Time will have to be on our side. It needs to be patient. We'll start killing of the scapegoats first." the Earl said, shuffling some cards in his hands.

Each Noah got their own poker card and they picked them up and examined it. Allen ignored their snickering and sat back in his chair. He didn't get a card and he knew he wouldn't. The Earl didn't want him fighting. He didn't want him getting hurt. He didn't think Allen was ready, but he was. He had gone on so many trips with Tyki and witnessed him take care of business. He knew what to do, he's seen death, and he hasn't killed a single person yet. Maybe that's how he wanted it. Maybe Tyki and Earl were right. He wasn't ready to kill. Would he ever be? If he couldn't then how would he be able to support them?

He had innocence and he knew how to use it. They even brought it up to its complete state. Allen did it through determination and with their help. At first it was a horrible claw and cannon arm, but now it was a bright white cloak and a silver mask. He looked more like a clown with it then he ever did before. His cursed eye was only useful against akuma. Unless they used Allen's skills to their advantage, he could do nothing. "Allen, you do know that I don't doubt you and I'm only hesitating with you because I know you're not ready. I was going to start your training, but I was planning to start it later than when you asked. I have no doubt about you, but you are not ready. Do you understand?" Earl inquired.

"I do, but I hate always sitting on the sidelines. I want to help." Allen said under his breath.

"Be patient for a bit longer. I promise you will get your chance to do your work with the rest of us, but until then, Road and Tyki will be watching over you." the Earl told him.

"What are you saying?" ALlen asked.

"You may go with Road, but do not fight until it's completely necessary. If you have no choice but to, if the situation calls for it. No matt-"

"I get it, Earl, I get it." Allen said, all smiley.

"Good. They won't think you're human unless they see the innocence. They'll think you're an akuma." the Earl said.

Road was jumping up and down with joy. "Yippie! Allen and I can finally spend time together! And without you losers."

Allen was thrilled to say the least. He always went on these tasks with Tyki, but they were more serious and he wasn't as fun as Road. He was always straightforward when it came to work, but sometimes it got boring. He actually had fun on every trip. Although he was spooked the first few times, he's adjusted. Road would just make it more fun. "Also, Allen, I shouldn't have to even mention anything about keeping your secret a secret. I will be giving Lero to you two. Take care of him." Earl added.

"Of course." Allen said in return. "Thank you."

**Now, I know this is a major jump, but I'm doing this a bit differently. I will show their past after Allen was brought to the ark, but I am going to mix it around with the present day events in the story. Thanks and please review!**

**Snow Moon Assailant**


	5. Paris & Thief

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**Paris & Thief**

Road and Allen walked through a small town and Road swung Lero back and forth, making Lero tipsy. Allen became worried Lero would shout or scream in public. It wouldn't be good if he did. "Road, you should stop, before Lero gets sick." Allen muttered.

"He'll be fine. I do this all the time." Road said, spinning around.

"That's why I'm worried." Allen responded.

Road spun and spun in circles, managing to miss everybody and she laughed. Allen couldn't help himself, he had to smile. It had been awhile since he has been able to spend purely one on one time with her. It was hard to be around the family and not have one pop up out of the blue. You didn't really get privacy. He knew that the best because Tyki and Road liked sticking their nose in everything he did, but he really didn't mind. He was still a kid and he still acted like one. Sometimes he wondered if hehad changed over the years.

Road stopped spinning and Allen snatched Lero away from her and she pouted. "Come on, we have to find the innocence."

"And just how are we going to do that? There is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here." Road said.

"Earl-sama is concerned about a thief, lero. Thief G he calls himself, lero." Lero said.

Allen looked around and made sure no one heard him, panicking. He grabbed Road and got in an alleyway so they could talk. "How do you know this?" Allen asked.

"He told me, lero."

"And you let us wander around cluelessly?" Road shouted.

"Shh, Road. Please go on, Lero." Allen replied.

"He commits crimes and in every act he gets caught, but not long after, he commits another crime. So he's not really in jail. Earl-sama thinks it's innocence, lero." Lero explained.

"That makes no sense. Why would innocence commit crimes?" Road noted.

"Maybe it's not the innocence. Maybe it's an exorcist." Allen suggested.

"Earl-sama thought the same thing. He believes it's the work of an undiscovered exorcist, lero." Lero added.

"Some exorcist." Road muttered.

Allen stifled a laugh. It was ironic, an exorcist being a thief. Well, at least they had an idea where to begin. "Should we start looking?" Allen asked.

"I want candy first." Road said.

"But Road, you can have your candy after we find the innocence." Allen said, but then his own stomach growled.

Road clapped and Allen felt his face getting red. "Fine."

Kanda irritably walked down the streets of Paris with Marie and Lavi. He was fine with the assignment, but he had to get stuck with Lavi. Marie smiled, knowing how Kanda was. Sometimes he found it funny. "The mission will be simple and quick. Keep yourself calm, Kanda." Marie whispered.

Lavi hummed silently as he crossed his arms behind his head. They all walked into the police station and heard a woman yelling, but still told the officer at the front desk that they were looking for Detective Galmar. The man look quizzical at first, but he led them to him. When they got to a room with many, many desks belonging to all the detectives, they saw a man and a woman yelling. It had to do with something about working, the girl's Mama, leaving, and a boyfriend.

Lavi examined the girl and grinned. Knowing what he was about to do, Kanda hit him. The woman walked off and bumped into Kanda because she wasn't paying attention. "Excuse me sir, some people are here to see you." the officer said.

"Who?" he responded.

"Be careful." Kanda said, annoyed. She looked at him and appeared starstruck. "Get out of my way."

She was lightly pushed as Kanda walked towards the detective. "Are you Detective Galmar?"

"Who's asking?" Galmar responded, but caught sight of their rose cross on their uniform. "The Black Order?"

"We are aware that some of us are detained here. We would like to talk to them." Marie said.

Detective Galmar looked at them and then at his daughter, who was fawning over one of them. He twitched as her words echoed in his head. "_Do__you__have__a__boyfriend?_"

"_No,__but__I__'__ll__leave__once__I__find__one._"

"Excuse me sir, did you hear us?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, right this way." he mumbled and guided them to the prison cells.

Kanda, Lavi, and Marie gaped at the vast amount of prisoners there were. All wearing the same outfit too. Lavi noticed the letter G on every one. "What is this? An alien convention?" Kanda asked.

"Aww, I missed out?" Lavi responded.

"Stuff it!"

"They're all suspects for a case I'm working on. That means I can't release your friends. All you have to do now is find them." Detective Galmar said.

"Yeah, easy." Lavi muttered.

At that moment almost everyone started bombarding Galmar with reasons why they weren't the thief. They were the victims. They argued with him back and forth, but Lavi was only interested in the Thief G. "Exorcists? Are they exorcists?"

Lavi turned around and found a group of finders and Didi. "Didi!"

Didi and four finders were crying and holding onto the cell bars. Lavi leaned forward and Kanda grumpily turned around then kicked the bars. "Why are you in jail?"

"Yeah, it should be him, not you?" Lavi said, snickering. "And what's with that ridiculous costume?"

"We didn't do anything! We were just investigating a case about innocence and then next thing we know we're here in jail wearing these outfits." Didi said.

"How could you not know how this happened? You're in jail! I would think you would remember something like this." Lavi said.

"We don't know!" Didi whined.

Lavi scratched his cheek. "Not real helpful guys."

"We do know it had something to do with Thief G and innocence." Didi commented.

"How do you know that?" Lavi inquired.

"Well. . . . . . ."

* * *

><p>Lavi sighed as he, Kanda and Marie stood in front of a statue, trying to figure things out. "Do you really think Thief G is a configuration made of innocence?" Lavi queried, biting into a donut.<p>

"With innocence involved, I wouldn't doubt it." Marie said.

"But when a strange phenomenon happens, it's not as berserk as this. It's normally to protect itself or something. The only time I can think of innocence acting like this is when Kanda and Lenalee went to Miranda's hometown and her clock was rewinding time because she made a wish, isn't that right? It obeyed that wish because she was the accommodator. Another case was with Vittorio, the ancient swordsman. It was keeping him alive. Thief G possesses people somehow and commits crimes. That's not a phenomenon and why would innocence do that just to steal?" Lavi said.

"Who knows. We've just got to catch him and get the innocence. Who cares about the riches?" Kanda responded.

"Lavi, you might be thinking about it too much." Marie said.

Lavi sighed and leaned forward, putting his chin in his hand. "Maybe."

He stared straight ahead and looked around. He was trying to find anything unusual, as there was a possibility it could help them or lead them to Thief G. That's when Lavi caught sight of a peculiar person. He was sitting at a small table in front of a store. He was moving his finger in a circular motion and seemed to be deep in thought. Now, you wouldn't think that was unusual, but it was his appearance.

He had pale skin - definitely not as pale as Krory's skin though- and incredibly white hair. The oddest thing about him was the mark on his face. It looked like a tattoo, but it went from his eye and above, to his cheek bone. There was movement with the lines, it wasn't completely straight, but it was the pentacle above his eye that interested Lavi. He also didn't look like he was from around here. He was not French, that much was obvious. He didn't think he even lived in Paris or anyplace in France from the way he looked. "Hey, check out that kid. The one with the white hair." Lavi told them.

Marie and Kanda followed Lavi's gaze. It was that pentacle that got their attention in the end. "Akuma?" Marie asked.

"I haven't seen an akuma with an exterior pentacle like that. Not in human form." Lavi stated.

"Then let's cut him open and find out." Kanda said. "No matter what, you can tell he has an affiliation with the Clan of Noah."

"That's not necessarily true. . . . . . But if it is, maybe we could use him. If he works with them, he might know where they are and what they're planning or he may be an akuma." Lavi replied.

"Oh, and how do you suggest we do that? Kindly ask him if he's helping the Noah trying to destroy the world and build an army of demons?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"We can talk to him. Marie will be able to pick up if he's lying." Lavi said.

"I suggest you stay focused on your assignment."

The boys turned their heads and looked at a boy _around_ their age. "Link."

Allen sat back in his chair and adjusted the gloves on his hands. While doing that, he noticed how dark the sky was. It would snow soon. If Road didn't hurry and pick the darn candy and get some food, he'd starve and get soaked. Meanwhile, he was thinking about their assignment the Earl gave them. He said to kill exorcists, but then why are they were hunting for innocence? Another thing, he didn't even know who they were looking for, or what they looked like.

Then again, he never knew much. It didn't matter how much they told him, he felt left out and clueless. They were hiding a few things from him, despite the fact that he was family, despite that he agreed with them. That he was willing to support them 100%. That he would give up his life for the Noah clan. They were all that he had.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a loud noise. He turned his head around and it was a woman screeching. A kid had just played a perverted trick on her. He was maybe 10, Allen guessed, with light-blue hair. "I found Emilia!"

"Timothy, you perverted jerk!" Emilia shouted.

Two more kids ran up some stairs and smiled. "Emilia, we've been looking all over for you. You're going to be late for the Director's party."

"Oh no, I've forgotten all about it. Let's go." Emilia said, grabbing them and they ran off.

Allen stared endlessly at them and faintly smiled. He put his hand on the table and yawned. He pulled a small map out of his pocket that Lero had given him after they left the alleyway. It had x's on all the places Thief G had stolen riches from. Luckily, he had learned about France, both history and currency. It wasn't that long ago, so he knew where all the wealthiest places are. If the Thief G was looking for a lot of money then he would strike the wealthiest and easiest to steal from. Museums, royalty, nobles, or rich households, he had it down pack. Sort of.

So he looked for the next high priced object or richest place in Paris that would have an item easy to carry around. "The national treasure at the Lourve." he whispered.

Lavi, Kanda, and Marie all stared at Link. "Where have you been? You were told to accompany us and you ditch us?" Lavi exclaimed.

"I had business to take care of. Anyway, we need to head to the Lourve. Thief G gave the police an announcement. He is going to try and steal the national treasure held there. A crown." Link said.

They all stood up. They looked away from the boy and started walking off, but Lavi got this sudden vibe and turned around to glanced back at the boy. A girl walked up to him and was eating some kind of candy. He got out of they girl and took some food and bunches of candies and they took off. He quizzically smiled. "There's something off about her." Lavi muttered. "Ah, it's nothing."

Kanda heard him whispering and glanced back at the boy. His eyes widened and he froze.

**Flashback. . . . . . .**

_Kanda opened his eyes and looked around an eerie room. His arm had been nailed to the wall and his sword placed yards away from him, just out of his reach. A small giggle annoying sounded through the room and he looked up with angry eyes. "Who are you?"_

_She sat on an umbrella with a cocky grin. Several akuma were floating around her and yelling at him for speaking at her in such a way. "And why is a human hanging around akuma? They're monsters, weapons made by the Millennium Earl to kill."_

"_Oh? But you're precious innocence is a weapon. And weapons are used against other humans to kill them, are they not? You low lives are pathetic. I am Road Camelot and I'm a proud member of the clan of Noah. The Millennium Earl is our savior. I long for the day to kill the subhumans out of this world. They've polluted it."_

**Flashback Ends. . . . . . . . .**

"Is something wrong Kanda?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, we need to get that innocence quickly and skewer a few pesky demons." Kanda muttered, only loud enough for Marie to hear.

Allen stuffed his face with candy and food as he sat on a small house looking at the building where the crown was housed. In front of the Lourve were police. They were all walking around and trying to figure things out, probably looking for Thief G. "If it is truly innocence, they will never catch him." Road said.

"It'll be fun to watch. We can see what he's capable of, if it's an accommodator." Allen said.

"True."

Allen finished the food and put a piece of gum in his mouth. Lero hovered beside him, trying to stay away from Road. That's when a guy in a ridiculous outfit appeared with the crown at hand. "Ah-ha, you failed again Detective!"

"That's Thief G, lero?"

"He could really use a makeover." Road commented.

Allen nodded. "Pay close attention. Something is about to start."

Thief G jumped out a window and started running off. Not long after, Kanda kicked him and he ignored Lavi as he asked if he had taken it easy on him. Kanda sighed and grabbed the egg-headed cover and picked up the crown as the police surrounded them. "You! You're that pretty boy from the Black Order!" Detective Galmar shouted.

"I'll be taking him, but you can have this back." Kanda said, throwing the crown.

A nearby police officer caught it with relief. "Watch it! And you can't take him! He just committed a crime." Detective Galmar responded.

"Wha- where am I? What am I wearing?" the Thief asked.

"Not again." Galmar cursed.

Kanda twitched with irritation. "What just happened?"

"Catching me is an impossible Detective! Ha ha!"

They all spun around as another man dressed in the same costume appeared on the roof holding the crown. Not a moment later Lavi came by and kicked him. He itched his nose and grin. "Who are you?" Thief G asked.

"Lavi. The one and only."

"Careful Lavi. The Black Order doesn't have enough money to reimburse the crown. You should know just how much it costs, being a Bookman." Link said.

"Yeah, I know." Lavi muttered, grabbing his hammer and spinning it around.

He extended his hammer and used it to get the crown and took it away from the Thief. He held it and spun it around on his finger as the Thief stood up. "Are you guys cops?" he asked.

"No, Well, sort of. We're here to get you, that's good enough." Lavi said.

"I don't suppose you would give me that back." he asked.

"And let you run off? No way!" Lavi said, raising his hammer.

He dropped it on him with just enough strength to knock him down, and then Link suddenly attacked him. "Link!"

He smiled funnily and these sharp blades came out of his sleeves. "Wow, this guy is really high-tech." he muttered

They fought back and forth for a few minutes, destroying many things. Then Kanda jumped towards Link from behind, but then spell papers surrounded Kanda and he fell to the ground, his innocence not working. "Don't tell me he's a Crow!" Kanda exclaimed.

"How could we have not known that?" Lavi asked.

Lavi shook it off and then made his hammer grow and then grinned. "At least we don't have to hold back now." And he swung at him.

Link hit a wall and Kanda cut his cheek. He was bleeding in a few spots and then he started crying. "Pwaa! Pwwhaaa! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!" Link shouted.

"Uh, you're not going to die. Uh, Link. Wow, this is definitely lowering his macho image." Lavi said.

Link went limp for a moment and then opened his eyes, holding his head. "What happened? Why is my face wet?"

"Can you detect him Marie?" Kanda asked.

"Sorry, we probably ruined it." Lavi said.

"No, I can actually find him easily 's a good thing his cries are so distinctive." Marie said.

Road blinked and glanced at Allen. He seemed as confused as her, but said nothing. He was silently trying figure it out, and that was why they were supposed to be close up. "Come on, let's go find him. That's definitely an exorcist." Road said.

**The Next Day. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Allen yawned as he stood in front of the police office. Road had told him to come here. She said he might find some clues, but he didn't know what she was thinking. She was probably trying to get him away from the action. Figures.

At a slow pace, he walked in and looked around. No one was at the front office. Being exact, no one at the desk or in front of him.. He looked at the person beside him, an officer, and his eye reacted. An akuma. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for Detective Galmar. Can you take me to him, akuma?" Allen asked.

The akuma narrowed his eyes and Allen only stared at the soul. It was a level two. He could also tell he was about to shed his skin. "I would suggest you do as told. If you try to hurt me, I guarantee you that you will regret it. I live with the Noah." Allen said smoothly and darkly.

His eyes widened and it silently guided him to the Detective. Galmar was filling out paperwork on his desk and he eerily looked up at Allen. Allen noticed someone else there too. "Excuse me sir, this young man wishes to speak with you." the akuma said.

"I'm busy." Galmar said.

"It won't take long, trust me. I'm only looking for a friend that I believe has been arrested here due to the Thief G case. I want to see if I can find her and talk to her." Allen said softly, looking at his feet.

Reever looked at him and smiled. "And I'm bailing my friends out on our deal, so we can bring him along."

Allen looked at him nervously, but then he realized something. Two guards dressed in crimson-red cloaks were with him too. He was from the Order, he was sure of it. "Thanks mister." he mumbled.

"How old are you kid? Are you even from France?" Galmar asked.

"Uh, no. I'm sort-of a traveler. I lost my friend not too long ago and thought she went on with our group, but I found out she didn't. I've heard about the mysterious happenings with the thief and she is. . . into the supernatural, to say the least. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to get caught up in this." Allen murmured.

"Okay, but how old are you? You look no older than 11 or 12." Galmar told him.

Allen's fingers twitched. "I'm older than that, sir." he grumbled. "15 to be exact, if you must know."

Galmar looked him up and down. He decided to let it go and they grouchily walked to the prison. When they walked in, a bunch of people greeted him, overjoyed and wailing. "Reever!"

Allen covered his ears. Could they be any louder? "Look around kid. You could find her, but there weren't many women brought in. Let alone kids." Galmar said, regrettably releasing the few men.

Allen nodded and tried looking around. He was hoping there would be at least one akuma he could use, but there weren't any in there. Out of all these people there wasn't a single akuma? How sad. "She's not here." Allen said, sighing.

Reever looked at Allen closely as the others stared at him as well. Miss. Bonnaire also stopped hugging him and fawning. "Who is that kid, Reever?" Didi asked.

"I don't know, but he gives off this strange feeling." Reever said, looking at the pentacle.

"Isn't that pentacle a sign of an akuma?" whispered.

"Yeah." a finder answered.

"The exorcists are heading to Hurst Orphanage. They said they found G there. . . . Kid, wanna tag along? Maybe we'll find your friend on the way." Reever offered.

Allen blinked. Was this why Road wanted him to come? "Are you sure I won't be a bother?" Allen asked.

"Not at all. Our job is to help people, first time in town in a long while, why not do our job now?" Reever said.

Allen stared at him for a minute, astonished. Then his eyes fell on his left arm. They were nice for now, but wait until they saw his arm. Or when they realize he's an exorcist too. "Thank you, I really appreciate it sir."

"Please, call me Reever."

They all hopped out of a car and stared at the orphanage. It looked like no one was home and Allen knew why. The exorcists must've started fighting the akuma. The police akuma was in there too. Right after he guided him to Galmar, he had left. "So, what's your name kid?" Reever asked.

"Huh, oh, right. Allen, my name is Allen."

"Why are we here? I know this place well. There is no way G is here." Galmar said, tapping his foot.

Didi examined Allen, then saw that he was wearing two gloves and long sleeves. His appearance was strange and he had such well-mannered and proper speech. He was dressed well for a boy his age. Decent, but right around his wrist, he saw something red. He adjusted his glasses and squinted his eyes. "I think I'm being delusional or the sun is getting to my eyes after being in jail so long, but is your arm red, Allen?" Didi asked.

Allen irritably pulled his sleeve down and turned his head away. Everyone clearly noticed his composure change and he was acting differently. Coldly, he responded. "You must be mistaken, sir."

The people dressed in the cloaks eyed Allen. "Brother, I feel something strange about him, something familiar. And the building feels. . . deathly." the girl said.

Reever sympathetically looked at Allen. "It's okay Allen. We've seen a lot of stranger things. We won't pursue the subject, but if you need to talk to someone, then I'm all ears. I have a feeling I might be able to answer a few things for you."

Allen's head rose and he looked at Reever's smile. He could almost cry. How was there someone real like this? Let alone in the Order? But he quickly changed his direction. "It's nothing Reever. Really, it's a. . . . birth defect. Maybe I should go." Allen mumbled.

Reever could tell he was insecure. He was sure he wasn't the only one. "Birth defect? You were born with a red arm?" asked.

Allen bit his tongue. He should've shut his trap. "Please, it is none y'r business. Drop it." Allen said, but almost whimpering and remembering horrible times. "Please."

". . . . . . Hey, your friend you're looking for, what does she look like?" Reever asked.

"Oh, she loo-"

"Allen!"

Allen almost fell on the ground, face first. Road had suddenly jumped at him from behind and squeezed him to death. Her freakish hugs. "He-hey Road. Y-Yer cho-choking m-me." Allen stammered.

Road loosened her grip and giggled. "Sorry."

Everyone stared at her. The name Road seemed too convenient. She was the Noah that had attacked Kanda and Lenalee. She couldn't be a Noah, could she? "It looks like she found you. Hmmm, is she your girlfriend?" Didi asked.

Allen's face heated up. His face was so red, from bottom to top and even the tips of his ears. "N-no! We're just friends! Just friends!" Allen exclaimed.

Road gazed at him with a grin. "But I am a _girl_ and I am your _friend_. Wouldn't that make me your _girlfriend?_" Road inquired teasingly.

Allen stumbled backwards. Road and her games. "R-Road! It isn't that simple and if it was then we would've been d-d-d-d-dating for many years and gone on many d-d-d-dates and. . . . and. . . and. . . ." Allen stuttered.

Road laughed and got close to him until he backed into the wall. She put her hands on his chest and got on her toes, smiling. "But we're so close."

"R-R-Road!" Allen wailed.

Did she have to tease him now? Normally he would be fine. Just dandy, but in front of these guys, or anyone, with something like this. It was. . . . . awkward. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you Allen. I'm lucky I found you, here in Paris. I was lost and so scared." Road said, backing up.

Allen, relieved, sighed, but then Road gently kissed his cheek. "I wished you would've been there to protect me and comfort me."

Allen twitched. Like she needed protecting. Did she really have to do this? 'Cause the most insulting thing was, when she backed off and burst out in laughter, rolling around on the ground. "That's cruel. Making someone's heart beat like that then laughing." He said.

Allen was completely flushed and Road was making fun of how red he was. He tried hiding his face behind his hand, but it was pointless. Reever grinned. He found it sweet. Then the air got tense. Allen perked up and she nodded. "Anyways, let's get down to business. It appears these very nice gentlemen from the Black Order have foolishly guided us to the exorcists and the innocence." Road said. "I think it's time we get this party started, Allen, don't you think?"

Reever and the others' eyes widened. Road's skin turned ashen-gray and her eyes golden. Her hair spiked more and she wickedly grinned. She grabbed Lero as he floated down and slowly twirled him. Allen straightened himself and looked at the men, then looked at her. "Can I enter with you?" Allen asked.

"I'll make it happen." Road said, glaring her eyes at the men. "But what should we do with these men first?"

Allen could almost smell their fear. He couldn't stop this wicked grin from appearing on his face, but then innocence came back to mind and how nice Reever had been. He still didn't change his exterior look. "Leave them, we have work to do. This is our way of thanking them for leading us here." Allen said.

They both walked up to the door and walked through it. It rippled and they all gaped at it. "Shit!" Reever cursed.

**Please, please review. It will be greatly appreciated and I will try to respond. Thanks!**

**Snow Moon Assailant**


	6. Their Arrival

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

**Their Arrival**

When Allen and Road entered through the door, Allen felt completely irritable and pain seared throughout his body. Within moments he felt fine, but he wondered if Road noticed his pain. If she did, she kept quiet. "May I take a seat, Lero?" Allen asked, feeling weak due to the sudden pain.

"Of course, lero! Anything for you Allen!" Lero exclaimed.

"Thank you."

Allen sat down and Road hopped on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hugged him. He placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Road looked at him and knew he was tired. She should've used her door bringing him in. Forcing their way in with the Noah's strength would hurt him in this state. She didn't bother him though. He wouldn't like it.

Lero lead them out of the orphan house and into the sky. Allen opened his eyes and stared at the scene below them. Timothy was behind Link and a familiar woman- Emilia, Allen believed. Then there were three exorcists fighting a level three as a single level two tried to grab the blue-haired boy that Link was defending. Allen's only problem, he didn't know their name's except for the girl's.

From their view, he could describe them effortlessly. One looked stone-faced and cold with coal-like eyes. He used a sword and actually looked like a samurai. Another exorcist was a giant man with dark skin and these weird strings. He had these headphones on too. The third was a red-haired boy around his age (and the samurai's) who wore a long trench coat uniform. He used a size-shifting hammer. Allen noted the change in designs. He thought the uniforms were black, white, and gold. Now they were red, black, and silver with the buttons. He wondered about the generals though.

The level three starting shooting bullets and the samurai took them head on, painfully. The redhead defended himself with his hammer as the big guy used his innocence to destroy, or slice, the bullets before they reached him, Unfortunately for him, he got shot on the hand. Two fingers were polluted with pentacles that soon blackened the fingers. Without a moment's hesitation, he cut them off.

Lifting his head in astonishment, he gaped at the exorcist. Suddenly losing interest, he lowered his head. Joyfully, Road clapped and clapped and laughed. It was a good thing Allen was holding onto her, otherwise she would've fallen. "Spectacular! Absolutely spectacular!"

When the fog cleared, everyone looked up, including the akuma. Allen took note of the fact that his favorite level two was gone. The one that stared at people and they'd turn into puppets in seconds. Such a pity. "Stand down boys. Come here." Road said.

"Road, what are you doing?" Allen murmured.

"Master Noah." they akuma uttered, then flashed beside her.

Link regrouped with the boys and brought the injured Emilia with him and Timothy stumbled along. Road's claps had echoed and her laughter was just now dying down. She put her finger on her lip and grinned. "Hello exorcists." Road greeted.

Kanda glared at her with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. "You!"

"Ah, you remember me. Good." Road commented.

"Is she an akuma?" Link asked.

"No, far from it. I am Road Camelot, a Noah apostle. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuu Kanda and that girl didn't tell the Order about me. I did almost kill them." Road said sinisterly.

"A Noah, not good." Lavi groaned.

Lavi sighed drearily, but caught the boy he saw yesterday. He knew there was something off about him, but he hadn't been sure if it had been for the better or the worse. "Who's he?" Lavi questioned.

Marie listened to the eerie noise coming from Road and flinched. It sounded horrible. "A Noah, eh?"

"Him?" Road asked, stroking Allen's hair and smiling crazily, softly looking at the exorcists. "He's nobody important to you. Not yet."

"Okay, then what is he?" Lavi asked.

"Hahaha, persistent, aren't you Bookman Jr.?" Road said.

Allen looked them all over without emotion, with dullness and calmness instead. He nervously tightened his hold on Road, but she didn't react. Her eyes told another story themselves, though. He had no reason to fear them and he had no reason to be shy. They were enemies. He wouldn't show weakness in front of them. "Considering your idle situation, you are in no way compensated or have the right to be asking questions. Nor should you be concerned about who or what I am. It just may cost your life." Allen said absently.

"I disagree. If you are an enemy of ours, we should know. Are you an akuma, perhaps a Noah?" Lavi replied.

Allen had his laugh. "I'm no Noah. I'm not that lucky."

"You're an akuma then?" Link asked.

"Are you an exorcist too?" Allen inquired.

"No, I'm not. Now answer my question." Link said defiantly.

"Telling me to tell you is rude. Ask nicely and maybe we would tell you. You already know what he is anyhow. So why ask?" Road responded.

Road didn't really lie. They did know _what_ he was, but they didn't know which one. They would never think a human was with them anyway. Not for awhile. Road glanced at her best friend and leaned on him. Her head dug past her shoulder and pointed out to glare at the exorcists. When he heard a tiny sound, though, he turned his gaze to another direction. Near a great hole in the wall, there were children and Sisters. Timothy saw this and ran over to them, held his arms up and glared at Allen. "It appears you didn't finish the job." Allen muttered.

"Our orders were to grab the boy at any cost. We did so until that man in crimson got in the way and the boy used his abilities. We did find out he was an innocence user, master." the level three said.

"Millenie sent back up then?" Allen mumbled.

"No, it wasn't the Lord. It was Master Tyki." the level three corrected.

Road disregarded this fact, though she was aggravated. Allen was clearly annoyed, too. He even turned away in disgust. Lavi took this advantage to try and strike'em, but miserably failed when the level three guarded them along with the level two, both being destroyed in the process. Although, that wasn't the end of it, when the hammer hit the ground, fire flew up and a giant serpent made of it headed towards them.

Allen wasn't sure if the innocence would harm him, but he wasn't going to risk it. So he pushed Road off him and quickly jumped. Road hung onto Lero and the serpent swallowed them whole. You could hear Lero scream, but when the fire died down, both were burnt to a crisp, but Road regenerated. No surprise there. Lero did the same, but his pinkness was a little blackened now. "What the hell?" Lavi exclaimed.

"You can't kill me. So just hand me the kid without a problem and I will let you all go." Road said.

Allen could tell Kanda was peering at him and was now rushing over to Allen with Mugen at hand, but Road's candles spiked around Kanda, stopping the exorcist. "You do remember how painful my candles are, don't you pretty boy?" Road asked.

Now Lavi was confused. All the exorcists were. Why was a Noah protecting an akuma? "I can take care of myself," Allen paused, looking up at Road. "Master."

As long as he played his parts right, they will think he is an akuma. That's what the Earl wanted them to think. They could not know the truth yet. Allen walked past the candles and Kanda took a single step back. Road lowered her hand and she debated on whether or not to stop him or not. The Earl didn't want him to fight.

To her surprise though, Allen didn't fight. He disappeared momentarily and appeared behind Timothy, Link, and Emilia. He hit Link and he went flying into Lavi and Emilia stood in front of Timothy, shaking. Allen took a step and she fell down. Still, she wrapped Timothy in her arms. "If you want him, then you'll have to go through me." Emilia said.

Allen silently sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled rather hard. He threw her to the ground and stared at her for a few seconds, then picked up Timothy. "How'd he get so fast? He isn't even using. . . . . What did Tyki teach you Allen?" Road murmured.

Allen held his left hand to Timothy's throat as Timothy struggled to get free. Allen tightened his hold on him so he couldn't squirm his way out. He then stopped and looked at Allen. "You're an akuma, huh?" he asked.

". . . Yes, I am." Allen answered questionably.

"Those freakish monsters, right?" Timothy asked.

"I guess that works." Allen said, doubtful.

Timothy grinned and then began to glow a bluish-white. Allen had this strange feeling and he felt like someone was entering his body. Something pierced his mind, but he already figured out what happened when Timothy tried to completely use his "powers" to take advantage. He forced him back. "What the- It didn't work! Tsukikami, what's going on?" Timothy shouted.

"Tsu. . .Tsuki-eh?" Allen said confusingly. "What language is that?"

Allen was deep in thought, trying to recollect everything about foreign languages as he could, but he just couldn't place what it was. Tsukikami, Tsukikami? Was that his innocence? "Jee Master, he might be a level three. You can't possess those ones, member?" Tsukikami answered.

Timothy paled as Allen gazed at him dully. He soon tightened his grasp and Timothy started choking. On the sidelines, the nuns and children were crying out Timothy's name. Emilia stood up and she pointed her gun at Allen. She knew it wouldn't work on him, but what other choice did she have? "Put him down!"

Lavi put his hand on top of her shaking and, then shook his head. He glared at Allen, but then, surprisingly, Allen loosened his grip. His right hand moved to the jewel on Timothy's head and he narrowed his eyes. "This is your innocence." he said bluntly.

Timothy snarled and tried kicking Allen, but his foot started hurting. Allen, though, put his fingers on the innocence and pressed down lightly. "Shall I destroy it Road?" Allen asked.

Road looked at Allen closely and smirked. She knew he didn't have the heart to kill anyone yet, but he could definitely destroy the innocence without a problem. He hated it so much, but she wondered if the boy would really be okay if the innocence- the jewel popping out of his head- would damage him if it was destroyed. It was right in front of his brain.

Kanda lunged at Allen from behind and Allen quickly stepped off the the side. "That's dangerous you know. You should be more careful, exorcist." Allen said.

Kanda growled, but Allen was only amused by his anger. "Damn Moyashi, I'll cut off your head." Kanda muttered.

"Moy. . . Moyashi? Does anybody speak English anymore?" Allen said, aggravated.

Lavi took this time to try and hit Allen from behind with his extended hammer, but he had to be careful. He did have Timothy. But, before he got the chance to come close to hit Allen, it got brighter. The sun was in the sky with dark clouds. Snow was on the ground and everybody outside the orphanage was floating in the sky. Then they started falling.

Allen accidentally let go of Timothy and Lavi grabbed Emilia then extended his hammer so it hit the ground to keep them up. Link grabbed on from nearby after catching Timothy. Kanda roughly leaped on a building top then it broke and he fell on the ground. Marie managed to attached his innocence to a lamppost and hung there, a few feet from the ground.

The ruined orphanage began to crumble a little more and Mother Superior and a few more nuns ushered the children out of the building, panicking. Road and Lero caught Allen as he was about to hit the ground. "Tha- thanks Road, thanks Lero." Allen murmured.

Allen put his feet on the ground as he overcame his shock. He resisted the urge to cough because of a bunch of smoke and dust in the air. That's when he realized they were truly outside. "How did they. . . . " Allen found Reever and stared at him. "They're scientists."

"Pity. No confidential fights this time." Road mumbled.

She jumped off Lero as the exorcists gathered around them. She held Lero in her hand and she stepped in front of Allen. "Clever friends you have there exorcists." Road commented.

Lavi twirled his hammer and then raised it above his head. He smashed it into a stamp then to the ground. "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

Allen was suddenly grabbed by Road and forced to sit on Lero. She stayed right there, but Allen was flown away to a safe distance. "Road, lero!"

Allen's fingers twitched and he gaped at the scene in horror. He couldn't believe she just did that? Why didn't she hop on with him? "Road. . . ."

When the fire died down, everybody's shocked faces were evident. More so than Allen's, but they all kept their eyes on Road, who was burnt to a crisp and fell to the ground. Allen had to force himself not to shout or jump off Lero and run over to her.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and put two fingers at the bottom of the blade. "That's not going to work. We have to decapitate her."

"What do you mean, Yu?" Lavi asked.

Kanda glared at Lavi, but right now, he had to focus on Road. She was a sly one. Definitely not an akuma. He's witnessed her capabilities. She could be deadly, merciless, and scary. "She regenerates at a fast pace." Kanda told him.

Road laughed and laughed as she stood up and grabbed Lavi's shirt, getting in his face. He grimaced and she began to heal. He was utterly surprised and thought it was unbelievable, so much so that it felt impossible. "You can't kill me. No matter what you do or how hard you try." Road said, coarse at first, but gentler later on.

Allen sighed, relieved. When was he going to learn? Road would always heal. Innocence couldn't hurt her. Nothing could. Although she may feel pain, she heals too quickly to really notice. He just wished he wouldn't forget in all the worst situations. It stresses him out for nothing.

Allen decided to stay on Lero, but he caught Reever's, and the other's, stares. While the exorcists were preoccupied with Road, these guys were curious about Allen. He seemed so normal to them earlier that evening. It was just too hard to believe he could be an akuma. The way he spoke, his speech was too perfect and he had been way too kind. It made them wonder if he was an akuma, if he was really this nice when he was human, or if there was another possibility. It didn't help that his antics were so human like. Too much for an akuma to pretend.

Allen clenched his teeth. He hated those looks. He hated it when someone looked at him like that. He hated it. "I can't stand those looks. They're so much like the ones I've seen so many times before." Allen said under his breath.

Lero looked at Allen whose head was bowed. He was starting to shake, but regained his composure soon enough. Lero wasn't sure if he should ask, but he was majorly worried. "Are you speaking of your past, Allen, lero?"

"Forget it Lero. Please." Allen said softly, setting his hand atop his face. "Just. . . . It's nothing important. I was speaking aloud."

"You sure, lero?"

"Positive. Right now, I'm more worried about Road than me." Allen told him.

"You're always worried about her, lero."

Road let go of Lavi and raised her hand. Candles filled the air and with a single wave, one flew by them and hit Reever in the abdomen. He groaned, but stood on his feet. She pointed her finger at Kanda and her grin widened. "I am here to give you a message. Because in all truth, I wasn't originally supposed to be here. You were to deal with the akuma and they were supposed to bring the boy to us. I was not to show myself to you, but maintain the situation from a distance in observation. I just felt like joining in on the fun." Road said.

"What's your point?" Kanda spat.

"The message is from Lord Millennium. He says to prepare. The war is just beginning. If you thinks it's bad now, just wait and see how bad it can really be. The stage is set and the roles have been given. The play is about to begin and you are the puppets, our pawns." Road said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Link questioned.

Road didn't look at him. She focused her attention on Kanda. "You'll soon find out."

Road's door opened and Lero lowered Allen down to the ground. He put one foot on the ground then the other. He held Lero in his hand and turned his back to the enemies. Road entered her door and Allen followed, not even looking back. The checked doors closed and the passage disappeared without a trace. "I think we have a problem guys." Lavi uttered, deactivating his innocence. "To think she is capable of that much... Who would've thought?"

With that being said, the children cried as loud as thunder. Kanda could barely hold his ground while he waited for his body to heal and Marie sat down. Lavi pulled the candle out of Reever's stomach and Detective Galmar ran over to Emilia who was holding Timothy by the shoulders. He smacked her hands away and ran over to Mother Superior with wet eyes. "Are you okay, Mother Superior?"

"I'm fine dear." Mother Superior answered, but fell unconscious.

"You're face is so warm Mother Superior!" Timothy exclaimed.

"We've got to get them to a hospital. The dark matter is kicking in." Reever said.

"We ought to get you there too." Didi told him.

"The exorcists and children come first. I'll be fine." Reever said quietly.

Road and Allen stood in her dream world with a single light on both of them. Road stared at Allen and Allen stared at her. "Do you think they believe I'm an akuma?" Allen mumbled.

"They're naive enough, but I saved you twice. If they believe enough, they'll think you're an advanced akuma with a useful ability." Road replied.

"None of them were your target?" Allen asked.

"No. I was given a General, Allen. So it might take some time to find the person. Most of the Generals are at the Order by now. Only one isn't." Road informed.

"I understand, but did we really come here to watch and give that message? We weren't supposed to destroy the innocence?" Allen asked.

"No, the akuma were to bring the boy to the Earl, but they obviously failed. They are getting stronger Allen. I suggest you do too. You wanted to fight, and you're going to soon. I just want you to be prepared yourself. You aren't as durable as us Noah." Road said gently, standing in front of him. She looked deep into his eyes and once, stroked his hair back. "You can't die Allen. Okay?"

"I won't, but maybe Millenie was right, I don't think I'm ready. I still act nervously around other people. When I'm outside the ark, I feel, well, scared. I know most people can't hurt me, but I can't act so bravely. It was them who hurt me in the past, after all." Allen sighed, trying to express his feelings.

Road wiped a single tear off his cheek. "Don't worry Allen. They won't hurt you any longer. Not like they once did. I will definitely make sure of it. We all will. I will protect you from them." Road said.

Allen tried to smile, but it was hard to right now. This was why he wanted to fight. He wasn't weak, not like he once was. He wanted to support the Noah and defend his family. He couldn't just watch and do nothing after everything they did for him. Even to this day, they were always there for him. It was his turn to be there for them, one way or another. "Allen, I mean it." Road said, hugging him. "I don't care that you are human. I will keep you away from those bad people. I'll make it to where you will never be afraid again. I promise."

"Road," Allen whispered, burying his face in her hair. "Thank you."

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Please review and email me if you have any questions. I will try to update as soon as possible. Most likely I'll be able to update again tomorrow. Fingers crossed people, fingers crossed. So please tell me what you think. Because I mean it when it motivates me. And if there's something you don't like, it'll make me determined to change that and make it better. Thanks for reading.**

**Snow Moon Assailant**


	7. Doubtful Observations

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**Doubtful Observations**

Komui's brow twitched as he looked over and over at the large fine Timothy wanted them to pay for everything _he_ had done. Not just the damages caused by the fight. If they didn't, they wouldn't have his allegiance. The child was a freaking genius and such a pain. "I believe contacting a high executive is in order!" Komui said, turning whiter than white.

Timothy laughed and a few others in the room did too. Maybe now Komui and everybody else would understand how they felt when they had to replace and pay for all of his damages. "You're being a bit pricy, Timothy." Lavi told him.

"Not my problem." Timothy said.

Komui coughed into his fist and managed a faint smile. He looked over the exorcists in the room. Most had just got back from their own assignments, but Komui sent them all out again except these four men. "Kanda, Lavi, and Marie, may I ask you your opinions about Road, this Noah Kanda has met not just once, but twice in the recent months?" Komui asked.

"She comes off childish, but that's all I can really say. Aside from her being a major threat." Marie said.

"Her powers are truly remarkable though. My fire stamp didn't bother her. She did get burnt, but she healed within seconds. She is definitely deadly and from what I can tell, she enjoys seeing people struggle and in pain. Comparing her with an akuma, I can conclude that she is in a whole other level. Completely. Road Camelot is a dangerous foe. We got lucky, if you think about Kanda's previous meeting with her. To be honest, I'd rather not run into her again." Lavi said, rubbing his neck. He could remember just how frightening she was when she grabbed hold of him. "I've never seen a being like that before."

Bookman raised a brow and stared at his apprentice. Lavi, being his apprentice, had seen many things. To state something like that, and straightforwardly, meant bad news for the Black Order. "Kanda?" Komui asked.

Kanda stood up and took his leave. Not a word had been spoken and it didn't seem like there would be any spoken words form him. "Kanda?" Komui stood up.

"He's angry. Just let him cool off Komui. He's gone up against her twice and he lost to her both times. We didn't even come close to defeating her. The akuma were like scapegoats compared to her. Kanda is a very prideful person and hates the Noah. Accepting defeat isn't his thing and he surely doesn't like the fact that he could have died had she not abandoned the battle." Marie said.

"That's not all it though, is it?" Komui mumbled, pressing his glasses up to his face. "He's upset because he knew she would find him again and the situation was just the same as last. They're using you exorcists like puppets and they keep pulling the strings. I fear that at any given time they could kill you."

"Then why aren't they?" Marie asked.

"Could it be that we possibly posses something they want? Maybe they're using us to find the heart." Komui whispered, but they all heard him.

"They guys are really some hotshots, aren't they?" Timothy inquired.

"That's one way to put it Timothy. I just wish you were older. It pains me to watch kids fight with their lives on the line." Komui responded, folding his hands.

Timothy silently walked to the door and turned around half way to see Komui's sour face. Though he was a child, he was strong and he though may never admit it, ignorant, impudent, and impulsive, too. He was only nine years old, but he felt he was ready for this crazy organization. He knew the orphanage just wasn't for him before and that there had to be something else for him. He didn't fit in, but here, no matter how small or big, easy or complicated it may be, he did fit in here, strange as it may be.

Timothy exit the room and Marie smiled. Komui wasn't acting like himself-again. With more akuma on the rise and the Noah appearing, everything began to change. Although they've been receiving more exorcists, they've been losing a few more than before. Daisya, Marie, and Kanda were all that were left of Tiedol's group. Cross was missing and Claud didn't have many left either, if any. Zokolo had a handful and Yeager too. Their numbers were fluctuating. "Have faith Komui. You're gonna need it." Marie told him, also leaving.

Lavi leaned forward and kept his eyes on Komui, then glanced at Bookman. "The Noah was an interesting topic, Supervisor, but that's the least of your concerns right now, and the least of mine. We knew this was going to happen and we didn't prepare ourselves. We only brought back the Generals. What really intrigues me, though, and I'm sure you see it like this- like me- and I'm sure you've heard about it from someone. Perhaps even Reever or Didi. They did meet the boy before Road and him rushed in, after all, and was brought there by the three finders and two scientists." Lavi said.

"Do you have to give a detailed explanation?" Bookman asked, annoyed.

"Possibly, yes. You were both informed about the kid, weren't you?" Lavi answered.

"Very much so. I thought you were going to say something about it. Reever was stuck on the boy since he got back. I had a hard time just keeping him in the hospital wing. Doesn't listen." Komui said, also leaning forward.

"Like you're one to talk." Lavi muttered.

"I know." Komui said, smiling.

"Anyway, Road saved him twice. Once by me and another when Kanda tried to slice him. They claimed him to be an akuma, but I don't see why a Noah would save one unless it had a specific use. But then again, why bring him along if he was being specifically used? If not to fight, why? And what for? What's his use and why does he act so casual and more humanly than other akuma? He didn't even shed his skin." Lavi told them.

"Eliade did the same thing, didn't she?" Komui asked.

"But she hid her akuma form because of Krory and how hideous she looked. I believe that boy didn't give a crap about his outer appearances. Besides, Timothy's abilities go to level two's and he couldn't possess him. And that leaves a level three, which pretty much all look alike." Lavi put down.

"Are you saying the Noah have someone posing on their side?" Bookman asked.

"Akuma are basically reckless. He was cautious and gave off this aura. He was no way an akuma. That's all I"m saying." Lavi replied lowly.

"Heh," Komui breathed. "Section Leader Reever said something almost exactly like that. He said he carried a conversation with the boy. His name is Allen, unless he lied, but Reever was positive that boy was not an akuma. He practically has proof to back it up."

"Proof?" Lavi repeated curiously.

"The barrier surrounding the building wouldn't allow any humans to pass. Someone was sighted passing through the door. Most likely an akuma, but Reever also heard the kid say something to Road about entering. It can go both ways." Komui clarified.

Lavi appeared deep in thought. Bookman was also deep in thought as the room became silent. "I suggest we tell no one about this until we confirm it. It could cause problems." Bookman said.

"Agreed." Komui returned.

* * *

><p>Allen yawned as he silently stuffed his face in the dining room. He was eating alone with the Earl today. Road had gone off somewhere and everyone else were searching for their prey. Allen gulped down a bite and wearily sighed. He was so bored! He didn't want to whine though,<p>

He finished his meal with several cartons of milk to wash down the food. He put the glass to his lips and when he got to his last cup, his eyes landed on the Millennium Earl. He was happily eating his own sugary food and merrily watching Allen. With less than half a glass left, and more than half the table filled with desserts, Allen lowered the cup and practically bit on it while he gazed at his leader, his savior, and possibly the only person he could compete with in an eating contest. "Drinking that milk isn't going to help your bones grow any more. I think you're going to be that height your entire life Allen. Sorry." Earl told him.

"That's insulting." Allen said calmly, his fingers twitching. "Please don't mention my height. . . . And I'm not short. I'm still growing."

"You're 15. . . Well, almost. Just a few more months." Earl said.

Allen furrowed his brows. "You aren't thinking of giving me anything or celebrating it, are you Lord Millenie?"

"It's a special occasion. I must!" Earl said.

"No. I don't like Christmas and I surely can't stand my birthday. It isn't even my real birthday. Well, there's a chance it isn't." Allen responded.

"But Allen, you joined our family three days after Christmas. We can celebrate Christmas, the anniversary, and your birthday all in one day." the Millennium

countered.

"I can hardly favor Christmas. I see it as another day, you of all people should know that. I didn't even celebrate it my entire life. Why start now? There is no joy to that day anyhow." Allen said, slamming the cup on the table.

Lero popped up from behind the Earl's chair. His pumpkin head just peeked over the back as Allen glowered for the first time in a long time towards the Earl. "I absolutely cannot stand that day! It's just a day for the excuse of human selfishness. The time of giving, heh? If everyone gives then everyone gets something, good or bad or pathetically stupid. I'm used to not having a party for my birthday and I see it as just another pointless day. A time of giving, a time of understanding? It makes me sick!" Allen snorted.

"We all have the right to be a little greedy. Everybody wants something, but it depends on you how far that longing goes before it's selfishness Allen. Or a sin. Every year you ask me not to celebrate your birthday and to make sure we don't, you wouldn't let me tell the rest that your birthday is on the exact day of Christmas. So they randomly give small gifts throughout the year to mount up to that. We let you celebrate our birthdays. Yours is just as special, just as significant, and important. If you don't want a party, that's fine, but there must be something you want. You never ask for anything, inside, that just can't be so." the Earl responded.

"I want nothing. I already have everything I want. My family. You and the rest, with more on the way, yes? What can I ask for when I have everything I ever wanted or needed as a child?" Allen told him with soft eyes. "My birthday, it's worth nothing. So Christmas is worth nothing to me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It has been for the last five years. . . . . . . . Mana died that year and on my birthday too. All the worst things, they happen on my birthday. Somebody I love gets hurt or dies, or I'm abandoned. . . For the billionth time."

"It won't happen again."

"I believe you, really, I do. There are just too many horrible memories for that day. I'm sorry if I make it seem horrid, but all my life it has been." Allen said.

"Allen, what do you want?" Earl questioned.

Allen stood up. Stiffly and calmly, he made his way to the door, talking low. "I want _him_, _them_, dead. I want their blood spilled worse than mine was. I want them to regret and suffer about what they did and begging for mercy and forgiveness to their god at my feet. I want to them dead, covered in their own blood with fear stricken eyes and faces. That church that haunts me in my sleep and in every waking moment, that church that I can't erase from my memories, I want it GONE!" Allen said, grabbing the door knob, but couldn't open the door. "I want to watch them die painfully by doing the same thing they did to me. Only worse."

The Earl sat there, completely stunned. He would've never thought he would live to see the day Allen would speak like that. With passion and anger and hatred, but mostly, fear and sadness. He said it through pain and probably didn't even know he said it until it was already spoken. It had been a long time since he'd seen Allen like this. So hurt, so crushed. Not openly. "Allen. . . lero?" Lero murmured.

Allen could feel his entire body shake. It was the cause of mixed feelings inside him being aroused. Bad, good, sadness, and fear. He knew he had to find a way to personally kill humans himself, otherwise, him fighting would have no point. So why not start with the people he can't stand? "I just want that place demolished along with their pride and sacred god. But that's not gonna happen. I don't even know where it's at." Allen said, voice flat and he ran out the room.

"Poor Allen, lero."

The Millennium Earl's glasses glinted and a door in the shadows opened. There stood Lulubell, Sheryl, Tyki, and even Skin. Sheryl completed his work and the other three were called back. Only Tyki killed his prey this time. "I haven't heard the boy speak like that in a long time. He never speaks about it to us." Tyki said, staring at the floor.

"Allen will never heal mentally. Not unless we do something about it. That church he spoke of, it was one of his worst memories. I often find myself consoling in the middle of the night or when you're all gone about it. It's the main source of his pain." the Earl said.

"I understand, but is it really what he would want?" Sheryl said.

"You heard him. Decide for yourself." Earl paused. "The look in his eyes, you should've seen them. Lulubell, Tyki, Sheryl, and Skin, my dear sister and brothers, I ask you seek this place for Allen. When the time is right, we'll go there and deal with his past. We will eliminate the people that hurt one of us. I think he's ready. We must seize the moment before it's too late. He's not going to be any more ready than he already is."

"Yes Lord/ M'lord/ Master/ Earl." they all responded.

Now if only they could correspond with the same words.


	8. The Human Wife Tricia

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8**

**The Human Wife Tricia**

The boy ran and ran. Not stopping to catch his breath and falling over rocks and tree roots that stuck out of the ground. Heavy rain cried from the sky and lightning lit up the clouds as roaring thunder howled. Trees, bushes, and branches would hit against his arms and face, scratching his soft, cold skin. He could hear people in the distance in every direction. Their faces would appear in his eyes then vanish. It made him run faster and cry harder.

His left arm was clearly shown and his clothes were all torn to bits. His tiny body was frail and weak and got worse with every step. He could hardly breathe. When he got out of the forest he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw smoke fighting the roaring rain. He could see red-orange fire that crippled in the air. People were screaming that it was getting out of hand and that they had to put it out. They said they were sure the demon child was dead. No one had noticed he escaped from an underground tunnel, but the fire had still followed him in that cave.

He still felt their hands holding him and throwing him inside that small cabin. He could feel everything. His skin was colored a charcoal black and he coughed and coughed. His chest hurt and he wheezed. Burn marks were all over his body and his clothes were almost black. He had gotten rid of the hot fire. It wasn't on his clothes anymore.

He shut his eyes and fell on the ground. When he opened them, his vision was blurred and he felt his body getting warm again. Bright colors surrounded him and the fire spiked up. It encircled him. They got bigger, warmer. They got closer and closer until his body was in flames. He screamed and screamed. His throat stung and his voice was coarse. Blood washed over his eyes and pain engulfed him entirely. He tried rolling around to get rid of the fire, but someone was holding him down, shouting at him. He tried hitting them away, but he was forced down more.

His screams were hoarse and went on until he lost his voice, but he continued to try. The pain got worse and his body started shaking. "It hurts. . . . Please. . . . Please stop."

Allen jolted as his body sprung upwards. The blankets covered his body and sweat ran down his face as he howled. He breathed heavily and wide-eyed, he stared at his trembling hands. He struggled to breathe because he was inhaling and exhaling too fast to get oxygen. His shirt and his hair stuck to his face and his vision was a little blurry. It started to become clearer though. The sweaty blankets were removed from his body and he felt two hands on his shoulders. They kept him from shaking and kept him real still. His back stiffened, but he let his neck slowly spin around to look at the person.

Tyki's panic-stricken face slowly calmed and he sighed. "Oi, boy, you alright?"

Allen opened his mouth, but choked on the air. Tyki could tell he wasn't completely awake just yet. He probably didn't even really hear him. So he sat there, waiting in silence for Allen to realize what was going on.

He examined the boy and then his bed. He must've had a horrific nightmare. His bed was soaked in sweat and he reeked. They were going to have to wash everything and give him new covers and pillows for the time being. Ugh, maybe a new bed too. Although, that was his least concern. Allen had no color. Any whiter and he'd been transparent. "Ty. . . Tyki?"

Allen's rasping voice brought him out of his thoughts. He realized he was caught in a daydream, that he hadn't noticed Allen moved a bit. He had his hand on his head, holding it. He did look a bit dizzy. He could only see half the boy's face, but both his eyes were covered. "You alright?" Tyki asked.

"I-I thin. . k so." Allen took a deep breath, he couldn't speak. "Wh-why are yo- you in here?"

"You had a nightmare. You don't remember?" Tyki responded, letting go of Allen. "You haven't had a nightmare in almost a year. Gave me a fright. . . . I thought it was your eye at first. I was hoping your nightmares were gone by now. So I guess it didn't come to mind."

"That's someth- something you don't hear everyday." Allen muttered.

"Your head hurt?" Tyki asked.

Allen could barely respond. He was still shaken up. "A little."

"You did hit your head. I would tell you to get some more rest, but I don't need you getting anymore nightmares. It's a pain to wake you up and Road isn't here." Tyki said, rubbing his head. "You need something for that headache of yours?"

"No, I'll be fine. . . I'll be fine." Allen said, slightly turning his head to gaze at Tyki with one eye. "Thanks Tyki."

Tyki watched Allen put his feet over the other end of the bed. He stood up and staggered over to his dresser. When Allen got there, he nearly fell over, but quickly grabbed a hold of the dresser. He lost his grip and Tyki grabbed him. "It might help if you move your hand. You better hope you're not completely awake yet, because if it's a headache making you act like a drunk then we're going to have a few problems." Tyki said.

Allen put his one elbow on the dresser and panted. Tyki guessed it had something to do with his nightmare. It was terrible. It might've been one of his worst nightmares. Most of the time he did get an after effect. At least he wasn't crying this time. He was too stirred up to cry or he forced himself not to. "I. . .Thought you were gone? The Ear- Earl and I. . . we were the only ones here. Whe- where is he?" Allen stammered.

"He's out making more akuma. I got back and he told me to look over you. A few hours later, you start screaming." Tyki said.

Allen used his free hand to try and unbutton his shirt. His upper body was so wet because of his sweat. The reason why he could focus was because the fire was stuck on his mind and he had sweated so much, he was nearly dehydrated. It would be a miracle if there was any water left in his body. Imagining he was on fire must've made his mind believe it enough to make his body react like it was happening.

Tyki sighed and made Allen stand up as straight as he could. He lifted the kid's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Allen stared at him, shocked, but confused and weary. Tyki opened the top dresser drawer and took out a new shirt and put it on Allen. Doing so, he remembered when he had to help dress the kid when he first came here. He truly was a kid. The old habits find a way to come back. "Why did you do that?" Allen asked.

"You're going to hurt yourself if this keeps up." Tyki paused, raising a brow. "You didn't sweat through your pants, did you?"

Allen turned beet red. "N-NO!"

Tyki laughed. "Good, I don't have to force myself to change your pants then. Then again, it wouldn't just be your pants, would it?"

Allen got redder. Tyki said that as if he was still a kid. Does he think he is? Does everybody think he is? Why does he ask foolish questions when he already knows the answers? "You wouldn't have done that anyhow." Allen said indignantly, crossing his arms.

Allen still felt lightheaded, so he just stared at the ground. The only color on his face was red. You couldn't even tell where his curse was now. However, his headache was easing away. "Go wash your face and button up your shirt. We're going somewhere today. No one is going to be back for awhile. Might as well get you out of here for some time." Tyki said.

Allen slowly paced himself to his bathroom and walked over to the sink. He snatched a small rag and turned the water on then put it under the running water. Twisting it, he watched 95% of the water be squeezed out of the damp rag. He leaned over the sink and used the rag to wash his face and he put his head under the faucet to get the sweat out of his hair. He turned the water off and grabbed a dry towel and first put the wet rag down. He dried his face then dried his hair with the towel as he straightened his posture. His eyes were closed and he removed the towel from his head and put it on the sink.

Leisurely, he brushed his teeth, but kept his eyes closed. He felt tired and weak, but he couldn't get over the nightmare. When he had his eyes closed, he saw blackness. But these tiny dots shined in the darkness. It soon became fire and then his eyes shot open. "It's never been that bad before. I wonder why it's coming back. I just pray they'll be gone soon." Allen mumbled.

Tyki silently leaned against the doorway and gazed at the teenager. He shut his eyes again, but then slowly opened them and he stared at his reflection. While he did that, he buttoned his shirt up and idly combed his hair with his fingers from his other hand. When his shirt was buttoned up, he picked up a brush and got rid of the snarls in his hair. He placed it back down and just stood there.

His hand found his left eye on the mirror, but just as soon fell to his side. "Something wrong boy?" Tyki asked, startling him.

Allen spun around and narrowed his eyes. He disliked the fact that Tyki always did that. He found much pleasure in humiliating Allen, hence the reason why he was always doing so. "Quit creeping up on me." Allen said, walking back into the room. He pulled out a pair of pants and Tyki immediately looked away. Instead, he looked at the bathroom. "You could've at least waited outside my bedroom door."

"You could've warned me before you started changing your pants." Tyki said.

Allen blushed. He hadn't thought of that. He was stupid. He had no common sense. "Well, it's not like you haven't. . . . . Nevermind." Allen said, getting redder.

Tyki regrettably understood what Allen was going to say. He had been Allen's caretaker for the first few months Allen had been here, Tyki and Road had to care for him most of the time. They wouldn't let Road change his clothes because of Sheryl and the twins were a definite no-no. Skin would've probably crushed him and Sheryl was barely in the ark and would most likely dress him up in cutsie crap or Road's old clothes. Lulubell would have if the Earl ordered her to do so, but then, she might've had Mimi, her akuma servant, do it for her. If the akuma touched his innocence then she might've gone crazy and try to kill him. Plus, she wasn't around that much either. That left Tyki. Since the boy was in horrible condition when he first came and didn't know about changing clothes let alone knew how to.

Tyki could feel his own cheeks get warm and he grumbled. "Don't bring that up. I really wished it had been Road who had changed your clothing. Not me."

Allen fell face first on the floor because his foot slipped after doing something wrong with trying to put his pants on and now his face was burning up. It got beyond the color red into a completely different color because his face was so dark. He nervously gulped and finished dressing himself and shook the thought out of his head. He could just imagine how things would've ended up if Road did dress him up instead of Tyki. "Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"To see Tricia and Sheryl." Tyki said, turning his head around.

Allen opened his door and Lero flew in. "Hello Lero." Allen greeted.

"Hello Allen, lero. Are you better now?" Lero asked.

"Yes, thank you for your concern Lero. I appreciate it." Allen said warmly.

Lero smiled and Tyki walked over to them. "Can Lero come along Tyki? I don't want to leave him here alone." Allen asked.

"Sure."

Allen held Lero's hooked handle and they made their way to a door that led to the human world outside the ark. Allen was familiar with this door, but he hadn't gone there in a long time. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about seeing Tricia though. She was human and an ill one at that. She couldn't give birth to any children and could hardly get out of bed. She was a noble and Sheryl married her years ago to take a position that allowed the Noah to start wars, end wars, and start new wars. He didn't even need the help of akumas to do this because of his ability.

Tricia, though, she had no clue, but knew about the Earl. Just not in the way the exorcists do. She also loves Sheryl, her adopted daughter Road, and her brother-in-law Tyki, and the rest of the family. When he first went there she treated him so nicely, so special, but her opinion would change the moment she saw his arm. He wondered if the rest of the Noah liked her nevertheless. They did like him and he was human, but he just had a hard time doing the same towards other humans. He wasn't a big fan of himself. Up until he met the Noahs, he hated himself. Scratch that, up until he met Mana.

Allen entered the door and they found themselves in a dark room with a wooden door not far off from their position. They went through the doorway- Tyki did literally, having his laugh. Allen lowly growled and opened the door and followed Tyki down a yellow-painted hallway. "Do whatever you want Allen. Just don't leave the perimeter. We can only stay here until tonight. I got to do something. Have fun." Tyki said, waving his hand and phasing through the wall.

"He is sooo lucky half the servants here are akuma. If a human were to catch him then disappearing then the police would probably put this place under inspection." Allen grumbled.

Lero looked up at Allen as he heaved a sigh and turned around. He made his way to a back patio at the end of the hall and walked onto the concrete balcony. He felt the sunlight hit him and he rested his elbows on the railing, leaning slightly forward. His eyes were set on the rising sun over the horizon and he enjoyed the soft breeze. It was a fine windy day already, but it was perfect. The flowers danced on the ground and leaves on the autumn air. Trees swung along and pollen and seeds floated about, spinning in an endless circle. His hair sometimes got in front of his eyes, but he didn't appear bothered. A smile did not show, but he didn't look upset at the same time.

He appeared soothed and at ease and thoughtless. "Lero, what do you think of the scenery?"

Lero floated beside him and stared straight ahead. "It's lovely, lero."

"I think so too. Such a beautiful scene. Absolutely outstanding." Allen agreed, smiling.

Lero studied Allen's expression. It was a wonder how he could go from one emotion to another. Sometimes Lero wondered how Allen saw the world. Filthy and polluted, wondrous and beautiful? There was no way to figure it out. He said one thing one day and something entirely different the next day. He supposed it depended on his mood or what he was thinking of. Perhaps it depended on where he was and who he was with. Or perhaps he saw both sides of the world. The dark and even the light. He did seem to be in between.

Lero gazed at the scenery longer and saw a stupendous view as the sun rose higher into the sky. It was a beautiful red and golden sight. Lero might've found the answer to his question. Allen had the heart for both. But once he heard a footstep, Lero fell to the ground. On instinct, he knew it was a human. "Spectacular, isn't it Allen?"

Allen's head jolted and he turned his head halfway around. Tricia sturdily stumbled forward and stood beside Allen, watching the scene in front of them. Allen merely nodded and tried ignoring her gaze. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Allen asked.

"And not welcome you back? I can't remember the last time I saw you Allen. You're a great kid and my husband and my daughter care so much about you. I should too. I have since the first day I met you. Sometimes I can think of you as a son." Tricia told him.

Allen's eyes widened a little. A son? He mentally shook the thought out of his mind. He refused to think of her as anything. She was a human and humans hurt other humans. Humans hurt him. Humans rejected him. They were all the same. He would be the first human to admit it too. He would willingly hurt almost anybody if asked, especially by the orders of the Millennium Earl or if he desired to. "I see." Allen mumbled.

"You're practically family Allen. You wouldn't let Sheryl and I adopt you, but you were still adopted into the family by the Earl. It makes me sad to think that you, Allen, a nice and gentle soul like you were and still are an orphan. You don't have a father and you have no mother. To think you were once on the streets and starving in the alleyway, it hurts me dear. You are one person who deserved it the least. I hope your future is bright." Tricia said.

"You're too kind Tricia." Allen said, grinning. "Way too kind."

"Bless your soul, you're kinder than I. You may not be able to tell at first glance, but if someone gets to know you or speaks to you, they'll know just how amazing you are. You have such manners and formal speech. You're a perfect gentlemen. If I had the right to claim you a man, I would. You who has dealt with many hardships in life as a child, has endured so much that you could be a man. Especially with that personality of yours and your smile that lights up the room. But sometimes I wonder about you." Tricia told him.

"Me, kinder than you? My heart is not that big." Allen responded. If only she knew.

"You're one of the most unselfish people I've ever met. Do you know how many kids your age beg their parent for money or something at a store down the street? You hardly ask for anything, if anything at all. You always wear that smile, you're strong, you're sweet, you're patient. You always put your friends before you." Tricia retorted.

"Tricia, I value and appreciate what you're saying, but you're basically calling me perfect." Allen said.

She shook her head. "This is where you're mistaken. As many have said before, no one can be perfect, whether we or anyone sees it in somebody or not. I'm sure you've lied before. I know I have, when I was a little girl. I'm also aware that you keep many things bottled up and you don't talk to anyone about what you've experienced in the past. You don't talk about your past before you met the family. There had to be a few good memories. You had to have made a few mistakes. You can get angry and you can insult people, not always sarcastically either. You have your flaws, just like everybody else. I know you get sad and there are times when you pretend to be happy. Allen, I feel you don't trust them or me enough to open up, no matter how close you get to any of them. Now, I know we're not that close, but I still care about your well being. I want you to know I'm here to talk to you if you need to. And whatever happened in the past, you have to let go. You won't be able to move on in your life if you don't."

"You're wrong. If I let go of it then I won't be me. My past, no matter how horrible or how great a single or all my memories are, they drive me forward. There are just some things you can't forgive or forget Tricia. That's what you need to learn." Allen said, looking down.

"Letting go is not forgiving or forgetting." Tricia told him.

"Then what is it, because I don't understand." Allen replied.

Tricia affectionately patted his head and smiled. "That's something you'll have to learn on your own Allen."

Allen couldn't look her in the eye. He feared if he did, she might mean something to him. She was too loving and kind for him to reject in life, but he could as long as he doesn't look in her eyes, he could force himself to ignore her words. If he followed her advice then he wouldn't be here anymore. He wouldn't belong with the Noah. That's one thing he wants. To belong with them. "What's your flaws?" Allen inquired.

"I talk too much sometimes. I can pry and I worry too much. I grow fond of things too easily and I see the good in just about everything. Need I go on?" Tricia said honestly.

Allen shook his head and turned away from her. If he tried to forget about his past anyhow, then he would just get another nightmare. He rubbed his head and then was suddenly pulled into an embrace by Tricia "Wha- what are you doing?" Allen asked.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you, but it really looks like something already is. I just thought I'd give you a hug. Besides, I can't give Road one. She's not here, is she?" Tricia said.

Allen lightly breathed in. "You should be resting."

"You should be in school." Tricia retorted.

"It's Saturday." Allen muttered.

"Is it? The week went by fast." Tricia said, letting go.

Tricia looked pale, but she took one last look at the horizon then left Allen there alone with Lero. When she disappeared from sight, Allen put his elbows on the railing and pressed his back against it. He let his legs slide so he was held up by his elbows on the railing- which didn't hurt much- and he exhaled. "No clouds in the sky today." Allen spoke. "No clouds."

Lero hovered in the air again and stared at Allen as the wind blew his hair again. "Tricia is right y'know, lero." Lero murmured.

"About what? She knows nothing. She doesn't even know who her family really are." Allen said snidely.

Lero felt a chill run down his pink fabric. His cold grew cold all of a sudden. "Do her words bother you, lero?"

At first, Allen didn't answer. "Yes. Very much so Lero. Only because Tricia. . . . . Reminds me of Mana when she speaks like that. When she acts like that, I see Mana. Not her. His advice would be cooky though. Absolutely ridiculous because all he ever was . . . was a clown." Allen took a long pause. "It hurts me."

**Please Read**

**Here's the 8th chapter. Wohoo! Okay, so, the story should be taking off soon. More action, more info, etc., so I was hoping you guys could do me a favor. If you PM me or put it in your review, give me list of names you like. I need help with names from all around the world. There will be a few Oc's coming in soon. Big parts or small. I might even add a few exorcists. Who knows. So please send me some ideas on what I could use for the exorcist powers too. I would really appreciate it. Also, if you really want a name added in a story and request it deeply, let me know. I will try and put it in there. Also, if you could also send me a few words from different languages so I can use some every now and then, then please do so. Thanks and please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Snow Moon Assailant**


	9. Concerns

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Concerns<strong>

* * *

><p>Lavi lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling endlessly as he contemplated on the Allen kid he saw with Road. He just couldn't figure it out. He'd find one conclusion, but it never quite fit. He couldn't figure out if he was really an akuma or even human. It was on the edge of his mind, it was so easy, but for some reason, he was stumped. He spent days and hours at a time thinking about him, trying to figure it out, but he just couldn't. It was maddening! Maddening, he says, maddening! "Who is he?"<p>

Lenalee gave Komui his cup of coffee, but from the corner of her eyes, she saw something gold. She didn't really look around when she entered because she was thinking about the Noah and what the Earl's message meant, just like everybody else. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I intrude on something?" Lenalee said apologetically.

"No, Lenalee, you're just fine. I was just welcoming General Yeager back." Komui said, sipping the coffee. "So delicious! I love my sweet, sweet sister's coffee!"

Lenalee looked at General Yeager and smiled. "General, I'm so glad you're safe. I was worried something had happened to you." Lenalee exclaimed.

General Yeager chuckled lightly and grinned. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine, but it's nice to know some people still worry about an old man like myself."

Lenalee laughed a little, but then something came to mind. "Have you heard about the Noah appearances?"

Yeager's face turned grim. "Yes, I have. It's unfortunate. The Millennium Earl intends to take this war to the next level and he's started by attempting to kill more exorcists with the Noah and destroying innocence. Many akuma have been made as of late too. Not to mention the devastation he's been leaving to innocent citizens globally."

Lenalee looked at the door as General Tiedoll entered the room. He approached them and sat down beside Yeager. "Hello old friend." Yeager greeted.

"It's good to see you again General." Tiedoll replied.

"Lenalee, may I ask you something?" Komui asked suddenly.

"Uh, of course brother. What is it?" Lenalee answered.

"On you recent assignments, have you noticed anything in particular that stood out? The akuma, the people, the innocence even?" Komui inquired.

"Well. . . . . Besides the tension in the air, especially with our allies, no, not really." Lenalee told him.

"How about your innocence or anyone else's?" Komui questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Komui was relieved, but he still wished for more clues. He knew if she knew something important she would tell him. That's what he hoped for. "Komui, is Timothy doing alright? I heard General Claud has taken him under her arm." Lenalee said.

"He's progressing. . . Sort of. He does tend to get into disputes with other people though. He has fun with teasing Kanda too." Komui laughed.

"It's good to know the child has his spirit despite everything recently. I wished he had joined at a better time or an older age nevertheless." Yeager added.

"Indeed." Komui agreed.

"That reminds me, brother. Has there been any luck to finding General Cross?" Lenalee asked.

"Afraid not. He may very well be dead. We haven't had any contact in years from him. Not even a letter." Komui sighed drearily.

Lenalee could tell her brother was exhausted. He has been working a lot lately and that's saying something. Not to mention the stress. "Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Komui mumbled.

Lenalee was about to say something, but then a loud scream echoed throughout the entire Black Order. Lenalee dropped the tray and spun around as Komui stood up. "That sounded like Mei Ling." Lenalee said, running out.

Komui followed her and the two Generals stared at each other. They decided it was best to check it out as well and ran after them. They went through hall after hall until they found a large crowd and a bright green light in the center of it. Many more were running over as the scream continued and most of the exorcists were running over and passing through the crowd. When Lenalee got to the front she ran over to Mei Ling who was staring at her crystal orb and trembled.

A moment later, she dropped it and hugged herself. Lenalee held her and hugged her as Mei Ling cried. "What happened Mei Ling? What did you see?" Lenalee asked softly.

"Oh Lenalee, it was horrible. It was more than one fortune." Mei Ling cried.

Lenalee looked at her crystal ball that was losing its brightness. "Mei Ling, what did you see?" Lenalee asked cautiously.

Mei Ling gripped Lenalee's uniform and looked into her eyes. "The Noah. . . The Noah aren't targeting the Generals like we thought. . . They-they're targeting all the other exorcists. They're killing the exorcists! Three at a lake, two in a forest, one in a town, and more Lenalee! We're going to lose more exorcists!" Mei Ling cried.

Komui's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he didn't anticipate this. "There's more. . . ." Mei Ling whispered.

"More?" Lenalee asked.

"The Millennium Earl and Road Camelot. There's more than two. There's one. . . three. . . . . five. . . six more Noahs. That means there's. . . There's eight of them!" Mei Ling shouted. "But there will be more. More will awaken soon. And our numbers will be demolished. So many people are going to die. Citizens, villages, exorcists, and many of our friends. . . . So much blood. So much."

Mei Ling squeezed her eyes shut. Komui spun around and started spouting orders. "Call all exorcists back from their missions immediately! They are to abort under all circumstances. If in battle then they are to run! If they are collecting innocence and it's not in the same area with them, where they can see it, then they are to leave right now! They are to report back to HQ or the closest Black Order branch for the next few days! Call them!"

Mei Ling wiped away her tears and took deep breaths. She knew she was going to have to prepare for this when she joined. She must be strong. "Komui." she said sternly, standing up.

Komui turned around and stared at her sad eyes. "I also saw two more things. I'm not sure why all of this came to me at once, but my innocence allowed me to see someone's past. A boy younger than I was in a cabin that was on fire by a church. I'm not sure if he survived, but his left arm, it had innocence. My guess is that it was somewhere in Belgium or the Netherlands." Mei Ling said, grasping a necklace she was wearing. "And. . . . . . I think I saw General Cross. Does he have long red hair and has a golden golem?"

Komui's eyes shined and he nodded. "Did you see his face?"

"He had half a mask on his face and wore a General uniform. He also had a gun." Mei Ling said.

"Do you know where he is?" Komui asked.

"In Mongolia, heading to China. . ." Mei Ling answered.

* * *

><p>Allen sat on his bed reading paragraphs of Greek mythology. A lot of it made no sense to him. Still he reread and reread and answered as many questions as he could for homework. When he finished, he picked up his math book and started his long division. How thrilling. Absolutely, positively fun. In a mathematician's world! He tapped his pencil on the paper as he worked out the math in his head easily, but wrote it down as he thought. He had to. Teacher's order. When he was done, he put all his books in the bookbag and at the bed's foot.<p>

He sprawled out on the bed and lay on his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. "_Let __go __of __the __past __or __you__'__ll __never __move __on __with __your __life._" Those were Tricia's words. She didn't understand. She couldn't and never would. It wasn't that simply. "Al. .n"

Allen's head lifted and he looked around his room. He could've sworn he heard something. He must be hallucinating. ". .Len. . . . Alle. . . ."

Allen sat up and he looked all over the room good. "Jasdero? Devit?"

"Al. . en."

Allen narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Real mature Jasdevi." Allen said.

"Allen!"

Allen jumped and his name rung in his ears. That wasn't the boys. "Tyki, Skin? Earl?"

No response this time. He gazed at his hand and shook his head. He had to be hearing things, for that voice sounded like Mana. He sprawled out on his bed again and put his face in his pillow. His soft pillow. Then he heard the voice again. It was calling his name, but in a whisper. He could hear it as though someone were speaking in his ears. "AllenAllenAllenAllenAllen." It echoed too. Repeating his name as if shouting it in the mountains or in a deep cave. "AllenAllenAllenAllenAllen. . . . AllenAllenAllenAllenAllen. . .. . . .AllenAllenAllenAllen. . . ."

The voice was soft and quiet, but soothing. It was faint and it was making him tired. He was about to drift off to sleep when- "!"

Allen bit back a scream when somebody roughly pounced on his back and squealed in his ear. He felt his back sting and go numb. He didn't get a chance to panic about a broken back though. Before he knew it, it hurt like _hell_. The person wrapped their arms around his neck and tightened their hold. He began choking and he was suffocating. "Allen!"

Allen turned over and then fell out of the bed, accidentally bringing the person down with him. The bed cover fell over them and he pushed it off, but got tangled up in it. He stared at the person under him after he got fed up with it. "Road!"

Road smiled and hugged him, giggling in his ear. He put his hands on her side and put her back on the bed. "H-hey, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Allen asked.

"No." Road said cheerfully.

Allen slipped out of the covers and lay down on his sore back. Road stared at him with a big grin and kicked her feet back and forth. Allen smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Allen," Road asked, looking at their hands, then up at him. "Is something wrong?"

She realized his smile was forced. He really looked upset, almost about to cry. "The other day, I had that same dream. It was much worse this time. . . It's bothering me. I can't get it out of my head."

Road's eyes widened as he squeezed her hand more. She frowned and put her free hand on his chest as she turned around. He looked at her and she seemed to get more and more upset with every passing minute. "When?" she squeaked out.

"A few days ago."

"I'm sorry Allen. I should've been here. I shouldn't have left you alone." Road apologized, holding his hand to her heart. "I knew better than to leave you alone. I knew you were going to have another nightmare soon."

"You can't prevent them all." Allen responded, sitting up, reluctantly.

She felt his other hand overlap theirs and he tightened his grasp. "I can try." Road mumbled.

Allen looked her straight in the eye. "I wasn't alone. It might've been worse, had Tyki not been here to wake me."

Road still didn't feel any better. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Enough. Don't worry Road. It's irksome and I can't get it off my mind, but I haven't had another hazardous night. Only dreamless nights. Besides, I had the same dream before. It's just this time, it showed me a little more. Instead of watching it and know I was the one running. I could feel the fear again. All the emotions, the smell, the touch, the sounds, it was all there. It was like I relived it. That's all." Allen whispered.

"That means you felt the pain." Road contradicted.

Allen put his head on her shoulder and looked up at her dark violet eyes that shined in the light. "I told you because I trust you. I wanted you to know. I didn't mean for you to feel guilty or to feel bad or worry about me. Sooner or later I'm going to have to remember everything without losing my mind. If I don't grow past it to where I can be calm and okay during it then I'll be insecure forever. Then I won't be able to live my life to the extent I want to. It will get in the way. So I beg you, don't act like that. Don't blame yourself. You are able to comfort me more than anybody, so I told you. You understand, don't you?"

Road nodded, but she still put her hand on his head. He couldn't forgive, he couldn't forget, and he couldn't let go, but he had to think about the past and not go insane. She knew that, he knew that, they all did, but when someone had been hurt so badly at such a young age and with a frail mentality, could he succeed in that? Just one wrong thing and- "Road, please don't tell Lord Millenie. He was out at the time. I didn't want to tell him. Just you and Tyki know." Allen murmured.

"Are you sure everything will be alright?" Road asked.

". . . I hope so."

"Fine then, I won't tell anybody." Road told him.

Allen gratefully thanked her. Then, they sat there in silence. An unusual silence. "Allen," Road said, ending the uncomfortable silence. "Will you play something?"

"You want to hear a song?" Allen asked, sitting up straight.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

**Alright, here's another chapter. It isn't as long as I hoped, but I still think it's good. And thank you to all you sent names, opinions, words/expressions, and innocence ideas.**


	10. Recollection

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen glared at the mirror with anger and absolute despise. His brown hair, which he loved so much- it had such a special tint that made it different, made it stand out- was now white. Like an old geezer's or a stressed out woman or a puffball. It reminded him of snow too. He did like snow, but not enough to have his hair white. He wasn't even 12! "I hate this freaking barnet*. I hate this damn rotten luck. All the shizz happens to me." he grumbled.<p>

He stared at the reflection, then picked up a pair of scissors. "Maybe if I cut all of this cack orf* it'll grow back as my ol' color. . . . Damn."

Allen dropped the scissors and the blade cut his finger when as it fell. He hissed and clenched his fist, making the pain all the more worse. He shook it then put the finger in his mouth, trying to stop the blood. This was the only way he knew how. It was always Mana who stopped the bleeding.

His fierce eyes softened into hurt and misery. He longed to see Mana again. He missed him so much. Even so, he knew better now than to wish for him to come back. He would need time to adjust. Especially to these strange people. He was confused and uncertain about them, but they had answers. Good or bad, they told him the truth, no matter how ridiculous they were. They could even prove it. With the demons-or akuma-and the way some change their skin color and their eye color. If he believed Mana could come back from the dead, then why couldn't their story be true? Not to mention, they accepted him.

After Mana's death, he had no reason left to live. He had no way to go on. Mana had died so suddenly and not at a good time. He needed a little more time with a guardian before he could live on his own, if he could at all. The Millennium Earl promised to care for him and give him shelter and food, even an education and training. He promised happiness, but to Allen, happiness was a miracle he could never get.

He led his eyes to his new scar and covered it. It had been throbbing since he got it and when somebody went by, often-not always, he saw this freaky mirage of a mummy and a weird light around the body. Angrily, he punched the mirror and his hand gushed out blood as shards got stuck in his hand. He didn't cry out nor did he whine or wail. He merely picked the glass pieces out one by one.

Each piece he pulled out, he dropped next to the scissors, a frown upon his face each time, deepening. He would flinch once in awhile, but no sound escaped his mouth. He only snorted in disgust. The blood grew darker and more came out with every tug. His eyes were half-lidded and emotionless. The sound of glass falling and breaking echoed in the large bathroom.

When he had pulled out every piece, he raised his scratched hand and arm, staring at the blood. One normal child would normally panic, look in disgust, scrunch their nose, scream, faint, react in horror or react in some way, but he was too used to the sight. He no longer feared the smell or the pain and definitely not the sight of it. He welcomed it now. When he bled, it let him know he was still alive. "Allen, come, master wishes to see you." Lulubell said, monotone.

Allen lifted his head, but his hair covered his eyes. "Master?"

Mimi walked in behind Lulubell and gasped at the boy. "Oh my, what happened?"

Lulubell stared questionably at the boy. She studied the room and the blood. He did it himself, but why? "You call the fat ass master?" Allen asked.

"Don't speak about the Lord like that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Why is he a Lord? Why is he so stonking*? I don't get it. Why ring him up summat* as if to worship him? In doing so, yeh make him seem greater than yeh." Allen said.

"He is simply the akuma's creator and my master. Our Lord. Our brother and our savior." Lulubell answered.

"But why?" Allen repeated.

"If I were to explain to you, I don't think you'd understand Allen." Lulubell said straightforwardly.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Allen said, looking up to show sad, dull eyes. "I never get anything about people. I don't get what's so special about a single person. I don't get why there is a god and if there is a god. I don't get why he is so important."

"Ummm. . . . . Lord Millennium, he's special because. . . . Oooh, how do I explain this, Madam Lulubell?" Mimi asked.

"We do not see Master as a god, Allen. It may appear so, but we don't. In order for you to understand, you would have to learn yourself. Though simple, I cannot explain to you." Lulubell said.

Mimi gazed at Allen. She had this weird feeling about Allen. She liked him, she was fond of him. He was so adorable and cute, but saddened, but clearly hurt and angry. He could look better, but she heard he had innocence. Why weren't they getting rid of it and why was everyone so fond of him? Why did they keep him around? It had to be this weird feeling they got from him.

She examined the child and smiled. She cleaned everything off the floor and put Allen on the bathroom counter. She turned on the sink faucet and put his hand under it, taking a rag and washing away the blood. She grabbed bandages, ointment, and soap. She also put a bag on the counter beside him. Allen watched her cautiously. She grabbed a towel and took the stuff out of this bag. Clothes. "Before we take you to see the Lord, we must clean you. You look filthy. When was the last time you bathed, Allen?" Mimi said happily, filling the tub with water.

". . . . . . Bathe?"

"Uh, wash your body with soap and water? Clean yourself?" Mimi clarified.

Allen's stare hardened as he thought long and hard. He couldn't remember the last time Mana had given him a bath or when he even changed his clothes last. He shrugged and she nearly fell over, shocked. "You did have a guardian, did you not?" Lulubell asked.

"The ol'chuff* was a stupid clown who travelled and performed. We hardly ate. How could we afford a cleaning or new clothes? There aren't many places I can go with my arm either." Allen said snidely.

Mimi turned the water off and made sure the water was nice and warm. She put him back on the floor and let him sit on the stool. He acted like a five year old. He didn't know anything really. She found it funny how he behaved.

Mimi untied his shoes and took of his socks. She threw off the jacket and pulled the shirt off. Allen looked at his pants and his head dunked. If you looked closely, his cheeks were red. "Yeh better not be doin' what I think yer doin'." Allen growled.

"Can you do it yourself?" Mimi asked, taking his pants off, leaving him in his underwear.

"N-no. . . But yer a girl."

Mimi stifled her giggle, throwing him in the tub and moved every last item of his clothing he previously wore near the door. She grabbed a sponge and a whole lot of soap and shampoo and scrubbed him until he was squeaky clean. After that, she dressed him up in the new clothes. He was still red in the face, but he kept quiet. After she dried his hair and messed it all up, she combed it and tied a green ribbon around his neck into a bow. The only part of his body that wasn't covered up was his face and his hands. She tried to stay away from his left arm and resisted the urge to attack him or hurt him because of his innocence. "There you go Allen!"

His head fell down and his eyes were hidden away again. She found his scratched hand and put the ointment on it and wrapped it up in bandages. Allen winced and bit his lip. The ointment and tightness of the linen made it hurt more than it should have. He was about to bark at her, but then he shut his mouth. "Now, to brush your teeth." Mimi said.

"Do what?"

When Mimi finished teaching him how to brush his teeth, and practically forcing him to, they left the bathroom and walked through halls and streets and more halls until they entered a warm room with several pieces of furniture. What caught his eye was the grand piano in the corner. He ignored the stares of everyone in the room and kept his head down. He didn't even know what he looked like. He did break the bathroom mirror. "Ha ha, take a look at the twerp." Devit said, laughing.

"You look so cute Allen!" Road claimed, swinging Allen around and squeezing him to death.

He growled and tried pushing her away, but she was surprisingly so much stronger than him. It got to the point where he couldn't breathe. His face started turning blue and Tyki pulled him out of her arms. Allen sucked in air until he sprawled out on the floor. The twins laughed. "You look better than before boy. You don't look like a rag doll anymore." Tyki commented.

"Can it!" Allen shouted, jumping to his feet.

Allen startled, leaped back when Road put a mirror in front of him. He studied it for a few silent moments then gaped. "Bloody murder!" He shouted and kicked as Road and Tyki held him down, trying to keep him from taking his clothes off. "Get me out of this shizz!"

Jasdero and Devit were in hysterics as Lero watched with the rest in hopelessness. When Allen finally gave up, he sat on the floor and eyed the piano. The Earl wasn't in here yet, so he had to wait. What did he want to talk about? This was really ticking him off! "Oi, boy, what happened to your hand?" Tyki asked, picking him up by the collar, puffing out smoke from his mouth, putting the cigarette back in his mouth and messed with Allen's right hand. "Answer me boy."

Allen calmly glared at him. "Aye, I have a name jackass."

Tyki narrowed his eyes and whacked him upside the head. Allen growled as he rubbed his head. "Bastard, that hurt!" Allen shouted. "Here's yer damn answer!" Allen then threw his right fist in his face, punching it with all his might.

Tyki dropped him and rubbed his face. He didn't seem so much as surprised as he was curious. He wasn't even angry. Allen hit the ground hard and landed head first. He held back a cry of pain and ran around with an aching head. He came by Tyki again, just to kick him in the shin, punch his gut a few more times, and glower. Tyki let him, but gazed at him through his fingers. That's when he bent down and put his head on Allen's head and shook it about, keeping him from coming closer than needed. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?" Tyki inquired.

Allen swatted his hand away and rubbed his sore hand. It was extremely painful, hitting the man with his hand. "Bloody moron, I didn't learn anything from anyone."

"Where'd you get such strength kiddo?" Tyki asked, grinning. "It's not even your hand with innocence."

"What's your point Tyki?" Road asked.

Tyki's hand fell from his face and you could already see it bruising and there was a big bump. Road gasped and looked at Allen's closed eyes and turned head. He was only a kid. How did he get so much strength at this age? Her Uncle didn't even need to answer her question. "Wow, look at that." the twins said in unison.

"It's an improvement." Allen grumbled, earning him another whack on the head. "Hit me one more bloody time and I'll rearrange your blasted face!"

"We need to work on your manners. You have none." Lulubell mumbled.

"Just because I don't use them don't mean I have none lady." Allen told her, waving a fist in the air.

"Then use them." Lulubell responded, sitting down on a chair.

"Yer not very manneristic either. Don't tell me what to do!" Allen barked.

Lero appeared in front of Allen and he stared at the pumpkin head. He could've sworn this umbrella talked before. "Yer pink."

Lero wasn't sure if he was insulting him or not, so he didn't know how to react. "I know, lero."

The Earl walked in and Allen stared at him. He had a scary grin. It was bigger than Allen! He wouldn't want to be bitten by those teeth. "Is everything swell Allen?" the Earl asked.

"Yer all strange." Allen grumbled.

"You're not exactly normal yourself." the Earl retorted.

Allen's tongue moved over his teeth and then he licked his dry lips. He didn't know how to reply to that. So, he sat on the floor and crossed his arms, looking at the floor. "What happened to your hand?" Earl inquired.

"Nothing."

"Allen, your hand is bleeding. What happened?" the Earl asked.

Allen looked at his hand. It was bleeding again. It must've been because he hit Tyki so hard. "I. . . . I broke the mirror. . . By punching it." Allen answered quietly.

The Millennium Earl raised an eyebrow questionably. "Why?"

"It don't matter!" Allen bellowed, lowering his head and letting his hair cover his eyes like earlier.

"Why did you purposely break the mirror Allen?" the Earl asked gently, standing in front of Allen.

Allen's bangs hid his soft, dejected eyes. "I hate the reflection it showed. I look like a freak. I can't even hide anymore because of how much my image changed. I can't pretend to be normal. I hate it. I'm minger*****. Despicable. The brolly***** looks better than me."

The Earl saw his fists clench so tight, they turned white. His hands furiously trembled and you could hear him grit his teeth. "You look perfect Allen." Earl said.

Allen's fists were released and his head rose. His eyes bulged, but he just as soon narrowed them. "Don't mock me."

The Earl picked him up and set him on top of the white grand piano. Allen kept his head down, but the Earl made him look at him. "Listen Allen, you are special. You possess great powers within your arm. You look different than other humans, but it makes you better than them. It's unique. If you combine all of your traits together, it makes you a wonderful and exotic young man. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" the Earl said.

"Different isn't always good." Allen mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut then looking at him with serious eyes. "I have seen it first-hand."

"I've witnessed many things in life. I can understand your feelings." the Earl told him.

"That doesn't mean I can trust you. Acceptance can be faked." Allen retaliated.

"Allen Walker, I cannot force you to trust, but I can earn it. If you let me, I would like to earn your trust. My arms are open and if you decide you can't trust us then you are welcomed to walk back into your old life or go to the Black Order I spoke to you about. You can go to a foster home. Do whatever you like. But I promise you I can give you a better life and a second chance at living. I will show you the world and everything there is to know. You are welcomed to leave anytime." the Millennium Earl said.

Allen stared at the hand that he held out, still not convinced. But this new life he spoke about, the promises he made, he should give it a shot. It was better than going back to the streets. "What did you bring me here to talk about?" Allen asked, messing with his ribbon.

The Earl's grin widened. "We are to discuss how your life will be like from now on. You will be going to school with Road and Tyki and Lulubell will teach you about the exorcists and important subjects. Tyki and Road will be your caretakers when I'm not here and Tyki will also keep you healthy and in fit. So he'll be your exercise instructor. I also do not wish for you to be alone outside the ark. I prefer you're not alone in the Ark, but I will respect your privacy. You will have your own room, but we need to know how to decorate it and we will take you clothes shopping."

"Skol?" Allen repeated.

"School."

Allen thought about that for a minute. He was trying to recollect what school was. He was sure Mana brought it up once. Then he got it. "There is no way in bloody hell I am going to a place to mingle with retarded people and talk to them or do anything with them! Not evr, evr, evr, evr, evr, evr, evr, evr, evr!" Allen shouted.

"His accent is so thick, he can't speak correctly." Tyki noted. "Should I work on that or you, Lulubell?" Tyki asked, looking up from a book he was reading.

Allen continued to rant on and on about school and the Earl's instructions. He refused to be around Road- who was described as a crazy koot who was too cuddly and insane. He refused to be trained or instructed by the weird, emotionless cat lady or the dull and annoying man. After a while, when everybody got fed up with the yelling, the twins covered his mouth. "Don't forget us. We'll be playing tag buddy." Devit said.

Allen paled as the guns were put on each side of his head. He wasn't afraid of many things, but something about the game tag with these idiots didn't make him feel comfortable. "Yeah, tag. Hii!" Jasdero agreed.

"Leave the kid be." Skin said, eating some kind of candy.

Allen scooted back and fell on a white bench for the piano. He rubbed his sore tummy and groaned. That hurt worse than he would've expected. He hit the bench and discovered that it wasn't made of wood. It felt like stone or marble. Sitting up the best he could, he leaned on the piano. "Shizz."

He eyed the piano when sounds echoed out of it. He jumped back and stared at it with wide-eyed wonder. He reached for the ivory keys, but withdrew his hand when the Earl spoke. "Do you like the piano Allen?"

"Ye-yeah. A bit." Allen murmured, staring at the shiny keys. "Mana would always play a song for me when he got the chance."

"Do you like music?" Earl asked.

Allen nodded a small nod. You could barely tell. Road rested on the piano and pointed at the keys. "Do you play?"

"N-not really. I. . . . Was never taught." Allen answered.

"Go ahead and try." Road said gleefully.

Allen slowly leaned forward and pressed every key to learn each one's sound. Then he gently placed his fingers on ivory keys. He gulped and took a deep breath. Mana would play all sorts of songs, but he didn't know which one to choose, but before he could decide, he just began to play a song. He never heard it before, not from Mana, but he had dreams with this melody, and it seemed oddly familiar. Too familiar.

A voice sung in his head and he lightly chanted along with it as he played a beautiful melody.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honou_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu, Inori wo, tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

The Earl's eyes widened as Allen played the soft melody. Road sat up on the piano and Tyki lifted his head from his book, staring at Allen. Jasdevi, Lulubell, and Skin also looked at him, utterly stunned. "That song. . . ." the Earl whispered.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni KISSU wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honou_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu, inori wo, tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni KISSU wo_

_Watashiwa wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni KISSU wo_

Allen stopped for a moment after he finished the song. He held his head as the song replayed mentally. His fingers soon found themselves repeating the song and he whispered the words. The words, though, he remembered them. Mana taught him the song. The lyrics, but where did the melody come from?

The Millennium Earl grasped Allen's wrist and made Allen stop playing. The song even stopped in his head. "Where did you learn that song Allen?"

"Mana and I wrote the words, but the melody. . . I've only heard it in my dreams before." Allen answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I-I don't know."

The Earl examined Allen closely. "You're the Player. . . No. . . . " He looked at Allen's eyes. "Could you possibly. . . . Be. . . . . Back. . . Could you be one of us, Allen?"

* * *

><p>Allen smiled as he played the lullaby for Road. He didn't sing or even whisper, just played the piano. She clutched his arm and set her head on his shoulder, almost half asleep. She was smiling along with him, muttering the words herself. Allen glanced at her with a soft gaze and recollected the memories of the day he first played this melody. "Should I play another song Road?"<p>

"If you want. All music you play is beautiful." Road whispered, cuddling closer. "The Order will have new exorcists Allen. The ones we killed in the last week, about half of them have been replaced. The number of exorcists is much smaller nevertheless."

"Did you find your victim?" Allen asked, changing songs.

"Yes. I got a new one now. Tyki seems to be having fun though. He's killed more exorcists than I have." Road told him.

"Who has Cross?" Allen asked.

"I think it's Jasdevi. Skin has Tiedoll and Tyki will be going after Yeager. I got Klaud." Road said.

"What about the fifth General? Sokolo, I believe?" Allen inquired.

"I think Tyki has him too." Road answered.

"About how many new exorcists do you think there are?" Allen questioned.

"A handful. They'll be dead in no time though. They're inexperienced." Road said.

Allen gazed at his gloved hands and sighed. "The fact that plenty of new exorcists come in at a desperate time for them is what bothers me. The moment they lose so many, so many appear." Allen told her.

"Actually, two were being trained under Sokolo and one under Yeager. They're not too experienced. Not enough to worry about. The others were recently found. Like that Timothy boy. Soon, the exorcists will be gone. Their warriors will be deducted." Road explained.

"That I don't doubt. I just hope the Earl lets me join in soon." Allen responded.

"Have you ever killed anybody yet?" Road inquired.

Allen's fingers stopped moving as he tilted his head and laid it on hers. "Once. When I was with Tyki on one of his missions and during our training session. Two exorcists and two finders. . . . . I wouldn't have killed them if Tyki didn't help me. It was my. . . . I hesitated." Allen returned.

* * *

><p>Allen and Tyki walked through bush after bush, passed tree after tree. His stomach growled and he held it, whining about being hungry. "You ate an hour ago!" Tyki shouted.<p>

"That was an hour ago. This is now! I'm staaaaarrvvinnngg!" Allen said, falling on his knees.

"Get up." Tyki ordered.

"Not until I get something to nibble on." Allen protested.

"Oi, oi, you'll get something to eat in a bit. The next town is a few miles away. Let's get a move on boy. Oi, are you listening?" Tyki said angrily, shaking the boy.

"Miles?" Allen wailed. "I'll die Tyki, die, I will!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go find some fruits or something. Stay here." Tyki said.

Allen moaned as he left and he continued to lie on the ground. He picked the grass out of the ground and picked leaves off a broken branch. He picked bark off a tree nearby then stared at it, drooling. "Beef. . . . Beef. . . ." Allen mumbled, chewing on the bark.

He heard a soft crunch and lifted his head. Voices could be heard and his eye activated. Akuma, but they were disappearing and quick. He spotted two men dressed in yellow coats and with some sort of backpack. He got on his feet and climbed the tree until he was twenty feet in the air. Little sunlight filtered through the tree onto him. Most of it was on the finders below and two people dressed in silver and black wearing that rose cross. "Exorcists." he commented.

The finders hid behind a tree and watched the two exorcists destroy the level one akuma. The girl used a harpoon that shrunk and enlarged. It flew back and forth and she was always able to catch it without earning a single scratch. The male had platinum halberd. It didn't take long for all of the akuma to be destroyed by them.

Allen gripped the tree as the exorcists and finders sat on a log, made a fire and started cooking, talking over a failed mission. Then they talked about going home and seeing what this Komui guy had in store for them. Allen realized they weren't that old. The girl was maybe 20 and the male under 30. "You're bleeding Rai." the girl said.

Allen leaned forward, sniffing the air. It smelled so good. "I'll be fine Miri. Just a little wound." Rai told her, taking his coat off.

Allen stared at the cut on his arm. It was a good thing he wore a t-shirt. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to see the wound that well. One of the finders tended to it as the other gave them all their share of food. Allen couldn't take it anymore and leaned a little too far and fell. He hit the ground hard and it felt like he broke his ankle. He held it and hissed, but then a shadow covered his view. He looked up and the woman was looking at him. "Hello there. Where'd you come from? . . Hey, are you alright?" Miri asked.

Allen looked at her wide-eyed. If they saw his innocence, they would take him away. He silently stared at her as the others gathered around him. Allen crawled away from them and stood up, regretting it once the pain worsened. "We're not going to hurt you kid. Come here; let us help your cuts. You sure had a nasty fall." one of the finders said.

Allen glared at him and swatted his hand away. "Stay away from me. Leave me alone."

They all looked at each other and Allen panicked, looked around. Where was that man when you needed him? He decided he should leave, but when he tried to, Rai grabbed his left arm and the glove slipped off. Allen fell over a tree root popping out of the ground and he groaned. His left hand felt dirt instead of the warm glove fabric. "No. . . No."

Rai and Miri gazed at the hand and then at each other. The look in their eyes both confirmed one other's suspicions. "Do you have a name son?" a finder asked.

"Go away." Allen spat.

"We're not trying to hurt you. We just want to help and talk to you about that arm of yours." Miri told him, offering a hand.

Allen eyed it, but he only remembered the time the Earl reached out to him. He wouldn't go with them. He had a home. "I'm not going anywhere with you exorcists. . . I won't go to the awful Black Order. Now leave!"

"How do you know about that?" Miri asked.

Allen stood up and snatched his glove away from Rai. He glared at them and then looked at the akuma pieces lying on the ground. He could detect that one was still alive, but it had been rendered useless. It couldn't move because it had been damaged so badly. So he activated his arm and crushed it. "You're horrible at your jobs. You couldn't even destroy a simple level one." Allen noted.

They all studied his giant clawed arm and then his words processed through their heads. What was with the kid? How did he know about everything? How could he activate his innocence on his own account already? Was he already an exorcist under a General's wing? "Leave right now or I'll kill you." Allen threatened.

Allen was filled with anger and rage that he didn't realize what he was saying or doing until he heard a scream from one of the finders. He had pierced his stomach and the other finder was bleeding from the side. He then cut Rai, right through the chest, but missed all important organs or vessels, somehow. Miri glared at Allen and threw her harpoon at Allen as Rai fell to the ground, holding his chest and struggling to breathe. "What's his problem. . . . Is he a monster?" Miri said coldly.

Allen caught her harpoon and threw it back at her. It cut her and she pulled it out and fought back, but Allen came out victorious. He fought until he was covered in all of their blood and they were at his feet, motionless, but very much alive. Barely. He was about to finish them off when his claw froze just above Miri and Rai. He couldn't. He just couldn't kill them. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

Backing away, he deactivated his arm and then Miri sat up, holding her arm. She was confused, but she crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Did he just do this all out of fear? Maybe the boy was mentally unstable. Allen didn't want her near him. She called him a monster and it made him angrier, but he was too shaken up to react. Instead, his vision blurred with tears and the four people looked at him. "Ty. . . Tyki . . . Tyki help. . . . .Ty-Tyki. . .Tyki, Tyki, Tyki . . . . . . TYKI!"

"Wait, hey, kid ar-" Miri was cut off when somebody twisted her wrist. She cried out in pain and withdrew her body. Allen, who was hunched over and crying, lifted his head and stared at Tyki. Tyki noticed he had a few injuries under all that blood. Not a few measly scratches. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at them, threateningly. Without a moment's hesitation Tyki phased through Miri's body and Allen winced when she coughed up blood as she screamed in a high pitch, then died. She fell face first on the ground and Rai's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The finders didn't move, but Rai got up and attacked Tyki, only to have his weapon thrown to the side and an organ pulled out. He died on sight too. As for the finders, Tyki left them there and had Allen activate his arm. "Kill them."

Allen held his claw up and shook his head. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready, but Tyki forced him to swing the claw and kill the finders. His legs felt weak and Allen fell again. He covered his mouth and cried. He wanted to throw up now. He wanted the blood off of him. Tyki stood in front of him with understanding eyes. They weren't mean, but they were serious. "Why didn't you call for me the moment they came?" Tyki asked.

"I- I . . . I was scared."

Tyki forced back a sigh and picked Allen up and held him closely. He scrutinized Allen and tightened his hold\ on the unstable and scared child. The tears didn't end and blood fell down his cheek. He stared at his blood covered hands and he whimpered. He hugged himself and then locked his hand on Tyki, burying his face in his chest. He felt safe with Tyki. "I want to go home. . .I want to go home." Allen wailed.

Tyki hugged his small body and his frown deepened. "You need to adjust to this feeling Allen. If you wish to fight then you must kill or you'll be killed. If it comes down to a situation like this again, then you can't hesitate. Do you understand?" Tyki said.

"Yes. . . . But I'm not ready to kill. Not yet." Allen said hoarsely.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed and a single tear fell. He quickly wiped it away. It wouldn't be like last time. "I'm tired Road. I'm going to take a nap. See you in a few hours."<p>

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>*British Vocab*<strong>

**(Words should be in numerical order from when it was first used to last)**

**Barnet - Means Hair**

**Orf - Off**

** Stonking - Great**

**Summat - Something**

**'chuff- The Fart**

**Minger -Ugly**

**Brolly -Umbrella**

**Some people have been asking about *Shizz* so I'll tell you what it means: Shit. **

**Also: ****Bloody-Fucking**


	11. Allen's Test

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 11**

**Allen's Test**

Komui walked with Reever, Bak, and a few other scientists to the training room where all exorcists were currently residing. Reever was going over the information on a clipboard and made sure everything was in order before he read everything out aloud. They all got to the massive training room and they stared at the havoc the exorcists were creating with their training sessions. The five generals were watching though. Sokolo clearly wanted to join in, but he didn't.

Lenalee saw her brother and waved. Her training partners- Marie, Daisya, Suman, and a newbie followed her gaze. Krory, Lavi, and Bookman were in a group against Kanda and Timothy was fighting against two newer ones. Miranda and Mei Ling were sitting out with the last of the new exorcists. "How destructive." Link mumbled from the side.

Komui sighed and looked them over. "How many exorcists do we have?"

"The current exorcists, this isn't including the new ones, are General Claud Nine, Kevin Yeager, Froi Tiedoll, and Winters Sokolo. General Cross Marian is unknown even with the fact of Mei LIng's premonition included. The underlings are Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, Daisya Barry, Arystar Krory, Timothy Hearst, Suman Dark, and Mei Ling. Suman appears to be the only exorcist to have returned from the aborted missions Supervisor. When he went to tell the other two he was with, they were dead in a river and demolished akuma were in with their corpses. This gives us a total of 15 exorcists. 16 is Cross is alive." Reever said.

"What about the new exorcists?" Komui asked.

"Five in total. All brought here with the Generals. Luiza Tegan from Claud's group. Sarafine Zier was discovered by Yeager right before he arrived at the Black Order. Marcelo Joca became compatible with one of Tiedoll's innocence right before Kanda, Marie, and Daisya brought him back. That leaves Rick Rae Aval and Zeres Xavi from Sokolo's team. These two have been training under him for three months. They're more experienced then the other three, but they all can freely activate their innocence." Reever said.

The exorcists at this point had stopped running around and took a seat or stared at the group of people. "Luiza Tegan is the only parasite out of them." Reever added. "The innocence is located in her hand. Specifically, the bones. This gives us a total of 20 exorcist at the Order and Cross on the run or dead."

Link examined the room then his eyes fell on Komui. What would he do? "We need to find Cross." Komui stated.

"It won't be easy to bring that man back Komui." Yeager told him.

"Are you saying we should let one of you Generals go back out there?" Bak inquired.

"He wouldn't listen to us. Maybe Claud though." Tiedoll said, looking up from a canvas. "The best way to bring him back is to use the ladies Komui."

"That's all we need, the womanizer to hit on the girls." Komui grumbled.

"I'll go." Lenalee said.

Komui looked at Lenalee wide-eyed. Komui didn't want to send any exorcist back out there for a while longer, but Lenalee was the least he expected to say something. He didn't want her to go though. Not just because she was his sister and it was dangerous at the moment, but because of Cross. Because of _Cross_. "NO!"

"Brother!" Lenalee bellowed in an embarrassing manner. "It's not like I'll be alone."

Komui's face hardened as he got serious. They really did need to find Cross. Reluctantly, he asked a question. "Who's all willing to go with her?"

"That was surprisingly easy." Reever noted.

"Maybe the Supervisor didn't want to argue with her." Tapp whispered.

"Lavi and I would be willing to join Miss. Lee." Bookman told him.

"Yeah!" Lavi cheered.

"I'll gladly join them." Krory said.

Komui didn't feel satisfy yet. There were four exorcists, but with Cross and the circumstances, this wouldn't be enough. They would need Miranda in case something happened, but Mei Ling would be a great asset to them. "Miranda, may I ask you to go with them? Your abilities would be a great essence to them." Komui queried.

"If I could be of help, I would like to go." Miranda answered.

"Mei Ling, if you get any premonitions about Cross let us know immediately. Is that understood?" Komui said.

"Yes sir."

"Start packing then. You'll be leaving as soon as you finish." Komui said.

"Are you sure about this Komui?" Bak asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We need Cross here." Komui told him.

The five new exorcists sat on a giant step and then glanced at one another. Then one male stood up. He was maybe 20 at most. "I'll go too."

Komui stared at the boy. He wore the uniform of an exorcist, but completely different than others. He had a black and white striped long sleeve shirt rolled up his arms and he wore a sleeveless jacket and it was unzipped. It had a hoodie, but he pushed it down and grinned. His arms had a sum of three arm bracelets. On the left arm was a long gold one that entangled his lower arm. On the right arm there was a arm bracelet around his wrist, but up a little farther and it encircled his arm with four thin bars and then it got loose as it went down his hand and wrapped two rings on his middle finger and his ring finger. The third bracelet was up by his shoulder and it had a snake-like appearance. Also gold. The small snake head looked at his fingers and the tip of the tail pointed at his head. It locked around his arm once. Just enough to keep it on. "I'm Rick-Rae. Just call me Rick."

Komui peered at him with question. "What are you able to do Rick?"

Sokolo scoffed. Komui ignored him as Rick got further away from the other four exorcists he sat with. The two lower arm bracelets he wore started glowing green then a large bow appeared in his hands. He aimed it at small target a wooden dummy held. It was small, mainly for practicing punches and kicks. He pulled the string back and an arrow materialized. He released it and the arrow went flying and as it continued on, it went faster and faster and then the arrowhead lit up in fire. It hit the target dead center and went through it entirely. It hit the wall behind it and a couple more dummies, but to a great deal of surprise, it destroyed the wall. "Dude, dude, I love you!" Lavi said gleefully running over and hugging Rick. "Can he come? Can he? Can he? Can he? Can he? Can he? Can he?"

Komui's glasses fell halfway off his face and he blinked. The other scientists hid behind Reever and now everyone understood Sokolo. He wasn't scoffing as if his abilities were nothing. He scoffing because he thought Rick. "Section leader Reever, can I have the synchro rates for these new exorcists?" Komui asked.

"Marcelo Joca, 83%. Sarafine Zier, 82%. Luiza Tegan, 89%. Zeres Xavi, 78%. Rick-Rae Aval, 94%. We believe he has a strong synchro rate because he was able to freely use his innocence before Sokolo found him and he had been fighting for awhile against the akuma because they would attack him. So he was able to grow strong on his own. Sokolo only taught him a few more tricks and made him much stronger. According to the report." Reever said.

"That was amazing." Lenalee said, examining the wall. "I think you have some competition boys. Rick might take your spot soon Kanda."

"Tch, he'll be dead in a month." Kanda said.

"You say that about every new exorcist." Daisya said.

Rick looked at Komui with hopeful eyes. He wanted to go on an assignment. He just wanted to help. "I can do a lot more than that if you think that is good." Rick told Komui, deactivating his innocence.

"I think you'll be a fine exception." Komui said, holding out his hand to welcome the new exorcist. "I'm Komui Lee. It's a pleasure to be working with you Rick."

"Same here." Rock said, shaking his hand.

"May I ask how old you are?"

"Nineteen sir."

"You're a showoff Rick. Should've known you would've done that. You always got to prove yourself to the girls." Zeres said, standing up. "You always do."

Rick looked back at his partner. Zeres was smiling, so he could tell he was teasing Rick. "One more match before you head off Rick."

"Figures, Sokolo's students love fighting each other." Tiedoll muttered.

"One quick one." Rick said, reactivating his innocence.

Komui and Reever looked at one another. They then slid off to the side with the rest of the scientists who wanted to meet the newbies. They all hid behind a column as Zeres came running over with a scythe. They didn't know where it came from though. It had just appeared. It wasn't any ordinary scythe though. It was made of this thick silver that shined. In fact, the silver was so great, it looked light blue. It looked brand new and it had some black markings on it. There was a hook area right in the middle so he could grip it tightly. His other hand was below that.

Rick rubbed his sore neck as looked out the window of the train. Spending a few days on a train and sleeping in an uncomfortable way with nowhere to lay his head, it was painful. He'll just have to adjust to traveling by train. Although he'd prefer any other way of transferring. Right now everyone was asleep except for Rick and Lavi and Rick couldn't get this one question out of his head. "It's Lavi, right?" Rick asked.

Lavi peeped open his one eye and peered at Rick. "Yeah, but how did you know I was awake?" Lavi asked.

"I caught you opening your eye every now and then. You're watching me for some reason. Anyway, I was wondering about the Noah. You met one, what are they like? ANd that akuma I heard about? The one the Noah protected, I mean." Rick responded.

Lavi sat up straight and looked at the door then at the others. When he felt Bookman was truly sleeping, he stared out the window with strict and worry eyes. "The Noah are capable of extraordinary things. They truly are superior to us at the moment, but according to the reports, each Noah have their own abilities. None too friendly either. All frightening. The Noah I met was Road Camelot and she comes off as a little girl, but she's not innocent in any way. She likes to see people suffer and I can only imagine that the others feel the same way, but their amusement isn't what really matters. It's how they know all of us and where to find most exorcists. They know the Order too well and we know little about them. They're already sending the Order in a frenzy with how many lives they've taken. Both allies or civilians. More akuma are popping up and that isn't good for two reasons. It goes to show how much the Earl is trying to scare us and he's doing a darn good job."

Lavi took a pause. "They have the advantage right now. That's why I think Cross will be of some help. If he is like he was five years ago and like the way everybody describes him, then he is the strongest General we have. He also has more knowledge on Akuma than we do. Especially considering. . . . Nevermind that. Anyways, the Noah are powerful. I'm not sure what to think. And as for the akuma, there's nothing to say." Lavi said.

"They're formidable opponents, it seems. It is a bit frightening, though. To not know exactly what we're up against and what they can do. By what it appears to be, they know a whole lot more about the Order than we do them. They even know a little more than we do." Rick said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"They're keeping secrets from us exorcists. That much is obvious. Not to mention that. . . . . You know that, don't you? You are a Bookmen. Well, close enough." Rick told him.

"How do you know about Bookmen?" Lavi asked.

"General Sokolo doesn't exactly like you or Bookman. He has a tendacy to rant on about people he thinks is weak. I would have to see for myself about that. If you're weak." Rick said, a grin gradually spreading. "A fight would be fun."

"You're not talking about a fight against a Noah, are you?" Lavi inquired.

"Of course not. I mean you and that stupid Japanese guy back at the Order. I find fighting fun, but not to the death. Not with something so serious, but I would like to fight one of them. Just to help in all ways that I can." Rick informed.

"Is that why you decided to come with us Rick?" Lenalee asked, sitting up straight and looking at the two boys.

"Yes, I came because I wanted to help you guys. I also know about your abilities. You'd be surprised what you can do when you get your hands on a golem and send it somewhere. You'll hear all sorts of things." Rick said, rubbing his head.

Lenalee smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "We're glad to have you here."

Rick seemed to be taken by surprise as he gazed at her. "_Everyone is glad to have you here Rick. Don't forget that._"

Rick felt his eyes water and he quickly turned his head. He let his eyes try and find shapes and new surroundings he's never seen before. "Thanks Lenalee."

* * *

><p>Allen poked at his food and slowly ate his meal. The Earl had suddenly called everyone in for a meeting. Every Noah had been pulled in from their assignments and no reason was given. It was a good thing no one had found their prey or had already killed them. Otherwise, that's all you'd be hearing. Nothing but complaints. Allen was concerned about the sudden call though. "Good evening my family."<p>

Allen's head rose and turned immediately as the Earl sat down. The Earl was giving him this strange look and it wasn't the most pleasant. It was irking. "Is there a reason why you brought us all here m'lord?" Sheryl asked, sipping some wine. "I had to cancel an important meeting with Ambassador Omid Shahin."

"I know and I'm sorry to call you all on such short notice, but we must discuss a rather important matter." the Millennium Earl said, his glasses glinting and his grin widening.

Allen finished his ice cream and rested his head in his hand and leaned on the table. The spoon was hanging out of his mouth and he bit on it to force back a sigh. He didn't feel interested seeing how he wouldn't be able to do anything. Or so he thought. "Allen, cheer up. You patience has been valued. I found the perfect task for you." the Earl said and threw a poker card in front of Allen.

Allen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The poker card was the same exact poker card the Earl gave everyone when he assigned them their prey. He leisurely picked it up and gulped. He sat up straight and took the spoon out of his mouth. "I thought you said I wasn't ready?" Allen asked.

"I took it into deep consideration. As promised. I told you you would get your chance and here it is." the Earl responded.

Allen read the name on the card. It blinked in black print and orange outlined the name so when it blinked away, the name would show. Then it turned red, glowing. After a few moments, it died down. "What I was worried about was finding the right job for you. Starting off with killing exorcists wasn't the ideal way for you to begin. So it has come to my attention that the Order has pesky affiliations from within and outside. Your job is to get rid of this list of people. If you think you are ready, of course. Do you believe you can kill them?" the Earl asked.

"More like is he ready to kill?" Skin interjected.

"Yeah, the boy killed four people previously when he got into trouble in the forest we trained in. He hesitated and if I hadn't gotten there in time then he could've been killed or would be at the Black Order right now. Over the years Lulubell and I have tried to get him to kill people from villages whenever we could and he could never finish the job and sometimes he wouldn't even start it. We had to." Tyki said.

In the corner of the room, it lit up with bright candles. A man sat there, shackled to the wall and he looked terrified. "That is why I prepared a test before we make this official. Allen, if you really are ready, you will kill this man yourself. With no help, no one telling you to, or how to, nothing. This is just you." the Earl said, standing up and the table disappeared.

This signaled everybody to stand up and their chairs disappeared as they did. Allen was the last to, but everyone kept their mouths shut. Road was worried and so was Tyki. The to hers, they didn't know it yet, aside from Sheryl, but they were too. None of them thought he was ready in the least bit.

Allen spun around and met him eye to eye. He lowered his arms to his side and he tightly gripped the card in his hand, but loosened his grip so not to ruin the card in any way. He slowly paced over to the trembling man and stood in front of him, only a few feet away. He cowered away from Allen and was silently begging. "Does it matter which way I kill him?" Allen murmured.

"Kill him any way you please." the Earl said, putting his hands on Allen's shoulders.

Allen lifted his left hand and the man squeezed his eyes shut as Earl released Allen. After a few moments, the man begged and pleaded at Allen's feet. Allen was thinking. This was going on too fast and he was confused, but he knew the Earl was really putting him to the test. He was being serious. He had faith in Allen. This whole time. He just knew Allen wouldn't of been able to bring himself to kill anyone before, but somehow he did now. "Please sir. . . Spare me. . . Spare this forsaken soul. . I-I'll do anything. Please! I don't want to die! Show me mercy!" the man said.

Allen's eyes widened. "_Please, please, let me go. . . Somebody please help. . . . I didn't do anything. . . I'm not a monster. . . Please.. . . . Please. . . PLEASE, don't kill me!"_

Allen let memory after memory of each time someone tried to hurt him or kill him in the past flow through him. When Allen asked for mercy, when he cried for help, when he pleaded to no end, nobody showed him pity or sympathy. They were meaner and rougher. They got crueler and harsher. They got angrier and more pleased with what they've done. With how much he suffered in agony. They never hesitated to betray him or to hurt him. Not why did Allen, when they wouldn't do the same in return? "Mercy?" Allen muttered, stepping forward. "Would you show mercy to a monster if you had the chance to kill him with your grubby hands?"

Allen smiled bittersweetly, grabbing the man by the throat and picking him up. "So why would I be merciful to you?"

The man sniveled and Allen's eyes were hidden by shadows. A sick smile on his face. "When I see you lowly and worthless humans as monsters. You're all the same and that makes you just like them!" Allen said, narrowing his eyes and choking the man.

He looked at the much older man and he stared at Allen with fear. "You're a monster. . . . A wretched demon!" he shouted.

Allen pierced his chest with his hand immediately and brought his hand back out. The man cried out in pain and Allen snapped his neck. "Calling a person a monster who holds your life in their hand is the dumbest thing you could've done." Allen whispered, licking the blood off his fingers. "Pathetic."

The Noahs all stood there in utter amazement. Allen spun around and set his eyes on the Earl, who was more than pleased. Tyki slowly grinned and pushed his smooth, edge-curled hair and replaced his hat on it. "Well, well, well, the boy hasn't run out of surprises just yet, have you?"

Allen found the taste of blood ill, but at the same time, there was this rare sweetness. He liked it, but he threw off the glove on his hand and put the card in the hand. "Please continue Lord Millennium." Allen said, smiling.

"There will be one name on that card at a time and it will go straight down the list. You don't have to kill them in order and so, if another name appears and there are two or more names, then the added names are nearby. Understand so far?" the Earl said.

"Yes, but there is more, right?"

"Indeed. The main target is the name that will stay on that card at all times, but to makes things simpler than the first version, there is another way for you Allen. The whole list of names will be on the card for five minutes every two hours. Memorize the names. When the other names are gone, the most important person on that list will be there in large print. The name will glow when the whole list appears and don't worry. You have three exorcists on your list. If you do well, I'll add another." the Earl explained.

"So you want me to kill this man?" Allen asked.

"Try to talk to him first and get some information if you can, but kill him in the end. If he dies, the Order will go to havoc." the Earl said.

Allen stared at the card. "Understood sir."

"Although this is a spectacular event, this isn't the whole reason you brought us all here, is it?" Sheryl inquired.

"No, not the entire reason. The real discussion begins now." Earl said sinisterly. "About Cross Marian and the creation of our new ark."

**Here's the next chapter and as always, please review. And Merry Christmas!**


	12. The Encounter

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 12**

**The Encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Allen took a pair of new gloves from Road as the Earl finished his speech about Cross. Apparently he was on his way to Japan and was most likely after something very important to the Noah. The akuma egg. If he wasn't targeting that then he was targeting someone in the Noah clan. He was one of the very few people that new about them before they struck the Black Order a few months ago. So, with everything currently going on, the Earl wanted them all here to protect the new ark and the egg. Sheryl was sent back to the human house after the talk. Which is why Allen was wondering why Earl kept Allen and Road back after the discussion. Because he had kept Sheryl back too. "You did an excellent job Allen. I didn't think you would be able to kill the man." Earl began.

"Thank you sir." Allen said in return.

Road hugged Allen gleefully and just about choked him. "You did it. You finally did it! Yippy!"

"R-Road, please." Allen said, snatching her arms. "Too tight."

"Sorry Allen. I'm just so proud of you! I was worried you would. . Freak. Y'know?" Road told him.

Road released him and stared a his card. Allen could finally go out and do missions and do more than grab innocence. Allen won't be by himself in the ark anymore. He can go out there and give those filthy exorcists and subhumans what they deserve. "Allen, I also have another assignment for you. There's this group of exorcist in China right now. They are following Cross. I'm not sure what their plan is. Whether or not they're coming to support Cross doesn't matter. I need you to keep them from reaching Cross. They cannot follow him over the seas. Not yet. I need you to keep them away for as long as you can. Prolong their meeting. Cross will be coming to Japan in a few days. He's already on the ship. Try and keep him from arriving as well. You will do this alone." Earl said.

"Alone? But I've always been with Road or Tyki." Allen said, looking doubtful. "I don't think I could do this by myself yet. Besides, if I fight them they'll find out I'm human sooner or later. It wouldn't be hard for them to discover my innocence either."

"You will have countless akuma at your disposal. By now you should know they will listen to your orders. And this is the best time for you to do a mission yourself. And remember, only use your innocence if necessary. The exorcists don't even have to see you. Tyki has taught you well. It's your turn to show us your skills. You will be fine. Good luck!" the Earl said, waving.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Allen sat up in the hotel bed and read the names on the poker card. He wondered if the exorcists on his list were on their way to see Cross. He would have to find out. Until then, he's gathered some of the strongest akuma he could find. He forgot about level 1's. He knew all too well they were too weak for the exorcists. Especially since one of them was that red head he came across in France with Road. "They'll be in town within two hours tops sir."<p>

Allen stood up and nodded. He walked over to the mirror with a frown and he put his right hand on his left arm. It still bothered him to this day even though everybody told him to be proud of it. He did get most of his powers form it, but there was no reason why it had to look like the way it did. He slipped the card in his pocket as he put his shirt on and buttoned it up. The buttons tended to get annoying sometimes, but he was so used to it to really care. He ought to get some button free shirts or just leave them buttoned up. "When did you start referring to me as sir, Mimi?" Allen asked, his lips forming a smile. This was no time to be upset.

"Do you prefer I call you Allen then?" Mimi asked sadly.

"That is my preference." Allen told her.

"Oh, okay, Allen, what would you like to do?" Mimi responded cheerfully.

Allen stared at his reflection as he put the red ribbon around his neck and tied it. He only kept it because Road had given it to him. He found keen sentiment to it. It actually used to be hers. She decided to make a new dress and this was left over so she used it as a bow or a hair tie. Then she gave it to Allen for some reason. Her excuse was that it looked nice on him. He did like it. "I must find out what they are capable of or at least find out what their names are. If I do then I know exactly how to handle them." Allen told her spinning around and heading to the door.

Mimi followed behind him and nodded, but she was confused. "Their names? What can you do with their names?"

"I'd know if one of them are my victims or not. Plus, through observations with the akuma they've defeated, the Earl and I have recorded who has what kind of innocence and just what they're capable of. Since they are our eyes, we've seen all of them fight. Meaning we know what face is who and what face has what ability. Understand?" Allen explained.

"Uh, yeah. So basically, you know who their names are and the face and powers that match it?" Mimi replied.

"Correct. Only I know all of them. During free time I would watch them through the akuma's eyes. I do have that accessibility like Millennie." Allen said.

"I never imagined you were so eligible!" Mimi said, clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes.

Allen chuckled lightly and fondly. Mimi was the person to go to if you wanted praise. She would praise Lulubell more than anyone, but she would praise any one of the Noah and she would praise Allen just as much. The fact that he had innocence and she was an akuma never got in the way of their relationship. The only problem was his irritating curse. It was far from easy to disregard her soul. The throbbing could be too much. "But I have a question. Why do you call the Lord Millennie and the Noah don't? Except Madam Road. You all call him differently on most occasions." Mimi inquired.

"Millennie sounds like a pet name, doesn't it Mimi?" Allen responded, not answering her question.

"Well, now that you put it that way, yeah, it does. Surely the Lord would've known that." Mimi returned.

"Lulubell calls him Master and Sheryl calls him M'lord, but I guess it doesn't make it any different when the exorcists call him the Millennium Earl or even when somebody calls him Adam. Millennie is something I use to show my fondness. Lulubell shows her respect and so does Sheryl. I could go on with most other nicknames, but I don't have to." Allen said.

Mimi looked at the back of his head as they walked through the streets. Allen has known this human for five long years. He wasn't as cruel as the Noah, but not cruel and stupid like other humans. The Noah were only cruel to the akuma because they were in control, they owned the akuma. Allen did too. Human or not, but she had to admit, she was impressed and fond of this young boy. He showed appreciation and gratitude and he was so nice, but followed the Noah and with such a harsh past. Linking everything together, she wondered how a human like him surrounded by his kind of life, both past, present, and even the future, could be like this? But maybe that was exactly it. Still. . . . "Do you hate akuma Allen?" Mimi asked.

Allen stopped and turned around. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"You're always kind and hearty to people. To akuma and humans. Most definitely towards the Noah, but you treat the people you hate and the people you love just alike. And akuma are made from humans. So, with these facts, I don't know if you hate me and the rest of the akuma population." Mimi clarified.

"Mimi, it's not that I hate akuma, but with my curse, it's hard for me to be around them with the urge to kill them. I hate humans and think that the suffering I see is what they deserve, but it hurts me dearly and sometimes the sight is too much for me, but that doesn't mean I hate you. So why would I hate you if I being kind? Why would that be any different?" Allen said.

"You just confused me. I don't think anyone would understand what you just said. Not with my question." Mimi said bluntly.

Allen sighed. "I don't hate akuma, but I don't like them either. I do like you, Mimi. I can't it explain it with a long explanation though. Just understand that. Okay?"

Mimi beamed and nodded fiercely. "Got it!"

"Any more questions?" Allen queried.

She did have a few, but she was in no place to pry. Not to mention, if she pried too much, then Allen might react badly. Lulubell and the others all mentioned on several occasions that the wrong thing could send him tumbling in total stress and strain. He can go from sturdy and stable into bending and cracking, a mess. Just look at him and his dreams. "Good, then let's start planning."

"Of course Allen!" Mimi exclaimed, slightly running ahead of him.

She thought about it, his earlier question. He asked when did she start calling him sir. She didn't know herself. Maybe she respected him now. She had known him for a while and even though he was a human being, he wasn't one of them. He can't control the fate handed down to him. He can't control who he is and what life he has been given. Instead, you make it and change it. You can't control the beginning, but you can control it in the end. Maybe that was her reason or it was just another unexplainable thing in life. That, or it was because Allen made her feel like she was more than an akuma. Just like Lulubell made her feel needed, Allen made her feel like she wasn't just a machine or a tool. Also, he's changed so much in the years. It's hard to believe he was that little boy who always mouthed off to everyone.

Allen eyed the Chinese village. Then he suddenly stopped and his grin into a thin line. Mimi didn't like it too much, but she followed his gaze and blinked. "Is that a casino?"

"It reeks of alcohol and cocaine. I can hear the slot machines too. It's definitely a casino. A perfect place for a game of poker. A fast way to earn money. I'm almost out of money. How about a quick stop Mimi? We got time." Allen said softly, walking through the door.

Mimi paled and eerily followed behind. Since when has Allen been interested in gambling? "Are you sure? Do you think they'll let you?"

"I've come to known gambler wannabes tend to only care if money if drawn. They underestimate kids. especially sweet, classy looking kids." Allen said, smirking. "If only they knew."

Mimi twitched as she watched Allen win game after game and earning dollars after dollars. He did this all with a sweet grin upon his lips too. He clearly felt no guilt, but the men continued to go against him with the poker game. "So he is only cruel during poker. How fascinating." Mimi said, sighing. "Allen, they'll be in town soon. We should begin."

Allen shuffled the deck of cards and his grin shrunk to it's usual, calm and pure grin. "Time?"

"Less than 30 minutes." Mimi said.

"Sorry boys, I must be going now. I have important business to attend to." Allen said, putting the deck of cards down. "Come Mimi, we must roll out the red carpet."

Mimi rushed to follow Allen as they left. She could tell he could care less about the money he earned, but he still counted it and put it away for safekeeping. He probably wanted it for something like candy or somewhere along the lines. "Allen, may I ask where you learned how to play poker?" Mimi asked.

"Why, Tyki f course. Worst thing he could've ever done too." Allen told her. "By the way, the matter concerning the General. How did that go?"

"Oh, right, the horde of akuma have successfully wrecked the ship he was on. There were no traces of another living creature afterwards. No innocence was discovered either. So it's safe to say the General is dead." Mimi exclaimed.

Allen furrowed his brow. He had heard so many rumors about the general and with the things he's seen from the akuma, he knew better. "Don't underestimate that man Mimi. Such a proclamation shouldn't be made that easily. I wouldn't doubt it if he slipped away somehow. No matter, my orders were to force him back for some time and keep him separated from these exorcists."

"You really think he got a way?" Mimi asked.

"He's a General of the Black Order. Not only does he have one innocence, but two. If I remember correctly, they are Judgement and the Grave of Maria. The Grave of Maria has special powers that hid his presence from whomever he wants. At least, that's what it appeared to me." Allen said, staring at the ground in thought.

The Earl really didn't want him to come face-to-face with that General. So with the recent orders he was given, it was quite shocking. But why didn't Millenie want Allen to meet the man? Sure, he was a General, but was that really all there was to it? Jeez, all the complications. "Let's get a move on."

"Right!"

Allen awaited silently on a stone with Mimi at the edge of a forest. Right in front of the village. He had his card out and held it in front of his face. He read and reread the name on the card until his eyes burned. "The whole list will appear for only five minutes, every two hours huh? Then he must really want this guy dead, but he isn't an exorcist. If my research is correct then this man might be-"

"Allen, they're here. Should we call the akuma forth?" Mimi asked.

Allen put the card away and before he could even look up, a giant hammer just about crushed him. Had it not been for Mimi. "Lavi, what are you doing!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi glanced at Lenalee, but he didn't need to explain much. She must've caught on when the hammer stopped almost near the ground. Somebody had stopped it. "My, my, what did I ever do to earn such hostility?"

The hammer was flown back and Lavi hit a tree. Krory helped Lavi as he weakly stood up and Miranda shrilled, moving away from the early action. "Ohhhh, I knew we should've taken the trainnnnn!" Miranda shouted.

Lavi glared at Allen and raised his hammer. "We have a conversation to finish you bastard!" Lavi screamed.

Allen sighed and stood on the giant stone. He was too high up for most people to reach him, but examining the lot, he realized he could easily be hit by any of them. Except two. Miranda and - "A rookie. I don't remember ever seeing that particular boy with any of the akuma. I better be on my guard." Allen whispered.

Mimi opened her iron fans and her skin darkened as her smile became almost like a Noah's. "Mimi, hold on." Allen said.

"What? But the orders Al-"

"Don't fret." Allen told her. "Let's see, we have Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, and Lenalee I believe. But the old man and the red head are bookman. I'm afraid I've missed out on your names, as well as that boy right there." Allen said, staring at Rick sweetly.

"Lavi, is this the akuma you mentioned?" Bookman asked.

"Yeah, but I don't trust him. As much as I want to talk to him, I rather guaranteed safety first." Lavi answered.

"How do you know our names young man?" Bookman asked.

"Don't you think that's a foolish question? What point is there in explaining that?" Allen responded smoothly. "But aside from the fact everybody calls you Bookman since you don't go by one, I don't know Junior's or the rookie's name."

Rick examined him closely. He had a feeling they all were. What was this aura coming off him? He felt like a deadly enemy, but at the same time, a friend. "But to be fair enough, I'll answer your question seeing how most of you wouldn't know. I know your names for the same reason Lord Millennium knows. Because you are my enemy and how I know is because I did my research." Allen said.

"In case you're deaf, my name is Lavi."

"I'm Rick Aval. The new recruit."

"And what about you?" Lenalee asked.

"Forgive my rudeness. I should show more proper manners when in the presence of women." Allen said, putting his finger to his lip, tapping it. "I've been known to be called many things though. In all actuality, my name doesn't really matter. I am an akuma after all. We mostly leave our names behind when we begin our new lives. It's rare to see an akuma going by their human body's names. It is a new life in the body in the end. So the name wouldn't be theirs any longer unless they wanted it to, would it? In fact, the 'akuma' doesn't remember their past. Or their human past I should say. They were born at that person's death, were they not?"

Mimi gripped her fans tightly. Why did his words irritate her? They were true and she would know this by now. Just like any other akuma with common sense and that has lived long enough. "You're annoying smart ass." Rick said. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Alright then. Did you know akuma have souls? When it's destroyed by innocence then the soul that was brought back to life by the Millennium Earl is lifted and goes up to heaven. If that's what you want to call it. So in a way, I guess you can consider yourselves heroes for akuma as well. Despite most humans considering you monsters and hating you. And that akuma rather stay right here, killing all of your miserable lives. But. . . . If an akuma is killed by something other than innocence, the soul will vanish into thin air. Into nothing. Forever!" Allen said.

"How would you know that?" Krory inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know exorcist." Allen said lowly.

"Before, you said your name was Allen. Is that right?" Lavi asked calmly.

"Many people call me boy. It can be insulting sometimes." Allen said.

"You're avoiding my question."

"Yes, that is my name." Allen said wearily.

Allen's brow raised when he saw a finder behind them. Then he saw more. "I see we have some more guests."

"Leave them alone!" Lenalee shouted, activating her dark boots.

"Oh, you have no worries. As long as they stay out of the way, they're will be nothing to worry about, I mean. My orders are clear." Allen told her.

"Huh?"

"But I do have a question for you before we begin this." Allen said.

"You. . . . Have a question. . . For us?" Rick asked untrustingly.

"Indeed, I do. You see, I was given a special task and a very significant one. Aside from our confrontation. . . . From the mighty Lord himself." Allen pulled out his card and made sure the name was right. Even though that specific name he was looking up had nothing to do with his question. "Do you know how akuma are made?"

"That's a stupid question. Everybody knows that answer." Rick retorted.

"No, you know the Lord Millennium makes akuma, but tell me how? Do you know?" Allen said.

The exorcists took a long pause to think about that. They kept their guards up though. Just in case he was playing around with them. "Hmmm, guess not. I thought the bookmen would at least know. Would you like to know?" Allen said, tapping his lip again.

"You know, I'm getting pretty fed up with you and your smart remarks and your mouthiness." Rick said, beginning to activate his innocence.

Allen shrugged and scratched his head. "It seems Lavi isn't the only one with hostility towards me."

Rick was about to attack, but Bookman held his arm up. He was suspicious of Allen. Just like Lavi, he was doubtful this boy was really an akuma. He seemed way too clever. "Hold on, if we listen, we might find something useful to us." Bookman told him.

Rick stared at Bookman's dead serious face and there was definitely suspicion. Reluctantly, he let the light die down and waited for the boy to continue on. "As you know already, akuma are made from the human sorrow and grief of a lost loved one. So, the Earl comes and questions them. "Do you wish to see your precious loved one again?" Most of the time they'll respond with a yes. Then the Earl shows them a metal skeleton when in truth, it holds the powers to the akuma and will to serve the Clan. The foolish person calls out their name and it writes in the head of the skull. Enraged, the skeleton kills their supposed loved one who did such a '_horrid_' thing to them. After that, they wear their skin and walk around, killing for evolution. Then the soul that killed their friend watches as they mindlessly and powerlessly kill their family or friend and continue their job afterwards. Thus, an akuma's soul suffer for their sins and the victim's sins. Meaning, the akuma are made from human sins. Understand?" Allen said.

"Human sin? You think it's a human sin to grieve over a lost friend or an important family member? You call that a sin?" Krory asked angrily, activating his innocence, causing his hair to spike up and his teeth sharpen more.

". . . . Yes. . . But think more in depth. What reason did the first person die from in the first place? Had the person been selfish and tried to get money? Did somebody else murder them? Did they murder someone? Did they treat someone wrong? Did they start a war, were they in a war?" Allen responded simply, smirking.

"Everything you say contradicts your own doings." Lenalee stated.

"Does. . ." Allen tilted his head to the side. "It? We wouldn't be at war if you would just hand over the innocence and surrender. So we wouldn't be fighting if you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! You're just toying with us. You're just spouting nonsense to get under our skin and annoy us. And you know, it's really working! Why are you stalling for time?" Rick said.

"If you know I'm stalling then why are you asking and not fighting?" Allen asked slyly.

"I've had enough." Rick shouted, his bracelets glowing.

"So have I." Krory agreed.

"Ditto." Lavi said, raising his hammer.

"Oh, are you going to attack me?" Allen inquired dumbly.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW!"

"Wait you idiots!" Bookman screamed.

Allen nearly fell off the giant stone when he saw how huge it was. If he got hit, that would definitely hurt. Snapping his fingers, a vast amount of akuma appeared around them. Again, Lavi was thrown back into a tree by an akuma as Krory and Rick were being beat around in the air. Rick hadn't fully activated his innocence before he jumped, which left him vulnerable at the moment. Krory couldn't get a hold on a single akuma so he couldn't even get a hit in. When Allen snapped his fingers again, the akuma let the two boys fall to the ground. "Rick! Krory!" Lenalee shouted, running over to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Lenalee, we're just fine." Krory said, wiping dirt from his chin as he stood up. "Right kid?"

"Just peachy. I've had worse." Rick said.

Lenalee nodded and then attacked the level two's until all the akuma were gone except Mimi and Allen. Of course the others helped her. "It's your turn. There's no more akuma for you to hide behind." Lavi said, his smile widening. "You ready to play baseball?"

"Afraid not. You seem to of missed many." Allen responded as akuma after akuma appeared before them. The finders were even forced out of their hiding places. "Although I have to admit how impressed I am about how fast you exterminated so many, but let's see just how fast you get rid of all these."

The exorcists and finders grouped into a giant circle, defeating or capturing whatever akuma they could. They were coming from all sides and it was like the entire village in front of them have been made of akuma. There were so many, they couldn't even count them. "Tell me how many of these can you destroy before losing all your energy or losing a comrade." Allen said. ". . . . . .Kill the exorcists and don't hold back."

Mimi clasped her hands together and stood beside Allen on the stone, watching the exorcists battle. Allen had gathered so many akuma. Most of them were level two's though. The exorcists could destroy level three's, but they've only ever faced a few and it always took a massive group effort to destroy one or just barely with a single person. So a large amount of level two's and a few level three's ought to handle them. Allen was trying to keep himself from having to fight them. They needed more time before they found out he was human. "I thought the orders were to delay them Allen?" Mimi asked.

"He gave me permission to kill them. I'll be surprised if they would live through this, but if they do, they'll lose a lot of energy and a lot of time. We don't want them meeting up with Cross for as long as possible. If at all." Allen explained to her.

"And if they do somehow pull this off?" Mimi asked.

"We'll have no choice but to fight. There will be no more akuma for awhile. Not in this area." Allen told her.

The exorcists did one attack after another and another, but it was like everytime they got rid of one, three more came. They were quickly losing their energy. "Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling Skies!" Lavi exclaimed, and hit a group of akuma and pressed the hammer to the ground.

the akuma he hit were destroyed, which took out a great number of akuma, and then a storm of lightning repeatedly struck the akuma for a few minutes. "Miranda, we're going to need your help." Lenalee said, seeing more akuma coming to replace the ones Lavi destroyed.

"Oh no, I forgot about her." Allen said, smacking his face. "Grab the brown-haired woman, now! Bring her to me!"

A level 3 swooped down and grabbed Miranda by the arm. He flew through the group and hurried away before Bookman decorated him with needles. Miranda screamed and Lenalee tried to get her back, but more akuma got in her way. Rick pointed his bow at the level three holding her and carefully aimed. When he released the string, it immediately caught on fire and the level 3 tried dodging it, but it followed him. Stopping, he held Miranda up in front of him and Rick's eyes widened. "Miranda!"

Lenalee dashed over and broke the arrow right down the middle. Rick, relieved, sighed and gritted his teeth. They had to get Miranda away from them. She was set down in front of Allen and she crawled backwards, away from him. "Shall I kill her Allen?" Mimi asked.

Allen shook his head and stared at her arm. Her innocence was attached to her arm, but she wasn't an offensive exorcist. That's what Road told her. Other than that, he only knew she could heal her comrade's injuries momentarily. Which means they could get their energy back. He didn't know all the exorcists' capabilities, but he knew what they could conjure up. Not much about how they use it or how they fight with it for defense or offense. He just knew what their innocence allows to them to do to an extent. So he had to be very careful. "She is too weak and a mouse to do anything." Allen whispered to himself.

Mimi scrunched her nose and watched the show. The exorcists were pretty beat up, but in time, they managed to destroy every last akuma. Miranda was still on the stone, staring at Allen, mentally commenting herself on how she was such a fool and she shook her head, cried and waved her hands about. Allen got soaked because of all her tears and Mimi just held her fans in front of her. "Can I kill her now?" Mimi asked, irritated.

"I suppose, the akuma failed. Be careful." Allen said.

Miranda screamed and crawled backwards on the stone again, but then she realized she went too far. Quickly, she grabbed something and wound up having a hold on Allen. He ended up falling off the massive stone with her and they both landed hard on the ground. Unfortunately for Allen, he landed on his head. He moaned as sat up and rubbed his head. Miranda looked at him then screamed again, moving aside. "If yeh're going to fall, fall by yourself bint!" Allen shouted angrily.

"Awaaaaahaaaaaaa!" Miranda cried out.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Bookman asked.

"That accent, how strange." Krory said, as he kneeled beside Miranda. "He doesn't sound the same as before."

Allen covered his mouth and mentally hit himself. How could he let his accent slip so easily? Caught off guard, Lavi slammed Allen into the rock with the hammer. Mimi tried to help Allen out of the jam, but Rick held his bow and arrow to her forehead. "Move and we'll destroy you both here and now." Rick said flatly.

Mimi looked at Allen. What would he do? "Argghhh, that hurt ye wanker!" Allen grumbled, but making sure only he could hear it this time. "Guess we're in a tight jam now. It was foolish of me to let my guard slip so easily over a fall, but my question is why didn't you attack me instead of pinning me down?"

"We have a few questions for you." Lavi said through pants. "You all okay, Lenalee, Krory?"

"Yes." Krory answered, eyeing Allen and Mimi.

"I'm fine. How about you Bookman, Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll be fine." Bookman muttered, but also watch Allen carefully.

"I-I guess s-so." Miranda stammered.

"And Rick?" Lenalee inquired worriedly.

"I'm in better condition then most of you. Yeah, I'll be fine." Rick said with a big ol' grin.

"Is this the time to be asking your friends if they're alright. The battle isn't over just yet." Allen said softly.

"Oh, I think it is. If I want to, I could use one of my stamps on you. It doesn't matter what level an akuma you are, it'll send you flying in pain if you don't blow up first. If I don't finish you off, someone else will." Lavi said, pressing his hammer on Allen harder and Allen flinched. "Now you'll answer my questions."

"We'll see about that Lavi." Allen responded.

"Why did you come here?" Lavi questioned.

"I told you, I was given a special task." Allen answered like it was obvious.

"That's not what I meant. I want details." Lavi said, crushing Allen more.

Allen gasped for air. With Lavi pushing his hammer in his stomach so hard, he struggled for air to breathe. It did hurt a lot too. He already knew he had a few scratches on his back and a giant bump on his head to match. "I'm afraid that is confidential."

"If you were sent here to kill us-"

"I wasn't sent here to kill you today. I'm merely a hindrance." Allen told him with an emotionless face.

"For what? Answer me akuma." Lavi said and the stamp appeared and lit up. "Before I burn you to a crisp."

"Doing that won't solve anything. Not if you want answers that only I have. Don't give out empty threats Lavi. Aside from that, why do I see question in your eyes when you called me an akuma? Ever since I arrived, something has been on your mind. No, before I arrived." Allen said, tipping his head.

Allen stared directly into Lavi's eye. Just as he thought. The bookman in training didn't buy the lie. So why didn't he say anything. "Why are you important to the Noah family? What significance does an akuma, their tool and weapon, hold to them?" Lavi asked slowly.

Allen clenched his fist and his teeth. Why did he feel annoyed by his question? Did he know something else? Maybe the hammer crushing him was getting to him. It wasn't exactly comfortable. "Who said I was important to them?" Allen asked, despite how much he hated to. He couldn't stand the thought of the Noah thinking of him like a. . . . It hurt him deeply.

"Road Camelot seemed to be close to you. The way she hugged you and spoke to you and the way she protected you." Lavi said.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. It's too bad. Our confrontation has expired." Allen said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Lavi asked.

Allen closed his eyes before his left eye activated. He saw them akuma, but if his eye were to change in front of them, they might figure out it was a curse. And only humans were acceptable to curses. "Look up. I bid you farewell and leave you a parting gift. Come Mimi." Allen said as the ark gate opened and akuma sprawled out of it and two more opened, causing Allen to disappear in it and Mimi too. "Goodbye exorcists. Have fun."

"Wait!" Lavi tried grabbing him, but hit the stone.

"Lavi, now isn't the time. There's more than before. Miranda, we're going to need your help this time." Lenalee said.

"He planned this." Rick growled.

* * *

><p>"I hope they die pitifully." Allen said lowly as he stepped inside the ark. "But they won't. Will they?" Allen unclenched his fist. "There is a slight chance one of them will die, but that isn't important. By time they get to the town they need, they will discover Cross is gone and they'll be days delayed. They'll need to rest for energy, but it'll take some time. I've set up a large amount of groups in possible routes."<p>

"Allen, you're talking to yourself. . . ." Mimi said.

Allen shook his head, looking at Mimi. She had a scratch on her cheek and was bleeding. He wiped the blood away and smiled. "We're not done yet. We will watch them on their travels. Make sure they are delayed. The longer, the better. Alright?"

Mimi held her cheek and looked at her feet, blushing. Why did he do that? It was only an akuma's blood. She did not matter and it was a simple scratch. "I see the question in your eyes Mimi." Allen said, covering his left eye, hissing. "I do the things I do because you took care of me and you're my friend. Even if you are an akuma. I'm glad you didn't get seriously hurt. I'm sure Lulubell would be infuriated with me for letting that happen. However, I didn't get as lucky."

Allen held his stomach. It was sore, but he did have worst. Still, he could feel some blood going down his back. The stone wasn't smooth, so he got some deep scratches. They would heal in a few days too. "Allen, your eye." Mimi said.

"I'll be fine. It just stings." Allen said, sitting down, hissing again. "With so many akuma there at once, it strained it. I guess it took some of my energy too. It wants me to. . . . Gah, blasted."

"Allen!"

Allen weakly smiled and stood up. He wouldn't hurt Mimi. He considered her family too. "Let's hurry. I'm sure Lulubell is going to want you back as soon as possible."

Mimi watched him walk off. Probably to the door that led to the next village they were heading to. "How can you be so strong, but so weak Allen?" Mimi murmured.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	13. Venture Further

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 13**

**Venture Further**

Allen slowly paced himself to the Millennium Earl's phone room. Mimi tagged along behind him, but he was keeping to himself. He was contemplating about the exorcists. Since their first encounter, Allen didn't come face to face with them a second time. He had been lucky that time. To not get in a fight with the. He wasn't sure if it was his nerves or the effort of hiding his true identity was why he didn't want to. Mimi would help him keep tabs and give him information he may have missed. She also helped him in gathering akuma and accompanying was great too. He didn't even have Lero with him, so Mimi was a good substitute for his loneliness. Besides, he was the one who asked to borrow her on this assignment.

Allen stopped when he saw the Millennium Earl ricking in his chair, knitting something. He had to wonder how someone who was suppose to be scary and deadly could sit here like your amazing grandma and knit a pink sweater. He stood there with tired eyes and he covered his mouth as he yawned. "How'd it go Allen?" the Earl asked.

"They'll be arriving in the town they think Cross is in tonight, but we lost a great number of akuma. Most of the weaker ones though. I didn't want to use too many of the level three's." Allen said, rubbing his eyes.

"You have a question." the Earl said, stating more than asking.

"Is there a second group going after Cross?" Allen asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Why?" Earl replied, looking at the exhausted Allen. He probably didn't get much sleep.

"I was just wondering. It just seems odd they sent six exorcists after Cross considering their positions." Allen mumbled.

"Hmmmm," the Earl thought about Allen's words. "Maybe you should get some rest Allen. Your first solo assignment seems to have taken a lot out of you."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Allen said, waving bye as he left.

As for Mimi, she disappeared and went looking for her Mistress. Allen continued to rub his eyes as sauntered to his room. He barely had any sleep in the last few days. He had been watching their movements carefully and planning ahead. He was hoping they would kill one exorcist at the very least, but not much he can do about that. He wanted to fight and maybe next time he will. He had to compare his power to theirs, but could he fight them without the use of his own innocence? He supposed he was just a afraid. All the exorcists that were left were strong. Especially that samurai guy, Kanda was it, and Lenalee. They met Road, fought her, and lived to tell the tale. Miranda helped them a little bit, but could you really place her as strong? She had the stamina to use her innocence for long periods of time, but she didn't fight, did she? He really had to pay more attention to the akuma. They were useful to him if he used them like that. "Allen!"

Allen looked up and Road waved to him from a balcony on one of the white buildings. He waved back happily and noticed she was wearing a white dress. It looked nice on her. "You look lovely today. What's the occasion?" Allen said.

"No occasion. Just thought I'd wear it." Road said, leaning on the rail. "I'm transferring the old ark into the new ark soon."

"I see. This seems very important to Millenie. Do you feel the same?" Allen asked.

"Well, I guess so." Road said quietly. "However, I'm more interested about your orders from Millenie. How'd it go?"

"Unfortunately none of them died, but they're all greatly exerted. As long as they have that Miranda woman, I won't be able to do much. But, we lost a high number of level 2's. I did succeed in delaying them nonetheless. If they believe Cross survived that ship wreck, then we'll have some company here in Japan very soon, though." Allen explained.

"So that was your job. To wreck his ship and delay the group." Tyki said, appearing behind Allen.

Allen jumped and almost fell on his face. He put his hand on his chest and breathed slowly, hoping his heart rate would die down. "_Tyki_!" Allen stressed.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Tyki began, smugly grinning and throwing his cigarette bud on the ground. "But I couldn't help it. I heard you two talking. It sounded intriguing."

"If you didn't mean to then why are laughing!" Allen responded.

Tyki leaned on one of buildings, right beside a small stair case. His smug look got sharper and he chuckled under his breath. "I never mentioned it wasn't funny."

"That's mean! You're mean!" Allen claimed.

"Am I?"

"YES!"

Road smiled and gazed at Allen fighting a losing argument with Tyki It was rare to see Allen act like this. He always kept his calm and normally respected Tyki. Except in poker games, Allen was warm towards him. He was pretty obedient too. When Tyki or Earl told him what to do. Through and through, he listened to Earl more than Tyki in the end, but Allen and Tyki, they had a close bond. Even if they didn't realize it or admit to it, it was a true fact. Of course, if something happened to Allen, Tyki would find himself by his side and taking care of him like he had done many times before. If you asked Road, she would say he preferred Tyki there when he was sick or injured too much, but there were plenty of time Road would be there too. As for the rest of the clan, that's unknown. "Oh Allen, you'll never change." Road whispered.

Allen stopped midway in his sentence and looked up at Road. "Hey Road, did you say something?"

"No."

"I could've sworn I heard something. Oh well." Allen said through a yawn. "As I was saying Tyki, you're a jerk! Are you trying to kill me! My heart almost pounded its way out of my bloody chest!"

Tyki just laughed and laughed. The face Allen was making, well, he found it hilarious. Guess anger and tiredness doesn't mix. It only made him look ridiculous, but it was also the reason why he was going berserk right now. He wouldn't get this worked up over such a petty thing. Tyki stared at Allen until he ran out of breath and decided he couldn't continue on. He panted and Tyki patted his head like he was a kid again. A younger kid. "Venting out frustration on me isn't going to change the fact that the exorcists got on your nerve. The first time is never easiest, but you didn't fail." Tyki told him.

"I'm not frustrated about that." Allen grumbled, pushing his hand away.

"Oh? Go on." Tyki said, blinking in surprise at the sudden change. "Where's the frustration coming from kiddo?"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain." Allen said, sighing. "Maybe you're right."

"You're hiding something." Tyki said.

"It's not that I'm hiding it, but I don't have any proof for solid confirmation. It's just a hunch, but I had this feeling that there was another group of exorcists. That's all and I did tell Millenie. He said not to fret. . . Come to think of it, he said nothing at all, really." Allen said, yawning again.

"Are you alright?" Road asked.

"Fine, I'm just fine. Tired is all." Allen said, rubbing his eye again, but this time, fell forward and Tyki grabbed him. "Only. . Tired. No sleep. . . .Need it now."

With that said and done, Allen fell asleep in Tyki's arms. Imagine Tyki's aggravation. "Allen!" Road jumped over the railing and stood beside Tyki. "Allen. . . Heh, he's sleeping."

"The boy could've waited until he got to his room. Wake up!" Tyki said, shaking him furiously.

Allen's eyes opened, but just as fast, closed. "Shut up Tyki. . . You're. . too. . . lo. . ud."

Tyki groaned, but picked Allen up and slowly walked to his room. The brat was a fool. That was Tyki's opinion. He could've slept more and purposely didn't. He didn't have to ask Allen to say that was true because he already knew. By himself, with no one there to help or guide him, he tries too hard. He can forget his limits sometimes and not pay attention to his needs. He focuses so much on impressing the Earl and trying to prove he doesn't need anybody there to support him with everything, but when he acts like this, he only proves himself wrong. He still didn't know how to take care of himself completely. Tyki wondered if he ever will.

* * *

><p>The exorcists stared at a tall building in awe. It was dark out, but the lights made it look like it was daytime. "It's so huge and super fancy." Lenalee astonished. "Are you sure this is the place Lavi?"<p>

"Yeah, that's what the man said at the food market. He said Cross was dating the woman in charge of this estate. Given the General's reputation, I wouldn't doubt it for a minute." Lavi said, folding his arms across his chest. "He has all the pleasurable luxuries while we're stuck hunting him down on a wild goose chase. I can't believe we were so close on our last search."

"At least we're finally here." Krory said.

"Agreed. Now let's hurry." Bookman said.

"Hold on. We don't allow kids in here." a large man said, stepping in front of them.

Everybody backed away, frightened at the man's size and Lavi went on about how muscular he was. "Wait a minute, this guy has boobs. Do you mean to tell me this freakishly tall and broad man is really a woman!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted.

"We don't mean any trouble s-sir, uh, ma'am. We-we are just here to-" Rick was cut off when she picked him and Lavi up by the collar. "Sorry!"

Lavi paled a little and was about to faint, but she began speaking in a softer time. "I'm sorry if this seems too cruel or if I startled you, but we can't let you just walk in through the front door due to certain reasons. You see, my mistress and I are supporters of the Black Order." she said, sticking her tongue out and sure enough, the Rose Cross was on it. "Please enter through the back. I'll meet you there."

The group sat down in front of a woman dressed in a very nice Chinese gown. She showed them her face and everyone silently admired her beauty. "This explains why it's a brothel." Lavi muttered with hearts in his eyes. "She's beautiful!"

"A brothel?" Rick asked, whispering in his ear. "A _brothel_! You never mentioned that. If I had known that I would've never come here."

"Hello exorcists. I am Anita." she said, looking at them with a soft gaze. "If you're looking for General Cross, I'm afraid you're too late. He left on a voyage 10 days ago. Unfortunately his ship was destroyed and no one was left alive. Only pieces of the wrecked ship remained. Not a single soul."

The exorcists stared at her with bulging eyes. 10 days? They had been so close, but at the same time, so far from their objective. "We were scheduled to arrive here that day, but we got sidetracked." Bookman said.

"What!" Lavi and Krory shouted in unison.

"Then that means, that damn brat! If it hadn't been for that meddling akuma we would've been here earlier! He tricked us!" Rick bellowed, waving his fist in the air. "They were keeping us from the General!"

"And we fell for it. Although we were a few towns away, we could've gotten here late at night as long as we didn't stop. Maybe not even that, but with so many akuma in our way, we had no choice but to fight in order to protect the towns in front of us. We should've known it was a trap. A simple one." Bookman told them.

"Well thanks for making us feel dumb!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Shut your loud mouth. We were all preoccupied with our safety and the villages' safeties, but the fact that the trap was such a simple one, we never thought about it. We didn't think they knew where Cross was like we didn't. Because of our assumption, Cross is gone." Bookman said, whacking Lavi upside the head.

"Yes, Cross may be gone, but I don't think he's dead. Whether or not the ship was attacked or sunk doesn't matter because it doesn't change the fact that Cross is sly and witty when it comes to his behalf. He may very well have gotten out of there before he could've died. Besides, a General like him, he would't die so easily. Don't you think? So, can you tell us where he was heading?" Lenalee said.

"You really think so?" Anita asked, a single tear running down her face.

"Yes, I do."

Anita smiled and inhaled a deep breath. "Mahoja, prepare a ship. We will set out after the General. For the longest time my family has been supporting the Black Order. Thus I ask you to allow me to be your guide. Our destination, Edo, Japan."

"Japan?" Bookman whispered. "What on earth would Cross be doing in Japan?"

* * *

><p>The Earl rocked back and forth in his chair and laughed a little. He petted Lulubell who was in the form of a cat. She purred and nudged the Earl as if to ask what he was thinking. He picked her up and looked deep into her eyes. "We're going to have some annoying rats will be invading our home very soon. The question is, will they survive? Can they walk out of here alive?" the Earl said, laughing some more.<p>

Lulubell licked his nose. This caused him to laugh a little more. "I'm going to leave you out of this one. Instead, I'm going to have you find some innocence. While the exorcists hide and cower in their home, we'll use the opportunity to destroy more of their innocence. Bringing us a few more steps closer to their execution and the Heart."

"Meooow."

Allen sleepily read the card one more time with a weak smile. "So they're coming." Allen mumbled, putting the card beside him. "But I wonder if they are capable of survival. It would be a shame if Rick died without my doing. Hmm, but who are these two exorcists?"

Allen slightly hummed a light tune as he thought about the names. "They must be two more new ones. Oh well. I'll just focus on Rick."

Allen heard a noise and turned his head and saw Road laying her head down on the edge of his bed. She was sitting on her knees and leaning on h is bed, but she must've fallen asleep while he was sleeping. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, covering her up with a blanket. "Road, can't she find her room for once?" Allen paused, looking at her. "But she is kinda. . . kinda cute when she sleeps."

Allen had a small blush on his cheeks, but he still let Road's look engrave into his mind. He put all his weight on his elbows and got closer to her face to get a better look. He couldn't keep a smile from crawling on his face either and although his actions were his own, he did all this absentminded. The air was tranquil and all you could hear was their breathing. Before you knew it, Allen fell asleep again, but close to Road. "It's. . . Just like before Road." he whispered in his sleep, pushing her hair away from her face. "When I first came here."


	14. Engage The Enemy

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 14**

**Engage The Enemy**

Allen silently yawned and stretched his arm way above his head. He sat on a Japanese shrine rooftop. Skin, Tyki, and Jasdevi were also here with him. So was the Millennium Earl, and a few hundred, maybe thousand, akuma. He-Earl- was calling them all in. His eye was annoyed to hell, but no complaints slipped past his lips. "You looked bored." Tyki told him bluntly.

"Do I?" Allen turned his head half way around to look at him. "Guess you're right. I am bored."

"We could have a practice session, if you please." Tyki muttered.

"No, no thank you."

Allen rested his head in his palm, like usual, and sighed. The thought was tempting. Perhaps a practice session wouldn't be half bad. "Jasdevi, shouldn't you be taking care of your target?" Earl asked.

Allen's ears perked up. He listened to their conversation and then Allen got confused. The went on about somebody, _him_, traitor and so on. The twins wee loud, naturally. However, Allen thought it through and narrowed it down to one person. Allen went back to watching the akuma gather. He tried counting them using his eye, but it was useless. They just kept coming. However, Jasdero and Devit hadn't left yet. "Os something wrong, Allen, lero?" Lero asked.

"No."

Lero was about to respond to that, but then a spiral of fire erupted and lit up the area. A giant serpent formed and started coming towards them. The Earl stayed still, but the others jumped off the building quickly and were caught by akuma. Allen stared at the Earl as flames surrounded him and he got eaten by the fire serpent. "What the-" Allen turned his head around saw a few recognizable people. "Them."

When the flames vanished you could see the exorcists more clearly and the Earl remained unscathed. He noticed his enemies quickly and gazed at the sudden nuisances and he held his coat. "Oh my, you burnt my clothes. We'll have to do something about this." he said, sounding disappointed.

Allen noticed the exorcists seemed angry and fierce, but they're appearance wasn't the best. They were all in terrible condition. What were they thinking, attacking the Earl? They couldn't handle a single Noah and they had the nerve to attack him? In all, they were the dumbest people Allen ever met. Still, Allen eyed them in curiousness. His left hand went to his pocket and he touch it, feeling his hit list card inside it. He's here. "Oh, lookie here, we got some bugs." Tyki noted with humor.

The exorcists looked like they were ready to fight and they sure were picking one. All the exorcists that could move and could fight at this point stood in front of the non-exorcists and the ones that couldn't fight. "Come down here so we can kick your asses." Lavi seethed.

"Oh, you think you can do that? I'd like to see you try." Tyki mocked.

"Says the coward." Rick responded, angry as ever.

"If you want to fight us," Devit started saying, pointing at a couple of level 3's with a grin. "You have to defeat them first."

The exorcists didn't seem to pleased and they tried passing the akuma, but ended up fighting them anyway. In the end, Rick destroyed them with his innocence after Lavi and Krory did a combo attack. Lavi spewed fire at the akuma and kicked Krory of his hammer and both him and the flames went flying towards 3's. It did some pretty bad damage to them, but it definitely didn't destroy them. That's when Rick shot his flame arrows. The two akuma blew up after that. "Well, well, what a surprise. They managed to do it. That was fast, seeing how you all must have struggled against previous level 3's on the way here." Tyki admired.

They glared at him and Tyki smirked. If they really wanted a fight that badly, then they can have it. Before Tyki could say or do anything, though, some strange demon-worms attacked the level 2 akuma holding both Tyki and Allen. Tyki landed on a roof of a small house not far from the exorcists and Allen used Lero as a rebound.

The exorcists turned their head around, recognizing that attack, and they saw a few more friends. Kanda, Marie, and Zeres. "What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked in disbelief. "You're supposed to be at headquarters!"

"We thought you might need some help. So a few days after you left, we followed. Caught up quick, didn't we?" Zeres said, grinning widely and spinning his scythe. "You look pretty banged up Rick. So much for being powerful, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Y'know, I can kick the 3's sorry ass without a problem. Piece of cake, eh? So why did you hold back? Can't you do it too?" Zeres questioned mockingly.

"We tried avoiding confrontation, thank you." Rick said, twitching.

Zeres gave a small humored sigh and chuckle. He stopped spinning his long scythe and pointed it at the enemy. "Who's first?"

Allen gazed at each of the exorcists for a short time and then they landed on the only one he didn't know yet. The guy with the scythe. "And your name is?" Allen directed at him.

Zeres grinned, realizing he was asking him. He was staring at him after all. "Zeres Xavi."

Allen tapped his leg and Lero looked at him. The Earl watched Allen from the corner of his eyes, but didn't give Allen an order. It was up to him ti stay put or kill his target here and now. He knew the rules. "Okay, I'll play with you, Zeres, but Rick has to play, too." Allen said, smiling sweetly.

"What, lero?"

Tyki looked up at Allen with question. That wasn't like Allen to volunteer to fight. He also didn't like it when he said play. "What, you can actually fight?" Rick spat.

"I'll let you decide that." Allen smoothly responded.

Rick pointed his bow at him and an arrow materialized. "What do you say, pal? You wanna destroy him together?"

"Destroy? This is an akuma?" Zeres whisper, doubt obvious. "Sure, make sure you don't have all the fun."

Rick released the strong and the arrow went directly towards Allen, everyone watching it. It looked like it was about to hit him and he didn't try to dodge it. It got closer and closer until finally, it stopped. However, it didn't hit Allen. Instead, Allen caught it with his hand! "If this is all you can do, then you have no right in calling yourself an exorcist. It's sad, really." Allen said dully, his smile still there.

Rick's face must have been funny to Allen, because he was laughing. Rick didn't expect that. In fact, he didn't think it was possible. No one was able to ever catch his arrow. If one did, damage was dealt severely. It destroyed the akuma because then the arrow blew up right away. With impact on the akuma, at least. That, or the fire would spread and burn them to ashes. That didn't happen either. Is he really an akuma?

Allen dropped the arrowed after using his pointer finger to put pressure on it, snapping it in half. Zeres took that moment to lung forward, but as his scythe swiped him, he fell back, grabbing the umbrella with his hand and kicked Zeres in the stomach as he came swinging upwards. The kick was so strong, Zeres let go of his weapon, but the chain that linked to his scythe and wrapped around arm caused it to follow him as he flew higher in the sky then landed harshly beside Rick.

Zeres cringed and inhaled a sharp breath. He needed some air. Zeres snatched his scythe and gradually stood up. His eyes landed on Allen again and he saw he was now standing on the umbrella, laughter in his eyes to mock him. Anger fill Zeres and he leveled his weapon. "He's quick." Zeres told Rick.

"And limber. We have to be careful around him. I never thought he could actually fight or that he was good at it." Rick murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"He kept our group from reaching China as early as we should have, but he manipulated akuma into it. He didn't do a thing but tell them what to do and he stood there whenever he was in sight or he hid away." Rick informed.

"Well, we got the advantage here. It's two to one and we know each other's movements and skills better than anyone else. I'm sure we can take care of him."

"I think you're right, but it might not be as easy as that. Lavi said his name was Allen and he was just an akuma. The one the Noah protected. Though they say this, I don't think it's right. He may not be one." Rick responded sharply.

Zeres narrowed his eyes. "Cause we'll have to find out, eh?"

Allen jumped off Lero and landed on a building. Tyki used this time to attack himself he he picked a random person to fight. He started fighting Lavi, the one who wanted to fight so badly and said he could kick his ass. He thought he ought to test his words in this battle. Was he as good as he believed or was it a bluff? "You look like fun. How long can you keep up kid?" Tyki asked

"Until you're dead!" Lavi answered and took a swing at him, but he disappeared. It wasn't long until he reappeared again, but from behind. "What?"

"We'll see about that. Here, I have the advantage over you. You see, my ability allows me to go through whatever I please." Tyki told him.

Lavi spun around and tried hitting him, but he vanished again. "No, not everything."

"Oh?"

"Innocence is your weakness. You can go through innocence."

Tyki laughed. This exorcist was amusing. "You're right, but for it to work like that, you actually have to hit me."

Lavi soon became frustrated dealing with Tyki and while he fought him, the others dealt with the akuma. Chomesuke would often move the regular humans around along with Lenalee and Miranda to protect them as Kanda, Marie,Krory and Bookman fought. It had been sudden, but all the akuma in the area had morphed together and created a giant akuma. With this, their struggles began, for Bookman and Krory.

That left one more group. Allen and his opponents Rick and Zeres. Rick would shoot his arrows at Allen and in defense, Allen caught them, broke them, or easily dodged them. Zeres would try to get a hit on Allen from behind or when he thought he could catch him off guard. Whenever there was an open area for Zeres to attack, Allen protected somehow. He would catch the scythe or move aside. Sometimes Zeres tumbled into his partner and other times he got smashed around. Allen's kicks and punches were hard and firm. They could be deathly if he got him in the right spot.

Deciding he had enough humiliation from being bounced around, he used his chain to swing his scythe around, pulling back when he needed to. He was able to control where his scythe went-up, down, left, right, diagonal, if it did circles or not-but it was pointless. Allen never got struck. Rick tried attacking Allen close up, but only got thrown away.

Rick and Zeres crashed into walls and through them. They rolled around on the ground or off the buildings. They had rough landings and falls. The two would bump into each other or go flying across the place. One time, Allen managed to split them up and attacked them until they found each other. During that time, he beat Rick up more, making his previous injuries worse and creating new ones while he was at it. Zeres cuts and wounds were soon equivalent to Rick's.

They didn't mind all this. It was part of being in a fight, but what angered them the most was that they didn't land a single hit on him! When they came close, he made another move and got out of it, hurting them more. Sometimes he disappeared from sight and came back, but behind them. He was just that fast and they were that slow. This fight was ruining their pride. "Dammit!" Zeres shouted.

Rick stood beside him, panting, aching, bleeding. Zeres used his scythe for support as he heavily breathed in and out. Allen stood about 10 feet (three meters) away from them. If there was any blood on him, it was theirs. He hadn't a single scratch, but his intent was obvious. He was trying to kill them. Now they understood why he said he would _play_ with them. That's exactly what he was doing, toying with them. They didn't even know if he was trying or not. To them, he didn't give much effort at all. They on otherhand were giving all their effort. "Hey, Zeres." Rick muttered.

"What?"

"Why don't we try something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been using four arrows and fire. You've been using you're scythe. We can improve that. It might weaken us in the end, but we'll be stronger in the meantime."

"What are you suggesting?" Zeres asked, eyeing Allen carefully. "We use the next stage of our innocence?"

"Yeah."

"I know you can do that easily, but it's hard for me to keep my scythe like that for long."

"You can make your scythe look like anything. It depends on what your emotions are and how linked you are to it. It changes form when you're furious, embarrassed, happy, or sad, but that doesn't make it any stronger than the next. You have to go further than that. That's the next stage. It will also change form due to your emotions, but it becomes more deadly. You don't even have to use your scythe." Rick explained quietly, making sure Allen couldn't hear.

Allen started walking towards them. They were whispering to one another and he didn't need them to form a plan. He wanted to speed this up. He couldn't use his innocence, so he relied on his instincts, speed and strength. It was easy to do this with these two, especially here, and since they couldn't make a plan without telling the other or screwing it up. "How long do you think you can keep it that way, Zeres?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Maybe three minutes, maybe 10. Right now, I wouldn't bet on either of them or inbetween." Zeres murmured.

"All I need is two minutes. Can you keep it that long?" Rick asked.

"I can try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Okay, I'll I need you to do is attack him. Just make him back away. Keep his fighting to a minimum. If he tries to hurt you, then hurry and back up or defend the best you can. When I give the signal, run away from him. I don't wanna risk hitting you. Alright?"

Zeres nodded and stood up and picked his scythe off the ground. Rick jumped about a yard or two away from him and Allen stopped in his spot. They made a plan. He could tell. A breeze blew by and Allen felt their auras change. The air around them changed. Their innocence glowed. "War Barrage: A Thousand Seals." Rick said, holding his arms out. His innocence morphed and became a bright citrine color and five arrows materialized as he pulled the string back and held it there. He closed one eye and aimed at Allen. "Activate."

Zeres took a few calming breaths and stood still, closing his eyes. "Heaven's Door: Graceful Reaper."

Allen jumped on to a building and watched from there. Zeres weapon turned into a bright green light of energy then it reconstructed itself into another scythe. This one was light sapphire and emerald colored and the blade was long and cured more than before. There were a few spikes poking off the top and behind the blade. There were dull, except the one on top, and wouldn't cut you unless he dug it deep down in someone's skin. Instead of a chain connecting to it this time, it was a like green fabric with a mixture of blue and violet. It actually looked like a fairy's wing, but long and narrow. It wrapped around his wrist. The image was truly heavenly. Despite his outfit, he really did look like a graceful reaper. If Allen didn't know better, he might've even been mesmerized.

Zeres opened his eyes and charged forward. Allen was caught off guard by his instantaneous speed. It improved by a great deal. Rick stayed where he was and Allen was put on defensive to keep himself hurtling through the sky. Zeres matched Allen's own speed right now and since he had the weapon and Allen wasn't armed, Zeres had the advantage right now.

Allen jumped back, flipped, moved to the side, and went all over the place. He was tying to find out how to get around the scythe, but as long as Zeres control where it went if he let it go, he couldn't do much. He had to be careful and not get too close. Just as Allen got an idea, however, Zeres struck him and he went flying into a wall. His right arm got grazed, but it wasn't that bad. Only a bit of blood was spilled.

Allen dodged the scythe when it was thrown at him and he grabbed the rod and Zeres froze. If he pulled, Allen would follow it. His mind went blank, but he stayed alert to whatever he might do in the meantime. "Now, Zeres! Throw him in the air!" Rick shouted.

Zeres grabbed the thread and yanked, but forced it up with a great amount of power. Allen ended up losing his grip and Zeres pulled his scythe back and hopped away until he was beside Rick. Allen's eyes widened when Rick released the string and the arrows came flying at him. The five arrows multiplied and continued until they were hundreds, no, a thousand! Some of them were affected by fire and some were not. All he knew was that he was in the air and had no way of repelling them. If he got hit, he'd die for sure.

Allen noticed no one was looking at him and his opponents couldn't see him. Should he use his innocence? He shook his head. He looked around and spotted an akuma that wasn't combined with the others or fighting yet. He signaled it to come over and it sped over to him. The akuma grabbed him and moved Allen to a rooftop, but Allen's cheek had gotten cut and the blood drizzled down his face. "Leave now, before they see you." Allen ordered the akuma and it left.

Allen used his thumb to wipe the blood off his face, but it continued to bleed anyway. He didn't mind and decided he should finish them off while he can. "Come back Tyki, Allen." the Earl ordered.

Allen and Tyki stared at him with aggravation. "But it's getting fun." Tyki said.

Allen didn't protest, but he silently complained in his head. The complaints soon disappeared from both the boys when they saw the Earl's hand. A black sphere was forming and their eyes got bigger. Without another word and without hesitating, they started running over to their leader. It took a few seconds with the speed they used, but when they got there, the sphere got bigger and bigger until it took out Edo. Smoke hovered in the air and blocked their vision. It began to clear up, but to their great, great surprise, they discovered living exorcists.

Allen counted them and named them off. Kanda, Daisya- he had joined them when Allen was fighting, Rick and Zeres, Miranda and three regular humans along with Bookman and Krory, Lavi, Marie, and . . . . . Lenalee! They all survived! All of them! That was impossible! The Earl used his own powers himself.

Allen put those thoughts aside and stared at Lenalee. He had recognized her, but a crystal encased her. It was there in plain sight, glowing. The Earl must have some special thought in mind just like Allen did. The rest soon caught on.

Without a given order, Tyki and Skin hurried over there. Allen looked at the twins and then at Earl. He had this uneasy feeling, but was overjoyed, excited, he felt exhilarated! And he didn't even know why. Allen didn't waste another moment and rushed in.

The ground was now black and glassy. It was easy to move across and easier to get there. He didn't run into anyone, thankfully, and got over to Lenalee in no time at all. When he got there, he stood in front of crystal structure. He watched Tyki who fought Kanda and Skin who was crushing Lavi's skull. He couldn't see anyone else in the area and he reached out to touch it and Lenalee stared at him through it. When he gently touched it with his left hand he slightly jumped. He wasn't sure what, but it felt like something went inside him, probing him. It was strange.

Lenalee eyed Allen in silence. He was examining the crystal and her, but his face wasn't as cold as it has been lately. It was almost that of a child admiring something he's seen for the first time in his life with utter amazement. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Right now, he didn't seem dangerous at all. "Get away from her!" Lavi shouted, swinging his iron hammer.

Allen slid across the glass-like surface and his side was hurting pretty bad. When he tried to get up, Zeres put scythe to his throat. It was back to it's normal silver and black image with that chain. Rick stood above him and his innocence was back to normal as well. Allen saw Skin unmoving near Lavi and Marie. He guessed it had to o with somebody's innocence. Tyki was still fighting. It didn't take long for the rest to gather around and Allen laid there calmly, still staring at Lenalee.

Within a minute or so, Allen surprised Zeres when he pushed the scythe away from his face and quickly stood up. He got beside the crystal again and stood there, emotionless, all eyes on him. "Get away from her, or you'll regret it." Daisya threatened.

General Tiedol appeared and walked to the front of the group. Allen wondered when he got here. He hadn't known a General was in their presence today. Who was targeting him again? Skin. It's too bad he can't move right now. "Who might you be?" General Tiedol asked.

Allen couldn't believe he just asked that. How stupid could this old man get? Didn't he know he was an enemy? "Why does that matter?" Allen asked, voice as soft as silk.

"Because you seem to know exactly who we are. It's not fair, is it? That you know and we don't know a thing about you." Tiedol responded. Was he really a General? "That, and I rather not fight you when we're so close to our friend there. Who knows what might happen."

Now Allen saw his point. Anything could happen right now? "I believe you are the akuma I've heard about. They call you Allen, right? I find it strange a Noah would protect you and give you a name, even call you by it. I could go on, but I think you get what I'm saying. The whole idea is fishy." Tiedol commented.

Allen didn't reply. He only stood there in front of Lenalee. He knows the Earl would want to see it, but what should he do? There was too many people for him to fight and his previous opponents were angry. They wanted to kill him. "How did you live through that!" they finally blurted out.

Allen smiled. "You should be grateful."

"And why is that you bastard!"

"Because you both struggled in our fight. At any given moment, I could've killed you. When you did that last attack, it caught me by surprise. No matter what, I would've gotten through it and I was going to kill you. You both thought I was going to die or be too wounded to fight again. You couldn't even see me. If not for my orders, you would've been dead by now and your innocence destroyed." Allen said.

They furrowed their brows and grounded their teeth. He was right. If they compared their power to them, he had been much stronger. He could've killed them, but he played with them for his own entertainment. "Let me out! Let me out right now!" Lenalee shouted, hitting the crystal wall.

Allen turned his head and touched the crystal. "You sure you want out?"

Lenalee glared at him. He didn't react at all. He continued to wear his confident smile and it bugged her. "You can get her out?" Bookman asked.

"I can try. If I can't, Lord Millennium will happily do so, or Master Skin over. Whatever you did to him won't hold him back long." Allen said.

Rick was getting angrier and so was Zeres. They felt like he was still mocking them. Rick stepped forward and grabbed Allen's shirt and pushed him up against the crystal. "Can you or can you not release her?" he growled.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never tried before." Allen said, shrugging.

Zeres held the scythe up to Allen's throat once again and Allen used his hand to gently push it away. "That's not wise. You should put it away." Allen recommended.

"You clearly don't get what kind of position you're in." Rick grumbled.

"Oh, but I do ." Allen said.

Rick was enraged, red with anger. "You're so annoying!"

"Am I?"

Allen reached out and gripped Zeres scythe. He kicked Rick and he fell down. Allen pulled Zeres innocence away from him and tripped him. The innocence immediately deactivated and it became a single medal rod. Allen dropped it on the ground and put his foot on it and put pressure on it. "It might be in your best interest to know I am very capable of destroying innocence. Understand what position _you're_ in?" Allen responded coldly.

"Akuma shouldn't be able to handle the slightest touch of innocence. It hurts them unless they hold significant powers." Tiedol explained.

"I'm aware of that."

"And you look nothing like an akuma."

"We do wear human skin, remember?"

The crystal started glowing and blinded everyone and Lenalee fell to the ground. Allen bent over and forced her to stand, but not being too rough. He was actually very gentle. He put her in front of him and held her throat with his gloved hand, smirking. "See? You didn't even need me to release her? Nevertheless, I can't hand her over to you." Allen said.

"Then I'm afraid we can't let you go." Tiedol said.

Lenalee tried to elbow him and succeeded the first time and he lightly groaned, but only she heard. When she tried again, he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. "I'd rather not have to hurt you right now, but if you push me to do so-"

"Shut up. I don't care what you say or what you do. If we can't handle you, alone or together, then what kind of exorcists would we be? It's our job to fight you and we'll see it through til the end and we'll go home together." Lenalee yelled.

Allen didn't say a word after that. He was too stunned. Then he found some words. "Why? Why fight when you know you're not even in the same league as them? When you're outnumbered? When they can kill you at anytime? Why fight? Why fight for this world? You could just leave and live you own life until it does come to an end by the Noah?" Allen asked, his head lowering and his body was shaking. With anger? No one knew. He could be laughing for all they knew. "There's no point."

"Because the war hasn't been decided yet. As long as there's still hope, as long as we can still fight, and we still have our comrades by our sides and the one who risked their lives and the ones who died trying to help our in our minds, we'll never give up. Because we still have a chance. No matter how small it is." Lenalee said.

Lenalee winced. His grip on her wrist was tightening and he had a better hold on her throat, slightly squeezing it. It hurt, but she could still breathe. He wasn't choking her and his body was still now, but he wasn't acting like he was earlier. "Humans are stupid and pathetic. They have no meaning and they only care about themselves. They have committed sin after sin and it continues to grow. The outcome of the akuma birth is proof of that sin. In my opinion, there's nothing in this world worth saving." Allen raved.

"You're wrong!"

Allen could pinpoint a single person except Lenalee. Several of them had shouted that. He definitely pressed it this time. "Why would you think that?" Tiedol asked.

Allen didn't answer. He was supposed to be playing an akuma. If he answered in his opinion then he would fail and they would know. An akuma was programmed to think like that and to kill, to evolve.

Allen heard a footstep behind him and was about to turn around and see who it was, but then someone seized him and tightly locked their arms around him. His arms were forced to his side and couldn't attack from behind or from the front. He was picked up off his feet and the arms around his chest got tighter. It was going to crush him and he couldn't breathe easily anymore.

Lenalee fell down and she stared at Allen, endeavoring to get free. He kicked his feet and moved his head from side to side and tried headbutting Krory, the person holding him. None of it worked with the way he was being held. Krory let go of him with just one arm and pulled his head to the side and sank his teeth in Allen's neck. He drank Allen's blood. It didn't take long for him to know the taste wasn't that of an akuma's and it was disgusting, but he had to make sure Allen couldn't fight back. He stopped moving around and his body went limp. His vision wasn't clear and he felt fuzzy. Then he passed out.

Krory released him and turned around, spitting out whatever blood he could, almost choking. before he let go of Allen, he gave him some of his blood back, but it wouldn't make a difference. When he bit Lavi once, he became dizzy over a tiny loss of blood. "What's wrong Krory?" Lenalee asked.

Zeres picked up his innocence and put it in a black case hooked to his belt and leg, so it wouldn't jiggle. Krory eyed Allen for a minute with sad eyes then turned away. "He's not an akuma. . . . . He is a human."

**Okay! Long chapter here and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I say that after almost every chapter, but I really mean it. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I know it's been almost a month, but I assure you, I'm not done with this story. **

**Please review.**


	15. Interrogation

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 15**

**Interrogation**

Everyone wearily looked at Allen. He was still out cold, but they tied him up and hid under a bridge by a lake. They all ate and cleaned themselves the best they could. They took care whatever wounds they could at the moment. Lenalee was laying down, resting, thinking about the events that just happened. She was so confused right now. "Are you sure Krory? Is he really a human being?" Daisya questioned.

"There's not a doubt in my mind. The only blood I can stand is an akuma's and the only time I've ever had human blood before was Lavi's. It tasted almost like that. There's no way that kid is an akuma." Krory said softly.

Lenalee sat up. "Couldn't he be a Noah?"

"Why would they pretend a Noah is an akuma? It makes no sense." Lavi responded.

"To trick us, I don't know." Lenalee said. "I just. . . I just don't want to accept this. We all know there are brokers, but this is different in so many ways. It makes a broker seem innocent in a way."

"We understand what you mean, but being truthful, a few of us didn't believe he was an akuma, but not many thought he could be human. Some expected him to be a Noah." Bookman explained.

Lenalee didn't know what else to say. Neither did anyone else. Lenalee found her eyes wanted to look at him, but when she did, it made her more upset. "But why would someone associate with Noah like that? Why would he work with them? What would drive a person to say such things and do such things?" Lenalee asked.

Zeres clenched his fists and hit the wall with pure anger. "Who cares? He's an enemy! He made his decision! He almost killed you guys! He almost killed Rick and me. He commands the akuma and he works with the Noah. He is practically one of them! Why does his reason matter? There won't be a difference in the end?"

"Yes, his abilities are extraordinary. He fought you two without any special powers and almost succeeded in killing you. Meaning he has incredible strength. He had to been through a lot to get this far." Tiedol noted.

"By the looks of it, he far too loyal to them to talk or even knock some sense in him." Lavi said.

"Could there be a chance they're using him or controlling him somehow?" Marie suggested.

"It's very slim. The Noah seem close to him." Lavi sighed.

Allen stirred awake and softly groaned. Everyone was silenced by it and few looked at him. His eyes opened and he slowly processed the situation. He straightened his back and looked around. When he saw the exorcists he remained frozen. Unbeknownst to them, Allen stiffened. He remembered everything from earlier and now he was with the foes. Allen turned his head away from them, messing with the ropes. He was good at untying them even when he was tied up, but these ones were really tight this time. He couldn't get out of them.

He didn't continue to bother with them and pressed his back against the cold stone. He didn't know where they were, but he knew that they were still in Edo, Japan. That much he could tell. "You said your name was Allen, right?" Lenalee asked, walking over to him.

He didn't answer her nor did he turn his head to look at her. Lenalee sat down in front of him. "We know you're not an akuma, Allen. Why would you pretend you were?" Lenalee pressed on.

Again, no answer. He did react to her saying that, though. Allen was listening to her. That was a good sign, wasn't it? "Will you please talk to me?" Lenalee pleaded.

Allen didn't. "Give it up Lenalee, the beansprout isn't going to talk. Let him be and the people back at the Order can deal with him." Kanda said.

Allen's brow twitched. Lenalee saw his reaction and covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. "What. Did. You. Call me?" Allen said lowly.

Kanda gave a smug look. "Beansprout."

Allen nearly stood p, but it was plain that he was angry. "My name is Allen for y'r information bugger!"

Allen blinked, realizing what he just did. He turned red and sat back down. The exorcists laughed and Allen got redder. Why was he embarrassed? "What's so funny?" Allen shouted.

"Your accent dope." Kanda answered.

"It's not funny." Allen grumbled, making sure his accent was gone.

"No, it's stupid." Kanda retorted.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth _Ba_Kanda!"

"What the hell did you say?"

"_Ba_Kanda. Did yo get it this time or is you pea brain too freaking small to understand that ?" Allen said angrily.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Allen. The tip of the blade touched his forehead and blood sailed down his face from there. Allen looked him straight in the eye. "Go ahead. Kill me, I'm not afraid to die, but I guarantee you'll be killed soon afterwards." Allen told him, expressionless.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You remember Road, don't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Road just hates it when someone damages something that belongs to her and to Road, I belong to her. Do you get it?" Allen told him.

"Really? Then we could also use you against them."

"Coward."

"You're the one who hides behind lies and akuma."

"I was only doing what I was told."

"And what was that?"

"To make sure no one knows I'm a human, to keep distance. Unless of course, I was personally confronted. As you can see, it didn't last long because of that vampire-like exorcist."

Kanda kicked Allen in the chest and Allen was forced against the wall. "You can command akuma, isn't that right?"

Allen didn't speak anymore. Time went by in a slow pace and Kanda glared at Allen. "Fine then, don't talk. I have a better way to find out." Kanda sheathed Mugen and dragged Allen outside.

Allen tried to not follow, but he was to strong. Surely enough, when they got out there, a few giant akuma were walking around and some individuals were soaring through the skies, searching. A level three spotted Kanda and flew down towards them. Kanda put Allen in front of him and just as the akuma's claw was about to pierce Allen's chest, it froze. Allen looked from his feet to the akuma. He backed away and the others were astonished. "Master Allen. . . . . ." It muttered.

"Master?" Bookman whispered. "Why did it call him master?"

Allen stared at the level three and it lowered his hand. "Well, it's true. The Noah are protecting him." Tiedol thought aloud. "If the akuma were to hurt him in anyway, they'd probably be punished."

"But why is this kid important to them?" Rick asked.

"Kill him." Allen murmured.

The level three nodded and appeared behind Kanda. Expectant, Kanda destroyed it quickly with Mugen. He then dragged Allen back under the bridge and threw him on the ground. "Kanda, don't break him. Otherwise we won't get anything out of him." Tiedol said.

"And why would I tell you anything to begin with?" Allen inquired, rolling on his back and pushing himself up. "Why are you even in Japan anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeres questioned.

"You're looking for Cross. He's already gone. He's been a thorn to us and we couldn't let you meet up with him. So we prolonged your meeting in any possible way. When the Noah chasing him got to where he was, he was gone once again. He nowhere in Japan. He's vanished completely." Allen said.

"What? Then coming here. . . was pointless and the lives lost. . . were for nothing." Miranda said.

"What exactly do you mean prolong?" Lavi asked.

"Exactly that. During your trip to China and Japan, I became the ring leader and you were put to the test through my obstacle course. Every meeting you had with an akuma was planned. To either kill you or keep you away from Cross. It worked well."

"Every meeting? . . . . . That means, you sent those akuma to us when we were on the ship!" Krory exclaimed.

Allen closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he smiled a dangerous smile. "That's right, but you're not the only ship I attacked. I also crushed General Cross' ship on his way to Japan."

The exorcists didn't know what to feel. Anguish, sorrow, hate, or anger. To think he planned all that. "You're despicable! You're a monster!" Chaoji shouted, tears rolling down his face. "Because of you Anita and Mahoja are dead!"

Allen shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I told you, I couldn't care less about a single life outside the clan of Noah. I serve them happily and do as told. They are the only people I care about and ever will."

Chaoji glared at Allen then punched him in the face. Allen flew backwards and landed on the ground rather hard. He sat up and returned a glare. At that moment, one of Tiedol's innocence he was carrying began glowing. He took it out and it floated over to Chaoji and formed two bracelets that linked to one another. "I see, that's why you've been acting funny." Tiedol admired.

Chaoji looked at his wrist and examined the bracelet. "Is this. . ."

"It appears you're an accommodator Chaoji. You're now an exorcist." Tiedol said.

Chaoji looked from his innocence to Allen. He was smiling. It wasn't his sweet smile either. It was a devilish smile. "What's so funny to you?" Rick asked.

"I'm not laughing, am I?"

"You look humored." Daisya commented.

"Well, I'm not."

Allen had several people glaring at him now. They were angry about the ship. It's only natural. He was more concerned about what was going to happen. Was he going to the Black Order or would someone come get him right here? "Allen, if you're human, why would you work with the clan of Noah? Why kill humankind?" Lenalee asked.

"Why does it matter? The Noah are human, remember? We're just subhumans to them. Basically, it's human and akuma versus humans and innocence. It's all the same." Allen told her, monotone.

"You didn't answer my question." Lenalee whispered, staring at him with hard eyes.

Allen locked eyes with her. Her eyes were violet. They were like Road's when she wasn't in her Noah form. It reminded him of her and now Allen missed Road. For a minute he even forgot Lenalee wasn't her. "It's none of you business." Allen murmured.

After that, no matter what they did or said, he wouldn't speak with them. Allen soon discovered the Earl wanted him to go with them. Otherwise he would've been found by now. So he went along with them without any difficulties or useless protesting. Not a word escaped his mouth and every so often, that angered someone and they would hit Allen. It clearly didn't bother him, but they continued to do it. They were lucky if he even reacted to it anyhow. It was like he had no soul in his body or any brain and just did what they said or wanted him to.

It took some time, but they safely got back to HQ. They did put a blindfold on him a couple of times so he didn't know where he was going. That didn't bother Allen. What bothered him was that Kanda and Lavi kept calling him beansprout. He would get in long arguments with them. Allen was careful about what he said, though. Lenalee or Tiedol would often try to talk to him, understand him, or talk about the Noah. None of it worked. He remained silent the whole trip apart from his arguments.

Allen was put in an empty room, still tied up, but the room was easy enough to get out of. What mattered was what was behind the door. They feed Allen, but he didn't eat. Allen was often tempted to, but resisted his urge. After a few days, someone came in. "Hello."

Allen looked up from his feet and dully stared at him. "My name is Komui Lee. You'll be leaving this room for a little while." Komui said.

"Komui. . . . . Lee? That's what you said, right?" Allen mumbled.

Komui didn't have a good reason why, but he had a bad feeling when Allen asked that question. Still, he nodded. Allen stood up and the guards surrounded him. They wore dark red cloaks and Allen had an immediate guess on who they were. Crow members. If he tried anything, they could easily take Allen out right now. "If you resist we must use force against you. Keep that in mind. No one wants to hurt you, but we will if we have." Komui told him.

No one wants to hurt him? That's a big lie. Chaoji wanted to hurt him. Rick and Zeres wanted to kill him. Kanda wanted to slaughter him. Surely there were more exorcists and some workers that felt the same.

Allen followed Komui through several halls and corridors. They passed many scientists and many finders. Allen could hear them whisper and he knew right there that the news about a human allied with the Noah had spread like wildfire during his stay. Once they got to their destination, Allen was forced to sit in a chair and they put his arms behind the back. They were being especially careful with him. They wouldn't want Allen to run away now. "Thank you for bringing him here, Supervisor Komui."

Allen followed the voice and discovered more people dressed in white suits like Komui. Since he was a supervisor and everyone else wore different clothes, Allen knew the others were supervisors of other branches. However, two people sitting at the circular table wore a red outfit. Different from these Crows guarding him, but they had to be somewhere in that area. Perhaps they were in charge? They-or specifically the man with the mustache-looked like somebody with authority. Allen saw four Generals sitting at the table with them and then the normal exorcists were sitting against the walls. They knew if they interrogated Allen they couldn't do it in secret or keep anything Allen said a secret, so they invited them in as well. How kind. "Shall we introduce ourselves to you? You already know most of the exorcists it seems."

"Don't bother. I already know who you are, Leverrier. I know all of your names. It's just finding you and pinpointing your name to one individual. From here, though, I can pretty much guess the rest." Allen said.

"Well, then, that saves us some time." Leverrier said.

Allen inspected the room and found the new exorcists quickly. There was five, but Allen spotted another one. This didn't include Chaoji or Timothy-he was still considered new. It was a girl not very far from his age and was pale and scrawny. Her hair was wavy, long, and red. Oddly, she had a ribbon tied around her head, hiding her eyes. These guys were acquiring new exorcists fast. Chaoji, Timothy, Rick and his friend, three more, and now her. What the hell was going on? "However, I don't know too much about anyone in particular. Only the important details. I also don't know much about your newcomers. I was aware of little Timothy, of course Chaoji, Zeres and Rick, then those three right there. However, I don't know anything about her." Allen said.

Rick and Zeres stared at each other then moved closer to the girl he was talking about. "He is talking about me, isn't he?" she softly asked.

"Yes, Pandora."

Allen perked up. "Pandora? Pandora Drake? I'm mistaken, I know you." He paused. "You're not new, though, are you?"

Pandora didn't answer him. She had no right to, but her hands gripped black leggings and Allen studied her. Her coat was closed all the way to her waist and then flowed open. The black leggings covered the rest from down under. Pandora wasn't wearing any shoes, that was the strange part. "And how do you know about our newcomers?" Leverrier asked.

"I thought you knew by now. Too bad, you won't hear a thing from me." Allen said, sighing.

Leverrier glowered. The fact that Allen knew about their new exorcists bothered him to the core as it did everyone else. "What's your name?" Bak asked.

"If you think by getting my name you can find information on me then you're wrong." Allen informed.

"Why is that?" Komui queried.

"There is no records of me anywhere, sir."

The room was silent for a moment. "Is Allen your real name?" Yeager asked.

"It is indeed my name." Allen said, becoming more formal with his speech.

"And your last name?" Leverrier demanded.

"Oh, pardon me. I haven't given you a proper are my manners?" Allen said, standing up. The exorcists jumped to their feet or was on alert as the Supervisors jumped a little, surprised as the ropes fell to Allen's feet. The guards surrounding him pointed something like a spear at him, but Leverrier held his hand up, signaling them to get back to their spot. "Why, thank you for that."

Allen put his hand to his heart and bowed a little, a smile forming on his lips. It wasn't mocking them nor was it devious. It was a regular smile. One by one, the exorcists sat back down, but on full alert. "I'm Allen Walker. The pleasure is-" Allen informed, lifting his head. "Mine."

"Huh, here he goes with this manner again." Lavi muttered. "What's his plan?"

"I assure you all, I will not attack you yet. I will act only when given an order to or when I feel the need to. As you will son find out, I am much more gentle than the rest of my family or any akuma you will ever see." Allen told them, his smile as sweet as candy.

"Family?" Komui repeated.

Allen stood up straight and his smile got sweeter, but to some, it felt condescending. "The Noah Clan is my family like some of you consider the Black Order your family. They are very dear to me and I will do whatever it is they please. They could bend me to their will for all I care or ask me to kill myself or do something suicidal against the Order. I will do it of my own free will. They are all that matter to me and I will protect them and fight for them. Their enemy is my enemy. It is as simple as that."

"You could be blinded by your feelings. They could just be using you for whatever reason. They could betray you any time." Leverrier responded.

"So?"

"How could you not care about that? If they betray you, what would you have left?"

"If they betray me, it's highly reasonable to think they would kill me at that moment."

"They've brainwashed you."

"No, they haven't. They gave me a choice. As I see it, the Noah are my family, my world. I will do anything to protect them. Even if that meant killing a thousand lives. You see, I couldn't care less about you or any other human. You're all pitiful. It hurts me to actually know I am human sometimes, but I'm not as weak. My family doesn't consider me a subhuman." Allen said.

"You'll risk your life protecting them, but what about them? They didn't protect you in Japan, did they?" Leverrier said, getting agitated.

"But they've protected me before, no? I did not need to be protected in Japan anyhow. Just like I would them, I know they would protect me. That I am certain about. After all, I've known them longer than any of you."

"And why are you certain about that?"

"This isn't you brought me here to talk about. If you're trying to dissuade me, it's pointless." Allen said, sitting back down. "You want to know why I feel this way. Why I would think this way and work with them. You want to know why I joined them. You want to know more about them, too."

"You're right. That's what we want to know. It would be in your best interest to explain." Leverrier replied, calming down.

"Why?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"If you won't answer us."

"That's going a little far, isn't it Inspector?" Komui asked.

"It doesn't matter how far he pushes it. I will never tell you." Allen said sharply.

"Is that so?"

"You once told somebody in the Order you think of humans as monsters. Not the Noah. Not the akuma. If you feel so strong about this, then wouldn't _you_ be a monster?" Leverrier asked.

"Shut up."

"If so, wouldn't you be the worst of us all?"

"Shut. Up."

"Does this have something to do with your _real_ family? Did they hate you? They did, didn't they?"

Allen trembled and held his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced back the memories. Allen tried ignoring him, but he couldn't. "You know you're a monster. They probably knew it too. So you came to hate everyone and blame it all on them. No one wanted you, no wanted liked you. That's why you rebelled. I bet you probably killed them just to show them what kind of monster you really are."

Allen disappeared from their sight and when he reappeared, he was behind Leverrier and he held Leverrier down. His head was on the table and Allen gripped his neck. Any tighter and the neck would break like a twig or his nails will cut him. Allen was angry and he put Leverrier in any uncomfortable and painful position he could imagine. Link stood up and was about to attack Allen, but Allen kicked him and he hit the wall. "If you try anything, he will die. The slightest movement of my body could kill him." Allen seethed.

"By doing this, you'll just prove my words true. You are a monster." Leverrier told him.

"Don't make me laugh. I never had any family! I wasn't even given a name until five or six years ago! I can't count how many times I was almost killed by other _humans._ All in the name of your precious God! I never had anyone in my life! I didn't even start living until the Earl welcomed me. I never killed anybody until then! I never did anything wrong! It was always everyone else who wanted me dead, who saw me as a threat. So don't tell me what is right and what is wrong! I've been betrayed my entirely life! I would gladly kill everyone in the world just to make them suffer! To let them experience the fear that I lived with my entire life, that they'll die anytime!" Allen shouted, putting more pressure on Leverrier so he felt more pain.

Everyone was speechless. They wanted to know his reason and now they got it. "Then they had to have a good reason to kill you! You are a monster!" Leverrier shouted.

Allen wore a scary smile. "I was 4-years-old when someone first attempted to kill me. I was a defenseless child who could barely speak. I didn't know anything and I couldn't even defend myself. Somehow, I lived and as time went by, I found out why these people hated me, why they were scared of me, why they wanted me dead. It was such a stupid reason. It was the same reason I was abandoned. It was because of this I ran away from the orphanage. I lived in the streets on my own for while and realized it wasn't much different from the life I lived before. Since the day I was born, I had always been on my own. The Millennium Earl met me on a rough start, however, he saved my life. They welcomed me into their family. I was proud to take the offer. To this day I'm proud I did and I'm proud to do what I do. My loyalty lies with the Earl and there is noting you can do to change that. If I told you anything about them, then I would have betrayed them. That's what you consider treason here, yes?"

Allen was about to kill Leverrier, but then someone's hand landed on his own. Allen stiffened and looked at the person. It was Komui. "Your reason in understandable, Allen, but I can't say I agree with you." He said softly.

"That's natural."

"Do you remember Reever?"

Allen nodded. "He said that he spent a few hours with you. He said you were an amazing person and could be kind. You acted like anybody else and got embarrassed and showed happiness. You showed your heart to him. A kid who just wanted to be accepted and liked in life, who wanted to mean something. Reever grew attached to you then and can't believe you were an akuma. When he heard about this he was overjoyed because he thought maybe we could convince you that killing wasn't right. Reever wanted us to teach you there's more to life than what you already believe. He thinks you could be a great person if only you could act like that boy he met in Paris. A friendly kid that anybody could love, who could bring people together. Reever is concerned about you, Allen. He also told me you were only 15. Don't waste your life right here, right now. You could still change everything before you permanently stain your hands with blood." Komui said gently and looking at Allen with sympathy. "Let go of him."

Allen stood there, unmoving. He didn't show any sign of being gentle and calm about this and talking it through, but he didn't respond whatsoever. But he didn't try to kill Leverrier anymore. Allen was much calmer. Then his eyes turned cold. "You are not my friend and you don't understand a thing. I won't betray the Earl and I've stained my hands too much to change anything. The first death ends it all. There is no way to change me. You are my enemy."

"That's disappointing."

"I should also warn you Supervisor, you're on my list." Allen said.

Komui felt something strange now. He backed away from Allen, sensing it was coming from him. "Rick, Zeres, Pandora, Komui Lee, and many of your allies, are on my list. I am to kill you all." Allen said.

Lenalee suddenly got in front of Komui and glared at Allen. It didn't take a moment longer for the rest along the walls to activate their innocence. "If you try to lay a finger on my brother, I will have no choice, Allen. I'll have to hurt you or even kill you." Lenalee said.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through us." Lavi said, aiming his hammer at Allen.

"That's enough, Allen."

Everyone turned their heads to the Oceanian Branch Head, Andrew Nanseen. In seconds, though, he turned into someone else. Bak and Renny got out of their chairs and away from him. "Lulubell." Allen mumbled.

Lulubell walked over to Allen, avoiding the exorcists. Allen released Leverrier, but he didn't move after that. He couldn't. Lero popped out of the ground under Lenalee and a black hole- or a star- formed. Lenalee sunk into the ground and Komui grabbed her. This caused a chain reaction. Lavi jumped for them and Krory grabbed Lavi. Kanda ran over to them. Pandora also ran over to the hole, however, she dragged Zeres with her. They all fell in the hole and when Rick tried to grab hold of Zeres, he was sucked in too. Other exorcists tried to grab him, but the hole closed and the bright light coming from it vanished. "What did you do to them?" Bookman asked.

"Nothing yet." Lulubell answered as more tiny stars appeared and each of the Branch Heads were drawn in. Leverrier and Link were also drawn in. After that, Lulubell and Allen were sinking down into a much larger one, but some akuma were coming out of them. When they disappeared, screams echoed through the buildings and explosions. The alarms went off and they knew they were under attack.

Allen entered a room and Road pounced on him, squeezing him to death. He was glad she did. Allen missed her and right now, she was the only one who could make him feel better. "Road."

"I'm sorry we didn't get you sooner, Allen! The Earl decided to let you go to their headquarters and all. I hope you're not mad." Road said, hugging him tighter. "I missed you!"

Allen hugged her back and put his head on her shoulder. "No, it's fine. Are we in the new ark?"

"No. We're in the old ark. It's taking longer than we thought it would. There's only two hours left until the download is complete." Road said gleefully. "I can't wait."

Allen bobbed his head to respond and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Someone in the Order doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." Lulubell answered for him. "Another word and he might have broken down."

"What do you mean?" Road was puzzled.

"Road. . . . . .Am I. . . . A monster?" Allen whispered.

Road's eyes widened. "They didn't. . . . . I'm going kill them." Road said, fill with anger.

"Road."

Road held him tighter and tried soothing him. "No, Allen. You're not a monster. You're far from it."

Allen held her like there was no tomorrow and a few tears ran down his face. "I missed you, Road."

Allen let her scent sink in and when he felt better, he Road and then changed his clothes. Road stayed with him almost the entire time as Tyki entertained the guests. Lulubell didn't stay long. She left once Allen cheered up to do other work. Road pulled her legs to her chest as she sat in a chair. "Never again, will I let you go with them. . . Allen." Road vowed, talking to herself. "Never."

.


	16. In The Ark

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 16**

**In The Ark**

Allen changed his clothes and he let Road comb his hair. He stared out a window and watched the ark crumble. Less than two hours were left until the download was complete. Allen couldn't help but think they stopped the download while he was away and continued it once Lulubell entered the Black Order. That thought brought up that man she pretended to be. What happened to him? With Lulubell the chance of him being dead was high, but where did she drop his corpse? "Where are the others?" Allen asked.

"What do you mean?" Road replied, her fingers brushing his soft hair. "Are you speaking about the exorcists?"

"Yes, them."

"They're with Tyki. At the top of the tallest tower in the ark."

"You make it seem like a fairy tail story, saying it like that."

Road smiled, latching onto his arm. He looked at her and he smiled back. Allen was happy to be home. To be with Road. "After this, will you read me a story Allen?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Road hugged his arm. "Why don't we go greet the exorcists together? A few people Lulubell brought are on your list, right? It'll be fun to watch them suffer."

Allen didn't want to spend another minute with them. He didn't want to see them again. In a way, he didn't want to fight the exorcists. All he wanted was to live with his family, but he would have to wait a bit longer for that pure happiness. "It won't take long, will it?" Allen asked.

"No."

"Then let's hurry. Tyki might lose it soon and kill them all." Allen mumbled.

Road opened her heart-shaped door and they walked through it, entering a new room. Tyki eyed them as they walked towards the table, but he mainly kept his eyes on Allen. "Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you. . . You know, the Earl isn't too thrilled about you letting the secret go public." Tyki said.

"So-sorry. I was caught by surprise." Allen mumbled.

"It's not his fault!" Road shouted.

"No, no it wasn't, but he should've been more careful." Tyki responded. "I don't really care though."

"Enough of that!"

Tyki turned his head, trying to find the person who spoke. His eyes found Leverrier. An angry Leverrier, but then, why would Tyki care? He held no authority towards him. "You should think about you position." Tyki warned.

"He's right, calm down Sir." Link mumbled.

"Smart man."

Allen examined the room, finding most of the people he's been seeing for the last week or so. He frowned. He wasn't sure if it was disappointment or perhaps his hatred. Road noticed this, and rubbed up against him, glaring at the exorcists and heads. "Did they hurt you?" Road asked, whispering in Allen's ear.

". . . . . No."

The hesitation didn't comfort her, but even if it was true, she was going to make it very clear. "As you know, Allen is human, but remember us Noah are also _better_ humans. He works with us and he is part of our family. . . . . Allen is _mine_."

Zeres scoffed, almost laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The actual thought that a human and Noah could work together and that you believe you own him. He has the free will to do what he wants. He could even betray you someday." Zeres said, standing on his feet. "Not like he would."

"She doesn't own me. It's my decision to let them do whatever they want with me. After what they've done, the least I could do is do as they ask of me. I'm more than capable of accomplishing anything." Allen said.

"Funny, because all you've ever done up til now, you had somebody with you, and they've always told you what to do." General Yeager said.

"If I recall, he's never fought anybody until Edo either. After receiving permission." Said Tiedol.

Allen clench his jaw. He may be a kid, but he could do whatever he wants. He obeys his orders because he wants to do that. So he can be a part of the Noah family. So he will gain respect. So he won't ruin Lord Millennium's plans. "Allen," Road mumbled. "Calm do-"

"I am calm."

Road glared at the exorcists. They clearly didn't get the facts yet. "If any harm comes to Allen, any at all, you'll have to deal with me. I'm sure Kanda, and little Lenalee, remembers how painful my candles are, right?"

Said people sulked their heads, openly remembering. Then, out of the blue, Road got her point across even more transparently. Taking Allen by surprise and the rest,, Road gently kissed Allen's lips. Allen's face immediately caught fire, face burning red. His eyes broadened. When she pulled away, Tyki smirked and Allen didn't move one bit.

Either the Black Order was shocked or a bit embarrassed for seeing it. "Ro-Road!" Allen whispered.

When he looked at her, he noticed she was blushing too. He dropped it-the subject-but couldn't make any eye contact with anyone. The room got quiet and a weird air filled the room. Tyki sighed, getting rather bored fast. This always happened with Allen. "Allen, you have work to do, right?" he said, hoping to make the scenario a little more interesting.

Allen thought about what he said, eyeing the exorcists. He did have job to do. He had people to assassinate. He should aim for Komui, but he told the exorcists he was one of his targets. They'll be expecting it. "I do." Allen mumbled, gently removing Road from him. "As do you two."

"Two? You're highly mistaken there, Allen." Tyki added.

Allen seemed to understand, partially. Still, he left it alone and searched for his targets. While doing so, Tyki said, "Why don't you Branch Heads come sit down? We can have a little discussion. Dinner even."

Nobody trusted Tyki, aware of his capabilities now. However, it could be just as dangerous to be scattered around the room and getting in the way of the exorcists if they start fighting. Thinking hard about it, Komui walked over to the table and sat down. He was directly across from Tyki. He sat at the end of the table. One by one, the Heads came to the understanding of Komui's unspoken theory and followed him. Few exorcists got inbetween them, sitting on the ground, table, or a chair. Lenalee and Lavi were both in a chair near Komui.

Pandora, Rick, and Zeres didn't move an inch. Instead, they activated their innocence. Rick and Zeres were silent, worried about Pandora who just recovered. They wouldn't let her fight alone, not at all. However, her abilities, if the rumors were true, might do much more than they could. A three against one match will have to do. Because, even if they didn't want to, they were going to be attacked by Allen. Not to mention, Komui. . . . . . They had to protect him!

Road saw anticipation and a yearning in Allen's eyes to fight them. He beat them once, so she had no idea why he wanted to fight such inferior weaklings again. "Road, I can do this myself. You help Tyki." Allen told her.

"But Allen, I-"

"Road, please."

Road reluctantly retreated from the area. She got beside Tyki, but watched Allen. As did most others. "You said your name was Allen Walker, right?" Pandora asked in a mousy voice.

"That's right."

Pandora stood straight, a sad expression appealing to Allen. When he confirmed the question, she sulked. "Funny. . . . Odd, too."

Allen lifted his head more, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Curiously, he asked, "How so?"

". . . . . . When I was a young child, my Mother and my Father took me to Europe for a vacation. . . . . There we went to a circus. I met two clowns there. One was an old man, the other a child not much older than I." Pandora said quietly, gathering Tyki's attention. Allen stiffened, thinking about her explanation. "The man was the child's Father. A loving and caring Father, sweet and gentle, but childish. The boy was the same, but more distant at first. For awhile, I went back to the circus just to play with this boy since I had no friends in Europe. . . . . The elder's name was Mana, Mana Walker. He told me when before I went back home. Then, the boy, happy and smiling, eyes shining like stars with sincerity and gentleness, loneliness as well, walked with me back to the hotel since he was going to buy something to eat. . . . . " Pandora paused, reaching up to feel her eyes that she could no longer see out of.

"He was a good kid, a good friend. He helped me in so many ways. He was a guide. He ha been through the hard times for his age, but he said Mana saved him. Though not his real parent, he thought of Mana like one. His name given to him by that clown and he joined Mana traveling around the world to perform. . . . . I still remember his adorable eyes. Bright eyes, a gray, a light blue shade mixed, a gray-blue color. . . . . . . . His name was also Allen Walker."

Allen's eyes widened. He tried recalling that memory, he tried so hard, but it was faintly recollected. There was a girl he met around his age a long time ago. With red hair, long red hair. She held it up. . . with a black ribbon. She loved shadows and dragons, storybooks, and definitely the circus. Only those small details did he remember about that shy young girl.

He couldn't move. Not while he was trying to hold back tears. Not when he was trying to make sure he gave no hint of knowing that. Mana was dead. He has been for years. His memories, Allen cherished, but buried. He should probably do or say something before the others started thinking he was that kid she met a long time ago. "And what's your point?"

Pandora paced over to him until she stood in front of him. Her innocence activated and the ribbon enveloped her arms, tying around them like Zeres' chains. Distinctive shadows circled around them and Allen wasn't sure if she should jump away. "I know you're that same boy because I can sense the same pain from you as I did with the kid years ago. I may not have my sight anymore, but I know you are him. So have I one question for you Allen," Pandora whispered, "You felt the same pain years ago and you wanted to help people. So what happened that made you change, that made you want to kill humankind?"

"The same?" Allen repeated, smiling strangely. "Far from it. I am not that little boy."

Pandora frowned. Perhaps he was right. He was not the same. He was that boy. Was. He's changed, but why? "Allen, do you think Mana would be proud of you right now? or haven't you thought about that? I'm sure you've let him down and he is-"

Allen narrowed his eyes and punched her in the stomach. Pandora coughed and badly. Blood even came out of her mouth. She grabbed Allen's wrist and closed her eyes. He was angry. She hit a nerve. "I am allowed to do what _I_ want." Allen told her and threw her across the room. Her grip on his wrist wasn't strong enough and she ended up hitting the wall, hollering.

Rick ran over to her while Zeres attempted to attack. He was ticked. "Hell Gate: Black Death!"

Allen stumbled back, barely dodging his movement. It didn't keep him flatly on the ground though, for Zeres kicked him and he also flew into a wall. Allen hurried back to his feet and moved out of the way as Zeres came towards him again. His scythe turned into a smaller scythe-like weapon. This time, there were two. One linked to him by his arms to his waist through chains with a fundo at the end of the chain. The second one had the chain wrapped around his hand. It was so he kept one weapon in his hand at all times. They were short scythes, but with the chains, they were long.

If Tyki remembered correctly, Zeres was using a Japanese weapon against Allen called kusarigama. It's considered a war scythe. Very deadly. The blades are sharp and they can dig right through the body if you hit your opponent just right. "He better be careful."

Thinking about the name of this technique, he could guess why it was called Hell Gate: Black Death. By the looks of it, it was dangerous in the right hands. For Allen, they were in the wrong hands. Especially when Zeres cut his shoulder. Everytime he upped a level, he became faster. He hate to see Zeres at general level.

Taking a kick to the chest, Allen rolled on the ground and Pandora's ribbon extended, touching a small shadow from a pillar. It got much bigger and covered Allen, holding him up in the air. All around was the color black. Zeres's weapons were black and granite-silver. As for Rick, he had his golden bow out and ready. He was aiming at Allen, probably for a vital point. He wanted to get this done and over with fast. It was going to be hard, however. Allen was a regular human. "Allen!" Road shouted, ready to intervene, but Tyki stopped her.

"Watch. . . . We can't keep it a secret forever."

Road's face was engraved with shock, thinking it was far too soon, but right now. . . . Allen couldn't fight all three of them on his own without it. Without his innocence. "Hurry up Rick!" Zeres shouted.

"Hold on. Something's wrong. I can't keep my aim straight." Rick replied.

Allen stared at the arrow as Rick released the string. It was coming directly at his heart. There was no way it would miss and he would die. He had no choice. _Innocence_, he thought, _activate_. "Crowned Clown."

The fire arrow hit the target, but then it exploded and smoke surrounded Allen's body. For a slight moment, all three exorcists let their guards down, thinking it was over. However, a bright light coming from Allen's position made them tense and to their disappointment, they realized Allen was still alive. What they didn't expect was why he got out of the situation.

A white cape outlined Allen's body and a silver mask laid on his face. The cape seemed to blow and move, slithering like a snake. His arms changed. The right arm was white, the left was black and clawed. They both looked completely different. To say in all, it was strange. He was a regular human. "I thought you weren't a Noah?" Rick asked.

Allen stepped forward, halfway smiling. "I'm not a Noah."

"Then how did he. . . . .?" Lavi whispered, thinking hard until the simplest answer dawned him. The most logical and unexpected thing. "He can't be. . ." Lavi reached for his hammer and got out of his chair, eyeing Allen. Lenalee and the others stared at him.

"Lavi?"

"Be careful around Allen!" Lavi shouted.

Zeres turned his head, then glanced at Allen. He felt a strange feeling. A green glow got his eye. It was on Allen's left hand. Lavi must've caught it too because that's all he was staring at. That's what his focus was on. "Oh, did you figure it out Junior?" Tyki asked smugly, "Well then, please do share your theory."

Lavi concentrated on his hammer. It was comprehendible that he was about to attack. "Allen is. . . .He's an accommodator. . An exorcist."

Everyone's eyes widened. Most said there was no way. Most didn't believe. Or preferably, they didn't want to agree. "That's impossible!" Leverrier yelled.

Allen smiled. "Is there not? Because I assure you, I am an exorcist."

Lenalee got out of her chair and stood beside Lavi. She gripped her hands tightly, pressing them against her chest. Memories from the past came flooding in, information she once heard. Some she forgot until now. "Then how. . . how come you're. . . How could you fight alongside these people!"

Allen was beyond surprise when he saw tears fill Lenalee's eyes. One after another tears fell down her cheek. Allen couldn't look away. He felt a terrible pain in his chest. Like maybe he was doing something wrong. That same feeling he got when he hurt Road's feelings. The one he got the day Mana died. "Didn't I already answer your question earlier? It's annoying, having to repeat myself for you over and over again." Allen said in an usual tone. "I want nothing more than to destroy-"

"Humankind." Lenalee finished, wiping her tears away, walking towards him until she had a hold of his arms. She gently touched his left arm, the green glowing cross. Allen froze on touch. He couldn't stand a human, another human outside the Noah family, touching him. He always feared it. The fear of being hit by them when he was a useless boy, maybe it had never gone away. "Is that really your wish, Allen, or is the clan of Noah's ambition alone?"

Allen started to say something, but the more he thought about it, the more he understood the reasonableness in it. At first, when he met the Earl, he didn't agree with their methods. He didn't do much about it, but then he was afraid of them hating him or throwing him away if he said nothing about it. Then the Noah appeared to. . . . Did he really want this? Maybe it was a way to keep a family. "Can you say you want to see every human being dying without thinking about the Noah, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen forced her to let him go. Her question remained unanswered. Either Allen couldn't admit it being afraid it might be true or he was confused, fighting something or somebody else in his head. "Will you shut up! It doesn't matter what you say, the Noah is where my loyalty lies. Forever and always." Allen angrily told her, head down, shaking.

Road and Tyki were becoming a little concerned. Too soon, they all learned too soon. Then Lenalee did something the Noah didn't expect. They should have. There wasn't a single exorcist who really wanted to fight another. Now knowing Allen was an exorcist, would they try to exterminate him or befriend him? "Allen, focus." Road said inaudibly.

Allen's cape rose off the ground. It reformed. Tendrils came out of the edges and it circled Allen and then they shot towards everyone at once. Allen squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them, a new person came out. A new fighter. One almost as bad as a Noah. "I'll kill all those opposing Lord Millennium."

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me. A lot of things have been going on. Please review. Again, so sorry. And if it's a little tacky. . . sorry. It's been awhile. I forgot some bits and I'm going back to remember the little details, but remember I have two other stories to work on too. So I ask you to be patient. I am going to work on those too.**


	17. Rearing Demise

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! FORGIVE ME! LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC! Between school and home and issues and moving and headaches, everything has been keeping me distracted. So here's chapter 17 and I'm hoping my writing has improved a little... Also enjoy!<strong>

**STORY WILL BE CONTINUED! Yay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rearing Demise<strong>

* * *

><p>For a moment everything had frozen over. For a moment life sat still, and for a moment Allen lost his mask, his mask that hid all his pain, hid his insanity, hid his insecurities, hid his doubts, and hid his burning yet frosted emotions. Everyone sat or stood wide-eyed. Each and every person was gulping nervously and unsurely. It was like all the circulation had been cut off. Even the Noah couldn't figure out what to make of this. Even his Noah family couldn't figure out why he had detached his fraud personality in front of them, these <em>scums<em> of the Black Order when he only ever did this in front of the Millennium Earl, in front or Road Camelot or Tyki Mikk, his only friends, his only family. Partially _only_, but closest.

Not a single soul was pierce or stabbed nor scratched anywhere along their bodies, but with how close the accuracy had been to stabbing them all to death with one shot silenced them all. Whether it had missed an organ or the head, a bright white tendril shined in the bright white town (and building) that was the Ark-the exorcists's enemy territory. Not even the Noah were freed from this relief that shouldn't have occurred to them. Allen Walker missed each individual by a shred of hair.

Lenalee watched Allen pant, going as far to even craddling his head in his hands. Nevertheless, cold mercury eyes strained themselves through tears to icily glare at her. Chills flowed down her spine while hairs stuck up on her neck. It took a moment to process to her that nothing was happening. At best you could hear someone other than Allen breathe. All the while, she along with a few others watched green patches halt in the hair, then as the seconds passed the strands separated, ever so elegantly crippling in the air to her feet. The tendrils missed her head, but they had chopped her hair off.

That...

That did not bother her. Hesitating, Lenalee reached her hand up to her head and her lips drew a thin line, but unexpectantly Lenalee reached her hand out to Allen. "Come with us Allen. We can show you a side of this world you've never seen, but first we need your trust. You need to know you can rely on us and that we can rely on you." Lenalee whispered calmly, remaining in an even soothing tone. "Please, we don't want to have to fight you."

Allen scowled at her. Quickly he slapped her hand away. His life didn't belong with the humans, with society, and definitely not the Church of all places. Especially since it was a memory of a church that drain away his peacefulness and the last bit of sanity he may have had, the same memory that haunts him during every waking moment and deprives him of gentle sleep. He said to them, he _warned_ them that Allen would loyal solely to the Noah Clan. "Why don't you make this easier for me and commit suicide. It'd be less painful." Allen seethed coldly.

Road smiled sinisterly as she sat on top of Lero to get a better view. Something Lenalee said earlier struck Allen's last nerve. It bent him and he cracked. Road remembers clearly that there wasn't many people in the Noah family that could match him when he broke like this, when he became furious, when Allen reached Hell on the edge. Although it was never like this. The dense tensity was rising. It was so thick that the air could be sliced with a shred of paper. The problem was that whenever he broke only Road could bring him back to his senses. The other problem was that he would attack his family and became delusional. He cried and tried protecting himself from shadows of his past. He never took the time to understand anything. He acted on instinct. If his innocence or powers ever was used, it was acting on its own accord to protect Allen becuase his mind was stuck in the past of a boy not even ten years old. This time, though he seemed to be just the same, it was different.

Allen comprehended the situation. He knew exactly where he stood. His position never faltered. He was aware of everything. His determination wouldn't be detered. His sense were beyond awake, raised higher than the sun. Anger... Hatred... Pain... Sharpness... Sorrow... All this agonized him and lingered in the air. He wouldn't just defend himself this time. "I am not an exorcist. I never will be." Allen said, snatching Lenalee's throat as a shadow casted over his eyes. The part where he had snapped finally came to be shown as he started trembling, but tears only threatened to fall, lingering only on his optics. "And I could never forgive you pathetic humans. You see me as the monster, but I see you all as insignificant idiotic demons. All you know how to do is repeat your sins! I can't stand the fact that I am a human." Allen wheezed, still panting as he squeezed his hand around Lenalee's throat tightly, painfully. "I won't deny I'm human, but I will not forsake my life as one of you."

Lenalee could feel tears run down her face out of fear and disturbance. His grip tightened. She was suffocating. Was it true? His ambition was to really destroy mankind? He shared their ambition? "Allen... Don't..." Lenalee choked.

Allen maliciously licked his lips when he saw her blood drizzle down her neck, seeking his skin. Lenalee was not his target. Lenalee would die by not at his hands. To remain loyal and remain aidful to his family, Allen would start off killing those he had been ordered to. So he threw her away like the garbage he believed she was along with all her words she had been using to sweetly persuade him to join them or to understand him. _She would never understand! None of them would ever understand! Only them, my family, only they do. Only Road and Tyki and Millenie and Lero and Skin... and Jasdevi... and Lulubell... and Sheryl! Only them!_

Lenalee gasped to breathe when he released her. At once Komui dashed over to her as Lenalee sat up and rubbed her sore, bleeding throat. Lavi knelt down beside her and landed his glare on the white haired boy. He ignored him for he had already turned his back on them and stalked over to Zeres, Pandora, and Rick. Pandora slanted her eyes in spite of not being able to see him approach, but sense the inaudible footsteps. "Kuroryuu, activate." Pandora whispered, her ribbon straining itself along her arms and touched a shadow formed by one of the pillars. "You're really planning on taking on all three of us Allen?"

Allen snorted. "You're hardly a challenge."

Rick aimed his arrow at Allen, closing one eye shut. For a minute he was hesitant. He was a real human being. Not a Noah and definitely not an akuma. Couldn't there be another way to get on his good side? To befriend him? What should they do? He wouldn't be able to handle killing him. "War Barrage: A Thousand Seals." Rick inhaled a sharp breath as he released the string. The arrows soon multiplied and he was sure Allen would get hit. They were even encircling him. He would get hit somehwere, but no. That didn't happen. The ice bomb arrows and the fire spewing gernade-like arrows were all demolished by his extravagant cloak. All he did was bear it. It only crawled on his body and covered him. Not a single arrow pierced it or made a way through.

"Damn, you're going to be useless Rick." Zeres commented with furrowed brows.

"Shut your trap or I'll shoot you with one!"

Zeres shrugged his words off. He held his black and granite-silver scythes, traditionally called kusarigamas, close to his body. His body tensed as he let the air flow in and out of him. Allen couldn't be much of a challenge. He had his energy. He was prepared and he had an insight on how he fought, but this might be even harder than before. This was going to take teamwork. That, however, was one subject they haven't learned in the art of battle under Sokalo's training-Rick and he. They could only fight well together because they're wonderful rivals to the other while at the same time, a brother figure they could trust and depend on. Pandora, though, has never fought with them. _No better way then experience_, Zeres told himself.

Zeres leaped forward, going at an incredible speed that caught Allen off caught earlier, but this time Allen managed to dodge Zeres vital point attack. A mere cat scratch stood out in the white on his neck. Zeres took Allen's moment of contemplation over being nearly decapitated to his advantage. Jumping forward he went for a triple strike attack, kicking at Allen's knee, slicing his kusarigama across his torso to create a large open slash, and the third he used the hilt to smash it into Allen's head. Enough force had been used to bring him to his knees. It seemed to easy to be truthful, so when he tried pulling off the fourth strike, Zeres wrist has been clutched and he found himself incapable of moving. Allen eyed him coldly with his hand over the slash over his chest. "You ought to be tamed." Allen grumbled with fierceness.

Zeres hissed wildly, but it was replied with a brutal fist swooping under his gut and forcing him in the air. His eyes widened as he coughed up blood, his pupils shrinking at the sudden rush of pain. Allen's white cloak surrounded Zeres, wrapping itself around him, and crushed him. Zeres bit back a scream of agony. Not moments later shock was sent through his body as a bone shatter somewhere in his chest. He let out a hasty scream while Allen battered him into the ground before throwing him over to the seated Heads at the table. "ZERES!" Rick shouted worriedly.

Bak stood up from his chair, placing a hand on Zeres shoulder as he cringed in pain. For a second Zeres was motionless before he turned on his stomach, groaning then, and used one hand to push his body up off the marble table. His second hand held his aching chest. His guess was that one of his ribs, maybe two, have been crippled and crumbled. He spit blood out of his mouth and glared daggars at Allen's back for he had not turn back around to face him. Using his supportive hand he wiped his mouth free of drops of blood. Instead it was smeared along his hand and chin. His other hand snatched his kusarigamas, handing his other phalanges the second mini scythe. "Apparently you do know how to fight." He smirked, shocking Bak enough to remove his hand. "Good thing because I wouldn't want to feel bad about kicking somebody who is such a weakling with a big mouth asshole."

Pandora imagined the shadow in the form of a dragon. By how her senses tingled in such a vast tangible manner she assumed the shadow was a medium size rather than huge or tiny. Just big enough to form a small black shadow dragon, her specialty. It was realistic as well. As the wings flapped, the breeze blew. She could visualize Allen gritting his teeth and etching his feet in the ground to remain upright and not down on his butt. Yet she almost hesitated at mentally instructed her innocence to lunge forward as an image of a seemingly oak brown-haired boy wearing a clown outfit and a sincere smile popped into her mind. Back then he was so happy, so kind. She couldn't help but think about what had happened to him. They were close enough to be called friends. Perhaps it could have been an act. After all, she had told her something once about being a clown.

"_During a performance a clown must always smile through any situation and through any emotion you may feel. That's what Mana told me._"

Her shadow dragon flew over to Allen, pinning him down on the ground with one foot. Pandora was struggling to keep the dragon there in place. It was bigger than some other objects she's created previously, so it was hard to keep it there while remaining still. Taking a deep breath, she took one step forward, then another, and twirled. She could almost imagine her mother dancing. Taking another swirl she resisted a smile as a sense of melencholony washed over her and now wasn't the time for that. It was nice to see her Mother dancing alongside her. Perhaps that was one great thing about being blind-you learn to imagine fond memories in the worst situations.

Step, step, twirl, bow, lean in, lean sidewards, steps to left, steps to right, swirl, and focus. Allen watched her, but felt like he was being mocked. It was strange she would be dancing at a time like this so he figured she must have a reason. A reason he didn't give a crap about. He only squirmed under the shadow dragon's claw, biting his tongue as the claw pressed harder and harder down on his body. It was worse than Lavi's hammer and he couldn't hide his gasp.

Rick grinned wickedly as he marched up the back of the dragon. He ran up the spine and onto the head, aiming his bow at Allen. There were only four arrows, but the compromises should end disaterously for Allen. Releasing the string the arrows rampaged forward, whistling as it cut the air thinly. Allen squeezed his eyes shut as one of the arrows crashed into his shoulder, slamming in through a thin line of the slash he already possessed, making the section worse as the fire scorched his skin. Anger flashed. Memories flickered. As the last three arrows dived into the ground and exploded, Allen screamed, but not only out of pain, but out of rage.

Pandora froze, flinching when she noticed Allen had been freed from her trap. It wasn't because of Rick, though. Her dance movements were hindered as the blast forced her to become unbalanced and the disturbance of Allen not being nearby racked her nerves. Zeres stood on the table, straining his eyes while he twisted the kusarigamas in his hand. His capablilities with morphing it was limited. He could change it between devilish terms and heavanly terms as a regular scythe, but only one way-the hellish way-with kusarigamas. He was wicked and disobedient, rough housing all the time, so this kind of fiery hellish stuff matched him perfectly, but honestly the heavanly ones are much easier to use, harder to hold, but stronger. So while the puffy clouds of dirt and rubble and dust made it's clearance, he thought about how he should fight. The kusarigama seems to be more useful toward Allen, but the necessary close range will get him killed. At least he could say he didn't meet his all-out rival. Because now he knows when Allen is fighting he is using more effort than first believed, but something was irking Zeres as he thought about how Allen activated his supposed innocence and how he had been fighting in these few minutes. It was like his mind wasn't all there. Allen had been playful and nearly kind, but now he was cold and bitter, harsh and brutal. Unlike the Allen he fought in Edo. His mentality has changed as well. "He's crazy." Zeres concluded as he jumped off the table, disregarding the howling pain in his chest. You could even hear his bones snap and crackle, but he was used to this kind of thing.

"What the hell gave you the first clue?" Kanda sneered, unsheathing Mugen in the process. "Not that I care about you, but I'm jumping in before you get yourselves killed. I have to settle something with the Moyashi."

Zeres glared at him threateningly, matching Kanda's perfectly. "You wil stay out of this. Besides the fact Rick and I have a score to settle and not arguments, Allen is targeting us. I highly doubt he'd pay much heed to you girly."

"Knock it off. Now isn't the time to bicker about this!" Lenalee yelled at them, standing on her feet weakly.

She knew if she fought with anyone she would most likely die. Even since Edo her innocence hadn't been working properly and this is no exception, but Allen... So much sorrow and grief. Lenalee needed to know, to understand him. Lenalee had to help him before he, before Allen Walker, ceases to be, before he becomes a Fallen One! If this keeps up Allen will Fall. "Don't kill him, Zeres. He's... there's something wrong... I don't understand yet, but Allen, he has a gentle soul-"

Zeres snorts. "Gentle soul? Girl, place your observations on how he is battling us. He's being brutal! Not gentle or playful like last time. He isn't wasting any time and somehting you said made him snap!"

Lenalee glanced at her feet before eyeing his wound. The uniform was tattered now, but there no blood. She could tell what Zeres was hurting badly, but she wasn't sure where. "Did you even listen to him at Headquarters, anyone?" Lenalee asked, firmly placing her eyes on Allen. "Allen never received a chance to be accepted someway by us, not by humans. Somehow though, he had found acceptance in the Noah Clan. That is the exact reason why we are fighting him instead of fighting alongside him. He was in agony as he spoke. Couldn't you see the pain in his eyes? People tried to kill him as a _child_."

Leverrier narrowed his eyes. He was a good distance away from her, but though she knew his eyes were on her, she did not quiver. Her focus was on Allen. The fear in his eyes, the pain his heart was stabbed with, and the slaughtered mind of his were the reasons they were being opposed. Perhpas he was insane, but... "How do you know what he spout was the truth?" Leverrier grouchily inquired with demand.

"Sometimes you just know what's fact." Lenalee whispered, shivering as Leverrier's voice rang in her ears. "Please Zeres, we need to-"

"Tch, he's a human being and an exorcist at that. I won't kill the boy, but I will not let him kill me. Right now it's kill or be killed." Zeres paused as he idly shift weight onto one side, placing a scythe on his shoulder. "Rick doesn't have the heart to kill him, and neither does that girl... I'm not that bad, I have a small heart, but I got one. So after I whoop his sorry ass I should feel better. So I suppose I ought to not kill him this time...?"

"You'd be lucky if you don't get killed, Zeres Xavi." Tyki commented, earning the man's attention before settling his own gaze on his young friend. "With the state he's in Allen could kill anything and anyone in a snitch. Fighting more one opponent isn't something he's used to if they're not an akuma, however, he learns quickly. And when he breaks... he's lethal. A piece of advice exorcist, watch your step."

"Aren't you supposed to want him to kill me?" Zeres snidely remarked.

"Naturally, but I'd hate to have to intervene." Tyki stated dully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick asked, recovering from being thrown into one of the pillars nearby, coughing up blood as well. "Why would oyu intervene if you gave him this damn job?"

"That's none of your concern boy."

Pandora scowled. She couldn't hear Allen nor could she see him. Her senses didn't 'feel' him around her. Where was he? Pandora knos he has quick agility, so she has to hurry and spot him before he lashes an attack out on her. Knitting her brows together while she carefully walked around, Pandora concentrated. While fighitng his breathing had been very distinctive. He was panting hoarsely, almost like he was about to stop breathing. It could be from panic. Her hearing, though, was not nearly as good as Marie's, but it was fairly well. "Where's Allen?" Pandora finally asked unsurely.

Rick and Zeres slowly walked over to Pandora and her shadow dragon. There weren't many places to hide in the building they stood in. But if oyu look out past the arches you would see plenty more buildings he could be in. Although you could literally see the end of the world from there. Everything was crumbling. "What's happening?" Rick asked.

Tyki shrugged, moving his eyes with boredom across the room. General Yeager had been his one of his aims. Might as well settle it now, right? Lower their General defenses? "The Ark is going to be gone soon. Once you fall down there is no getting out of here. I'd say you better hurry your business here with us quickly if you want out alive." Tyki muttered and paced toward Yeager.

"Don't ruin the fun Tyki!" Road whined, sending him a glare.

General Yeager eyed Tyki wearily as he drew closer and closer. Some of the surrounding exorcists tensed and circled Yeager as if to protect him, though some were more concerned about the Allen problem at the time. Tyki dropped his cigarrete bud on the ground. "I'll make this quick. The old man won't be much of a challenge." Tyki uttered, ignoring Road previous complaint.

"Tyki!" Road whined.

Tyki phased through the floor, putting everybody on alert. No one knew exactly where he would pop up, but he kept his word only moments later. When he came back out from the ground, he appeared directly behind General Yeager, rearing his appendage through his body and pulling out a vital organ, killing him instantaneously. Lenalee sat on her knees, holding the side of her head with her hands as she let tears fall. "General Yeager!"

"I hope the rest of oyu are more entertaining than him." Tyki whispered. Tyki pulled Yeager's chains of innocence away from him and a bright purple light sparked. Not long after the innocence was in it's natural form as the light died. Tyki didn't waste time, immediately he crushed the innocence in his hand just for it to turn to dust and blow away. "Guess that wasn't the Heart. No surprise there."

"That leaves only one other General here." Road mumbled.

"Leave the General alone!" Lenalee screamed.

"He's not my concern. He's Skin's fun. Either way I don't see how you will be able to do anything to stop us. You can't even protect yourself let alone anybody else." Road sneered flatly.

Kanda slanted his eyes. His cobalt orbs moved from Yeager then to Tiedol. It was his job to protect Tiedol and that's what he'll do, but neither one of these Noah were this Skin guy that must have been the one following his group around. So he steadily rose Mugen in the air. If he wasn't here he might as well take out one of the other Noah. "Be careful Kanda. There are more foes around us than we think." Tiedol murmured lowly.

Kanda let his senses take completel control, trying to find the hiding enemies. It was fiant, real fain, but he could hear some fits of laughter and cackling. Annoying. The other noise was much quieter. A gnawing sound and small growls. Tiedol was right, but where exactly was their location? Kanda couldn't pinpoint them, though he should be able to when there wasn't much noise at the moment. Everybody seemed to be afraid to speak up with the Noah here. He could see the Branch Heads quiver. Don't they get this is everything and more that they put the exorcists through? The least they could do if they'll send them out to battle is be calm!

* * *

><p>Zeres and Rick stared out at the water beneath them. Could Allen have gone downwards? He definitely wasn't on this floor, but if they risk going down there it seems it'd be impossible to get back up. Well, they do have Pandora's shadow abilities. "What do you think Pandora?" Rick questioned.<p>

"I can't hear him or sense him. With his rapid bleeding and uneven breathing any of us should be able to locate him if he was close by." Pandora replied.

"It's a long drop down." Zeres informed.

Pandora thought about everything going on at the moment. Tyki said he would hate to intervene in this battle. Why would he? There had to be a reason. And it had something to do with their opponent. Perhaps Allen did move to a different area. He didn't want the Noah to come in between them. He made that much clear before he attacked them. "We can try, but if we're wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. You stay up here and I'll check things out down there. You fine with that, chicky?" Zeres said, but his one question wasn't much of a question. The tone he was hinting proved he would go on either way.

"It doesn't seem like the proper time to split up." Pandora said softly.

"Well I'm not much of a tean supporter. See you later Miss. Drake." Zeres hummed, jumping off the edge.

Rick sighed. This was exactly what was going to get Zeres killed. He rubbed his head. What was going to happen now? He was still debating whether or not to kill Allen. There is no way he is ever going to join the Order. That is the fact and the Black Order might as well accept it. Whatever troubles the kid is never going to leave him alone long enough for him to become a comrade. Not for a day and not for a month, not ever. Zeres realizes that. Rick understands that. It only matter which of them have the smaller heart to kill Allen if it comes to be that way. "I was just thinking about this, but Allen isn't as strong as he was in Edo." Rick said with disdain.

Pandora shifted her head in his direction, but as she went to say something, she closed her mouth just as fast. He saw this and lightly smiled at her. "You haven't fought him before, so I guess he seems strong right now, but in Edo Zeres and I weren't able to get close to him or even scratch him while battling. Now we have gotten him several times. It's just odd because I don't think our fighting has improved."

Pandora thought about Rick's explanation before coming up with an idea why that was true. Allen was strong, that much anybody could tell, but he's in a weaker state. Like she said earlier, his mentality has changed. He was usually a smarty pants when someone spoke to him at the Order, and rather playful, but now he's cold and brutal. That was unmistakably, but though his moods have changed, his fighting strength andabilities have decreased. You would think it would be better. "Well, he hasn't been eating much lately, has he? Or that he seemed a little weak during their interrogation. I think he's running out of energy for not taking in food and nutrients." Pandora suggested as she thought about the information she has been told about the parasite type exorcists. "Parasites need food to receive enough energy to actually fight. Plus both of oyu have more energy than you did at Edo."

"But his innocence _is_strong... His body isn't, though. Maybe he was relying on his cloak tooo much. Don't get me wrong, I think you may have a point, Pandora." Rick responded, squinting his eyes as he searched for Zeres.

Road's fingers tapped along Lero as she listened to the two exorcists. Fools. They don't know what they're dealing with. Allen's movements may be slower, but he's not weaker. Certainly not. His strength is fueling up and he's ready to blow. Sending Zeres after him alone was a dumb idea. They're going to need a team effort to stop Allen right now. When all his sheepishness and insecurities riled away Allen wasn't himself. He'll do things subconsciously to protect himself. He opens up strength no one thinks he has. Allen will even go as far as to attack the Earl. "Is Allen alright, lero?" Lero asked.

"He's unstable. I'm not sure how long he can last like this, but his strength will deplete and he'll snap. For now Allen is perfectly fine." Road told him.

"Allen is scary, lero. I've never seen him like this unless his mind unbalances and he attacks us, lero."

"It's hard to explain his condition here. I'm worried we'll have to slap sense into him."

"Should he be here, lero?"

"I don't know."

Allen tried controlling his breathing as he stared out at the exorcist walking around in waist deep water. He made sure to not move at all, but his rasp breathing would be able to give him away. He was unsure of what to do, but all he knew, all he believed, was that he had to attack him, attack Zeres. Allen needed to kill him. The faster the better. He also needs to stay away form Lenalee...

Squeezing his eyes shut, Allen lowered his head and one small tear strolled down his cheek. A fear dwelled in his chest. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of at the moment, but it was driving him crazy. His nerves were itching. Road. He wanted to be with Road. He wasn't sure how much he could bear, but his emotions were slipping past his control. He was going to break. Road oculd help. She could, couldn't she? She always does. But he had to deal with the exorcists. He had a job to do. He had to prove he could be part of the Noah family even if he wasn't a Noah. "Damn people. Talking about their God and help, to truth them, not wanting to fight me. So what if I have innocence, it doesn't change a thing! Not anything. The past is still the same. My decision was made a long time ago. I won't turn on them. I won't turn on my family. I can't, I refuse to." Allen could feel pressure on his head and his breathing worsening. He was slipping again. "I have to kill them."

"Kill who? Me?" Zeres asked, appearing behind Allen as he put his kusarigama to Allen's throat and the other to his back. If he moves forward his head would be cut off. If he moves backwards his heart or lung will be pierced, probably both. Zeres held it firmly so it would dig deep in his skin if he moves. He woun't even have to flick his wrist. "People will think you're insane if you keep chanting to yourself, kid."

Allen tried to look at him from the corner of his eye before his scowl deepened. Zeres was mocking him. He dug his nails in his legs, disregarding any pain he felt on his torso or leg, from falling off the building at such a high speed and landing harshly on the ground. How did Zeres do it witohut harming himself though? Allen could use his cloak for support. "You know I'm no God believer either." Zeres told him.

"Really? Because it's idiots like you who wear that damn coat that fight in the name of God!" Allen screamed leaning forward so his throat was touching the blade. "You shouldn't hesitate. Kill me or you just might end up regretting it."

"Keep it up and I will kill you. I'm not exactly the sweetest guy around man." Zeres hissed, watching Allen's chest movements. It was no wonder he was breathing unevenly. "Besides that I fight for myself and not in the name of God. For my survival. I'm a loner and I've always been one." Zeres told him as calmly as he could, blinking back shock as he watched Allen smile cruelly. "I have a question for you."

"Doesn't everyone?" Allen bitterlyresponded as he put his hand on the kusarigama in front of his throat, pressing it lightly against his skin so he was bleeding. Zeres found it unappealing and strangely saddening. His lips drew a small line as he sighed. Allen had tears streaming down his face every few seconds. He couldn't figure out why-neither one. It could be becuase of the pain or the flooding memories. "I'm not an exorcist. Innocence or not, I would tear off my arm if I had to. I can survive without it... I can't survive without the Clan of Noah."

Zeres blinked a few more times before a groan left his mouth. Shock wasn't evident to Allen, but it sat on Zeres' features. A million thoughts, a million questions, and a dozen emotions lingered around the two. Allen had the thoughts. Zeres had the questions. Allen had most of the emotions, but Zeres held two. Anger at Allen since it seared for him from the start and bitter-dull sorrow, but not just for Allen. It had been there all along. You just couldn't see it. "Do you want to die?" Zeres asked.

Allen's eyes widened at the question. It had nothing to do with his loyalty to the Noah. What a surprise. "... Sometimes, but I can't stop walking forward... I must move forward in my own way." Allen whispered, pushing the wepaon away from his throat and spinning around, grabbing the other one as it was about to dig into his skin. "I'll chose my own path. My ambition... isn't any concern to any of you people!"

Zeres skidded backwards, wincing as the pain ecohed in his body. Allen kicked him then jumped out of the tree they had been in. His white cloak created a thread-like beams to keep him standing in the air. Zeres leaped forward, somewhat satisfied with his answer. Allen regained some of his control, feeling less pressure, but a fear still welle din his chest. As Zeres neared he moved to the side and wrapped a tendril around Zeres' wrist, yanking him toward him, but only his back faced Allen now. Allen planted his foot on Zeres' back without mercy and you could hear his broken rib crackle again, causing him to scream in pain. Allen fluched, but didn't let his goal be changed. This was his path. This is what he chose to do. This is what he was going to do. Whether he dies or whether the other dies, he must go on. Nothing can be changed anymore, so he liked to think. "Go to hell." Zeres seethed.

Allen ignored his comment and sent him flying through the building, back up to the floor hteir fight had start. Zeres crashed through wall after wall until he hit the ceiling above the table. As the ceiling crumbled, the Noah Kand ahad bene looking for fell downwards and onto the floor with everyone. Tyki shook his head, but a smirk laid amusingly on his face. Allen zoomed forward, but instead of aiming for Zeres this time, he grabbed Pandora and tossed her over to the pile of boulders that were crushing Zeres. Rick shot an arrow at Allen and jumped away from Allen, glancing back at his comrades. Allen broke the arrow and darted after him.

Lavi took his eyes off the fighting soldiers and turned to the other Noah who watchd idly on the sidelines. They were wasting their time waiting here. "So exactly how are we supposed to get out of here? Surely you're all playing a game with us again. You wouldn't all die here with us." Lavi claimed.

"Honestly we only wanted our dear Allen back, but Lulubell must hav ehad something else in mind." Tyki shrugged, completely locked on the battle with Allen. "I thought a nice dinner would be amusing, but nobody ate and things got wild. You riled him up. Maybe we should go on a killing spree. Follow the shounen's act."

Lavi was not amused. He raised his Iron Hammer and swung at Tyki, but the bulky Noah, Skin, stopped his hammer from making impact with Tyki. He pulled it toward him and Lavi fought back, but he couldn't retrieve his hammer. Skin yanked him and Lavi flew in his direction. Skin caught him and pounded Lavi into the ground. "Argh! Damn." Lavi cursed, sitting up just to be lifted from the ground by Skin. "Let.. Go!"

Skin was about to crush Lavi's head, but Road used Lero to intervene by flying in between them. She smiled serenely with mischief twinkling in her eyes. Lavi cringed as she got closer to him. "Will you play a game with me Bookman Junior?" Road inquired sweetly.

Lavi slanted his eyes in distrust and disinterest. Her idea of a game wouldn't be a fun one, but what choice did he have? "If I agree to and I win, you'll have to let us go." Lavi shot back calmly.

Road laughed as Lavi felt quesy and the world around him changed. It didn't take long for everything to morph into another world, a place only Road could go to or allow anybody else to. However, outside her world, Lavi's body fell limp and a box surrounded him. Road grinned wickedly at everybody else and Lero floated higher in the air. Soon all the Branch Heads and Lenalee were stuck in a box. Road could tell she couldn't fight with all the bandages scattered across her legs. In addition to that she could barely walk right. It was nearly impossible to see, but she was staggering. So while Lenalee and the others watched Lavi engage in Road's 'game' and the three new recruits face Allen, Kanda and Krory were preparing to fight as well. Skin and Jasdevi smiled dangerously at them. "I got the General." Skin told them, stalking near Tiedol, but Kanda stood in his way, pointing Mugen at his throat. "Move."

"I can't do that."

Skin fixed his eyes on the raven-haired samurai with entertainment in his eyes. He's sen this one with the General on his journey recently. He should deal with him first since he ever so happily gets in between Skin and his merciless fun. "What do people cal you exorcist?"

"Kanda."

Jasdero and Devit snickered, watching Krory. Whispers and murmurs left their mouths, but none of it could be deciphered. They weren't sure if they should fight him since he seemed so weak, but at least they could kill somebody, right? They pointed their pistols at Krory. "That leaves you all alone."

"Tch, brats." Krory groaned, his hair spiking up and his teeth sharpening. "We're going to have to make this quick."

Road eyed Allen fight the exorcists, disregarding the blasts and destruction being created around her. Allen was bleeding. He was _bleeding_ and _hurt_. She would kill the exorcists that did this to him if he doesn't succeed. "Allen..." Road mumbled, gripping Lero tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I hope it was fulfilling and again I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I just hope you will forgive me and ocntinue reading. Also, please leave a review. I'm hoping this chapter was okay since I haven't written Pure Colors in a while... So let me know what ya think please! Don't worry, next chapter is being worked on as you're reading this. *O*<strong>


	18. What Can You Trust?

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>What Can You Trust...?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After 27 minutes of battling...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lavi clenched his teeth. He couldn't use his innocnce. He had no clue to where he was. At first this seemed like a good idea, but everytihng was morphing painfully into something he didn't want. A game Lavi didn't want to play. He now understood Road's game and he didn't want to play it.<p>

"_No innocence allowed, Junior_."

That's what Road's distorted figure had told him when she popped out of the checkered platform. Thus his hammer wasn't with him.

"_The game isn't hard... Or is it?_"

Lavi had been angry. Why wouldn't he be? He had been tricked into a mind-boggling, heart-wrenching, blood-chilling, nightmare of a 'game'. Though he shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't be angry, and he should definitely not be letting Road madden his sanity to insanity. He's seen how insanity can drive a person-Allen-and he didn't want to go there.

"_All you have to do is get out of here._"

Road had told him bittersweetly. It was then he should have realized the consequences he'd be paying for.

"_Alive..._"

He didn't expect it to be so terrible. He had been an exorcist, he had been trained to expect deathly circumstances, but he had also been trained to have no true emotions. And this is what was tearing him to pieces, ripping him limb from limb, and shredding his mind and heart to bits and pieces. When he agreed to play he had no clue it could be this devastating. He didn't know minutes ago. He didn't comprehend how much torture mere memories and meek yet simple words could be. Lavi was losing his ability to process this as just her _game_, that this was not reality. He wasn't very capable of convincing himself that this wasn't real anymore. Everything seemed real. It all felt real. The memories were real. How could this be fake?

Lavi blinked his eyes closed, staggering in water that was almost knee deep. He hunched over and squeezed his head. Had he used too much force his cranium would crack. Just like his mentality was on the verge of shattering. However, when he heard the sound of water shifting decrease and a breeze blow by his body, weaving him through the air, he opened his eyes to find Bookman staring at him, but here's where the difficult part of accpetance comes in. Lavi was shorter than the Panda.

"_Bookmen watch history silently, we refuse to intervene in history, only watch."_

Lavi knitted his brows together as he took a step forward, then back. What was going on? Where was he? Dammit! He has never felt so frustrated. "Why are you telling me this again old man?" Lavi asked in confusion.

Bookman went on, ignoring Lavi's words as if he hadn't spoken. "Bookman!"

"_We have no identity. We forge forward wihtout one. We forge the records of history. Through the wars, through the poverty, through everything. You'll find history repeats itself."_

"Why aren't you listening to me? I already know this!" Lavi yelled, leaping in Bookman's direction and stumbling, however, when he picked himself back off the ground Bookman stood before him in the same position, still speaking.

"_From this day forth you have no real identity, no past, no history. You will record history alongside me. You will change lifestyles, you will change names, you will not be these fake identities. This will all be an act to add into history. You are not a part of it._"

"Dammit, ya old geezer, shut up!"

Bookman blinked once as the wind blew by again. Their capes shuffled in the air, blocking Lavi's vision for only a mere second. The golden wheats arond them swayed and danced with the wind instructing them where to go. When the cape stopped blowing he found Bookman's stern face. "_Are you willing to become my student, will you become a Bookman?_"

"Yes! Gah!" Lavi scrutinized Bookman before the last breeze. Becuase with the last breeze vanishing, Bookman's figure had puzzled away. Quite literally in fact. Lavi fell down as his emerald eye widened in shock. He couldn't understand anything. What was happening? '_What's happening? This can't be real. This can't be. I've already lived this._'

The scenery changed again. He panted and panted and panted. His mind was cracking. This was the hundredth time the scene has transformed. Each scene held a different memory or close enough. Bookman kept scolding him. He had almost killed Lenalee. The Black Order members attacked him, and now... He stared at a mini him, an angry Lavi. No! Then, before now, Lavi wasn't Lavi! _Then_ Lavi was... Martin? Terri? He doesn't even remember the first few names he used! How pathetic of a Bookman! "Damn... What the hell... am I doing here?" Lavi breathed, crumbling to his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Kanda -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiedoll respected Kanda's pride as he stood on the sidelines, watching all the fights carry on. Kanda and Skin had been smashing down wall after wall, crashing through a door and then disappeared. Kanda had cursed and cussed and smothered his lungs until he couldn't think of another curse word, well, actually he had been completely distracted by his nuisance of an opponent. Skin was a fairly strong soldier in this war. Normally Kanda wouldn't mind strong enemies, but nevertheless, he wanted to end this here and now.<p>

Kanda has found that he is much faster than his enemy, but nothing ever seems too effect him for too long. To make up for his lack of speed, Skin's strength was tenfold better than Kanda's brute strength alone, thus he needed Mugen. His Double Illusion Sword had been activated long ago, too. Skin's skin, though, had transfigured into something else, something gold and hard, thick, but these sort of ring antennae hovered over his head, which appeared to be the source of his powers, or eletrical charge to be specific. Skin proved to be a strong enough opponent that Kanda had to use Ascended Flower, cuasing his pupils to multiply into three dots in his cobalt eyes and markings sketched around his eyes.

Kanda twitched his hand, a jolt of electricity searing through his blade before slightering up his arm and back. He didn't let it faze him, and disregarded any pain and any deep wounds that were slowly regenerating, and stood his ground, quickly and steathily appearing behind the giant. "Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" Kanda said as he slashed Skin's body eight times, creating the form of a flower to be marked on Skin's back.

Kanda did it a few more times until Skin's body was covered in flower designs and blood gushed out. Again an electrical charge caused his body to twitch, coming from his sword and traveling up his arm, straight to his back and head, and back down. His uniform was hardly allowed to be called that. From Kanda's waist up his uniform was burnt off. The few shocks would have been worth it, but... Skin's body had already began healing! "Can't forgive... Can't forgive... Can't forgive..." Skin glared at Kanda, walking closer with a malicious smile. "You've noticed already, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda questioned hesitantly.

"The electricity searing through your body. It's impressive exorcist that you've come this far against me, but we're going to have to end this." Skin growled, holding his hand up. "**DIE!**"

Kanda's body froze. He couldn't bring himself to move anymore. He didn't understand, but then, as if to answer his unspoken question, a gold chain burned his skin, scorching it worse than lava ever could, as it pierced through his abdomen. The chain had come from _inside_ his body! Kanda forced down a scream and tightened his grip on Mugen in fear of losing it. Skin chuckled menacingly as he yanked on the chain, causing another burning feeling coursed through his entire body, and slammed Kanda into a wall, the ground, spun him around, and repeatedly bashed him into the ground. It got worse when the electrical charge shot through the chain and to Kanda's body. "Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE! **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! **_**DIE!**_" Skin roared.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Krory -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Krory could honestly say he never thought his two opponents to be so incredibly strong. The rumbling of the crumbling buildings seemed too far off although he knew it wasn't that far away. It was shameful and mocking when the twin Noahs laughed at him out of pure enthrallment and amusement, knowing they were winning. Krory had the upper hand at first, truly he did, but he pissed them off, calling them brats one too many times, saying their childish games were all prolonging a real fight. He said that and he could tell you now he regretted it.<p>

Jasdero...

Devit...

The two Noah that make up the Noah of Bonds. Krory had been bemused, but now he understood the bond part.

Jasdevi... The Noah of Bond in whole...

Jasdevi was two minds in one. Two souls in one body. Jasdevi was Jasdero and Devit combined into one being. When they sang that lullaby Krory thought it was only a mere game, a trick, but once they shot the other, smoke filled the air and blocked his vision, but of course his sense of smell and hearing was still excellent, so he was surprised when he had been caught by the pair-specifically an individual-grabbed him and tossed him into a wall. Blood had poured out of his stomach and sides, drizzling out of his mouth, because of the rocks and rubble on him, but as well as Jasdevi's hair. When he had thought he had finally managed to catch them earlier when they first transformed (combined) their hair had become spikes and punctured Krory's body, practically skewering him.

He was caught off guard again when the smoke cleared. The air unveiled the secret to the Noah of Bonds' true form. As said earlier... Jasdero and Devit combined literally. A man with long blonde hair that fell below his waist and black hair painted in it near the head. His ash skin darkened slightly to a more gray charcoal ashen color. His left eye had been hidden by his black and blonde locks while the other had black makeup around their bright golden orb. Jasdevi's lips were seemingly coated in black lipstick as well. Smirking devilishly and yet, childishly still.

Jasdevi wore a long red trench coat with white fur at the wrist, the coat flowing out around the waist just a little so you could see his (or their in actual definition) also red pants with knee high white boots. "What was that nonsense you were spouting earlier vampire-monster?" Jasdevi asked and you could clearly hear both Jasdero's and Devit's voices mixed together.

Krory cringed, pushing himself off the ground. Using his arm he wiped blood off his mouth with a hazy glare fixated on the now single individual. "You're brats and nothing more, you'll never be anything else either. Just brats."

Their smirk left their face for a measly moment beofore they materilized a purple star in the air, slamming Krory against it. Krory cried out in pain, but the cry never stopped because the star began to electrocute him with Dark Matter. He struggled to get free, but to no avail, he was stuck on the purple pentagram. Slowly and steadily Jasdevi moved the pentagram on the ground, another pentagram materializing over him. Jasdevi used the second pentragram to press it against Krory's body, crushing him. Seconds passed. Seconds turned into a minute, and a minute shifted into minutes of agony before Krory's vision worsened and he couldn't see too well from the lack of blood. The pain was too incredible. He was losing consciousness and he could no longer scream in pain. His body went limp and the Dark Matter had finished its job. Jasdevi smirked, viewing the hole they had created in the floor to bring Krory up another level so they had plenty of room to battle.

Calmly and happily they took step after step toward it, drawing nearer and nearer while they left a nearly dead exorcist, Arystar Krory, to die there. Alone. In immense pain. "I wonder how Allen is doing. It doesn't sound like we have to interfere in his fight quite yet, but it would be useful for him to kill at least one of those exorcists before then..." Jasdevi said, sighing as he (they) rubbed their sore spots and the blood away. The vampire exorcist managed to actually penetrate Jasdevi a few times, in result, making them lose lots of blood. The floor now had a pool of blood form both Jasdevi and Krory. If the pentragrams don't kill him, they thought he would drown in his own blood, but they were stunned when they heard something from behind, heard _movement_ from the vampire. Spinning around Jasdevi's eyes broadened. "You're alive?"

Jasdevi's lips formed a thin line. Anger rinsed his mind before he took one more step back in Krory's direction. "Not for long."

Krory pushed the pentacle off of him and used whatever energy he had left to snatch Jasdevi. Jasdevi used his hair to pierce Krory's body again, forcing Krory to cough up blood, but nevertheless he sank his teeth in their neck. Jasdevi wiggled and squirmed, shouted and screamed, angry and shocked, stomped their feet and flailed their arms about until they managed to materilize a coffin with spikes on the door and in it. They used their hair to shove him in it then, moving their arms around again and pointing their index fingers at it, they flicked one index finger and closed the coffin on him. In the end a bloodcurdling scream erupted in the air from Krory. Once it died down, more and more blood crawled out of the coffin and slid on the floor.

Jasdevi smirked again. The golden eye watched the crater in the floor as an earthquake shook the place and more pieces of the building fell on the floor. They trailed their route back to the crater, steadily and without haste.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Lenalee -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Lenalee repeatedly kicked the thick dice box she had been trapped in. General Tiedoll watched her do so in vain with a simple frown, but he just stood there, watching the endless battles unfold. His eyes often found themselves on Allen's fight with Zeres, Pandora, and Rick. He did nothing. Lenalee didn't understand either! Tiedoll's own student was fighting for his life and Tiedoll wouldn't intervene! Didn't he understand that they could very much die here this time? All of them? Not just the exorcists, but her Brother, Bak, Renny, and the rest of the Heads, even Leverrier and Link.<p>

She was scared.

Lenalee was scared.

Lavi wouldn't answer her. He was completely unresponsive. Then Krory and Kanda weren't anywhere in sight. All she knew was that she could hear Krory's screams of pain from above. Sometimes she could see blood drip to the marble, tiled floor in front of her. She didn't know if it was Krory's or the two boys claiming to be the Noah of Bonds-Jasdevi. From the hole in the wall she could see bright lights flashing. There was something repeatedly crashing in there and you could hear Skin repeating the word die and unforgivable. The place trembled fiercely like her nerves, but she continued to kick the obstacle in front of her, completely in vain. "Let me out of here! I'm an exorcist! I have to fight! I have to!" Lenalee shouted as her blood splattered on the glass box.

Road kicked her feet back and forth contently, but her eyes told another story from her cheerful smile as she watched Allen, often gazing at the unmoving Tiedoll and Lenalee in sheer mirth and hilarity. "It's pointless. Without your innocence you won't be able to get out of that box, Lenalee. You should just give up." Road told her.

"I can't! I have to fight! Now let me out!" Lenalee responded, determination and sadness swirling in her eyes.

Road laughed at her as she finally gave up and crawled on the floor of the box, rubbing her stinging eyes. Tyki glanced at her, but even still he remained unmoving and interested in Allen's fight. Half of the Branch Heads chose to stare at her while the other half watched the fight between exorcists. Everyone of them being smothered by fear and uncertainty, anger and the horrible stenchof blood, fresh blood. "Lenalee you must have faith in your comrades. None of their battles are over yet." General Tiedoll said, also landing his interest on Allen as he skidded across the floor and Rick soaring on Pandora's shadow dragon, shooting arrows at him, just barely missing or scratching Allen. "Each of them is strong and capable of taking care of themselves."

"But why aren't you helping them?" Lenalee retorted.

Tiedoll offered her a small smile, hoping she would understand his reason. "Not only are they fighting for their lives right now, but they are also fighting for their pride. Everybody is, the Noah, the exorcists, and even Allen Walker, though he fights for sometihng else that we have yet to comprehend."

Lenalee couldn't trust his reason as wholly valid or all too reasonable. Kanda was one to have pride more so than Krory, but then Zeres and Rick seemed to also be prideful people. "Plus we can't help Lavi at the moment. He is fighitng Road in her world, the one she once took you and Kanda to in Rewinding Town. If you listened to the reports, fighting her here is utterly useless because she'll only regenerate. I'll be wasting my efforts on her." Tiedoll added, earning him another fit of laughter from Road herself.

"How observant of you General!" She giggled.

General Tiedoll narrowed his eyes. He studied their surroundings and listened to any sounds around him before he watched Allen's fight once again. "Besides, Lenalee, the fights are almost over. Very soon we will discover who is victorious and who is not."

"What are you talkng about General?" Tyki asked.

"You'll see soon, Tyki Mikk."

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Allen -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen panted. He listened to his breathing. It was irking. He couldn't calm himself. His mind was in a blur. He was fighting, but he didn't know exactly what he was doing. All he was aware of was who he had been fighting, where he was, that his innocence was activated, he was bleeding, and he was losing his energy. His stamnia was depleting quickly. Then he had a headache. His head had been hit the most in this fight. It was bashed agianst the ground, against Zeres' kusarigamas' hilts, the table, and the ground. His mind was also sort of out of it. He was to lash out, he wanted to kill, but he was reluctant. Allen didn't understand.<p>

'_They're humans... They fight for God... They oppose my family!..._' Allen thought as he dodged a shadow from latching onto him from behind, somersalting to the side as he sent a tendril in Pandora's direction only to be blocked by a shadow wall. She must have a smaller synchronization with her innocence than the other two because she had to dance around to control it fully, then she was breathing hard although Allen has only hit her once. That means she was weakening as well. '_Humans tried to kill me. In the name of God they tried to kill me! To _cleanse _me. These people, these demons, are no different from them... Are they? They aren't! They aren't! Just kill them already. They all have to die for their sins, for seeing his innocence, for knowing exactly who Allen was. They all witnessed too much and must die. NOW!_'

Allen abruptly stopped moving, using this time to let his lungs breathe. Zeres stood off to his left, staring him down with his guard up, but motionless. Rick was kneeling on the shadow dragon which was starting to shrink in size. Pandora was hardly dancing anymore. She looked awfully pale, her red hair standing out even more and possibly brighter than that stupid Bookman Junior. Pandora also made no moves against Allen. Rick and Zeres only studied him. "Look, Allen, don't you understand what will happen to you if you continuing to fight like this?" Rick asked, jumping off Pandora's dragon. "With innocence this is totally different! It will eventually refuse you an-"

"I'm aware of the consequences of my actions." Allen said, clenching his side as he hunched forward, trying to see Rick clearly. Stopping was not a good idea. He might faint. "A Fallen One is created if a person tries to force themselves to synchronize with the innocence fragment, or if they fail in the eyes of '_God_', but I don't believe in such a being. God cannot exist, because if he does, he is not any better than the 'Devil'. I don't concern myself with such foolish thoughts anymore. Heavan, Hell, God, Devil, it's all rubbish to me! None of it is real! And if it is, well, I'll discover the truth in the 'afterlife' when I die, won't I?" Allen crossed his eyes. "Besides, I obviously wasn't seen holy in the eyes of your damn God from the beginning."

"Can't you just listen to us? Take a few minutes to let us in, let us talk to you, reason with you!" Rick pleaded.

"NO! I am done listening. I've made a choice and I can't turn back from the path I've chosen. The Earl is who I obey! The Noah are who I will fight for! The Noah are who I would lay my life on the line for! And the Black Order is my enemy forever in my eyes! I don't care what happens to me... I really... really don't." Allen said, falling ot his knees and his body trembled. A dark shadow casted over his eyes, but it didn't matter becuase he had looked away from them and at Road who was leaning forward, ready to run over to him. "I've chained my soul to the only people I have ever cared for, and if I die... I'm content with that, but I refuse to be linked in with the likes of you!"

Rick took a step back when Allen showed him his cold eyes, but there were too many emotions in his mercury eyes that the idle coldness didn't matter. It was the pain and sorrow. "You said humans hurt you before, Allen, but haven't you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, there are some humans that aren't like them? That are good? I don't understand why they hurt you, but I can if you just talk to us. Lenalee told you earlier that none of us wanted to fight a fellow exorcist to the death and that is true. Please, Allen... We just want to help." Rick furthered, taking a few steps closer to Allen, but stopped when Allen flinched.

"Exorcist? You don't want to fight me to the death because I'm an _exorcist_, a lousy accomadator? It's because of the innocence that I wield that you care about me! Didn't you ever think for the slightest moment that the Noah actually knowingly let this _accomadator_ into their family? Why would that be? They could have just killed me and destroyed the innocence! They could have taken the innocence away from me! Think of the endless things they could have done, but never did do when they should of! They didn't care that I had innocence. But that's all you people care about... The innocence... The damn innocence." Allen snapped back, hissing venmously and eyes growing colder as memory after memory flashed before his eyes. "There is nothing to discuss. There is nothing that can change my mind. If you want the innocence I hold, the only thing you can do is kill me and take it away."

Zeres rolled his eyes as he slouched, limping as he began walking closer to Allen. "Watch what you say. It just might come true, kid."

Allen heaved a heavy breath before getting to his feet, preparing to battle once again. He let his body tense visibly, since he no longer cared about what Zeres would do, and he took a shaky step forward. He had to continue fighting until the end. He had to, but that thought slipped his mind when a scream that none of them have heard today shattered the dense silence. Allen's eyes widened as he turned his head around quickly, following most other gazes and even taking a blow from Zeres that forced him to fall on the ground with his weapon digging in his flesh. He pulled it out before it got any bigger than he wished it to be, but his attention was gathered by Road.

Road stared at Lavi as a knife appeared in her stomach, blood quickly and slimily sliding out of her body and dropping the the floor beneath her. Out of shock she fell backwards, falling off of Lero and was heading for the hard ground beneath her. "It seems I've underestimated you, Junior." She whispered.

Allen sat very still, like a stone. All eyes were now on Road Camelot as she fell to the ground. Road was bleeding. Road is _bleeding_ and it wasn't disappearing. The blood was staining her lovely white blouse. The knife was plummeted into her skin. She was injured. Literally wounded. Allen couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Hurrying to his feet, Allen pushed Zeres away from him, trying to get to Road as fast as possible, but he stopped when he saw Lavi move in his box, actually the box was opening, and he fell to the ground as well, but on his feet with a blank expression. That wasn't what fully stopped Allen though. It was the hammer crashing to the ground and a bright red-orange stamp on the ground directly in front of him. It wasn't a second later that fire erupted from the floor and a fire serpent swallowed Road whole. His eyes got wider and wider in disbelief, holding his arms up in front of his face. "Fire... Fire... Fire!" Allen took a step back, deactivating his innocence as he did so, panic painting over him. "Fire... Fire... Fire... Fire... Fire... Fire.. Fire... Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. FIRE!"

Tyki cursed under his breath, but was unsure whether or not to go in and get Road or seek out Allen. He heard him scream. He was breaking down, but Road could be killed. What was he supposed to do? "Shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Lavi -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Lavi eyed a smaller, younger version of himself crying in front of him. Water encircled his body, carrying blood away from him. Not his blood. The blood of Lenalee who he had been forced to stab here in Road's dimension. He figured it out. Though his mind had gone through a mental breakdown in the process between Bookman's lessons and scoldings, trying to evade being killed by his friends from the Black Order, his past identities and so on. Everything was mind-cracking and heart-wrenching, but he finally got through it. "I win, Road Camelot."<p>

"_Why? Humans repeat the same process of wars and killing! So why did you chose them! Why Lavi?_"

Lavi stared at the mini him with a faint smile. "Even so, Bookmen are humans as well." He uttered, thinking about everything he has experienced here, previously, over the many years with Bookman, with his 49th alias, and the experiences that were to come. "Humans change..." His smile got bigger as he reached his hand out to comfort the crying youngster. "You're me. Can't you understand?"

The child cries only got worse, but he closed his eyes and a tiny smile grew. "_Someday... Lavi... Someday..._"

Lavi saw nothingness before fire surrounded him. He could feel his hammer in his hand, he could sense he was standing, he could hear screams from friends and... Allen? Hadn't he seen Lavi's attack several times before? Maybe it had been linked to what the Noah had been speaking about? Right now it didn't matter. He had to get out of here. He's never used so much power in one attack. The fire serpent was traveling around everywhere, swallowing everybody up from what he could see. The fire was everywhere... Before he lost his sight once again.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Kanda -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Skin focused his attention on the hole in the wall not far from where he was beating Kanda up by throwing him around on the chain and sending electrical shocks to him. "Road...?" Skin grumbled.<p>

Kanda twitched, glaring at him. He moved his arm up. His Mugen should be warm enough to do as he planned. So he lifted it high in the air and brought it down, cutting Skin from the side of his neck, straight down to his abdomen. Skin shouted in pain, turning back around to see Kanda as he fell to the ground beside him. All of his injuries were equal to Skin's, but the last move gave him the win as Skin collasped onto his knees, blood pouring everywhere in this snowy room.

The chain that hooked onto Kanda began to shatter as the room shook angrily once again, but Kanda ignored that as he watched the fire dimly, sort of in a daze, through the hole they had formed during his fight. A wicked and creepy smile formed on his lips. Using Mugen before it shattered to tiny bits and pieces, he walked away from Skin, digging Mugen in the ground with each step for support. "It looks like... the Baka Usagi won this game."

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- Krory -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Krory could have sworn he heard Eliade talking to him a few minutes ago. His beloved Eliade. He couldn't shake the feeling it was really her, that she had showed herself to him and showed him what it meant to stay determined. Blood had seeped out of his mouth and arms and legs, forming a sort of crystalization armor around him. He was half-conscious of what he was doing, but he could process everything properly.<p>

He had stood up. The sound of his movements convinced Jasdevi to turn around once more to glare at him. "You're getting on our nerves vam-"

Krory's speed had increased tenfold. His strength had increased tenfold. Everything had become stronger as he ran over to the Noah, repeatedly attacking him, scratching him, cutting him. Jasdevi couldn't keep up, he couldn't keep his eye on Krory. He took quite the pounding before he had to give up because Jasdevi couldn't force himself to do anything more. Between the pain and exhaustion, there was nothing more he could do. Jasdevi split back into Jasdero and Devit, each holding their arms. "Guess it's time to call it quits, Devit." Jasdero whispered.

"Yeah... So tired." Devit replied softly before both of them fell backwards into the crater in the floor as the fire faded, passing out. "Stupid vampire."

Krory's blood crystals cracked and broke off his body as he trekked over to the crater, jumping down into the hole himself. The fire was gone and he looked around, studying his new, brighter surroundings. He found Lavi and Lenalee near the rest of Branch Heads, so he staggered over to them. "Krory!" Lenalee shouted.

"Hey, Lenalee." Krory paused, taking in a sharp breath of air. "How's things going on your end?"

When Krory met them in the group, Lavi nodded in the western part of part of the room. Road was burnt completely, her skin charcoal. Krory winced as he just imagined the suffering she must be going through after he realized she wasn't regenerating, but his eyes, like everybody else, found Allen. He was clutching his arms, hugging his body as he shook furiously. Road reached out a hand to him. "Al-Allen." Was the last thing she said before her body turned to ash and Road Camelot was gone.

Allen's eyes bulged even more-somehow-as he hunched over. His hands now clutched his head, mumbling something none of them could understand from there. Krory almost felt sorry for him as Allen started crying. "ROAD!"

"Tch."

Kanda stumbled behind Allen, pointing a half broken Mugen at him. Allen didn't seemed to notice or concerned as he turned around. He was looking, searching for something. Well, some people to be exact. His mouth moved, signalling he was speaking, but Kanda furrowed his brows together. Lenalee gulped, hesitantly walking over to him. Lavi refused to let her go seeing how he didn't trust Allen after last time, so he followed her. Soon Krory, Lavi, Lenalee, Zeres, Pandora, and Rick were circling Allen with Kanda. However, Allen just looked past them, still clutching his head tightly. They thought he just might cursh his skull if he kept that up. "Tyki. Where's Tyki?" Allen looked lost as he darted his optics in all directions, trying to find Tyki. "Jasdero... Devit... Skin... Road... Tyki..." His eyes could only find a few of the Noah. The discomfort shined on his face as he spun and spun and spun around, tyring to locate them all. "It's impossible... It's impossible!"

"Kid, you've lost. They lost." Zeres said, holding his regular black and silver scythe up just in case Allen decided to attack.

"No." Allen tapped his head against the hard, gray ash formed by the fire. Some of them couldn't stop the feeling of pity as they watched Allen breakdown in front of them. "Tyki. Road. Skin. Jasdevi. They can't be dead. They may have lost a fight, but there's no way... No way!" Tears stained his face, cleaning the blood and dirt on his face as they moved down his face.

"ALLEN, LERO!" Lero yelled, crying and panicking as he flew over to Allen.

Allen grabbed Lero and hugged him, not even looking up at the exorcists. None of them knew what to say to him right now, so silence all passed by. "Tyki should be here. He wasn't fighting! Where is he?" Allen chattered and buried his face in Lero's pink fabric. "Lero."

"Allen, lero." Lero mumbled sadly.

Kanda growled, grabbing Allen's shirt and pulling him up to meet him face-to-face. Both glared at the other, but Allen's deminished. He was too upset to hold it. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you look? Crying over the Noah Clan of all people!" Kanda shouted angrily.

Allen stared at Lero, but slapped Kanda. The small gesture of abuse was enough to force Kanda away, although Allen did use all of his strength to just slap him away. He almost collapsed to his knees again, but Lero flew out of his arms and helped him stay on his feet. "Careful Allen, lero. We need to leave, lero! Allen, lero!" Lero said with worry.

Allen held Lero again after mumbling a thank you. His eyes glazed over as tears continued to fall. He staggered, nearly tripping over his feet as he took small, unsteady footsteps. His mouth moved and at first, no one could understand him. Lavi and Krory were on their guard as he got closer to them, uncertian if he was going to attack in his state or not, but he didn't. His shoulders merely brushed against them as he tread over to the edge of the building. Repeating whatever he was saying over and over. It soon got louder and louder and he was almost singing. It would have been beautiful if not for the meaning of the words.

"_The Lord Millennium is in search of you._" Allen whispered, hurrying past the Branch Heads as he hugged Lero and held his chest that was rapidly bleeding due to Zeres. "_Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news?_"

"Allen...lero?" Lero looked up at the crying Allen. He stopped when he reached the edge of the floor. One more step and he'll fall only to be crushed and squished like a bug. Lero followed his gaze downwards as a man stood on a coffin (Lero believes) while floating up. "GENERAL CROSS, LERO!"

"What? What did that umbrella say?" Lavi asked, running over to Allen. "General Cross... It's really him... What the hell is he doing here?"

"_Maybe you stole it from him?_" Allen added, gathering Lavi's attention again, but Cross stepped on the floor beside him, gaining the rest of the room's attention.

Allen took in a sharp breath of air. Cross eyed him as Tiedoll walked up to the fellow General. No one spoke. All eyes watched idly, but no mouth opened to utter a word. Except Allen's. "_I'll see if it's true._" Allen muttered, turning around and pressing his back against a pillar, gazing at each and every person one time before closing his eyes, moving his hand wearily around as he repeated the song. "_The Lord Millennium is in search of you. Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news?_" Allen's innocence activated and the cloaked floated around him, then tendrils shot out, penetrating the ground around him once before coming back to him and shooting out again. Lavi moved away, taking a step back and bumping into General Cross just to be pushed away. "_Maybe you stole it from him? I'll see if it is true._"

"Allen, what are you doing, lero? Open the door, lero! We have to get out of here, lero!" Lero panicked, wiggling in Allen's grasp, but stopped when a tear fell on his pumpkin face. "Allen, lero?"

Another intake of a sharp breath stung the air as he glared at the exorcists around him, more tears falling and his voice cracking. His innocence continued to attack them, clashing against weapons, cutting flesh, sometimes hitting a Head Branch. However one particular tendril shot through Leverrier's lower chest, just barely missing his lung. Allen disregrded any screams of pain or shouts of protests, any words trying to make a heart-to-heart conversation. '_FIRE! ROAD! INNOCENCE! EXORCISTS! TYKI! FIRE! ROAD! INNOCENCE! EXORCISTS! TYKI! ROAD! ROAD CAN'T BE DEAD! ROAD!_' Allen banged his head against the wall behind him. Blood splattered onto the white wall and all over his white hair.

"_The Lord Millennium is in search of you! Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him?_" Allen paused, releasing Lero to grasp his head as he banged it against the pillar a second time, a third time, four times, fives times, and so on. He ignored the blood. He ignored the suffering his head was going through. He tried to stop thinking of Road and her blood, her disappearing right in front of him. Using one hand he pulled out the card from his pocket that held the list of names whom he had to kill. His eyes met Lenalee's lavender ones one more time before he screamed. "I'LL SEE IF IT IS TRUE!" And he leaned forward, nonstop screaming escaping his mouth as his innocence went out of control, hovering him in the air, tearing the place apart piece by piece. He didn't even notice Jasdevi disappearing through a door whilst doing so.

Cross sighed, watching as Allen started attacking everyone, using his cloak as a shield to keep them from getting close to him. He continued screaming out of distress of the recent happenings. The large brown coffin that had been under his feet minutes ago was now floating beside Cross. He unwrapped the chains and Tiedoll looked at him. "What are you doing here, Marian?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Aren't you Generals the least bit worried?" Lavi shouted.

"No, I'm sure Marian has a plan. Otherwise he woulnd't be here. Don't worry, I have no doubts we'll get out of here alive. Though it's depressing to know General Yeager is..."

The coffin opened to show the concealed Maria, or exactly, Cross' Grave of Maria. She wore a long blackish-greenish dress with a butterfly bow tied around her face, hiding her eyes. Gloves ran from her elbows down to her fingertips, also a dark green, but what calmed the situation and stopped the ruckus was her voice. "Carte Garde." Cross uttered.

Allen held his head, but he dropped to the ground, unable to move anymore and his innocence deactivated on his own. Silver-gray eyes searched the room endlessly until he found General Cross and the woman behind him. He wasn't sure how to react to Cross, so he had ignored him, all he knew was that he felt a magical aura in the Ark, so he traced it. Then to his utter amazement he discovered General Cross Marian who has been driving Earl insane. Although he knew this was Cross' doing, he didn't know how, but Allen had no control over his body.

His arms lifted him off the ground and he sat up, pinning his body against the pillar again. Allen hissed, gritting his teeth when he was mobile, meaning his body was under _his_ control again, but Cross pointed a gun to his forehead so Allen stayed there. "I thought you had been dead, kid." Cross grumbled, knitting his brows together. "I sure would like to hear your stupid explanation about why you're with the fatass, Allen."

"How do you know my name, _General Cross_?" Allen seethed.

"Forgot me? Figures. We don't have time for this right now, though." Cross mumbled, looking at the other exorcists. His eyes landed on Leanlee. "You alright?"

"Pervert."

Cross' gun clicked and Allen stiffened. Silence hung in the dense air as Allen let his hand clench his shoulder tightly, stretching his right leg out, straight, while folding the other one under it. A bittersweet smile adorned his face. "That's right. You all want out of here, don't you? None of you want to meet your demise early?" Allen laughed sickly.

"Stop the download of the Ark." Cross ordered.

Allen eyed him dully, a sick smile forming once again as he tipped his head back and laughed again like he had turned into a mad man. "It's impossible! You fool, that room has long since been gone and the piano transferred to the next Ark! The Earl already made precautions about it so you wouldn't be able to ruin his plans, Cross."

Lavi studied Cross, then the rest of the injured crew before gazing at Allen's unruly smile, He tilted his head to the side, eyes finding something interesting below him. Lero floated beside his head. "WHAT, LERO? HOW ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE, LERO? ALLEN-"

"Calm down, Lero." Allen ordered strictly, shutting the umbrella up. "There's only one way to get out of here now and I'm not sure if it's plausible anymore becuase of that stupid Bookman Junior." Allen never looked up at anybody, but he had a sincere and tranquil aura coming off of him. "The Ark's doors won't open anymore. At best I could send you to another place in the Ark, but you wouldn't want that, no."

"Allen, would you please tell us how to get out of here?" Komui asked, kneeling in front of him.

Allen looked up at Komui. His hand inched forward and soon enough, he gripped Komui's throat. Komui was about to react and fight against him, but he remained calm, thinking it was a bad idea. Instead he caressed the side of Allen's face. "Allen... Please." Komui whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

Allen's weird smile disappeared. "Why would I? Why should I?"

"Road made a deal with me. If I won her game she would let us out. Certainly I won, Allen. If you respect her enough to keep her word since she can't..." Lavi said gently, deciding to do the same approach as Komui.

The tears ran down Allen's face even faster as he released Komui, disgusted apparently. His free hand inched into his pocket, causing Cross to press the gun against his head, warning him if he did anything he shouldn't he would blow his head to smithereens. "... I hate you people..." Allen whispered, croaking. "Road told me she had a door on the top floor... It's the only way out now." Allen pulled a key out of his pocket, taking in another deep breath, his chest burning. "You need to use this key to get out, though. You have approximately five minutes until the download is complete." Allen coughed, shaking because he was cold suddenly and his blood, as well as his enemies' blood, dripped off his hand and the key dropped on the ground. His body went numb and he had a nasty taste of metallic in his mouth. "Road told me to give it to any of the survivors that lived until a certain amount of time was left. That is the _only_ reason why I'm giving this to you, so don't get any bright ideas _Lenalee_. Trust me, I hope you die before you get a chance to get to the door... However," Allen smiled again. "I can't tell you where the door will lead you. Just expect your home in ruins. Lulubell decided to lead the invasion on you Headquarters. It's likely a few more exorcists were killed knowing her."

"You bastard!" Zeres shouted, throwing his scythe at Allen, just barely missing his head. "How the hell do we know you're telling the truth? Why should we trust your word?"

"You are the ones who asked me! Whether or not you believe me, I don't care. I'm just doing what I was told, understand?" Allen said before his body went into another spasm. "It's the only choice you have left anyhow. Just go! When I die I don't want to see your faces... I don't have much time left with the blood I lost anyhow, even if it weren't for the Ark downloading."

Komui picked up the key. "Come with us Allen."

Allen laughed, closing his eyes with a gentle smile, but it was a smile of disgust. "And join you? I'd rather die here. You can go without me, bastards. I'm not worth trying to save anyways."

Komui was reluctant, but he nodded. Everybody went to the top floor, leaving Allen there alone. Allen was more concerned about Cross, watching him with hatred as he walked off. He shivered, crying still as he banged his head agianst the pillar. "I hate them! I hate them! Why did I give them the damn key?" Allen asked himself, but he froze when he felt warm, large hands pick him up, craddling him. "Millenie?"

"There, there Allen. This loss was not in vain. Just sleep. We must get you bandaged up quickly." The Earl said, rocking Allen soothingly as Allen hugged him.

"What about everybody else? Millenie! Road and Tyki, Jasdevi and Skin, they lost! They all lost!"

The Earl squeezed Allen gently, grabbing Lero as they floated off the cliff and into a door. Allen was barely awake when he responded, so he didn't hear his response. All Allen heard was a light hum and felt a hand stroking his hair. Allen tilted his head and everything went black as he sang one last time: "_The Lord Millennium is in search of you... Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news?... Maybe you stole it from him?... I'll... see... if it's... true..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hoped this was also fulfilling. I'm trying to make the next chapters long to compensate for the times I didn't update... Love ya guys!<strong>


	19. Aftermath

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen moaned in pain. His vision was coming through, but as of now he could only see bright spots or lines of pure blackness. His head <em>hurt<em>. It wasn't a simple headache or mere pains, it was torture. He felt exhausted, completely exhausted. His fingers twitched as he tried to lift his arms, but it no avail there. He tried to open his eyes and view his surroundings, but in vain. Cool air caressed his body, but he moaned again when pressure had been forced onto his chest. The pressure lifted, but only for a moment and it came back down. Allen's moan distorted into a small whimper and cry of agony, but the pressure continued and tightened around his torso. "Allen? Are you awake?" Came an awfully familiar voice.

"_Who was that? Millenie...? No... Tyki...? Definitely not... Way too feminine... Lulubell?_' Allen couldn't figure out who had spoken and just thinking about the inconvenience made his head ache even more. He tossed his head on it's side seeing how it was the only thing he could move. He whimpered again as pain seared through his head and down his spine, another unwanted moan escaping his mouth. "Ma'dam Lulubell I think sometihng is wrong with Allen. He isn't responding and he's-" '_Mimi, it's Mimi_.'

"You must have patience Mimi. Allen isn't a Noah so he will be in pain. Let his body adjust to it." Lulubell, definitely Lulubell, said clamly and monotonously. "Have you finished cleaning his wounds and changing his bandages?"

"Yes, Ma'dam Lulubell!"

"Not so loud." Allen groaned, blinking his eyes as they felt a little lighter.

"Eh? Sorry, Allen." Mimi murmured.

Allen could see her light blue, aquamarine, hair in the usual pigtails as he blinked his eyes open. He was full-heartedly surprised it was Mimi and Lulubell here and not Tyki or Road. Especially Road. Something told him he hadn't seen her in a while, so she should be here. In fact, he could hear protests and shouting outside the room, everything muffled. Road. Was it Road?

Allen's eyes bulged as a mirage passed before his eyes; Road had been burnt to death! He jolted upright and screamed, holding his head and he could feel tears streaming down his face already as blood covered his vision. "ROOOAAADDDD!" Allen cringed at the pain coursing through his body suddenly. He could feel blood on his hands. Sure enough, when he pulled them away from his head, blood was on them. "Road? Where's Road? Lulubell, where is everyone? Where are they?" Allen panicked, searching the room for Lulubell and the muffled cries and pouts were silenced.

Mimi tried to force Allen to lay back down, but he wouldn't go down. He stared at Lulubell who remained absolutely calm, studying Allen. She had taken her eyes off her nails, since it was the only thing that ever seemed to interest her in Allen's opinion, to watch Allen flail around. "Be still, you're going to open your wounds." Lulubell ordered with an audible rigid austere. She listened to Allen's ragged breathing and she debated over why it was like that: His panic or the injuries that nearly severed his lungs and heart? Allen blinked back a few tears, but even still his body trembled and the tears start coming down yet again. "Everyone is alright, Allen. They are all waiting outside. That's what the noise outside is."

Allen directed his gaze to the doors. Someone was banging on it now and you could hear somebody groan and complain, clearly being whacked and pushed around by the people trying to enter the doors. Allen's breathing slightly steadied as he forced his legs over the edge of the bed, throwing a blanket off body. Stumbling out of bed, Allen took feeble steps to the door. Hope filled his eyes as Mimi yelled at him for getting out of the bed. "Allen lay down! You must lay down! Your injuries will-"

Allen opened the door, the clunk interrupting her. Everyone outside the door (or room if you prefer) stopped moving and gazed at Allen's broken figure. Allen saw two Noah he has yet to meet and the Jasdevi twins on the ground, heads up and eyeing him with their pistols aimed at the long blue-haired Noah to Allen's right. The Millennium Earl was holding back an ambush from Skin and Road while Lero panicked, rushing around in the air and slamming against the opened door because he had intentionally thought about going to Allen, but remembered his wounds-the reason he was panicking. "Allen, lero!"

Tyki had a cigarette hanging from his lips, as per usual. He stared at Allen with a smile, but a sigh of relief accidentally slipped out. Concern was etched in everybody's expressions as they saw Allen. The young boy wiped his tears away with a tender smile forming. The sound of his foot hitting the ground broke the quietness. Road detached herself from Sheryl, who had been guarding the door apparently, as well as the Earl, and Allen pulled her over to him. He buried his face in her neck, his eyes watching everybody behind her as Road quickly wrapped her own arms around him. "Road, I thought... You scared me." Allen murmued, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his legs buckled beneath him and both of them hit the rock hard floor.

"It's okay. We're all okay." Road whispered in his ear. Allen opened his eyes, letting his dizziness overtake him now that he knew everyone was alright. None of them had died, but they were still injured, some at least. Road stroked his hair, releasing a content sigh as Allen's shaking stopped. He was still. Just like the ocean after a storm. "Allen, are you alright?"

Timidly, Allen bobbed his head. His throat itched, burned even. He was afraid that if he spoke again his voice would crack. The stinging in his eyes also showed him that more tears were threatening to fall. Without hesitation, both of his secure arms wrapped around Road's waist, never wanting to let go. "As long as you guys are alive," Allen croaked, pulling away just enough to look at her golden orbs. "I'm perfectly fine. Just don't leave me again. Please, don't leave me. Not again... Please."

"Oi, oi,oi! You're not going to cry again! Don't you cry!" Tyki barked, yanking on Allen's hair, but it was swatted away by one of Road's candles. Tyki lightly growled, nonetheless, obeyed when he noticed the blood on his hand. "What happened to your head? Geez, I didn't see you... You went pysco again, didn't you, Allen?"

"What? NO!" Allen turned his head around to growl at Tyki. "Can't you be at least a little bit sentimental? Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought you were dead! All of you! I didn't... I just... Bloody murder... I just... You're cruel, Tyki."

Tyki gave a smug smirk as he sat criss-cross on the floor beside the cuddling pair. Road was still pushing his crimson-white locks out of the way of his face, sitting on his lap with her other arm locked around his neck. She leaned her head against his torso gently, being aware of his wounds placement she didn't want to cause anymore pain to him, as she snuggled closer to Sheryl's dismay, but with the circumstances he let it slid with a frown. "Psyco! I was not going pysco!" Allen protested angrily.

"If I am not mistaken, your head injury is your fault Allen, wasn't it? When I picked you up you were banging your head against the pillar." The Earl commented, amusement sparking in his words. "You were quite delirious and talking about death again... My, my, my. We ought to get you to talk to someone or I fear you'll kill youreslf..."

Allen's face reddened out of furiousness and plain embarrassment. The twins snickered as Tyki cackled again. Sheryl looked on the verge of crying, because you could tell when he was about to dramtically sob. "Not pysco? I'd say you were asking for death. Pretty desperate, don't you tihnk?" Tyki remarked with a cool grin.

"Nu-_uh_! Allen thought we were dead! You know the state he was in when we all just left him there alone!" Road shouted, smacking Tyki and Jasdevi since they were laughing at him. "Besides you were all worried to death that he was going to die! You have no right to be laughing at Allen!"

"R-Road." Allen murmured softly.

Tyki narowed his golden eyes as he looked away. Jasdevi seemed to be a tad ashamed despite their smiles on their face. Allen forged a weak, feeble smile again, but mockery was in his eyes. "You were worried about me, _Tyki_, _Jasdevi_?"

"N-NO!"

"Bull! You were crying up a storm Jasdevi! And you, Tyki, were the first to try to get in his room!" Road declined, flashing a smile at Allen. "Lulubell was definitely worried, too, but Millenie ordered her to make sure you came out okay and to keep everybody out. He said nothing about you coming out though." Road giggled, playing with his hair as he lovingly hugged her, snickering at the three boys' expressions. Talk about hilarious. It was funnier than the time Jasdero stuck corn dogs up his nose and wore a pink frilly dress while Devit got stuck in a mini-skirt... It was more horrifying than funny for the dark-haired Noah... "I'm sorry I left you there, Allen. I didn't expect that Bookman Junior to figure it out. I underestimated him."

A solemn look casted over Allen's face as he placed his hand on Road's stomach. It hurt just a bit when he did that. It didn't bother her at all. What did bother her was the anger flashing in his eyes and his hand was tightening on her shoulder, nails even digging through her clothes and skin. She strained the smile on her face, patting his head lightly as if he had been a puppy. However, their moment was cut short when Earl picked Allen up, practically craddling him like a baby. This act forced Road off of Allen and a pout crept onto her face. "Millenie!" They both whined.

"Now, now, you have to rest. You're bleeding again, Allen-bō." The Earl said, petting Allen tenderly. "Come, come, we must take care of you. Right Tyki-pon?""

"Millenie!" Allen whined, squirming in his hold. "Please don't call me that, it's embarrassing. Kun or chan is fine, but _bō _is downright aggravating." Allen blushed, trying to ignore the laughing Noah as he faced Road. He was never one for honorifics in Japanese form-hello, he isn't Japanese-but he had been taught what they meant by Lulubell and bō was humiliating. Just like with Tyki and his nickname, Tyki-pon. It was kinda cute, though.

The Earl set him down on the bed, backing up to let Mimi take the bandages off for a second time in ten minutes and replacing them, cleaning the wounds from the new blood. Allen kept his eyes on Road as she sat on the bed beside him, her soft hand in his own soft hand. Tyki pulled up a chair and took out a book to read, his new stoned bored expression planted on his ashen face while the twins whispered to each other on the floor. Allen noted that Skin sat at the end of the bed on the floor, chewing on some candy. Surprising? Not really. Sheryl and the Earl did the same as Tyki, but instead of reading a book, Sheryl went on and on about Allen and how he had to be more careful while fighting those devious and evil exorcists. The Millennium Earl just rocked back and forth in his chair, just watching the scene from his comfortable seat. That left Lulubell to examine her manicured nails as Mimi tended to the other hand. Then there were the two Noah Allen didn't know sitting on a dresser, inspecting Allen intently.

The one on the right had gray-tan ashen skin and the stigmata lining across his forehead, naturally, that was to be expected. Gleaming gold eyes with a funny smile stretched on his face. Distinctive triangular earrings hung from both ears. His hair was bushy. If you've ever seen the widow's peak on somebody's forehead, that's how his hair was formed, creating a widow's peak out of his hair, remember this is all in style. He did not actually have a widow's peak. The rest of his hair aligned his upper back and over his shoulders. Several hair locks clung to the dark blue strands of hair. He had black arm bands on his forearms and wore a white outfit, concealing most of his torso, but lacked sleeves. He was leaning forward intently, however, one leg was buried underneath the other.

The Noah on the left held his head down just enough to cover his eyes with his black, limp, messy hair. One clump of hair was revealed on the left of his face and a single band held it in place to keep the hair from falling. His emotions was hidden by his vastly stoic and serious display. Two black cloths wrung around his arm near the elbow, part of it concealing the lower forearms and upper under arms. He also wore a white suit. Unlike the other Noah his torso wasn't hidden as much. Two giant diamond shapes were apparent on his upper and lower chest. His abdomen was exhibited until the rest ended just a few inches below his belly button, a seemingly white ring of cloth circling his stomach. His pants had two cuts above his knees, around the lower thighs. He wielded gray boots that went up to his knees and gold rims around the knee. One leg was folded over the other leg, a scowl evident, and he was obviously studying, _judging _Allen Walker. Allen could tell he was a muscular man, not as bulky as Skin, but muscular.

The Earl's enormous grin managed to widened impossibly at catching Allen's blank stare. He stopped rocking back and forth while Allen leaned against the headboard at the head of the bed, Road pulling the blanket over him and sticking to him like glue. "Ahhh, I forgot to introduce you to the new Noah that happened to have awakened during your slumber." Earl commented, a glint shining off his glasses. "The second disciple, holding the Noah memory of Judge, Toraido is on the left. The sixth disciple, Noah of Corrosion, Fiidora is on the right."

"_Helloooo_." Fiidora said cooly, waving his fingers at Allen.

Toraido remained silent, but never letting Allen out of his sight. Allen believed both of them were creepy, but that's what he thought about everyone when he first met the Noah Clan. After all, how could you not think the man who made you turn your foster father into a demon and have it try to kill you as creepy? Or the man ordering a demon around? And a girl that was... fluffy? He despised Road at first when he thought about it. Now look at them. They were the closest people in the Noah family. "This young man is Allen Walker. I would advise you to not mess around with him because of Road being so overly _possessive_ of him, but be warned, he is indeed an accomadator, parasitic to be exact. You needn't worry about him betraying us, he's done enough to earn all of our trusts. _Is that understood?_" Earl said, emitting a scary aura, making Allen snuggle closer to Road. Not that she minded...

"Of course." Fiidora replied, smirking smugly.

Allen felt uncomfortable as the newl awakened Noah eyed him, almost prying into his mind. He laid his own eyes on anything but them, but Road got his attention when she hugged his arm and he could feel her breathing on his neck. He smiled at her, throwing away the bad memories of the fight in the Ark that he didn't want to bear any longer. He knew she would be sleeping in the same bed with him tonight. Something deep down inside him gave him a sort of fuzzy feeling about that, tingling and getting his nerves all riled up, emotions roused in harmony. He was practically excited about it yet embarrassed all the same. He connected his head with hers as she crawled under the blankets with him. He could sense her arm slithering across his back and tying around his waist. It was then the memory of Road kissing him directly on the lips came to mind. The thought of it enforced his face to madly blush, but he refused to leave the comfort of her warmth.

It didn't take long for some of the Noah to either leave after sparking a small conversation, asking him if he had been alright or making fun of him constantly, that eventually the staying Noah fell asleep. Only Road, Allen, and the Earl was stuck in the room. The Millennium Earl had Tyki take the sleeping no-brain-boneheads to their room while all brawn and no brains was told to do something before he fell asleep and choke on some hard candy. Sheryl had sadly danced away, leaving the new Ark to go back to his wife Tricia and attend a few important callings. Allen didn't pry of course. He just wanted to be with Road for the time being. It was a little cruel, but now that he knew the Noah were alive and well, healing spectacularly-making Allen envious of their fast healing capabilities-Allen didn't want to be around them. He went back to wanting his privacy again before things got serious again or before somebody mentioned the Black Order and killing, their orders, or anything else. Allen wanted to relax. He wanted to be allowed to lay in Road's arms and bask in her delightful cheeriness and lovable personality. The same went for vice versa, but didn't she always want it to be that way?

"Hey, Millenie?" Allen whispered, looking up at the large superior.

"Yes, Allen?" He responded.

Allen hesitated. He didn't want to remember, but he had to ask. His curiosity cracked his sorrow this time. He needed to grow up and face certain things in life anyhow even if he highly disliked that. "We lost to the Black Order, didn't we? The exorcists managed to beat all of us, beat the Noah this time?" Allen asked.

Earl sighed. He stood up and his chair vanished. He hovered over Allen and Road, both content in their positions, but-grudingly-moved their bodies to meet their Lord. "I'm afraid so, Allen. I'm sorry my plan didn't work out as well as I had hoped for, but according to Lulubell, a great amount of damage has been done to their forces at Headquarters." He patted Allen's head. Allen could tell he was sad. It was a little hard to take in. "But a lot of damage has been dealt to you, Allen. I regret sending you there. Do you now see why I didn't want you to fight?"

Allen felt a pang in his heart. He clenched his comforter. He wanted to look away from Earl, but he knew he could not. An overwhelming sadness rushed through him. Emotionally Allen was distressed. Physically Allen was broken. Mentally Allen couldn't substain a minor insult becuase his mind was still at its weakest point, weakest stability. Mentally he was hurt. His mind and heart had gone through more agony than anything else in his opinion. So when somebody asked if he was okay, not in too much pain, Allen told them he was fine. It was only a tiny, mere half lie. "I do, Lord Millennium." Allen uttered.

Road focused on Allen's mien. He hardly ever did pronounce Earl's name in a formal and respectable manner, like Lulubell or her Father. Evidence of discomfort, suffering, twisted torture was all in his mien. The aspect of it just sent Road's heart hurdling into a spear. Allen wasn't just bleeding physically, but emotionally, his heart was bleeding. "Allen, listen to me." Earl said, completely serious. Both the Noah and innocence wielder looked at their leader once again. "When we first met, not at the grave, but in the Ark, I told you we wanted your trust and reliability, and for that to be vice versa. I also mentioned we would set you free to the world if you did not want to stay here..."

Allen's eyes twitched. "Where are you going with this, Lord Millennium?"

"I told you, Allen Walker, that I would allow you to join us, but I would allow you to be sent to the world. You could live peacefully out of this war, stay with us, the Noah Clan, or join the Bllack Order and become their concern. We wouldn't kill you or try until our next meeting." Earl said.

Allen released Road, getting on his hands and knees on the bed, doing his best to hold a glare to his _Father_ and leader. He knew what he was about to say and he didn't want to hear it. "Shut up!" Allen restrained himself from blocking his ears and childishly repeat blah blah blah blah _blah_, but something restricted him from doing just that. Allen gripped the Earl's coat, disregarding Road, and Lero whom hid in the corner in the shadows. "Don't you dare say it! How many times must I say it? Why must I tell _you_? Please, don't speak it. I'm begging you!"

The Earl pulled Allen in for a hug. This was the first in a long time. To describe it, Allen could tell you it was 'plush' and soft. More tears threatened, hanging closely to his eyes. "I'm sorry Allen, but I have to force you to make this decision for a second time. I will give you a month to think about it. It will begin at midnight, the first of December. You have until midnight on December 31st to answer my question." Earl told him. Road clutched her chest, shaking, pursuing any emotion or suffering Allen had at the current time. She was silent, but knew what was coming. "Allen Walker, will you live with the Clan of Noah, journey the world freely and stay out of this war, or join the Black Order and fulfill the destiny that had been handed to you at the beginning and become an exorcist, our enemy? In a month I will expect an answer. I will leave you to think about it, but your time will expire at midnight at the end of the month. If you chose to leave, no harm will be done and we will understand. We will let you leave unharmed. The same if you chose to stay out of the war, however, you must leave the Ark and leave on your own, as well as cut off all ties with the Noah Clan... And have your memories erased of us."

"Millenium Earl! Don't make me! Please don't go through with it! You know my answer!" Allen shouted, punching Earl repeatedly. "I won't leave! I can't! I can't live without you."

The Earl let Allen go, kissing his head as if he was a child again, and he left the room, taking Lero with him as he left. Allen cried in his pillow, laying under the blankets as he cursed and shouted at nothing. Road watched, letting her own tears fall from her eyes as she shifted back into her petite human form. Carefully she hugged Allen dearly. She was afraid that if she let go he would disappear forever from her. Her hands grasped him tightly as she dug her face in the crook of Allen's neck. Allen stiffened at the wetness trailing down his neck and back. Softening his gaze, he rolled on his side and pulled Road closer to him. Neither one of them spoke. They let the drops of water speak for them and the other's hand cuddle, craddle them.

**-|*The Black Order*|- **

Lenalee's breath sounded through the air. One last tear had dripped off her chin and soaked the tiled, cold floor under her feet. When they returned to the Black Order everybody was devastated. General Yeager was dead as well as a handful of other exorcists. Suman Dark, Daisya Barry, the new recruits Luiza Tegan, Sarafine Zier, and Mercelo Joca. All other exorcists had severe injuries. All except for her because she couldn't fight. Even the Generals had been forced to the Infirmary except for Tiedoll and Cross. Many scientists had been killed including one of her best friends, Tapp. They were still counting the death toll of finders and scientists. The funeral would be in the afternoon tomorrow. After that, finders and scientists would start packing. The exorcists would either have someone do the same for them or be allowed to go after so many days to get their things. Headquarters was not safe anymore. It didn't matter anymore about the damages dealt to the building, it was the safety. It was not a secret where it was anymore. It was completely unsafe for anybody in the Black Order to remain there.

What was worse is that Krory was going to be in a coma for a long time. General Yeager's eight pieces of innocence he was protecting was destroyed including the one he was compatible with. Luiza Tegan's innocence was destroyed along with Daisya's, Sarafine's and Mercelo's, bringing it to a total of 13 destroyed fragments of innocence. Thirteen! What was even more irking was that Hevlaska had been attacked by Lulubell and they discovered that there was an akuma beyond that of a level three. A level four. It nearly wiped out HQ, but the exorcists managed to make a team effort and demolish it. Lulubell retreated when the group from the Ark had returned. That was when the destruction had been stopped. What's worse... What's worse!... What is worse is that the Black Order, the exorcists, were all at the Noah's mercy right now.

Lenalee couldn't even call their win in the Ark a win. The status of each Noah they fought was unknown and they still couldn't get Allen Walker to join them. They nearly killed him. If that wasn't bad enough they left him in the Ark to die! If you include him, dead or alive, they lost a total of 14 shards of innocence. They barely got out of this mess alive. It didn't seem right. None of it! What was going on? Why was everything like it was? Lenalee didn't want to believe any of this!

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Head Nurse asked, standing behind her.

Lenalee placed her hands against the window. Outside darkness overlapped the destruction, the blood, the land, everything. Snow was falling. There was no moon, no stars. Everything was nothing. She couldn't even see a glimmer of hope anymore. "Yes." Lenalee murmured.

Head Nurse didn't believe her, but she couldn't restrain Lenalee to the infirmary. Not only was there not a bed open, but Lenalee didn't have any real injuries. She was unscathed, excluding her weak legs and incapability of invocating her Dark Boots. The infirmary was so full that all the exorcists were placed in a single room, both woman and men, and everybody else in the rest of rooms. Reasoning with Lenalee to rest or talk to her friends didn't appear to be logical. Right now she doubted that she would sit down. However, Lenalee left the window to her surprise and sat at the end of Mei Ling's bed. "Lenalee..." Mei Ling muttered.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Lavi asked, practically knowing the answer, but wanting to ask anyhow. "Is it about the-"

"Wouldn't it be great if Allen could be here with us?" Lenalee interrupted, looking at her clammy hands.

"What are you talking about, Miss. Lee?" Head Nurse asked.

All the exorcists gazed at her. Chaoji held an icy glare, others held confusion or mixed emotions, and most didn't understand what she was talking about. None of them understood her right now. Why would she think that after everything happened? After everything he's said and done? Was it something only she could see? "Allen is loyal to the Noah Clan and he's went against the will of his innocence. He has claimed us his enemies! He has killed and fought against us! He is aware of everything he has done! So why, Lenalee, would you think such a thing?" Chaoji yelled angrily, envisioning Anita and Mahoja.

Reever, Komui, and a few more scientists were giving a helping hand to the nurses, taking care of the exorcists and tending to their needs. So with this outburst they looked up at Lenalee. A sad smile plastered on her face. "He is loyal to the Noah Clan, yes, but that is because we didn't reach out to him before they did... Deep down, my heart is telling me I can't blame him for what he's done. None of us understand him, but somehow I know he's not a bad person... He isn't." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, he tried to kill you! Like Chaoji said, he's gone against the will of his innocence, he's an enemy, and he's fully aware of his situation and us." Lavi said, straining his voice to stay calm.

"Then why hasn't he become a Fallen One if he has gone against its will?" Lenalee shot back.

Lavi went mute, trying to find some sort of answer, but he couldn't come up with one. His eye fell to his hand. What else was there to say? What could he say that she wasn't informed about? "Allen was confused and hurt. Didn't you see it at the Ark? When he was interrogated? We don't know anything about him, and I feel, I just know that... His past may not be able to justify everything he has done, but there's an important piece we are missing. Think about it. Allen had several chances to kill us and he didn't. He had a chance to kill my Brother in the Ark, but he _didn't_. Then we don't know who he has killed and how many lives he has taken. Mostly, what we know, is that he ordered the akuma to kill for him. That has to account for something! Then... Allen is just like any of us! He's a human being. He feels emotions, he cries, he hurts, he smiles, he laughs, he _feels_. Allen could have been backed into a corner. If what he says is true, he had no where else to go and nobody to depend on. Allen is making mistakes, but his innocence hasn't hurt him in the slightest and it should have by now!" Lenalee explained thoroughly, thinking back to the time in the Ark before they left him.

_Komui stared at Allen as he was barely holding onto life. Blood poured out of his body and created a pool beneath him. Tears slid down his cheeks as a he tipped his head back and laughed with a sickly sweet smile. "Come with us Allen." Komui said gently while picking up the key Allen had dropped beforehand. "Won't you?"_

_Allen continued to laugh, but he gazed at Komui. Lenalee saw laughter, yes, but she also witnessed faint hope and faith as the gears turned in his head. Sadness, of course, was there in his lovely eyes, but so was yearning. She was thinking about everything that had happened. Lenalee knew that, but his answer was oddly and peculiarly quick. "And join you?" He scoffed, fixating his eyes on the dusty, bloody ground._

_Was he tempted? Could he actually be holding out his hand to them? What if he subconsciousnly wanted their help?_

_"I'd rather die."_

_Would he?_

_"Go without me bastards."_

_Did he want that? Did he need that? Couldn't the logic and reason be shown to him if they bring him along? Force him to come?_

_Allen's smile of disgust morphed into pure sadness. He was thinking, recollecting even as he spoke. Gradually softness pressed into his eyes, burning into his sockets and mind. There was something pure there. Something that had been tainted, turning impure. Is that why he said: "I'm not even worth trying to save anyways."_

_Did he believe that? Did he want to? Has that thought been somebody else's? What he's been told?_

_Was Allen Walker really unworthy of being saved?_

_Was Allen Walker unworthy of seeing the light in life?_

_Was Allen Walker unworthy of witnessing serenity in this world?_

_Was Allen Walker unworthy of watching the humans being good?_

_Was Allen Walker unworthy of affection?_

_Was Allen Walker unworthy of living?_

_Unworthy of trust?_

_Humanity?_

_Walking?_

_Love?_

_Was Allen Walker only worthy of suffering?_

_Alone?_

_In the dark?_

_Being misundertood?_

_Was he worthy of dying without seeing life as it was?_

_Komui nodded, but like Lenalee was reluctant to leave him there. Even if he was an enemy, he was a human being. He wasn't a Noah. He held innocence. She wanted to show him the wonderful parts of life._

**So why did they leave him?**

Lenalee sobbed into her hands. "Was everything Allen said true? Because we proved to him how right his view of humans was. We left him to die! After everything we told him about wanting to understand him! To befriend him! To rationalize! We left Allen alone! Just like everybody else has been doing! Don't you guys understand that? If nothing can justify his actions, what justifies ours? Doesn't anybody realize how badly he's been hurt? None of us, not one, tried hard enough to penetrate his barriers! He's been alone all this time! We are just as guilty as he is, but we are the reason he does everything he does!" Lenalee screamed.

"Lena... lee..." Komui mumbled, running over to her.

"We're monsters... For letting him suffer..." Lenalee remarked, pushing her brother away and running to her room.

"Lenalee! LENALEE!"

**-|*The Ark*|-**

Road and Allen laid on their sides, tears all dried up, while staring at the other. Allen pushed the hair out of Road's face tenderly, treating her as if she would turn into shambles at the tiniest touch. The Earl's inquistion and declaration was stained into their minds. Neither one could come up with a sensible explanation as to why he would proclaim such a thing. It made no sense whatsoever to them. Either way, Road was stuck thinking about how unbearable it was to even think about Allen walking away from the Noah family, walking away from _her_. Allen was stuck thinking about everything that he has experienced with the Noah family, how much he loves them and how much he wanted to be with each of them.

Tyki Mikk had picked him up that one day.

The Millennium Earl had offered a hand of fortune.

Road was endearing and gave him, and showed him, love and affection and attention.

Jasdevi, the idiot twins, weren't the best of the family, but brothers in his eyes and shared the part of life Allen had to face.

Skin never spent much time with Allen, neverless, guided him to the sweet and sugary coatings of life, sticking to Allen for protection.

Lulubell was there for him for precision, teaching him and educating him about life and the world, and even though he hated humans, he still found everything fascinating.

Sheryl was a fatherly figure that Allen could hide in through the hardships with the people he lingered and mingled with, dependable under any circumstance and enjoyable to be around.

Tricia Camelot, funny as it was, advised Allen over the years, giving him guidance even the Noah couldn't give, but showed him another meaning to life, and to this day, was the reason for many of his doubts.

Mana Walker, his foster father, first friend, gave him everything he could, but he was a human, and he cared about Allen, loved him, and showed him real sunshine through the endless nothingness in spite of their roofless home and ridiculous lifestyle-happiness had been there.

Road eyed the bandages covering Allen's body, sadly. Regret was what she felt as she thought about letting him go to the Black Order and come back believing nothing would change or make a difference. How wrong she was. Truly, forever, endlessly, wrong. Surely Allen wouldn't go? Allen said over and over again that he would never betray them. He told the exorcists he would stay with the Noah until death severed the string of life.

Allen almost chuckled as Road entangled their feet and legs, drawing closer to find Allen's warmth. Each of them didn't make a move to hug the other again, but they never left the orbs belonging to their companion. Finally, Allen grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek, squeezing it for her comfort and his own. His heart's yearning quenching marginally. Somber. That one word could describe everything about those two at the moment. Somberly they gazed at the other. Somberly they thought about the other. Somberly they stayed in bed with the other. Somberly they wished to hold the other. "Road, I promised you I wouldn't ever leave." Allen said.

"Then go tell Millenie you're not leaving." Road replied harshly.

"I would, but you and I know he won't listen to me if I tried."

"Then we will both go."

"There won't be a difference." Allen laughed. Road looked away, pouting and sitting up with crossed arms. Allen chuckled again, but sat up and warmly secured his arms around her waist, burying his head in her shoulder, but faced her still. She did her best to crawl away, but he tugged her closer so there was no space separating their bodies. To make it definite that she couldn't run from Allen he curled one leg around her slim waist as well while his other appendage pressed against her body. Heat radiating off of him, melting Road's coldness. "I can relate to the Earl. After everything I would be worried about it. My mind is in turmoil. I almost feel dead, my mind is numb, but when I'm with you, Road," Allen sighed. "When I'm with you, that alone makes me happy. You're important to me... More important than anybody else I've ever met."

"... Including Mana?" Road questioned, now facing him.

"I don't know... Maybe. It's likely. My life with Mana, our relationship, was all far too childish." Allen paused, deep in thought. "Sometimes it is the same with you."

Road pouted again, her bottom lip curling over her upper lip. Allen was mean yet sincere. It was offensive and complimentive. "I don't want to leave you, Road. I don't want to leave anyone here." Allen added, finding his foot particularly interesting as he included. "But maybe it's what I need."

"WHAT?" Road exclaimed unhappily.

Allen winced. He could trust Road. He wanted to talk to her about this, but the Earl's new declaration has made it harder. Road's unhappiness wrenched his heart uncontrollably and he was reluctant to speak. "Road, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm not a Noah. I am a human. Killing humans, just three humans, and it irks me... and manages to appease me all the same. I don't understand, really I don't, but when I think hard about my years spent with everyone, I've been miserable. After killing those finders a few years ago with Tyki I cried, I shouldn't have, but I did. Then with that old man I killed him on impulse. Those people that messed up my damn life deserve to die and I could kill them mercilessly, trust me, it's what I want to do, but with that old man... I cried in the night when you were gone. The blood excites me, but it haunts me. Once the adrenaline vanishes, I am no longer thrilled and I weep."

"How come you never told me this Allen?" Road asked, contemplating over his words.

Allen shook his head. He didn't know why he never explained this to her earlier. Perhaps it was because he believed it was wrong and it contradicted his wish? He pleaded to fight with the Noah, enter this war, make action, but did it just make things worse for him or help him? He's loyal to Road, to Tyki, to Lulubell, and especially to the Earl, but... "I don't know if I could kill anybody without one of you watching me. When I set a goal to kill a person, I place you in my mind. Not my past, not the future, and not the present, not my needs, not my wants, and not my goals. You, the Noah." Allen whispered.

Road shivered, holding back all protests, cries, yells and shouts. Allen looked lost. She should know this. Of all people she should know this by now. She has seen his past, she has opened his soul, but all Allen does is to protect himself, to keep him alive. Road knows that even though he says he couldn't care less if he dies, she is fully aware it's a lie. Allen is scared of death. He's scared of a lot of things, but faces them. "You don't have to fight. You know that, Allen." Road tells him.

"I know."

Allen tightened his hold on her. He didn't want to ever let her go. He didn't want to ever leave. The Earl ordered Allen to think about his query, though, and that is what he'll do. He doesn't think he'll ever leave the Noah. Even if he did he wouldn't ever go to the Black Order, would he? That would be absurd. Of course he wouldn't, but if he were to even walk away from this war they would erase his memories of them and he may end up with the Black Order in the end. "I want to be with you." Allen mumbled.

Road put her hands on Allen's cheeks, ignoring her position as she twisted her body around to face Allen. "Look at me Allen." She breathed, closing her eyes. "This is your decision. I don't want you to go, but I want you to be happy." She choked out, forcing tears back. "If you do choose to leave, I'm content with that, even if it hurts me. Believe me when I say none of us want to watch you walk away! Cause we don't. I would rather die than watch you walk away from me, but I can't control you. Everything I've done for you was to make you happy. So that is what I'll do now. For the next month I will make it cherishable... Just in case... You do... Allen..."

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Allen told her.

Road shook her head. Memories of Allen seeped into her mind. Ever since he arrived in the Noah family everything has been better. She would just as easily give up her life for Allen as he would for her. In whole she would walk away with him and run from the Earl just to stay with him, but can't. It shouldn't be that simple, but it was. Road couldn't leave. "I won't cry! I don't cry!"

"You just did, and you always cry! You're such a pouty and whiney baby sometimes! Don't feed me that bull crap." Allen said, half teasingly, half serious.

Road opened her eyes. Allen was beautiful. He pulled it off again. Another smile in the hardest of times. He was angelic. He was an angel. Allen was an angel, but an angel doesn't belong with a devil spawn. Maybe a fallen angel, but not an angel. That's why when the memory of her kissing his lips on the old Ark crossed her mind, and she whimpered. With full intention she kissed him. Not just to prove to the exorcists he was hers, but because... because... "Allen, can I ask you something?" Road asked.

"You just did." Allen smiled sheepishly. "But go ahead."

"On the Ark when I kissed you, what were you thinking about?" Road asked.

Allen blushed. Road put him into a stupor, but he did try to reclaim his thoughts during that moment. Everything was so fuzzy then. All he could recall was how unbelievable it was. "Um... R-Road... I-I rea-really don't re-remember." Allen stuttered.

Road grouchily looked away, but Allen's smile never left his face as he watched her. Idle sheepishness and fondness drawn in his silver-gray eyes. That tingling feeling pounding in his chest again as he leaned in. "Ro-Road, forget it." Allen muttered, putting his head on her shoulder again. He put his mouth to her neck, inwardly licking his lips. "It was good."

Road smirked. She leaned backwards so she could meet his gaze with mischief coming off her. He cowered back a little with uncertainty, but she only followed until she had him pinned on the bed underneath her. Road's tongue overlapped her lips, moisting them before she pressed her lips against his neck, kissing it before she decided to nibble and suck softly then a little harshly after she received a gasp. Allen yelped, his blush deepening until it covered his entire face and the tip of his ears. "Road!"

Road laughed after seeing his face, but only moved to the other side of his neck, her smirk repeating itself when Allen didn't even try to make her stop. Instead, as she persisted, it appealed to Allen and lured him in. His lips kissed her neck and shoulders, forcing her shirt a little ways under her shoulders. Road travelled up his neck, but he pulled away from Road, pink in the face still. Road giggled melodically and Allen merely smiled. He locked his hands on her sides, _under her shirt_, as Road locked her lips on Allen's. Allen was oddly the vulnerable one here and he just let her do this, but eventually he pulled away. "Road, we shouldn't..." He mumbled.

Road's smirk deepened again. Her finger traced the scar on his left eye. "You have a dirty mind, Allen. Kissing is perfectly fine."

Allen's face was painted with another shade of red as he turned away from her, digging his way out from under her, but she just pushed him back down. Allen yelped again as she nipped his neck again. "You're way too innocent!" She taunted, but continued to move up his neck again to discover his tasteful lips. Allen moaned, eventually allowing her access to his body and mouth. "That's better."

Allen was lulled into the romance, but still had his tiny doubts. Road got rid of any of those doubts soon, making sure he knew he wouldn't be able to escape, but truthfully he didn't want to. However they had to part so Allen could breathe. He wasn't sure how long Road could go without oxygen, but he needed it. It was then he realized their legs and feet were yet again entangled and he laughed, but she only smirked. "You're hands are awfully close to my breast, Allen. You really are dirty." Road commented, kissing his lips once more. After a minute she let her presence linger there, but still pulled away. "I love you, Allen."

Allen gulped timidly. He let her lips explore his neck again, becuase she obviously caught his uneasiness about their lips smothering each other, but she wouldn't stop. Allen didn't want her to. He loved the affectionate touch lingering against his skin and the shivers snapping his thoughts away from any beliefs of this being a dream to mock him, controlled by the one and only Road Camelot, but the feelings were real enough. "I love you, Road." He murmured, trying to hold back gasps as she tickled his neck and moans to quench her satisfaction, but failed. Really their positon were reversed. Wasn't it normally the guy taking control right about now? "I love you with all my heart."

Road stopped moving, stopped coaxing Allen, as she smiled adoringly and pecked his lips one more time. She didn't show it, but that made her extremely happy. She pretended to be smug about it. Allen shyly bat his eyelids and yanked her down, making her topple onto his body and he groaned, wincing at the sudden pressure. "Allen! Don't do that! You're only going to hurt yourself." Road lectured, rolling over to lay beside him, but refusing to let him go.

Allen nodded, but contently moaned when she pressed her head against him and tangled her arms around him. "Don't leave me, Allen." Road whimpered.

"I won't." Allen said, kissing her cheek. "You're so childish, even at times like this."

"You're still innocent, even at times like this."

"Say what you want, it doesn't change my opinion about you."

"The same goes for you."

Allen drifted closer to her, pulling the blankets over them for the second time today, but you know, it was kind of hard when they legs were tied together. Allen basked in her warmth. She really was childish. Even through their previous scene. She had to have what she wanted. She was stubborn. She insisted. She continued, but melted away his dubious feelings. He guessed he never really thought about his feelings he had toward her, but he was stunned he could just say it out loud like that. "My view won't change, Road. I love you, Millenie, Tyki, and everybody else-"

"Even Lero?" Road asked in an adorable manner.

"Yes, of course, even Lero. I won't leave you guys. I can relate to Millenie's thoughts, but there is no way I can leave." Allen concluded.

"Good." Road chirped.

Allen closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't care all too much so long as Road was here. The stubborn child. It didn't even take long for Allen to surcome to sleep. Road followed suit, but Allen missed her everlasting smirk that laid on her lips the entire time. He was all too sincere about everything. It was almost as if she had planned the whole scenario... "~_G'night Allen_~." She sang.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut.<strong>

**Please review?**

**And wow! Over 200 reviews! Thanks everyone! Sorry I can't respond to everyone, but I really appreciate each and every single one. Have a nice day!**


	20. The Threats

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>The Threats<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen gave a contented moan as he opened his eyes to see Road's spikey, purple hair. Road was still sleeping, but Allen couldn't force himself to even close his eyes let alone fall back asleep. To top it all off, his injuries didn't hurt that much anymore. He wondered if it had anything to do with the ointment Mimi had put on the wounds yesterday and the answer was probably yes. He didn't waste much time thinking about it becuase he was staring at Road who was only inches apart from his face. His face was in flames! Then again after the night before he should be perfectly calm. They hadn't gone far, but they hit first base, or was it second base? Confessions should be first and kissing should be next. He didn't really understand this concept.<p>

Giving up on his concentration about the bases and basics, Allen focused on the breath crawling down his neck. So warm. He loved the way Road pressed up against him, the small details about her, just her breathing, he loved it all. He had realized this long ago, but he never would have thought it was that kind of love. Well, maybe he should have known. He never felt so close to anyone else. The closest person to him other than Road was definitely Tyki, but he could be a real jerk sometimes.

Getting off the topic, Allen rubbed Road's shoulders, going down to her elbow. It was then he wished she didn't wear her blouse because it always had long sleeves. Allen wanted to feel her skin, to feel past the fabric he had always touched. "Road..." Allen whispered, gently kissing Road's cheek. "I love you so much."

As if to respond to Allen's words, Road cuddled closer to him. His usual smile brightened. Carefully he set his head back on the pillow, meeting Road's closed eyes and sincere smile. Allen had to wonder how the Noah of Dreams never had a dream, at least not often. It was peculiar and not too logical. Road gave Allen wonderful dreams, so was it possible she shares that dream the same night? He wish he understood, but the Noah were too complicated, with memory and powers alike. You never understood the whole thing. "Excuse me, Allen, lero." Lero said suddenly.

Allen scavenged his room until he found Lero at the foot of his bed. Lero was smirking (don't ask me how it's possible with a jack-o-lantern head, but it was a smirk) and Allen warily lengthened the space between Road and him, but first he had to leisurely untangle their feet. Damn, what was it with her and tangling her feet with his? Sure it was cute, but a pain in the ass. "Lero, what are you doing here?" Allen asked while trying to play it cool, hoping Lero didn't see or hear what Allen had said and did.

"The Earl has called for a family meeting, lero. I was told to come get you, lero. It will start in an hour." Lero declared, snickering strangely.

Allen frowned. The meeting was alright, but remember when he went on about privacy? Well, this is why Allen would love to get out of the Ark sometimes. To have actual privacy! "What's so funny?" Allen demanded, mentally choking Lero. With that question out there Lero shut up, but he started floating away. Allen cheered when his feet were almost free from Road's, but the blanket was knotted between them. Figures. "Lero, come here for a sec." Allen waved his hands, hoping the usually dumb umbrella would hurry over, but he shook his head, er, body frame. "Lero, I just wanna ask you something. Why would you have to be afraid of me?"

Lero still inched closer to the door, but Allen freed his feet and hopped off the bed. He blocked the door long before Lero could get to it and locked it. Without hands Lero wouldn't be able to get out because he can't unlock it. But he was the Earl's golem so it may be capable of some magic. Allen took advantage of Lero's stupidity, though, and leaped forward as Lero headed for the open window. Perhaps he wasn't so stupid.

Allen ran around the room, chasing Lero and making sure he didn't reach the window. Lero would normally shout and scream, but he didn't want to wake Road and make this worse. Allen cursed each time he missed Lero. He was a damn fast umbrella, nearly impossible to catch. Allen ran into a wall, almost broke his bathroom door down, hit a stand and Allen had to stop the lamp from falling-he also turned it off because it was still on from last night-and also smashed into the door that led out of his new room on the new Ark. Allen growled as Lero cackled. His laughter was cut short when Allen spun around and leaped again, snatching Lero tightly. "Ahhh, lero!"

Allen smiled with fake innocence, but a dark aura came off him as he pressed Lero onto the floor. Lero shuddered, begging Allen to let him go. Allen almost laughed at the scene. It was ridiculous! Truly it was. "And let you go tell everybody? No, we can't have that." Allen murmured, a creepy grin crossing his face and a glint in his eyes. "How long have you been in my room, Lero?"

"Not long! I swear, lero!"

Allen glanced at Road. He covered Lero's mouth, his glint shimmering even brighter. Lero twisted and floundered under Allen's hand, but Allen only put more pressure on him to keep the wiggling umbrella from escaping. "How _long_ were you here?" Allen repeated.

"A few minutes, lero! Don't hurt meeeeeee!"

"Shhh! You'll wake her up." Allen hissed, passing Road a worry glance one last time before inspecting his suspicious friend. "You better not tell anyone about what you've seen or what you've heard, Lero, or you will regret it."

Lero stretched his head away from Allen as he drew closer and closer, face grim and shrouded with seriousness. Maliciousness was sprinkled in his eyes. It was as if Road was possessing Allen and truthfully, it was scary. "I won't say a word, lero."

Pleased, Allen released Lero and hugged him. Lero wasn't too gratified to have the hug after what just went down, but Allen's aura completely change. Inside Lero cried because he didn't know what to make of this. Not just Allen's behavior right now either. Allen kissed Road and said he loved her. There was so much lust and passion in those words. It wasn't sisterly-brotherly love. Lero, like anybody else, knew Road loved Allen that way, but _Allen_? He was too naive and innocent when it comes to that content. Well, it's not that Lero didn't know Allen felt that way, it's that he never would have thought he would accept that so soon... So confusing. Maybe Allen wasn't as naive and innocent as Lero thought him to be. But wait. Is it safe to let Road and Allen sleep in the same room and the same bed anymore...? "Awww, good, Lero! I knew I could trust you! I love you, you know that?" Allen said, twisting his body from side to side. "Oh, the meeting. I have to get ready. Road. Road!" Allen sprung onto the bed and started shaking Road awake.

Lero hid in the corner, absolutely quiet. Road's eyelids uncovered her purple eyes and a casual smile with a hint of smugness lay on her face as she wrapped her arms around Allen's neck. She kissed Allen on the lips, shocking both Lero and Allen at the suddenness of the affectionate act, but Allen only reddened as he kissed her back. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to satisfy Road at the moment. She was a little upset about Allen not putting too much effort in the kiss, saying it wasn't passionate enough. He only sputtered. "Wha-what do you expect? I've never kissed anybody before! And... And I didn't think you would do that."

"Well, of course! We're dating now!" Road exclaimed.

"D-D-D-Dat-dat-ating?" Allen asked, jumping away from her. He jumped with too much effort, forgetting he was on a bed, and he bounced onto the floor. He grimaced at the pain that tickled his body, but didn't let it get to him. Road was coming closer to him with a crooked look. Allen had shivers trailing down his back and he started crawling away until he hit the wall, gulping nervously as Road crawled on his lap. "Yo-you mean a ser-serio-ous realtionship?"

"Duh." Road rolled her eyes to add effct to her reply, but Allen felt awkward. Why hadn't he thought of this? Of course thye would be dating, they both kissed, they love each other, and... it's feels weird. Just... weird. It's definitely not bad. "So why did you wake me, Al-_len_." Road drawled.

"We have a meeting soon. About an hour. Uh, get dress, Ummm, I got to shower Road." Allen said, not able to make whole sentences, but able to pass on the general message.

Road smirked as her finger touched Allen's lips. She saw Lero move from the corner of her eyes, but disregarded him. Lero didn't seem fun to play with right now while Allen did. There was never a time it wasn't fun to taunt Allen. "Can I join you?" Road asked.

"N-NO!"

"ROAD, LERO!" Lero exclaimed, rushing over and hitting her in the face. "NO, LERO! YOU CAN'T! DON'T TAINT ALLEN, LERO! HE'S A CHILD, LERO!"

"_LERO!_" Both of them seethed angrily. Road for ruining her fun. Allen for being considered a mere child. AGAIN. "Go away!"

"But Allen, lerooooo! Don't! Road is-"

"_LERO_! You sound like Sheryl!" Allen exlclaimed, but he pushed Road off and as fast as he could, he got his clothes for the day, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. "I'm not going to do anything like 'that', Lero. Now stop it. It's embarrassing! I can abstain from doing something such as 'it' and shit! Now knock it off."

"But you're in your adolesence! It's hard for children to refrain, Allen, lero!" Lero whined, hitting his handle against the door.

"LERO! I'm taking a shower, and Road has to go to her room, too, so I can get ready. _SO _you can just go with Road if you're that worried. Now leave!"

Lero reluctantly left Allen's room with Road. The girl sent him is a disarray as she twirled Lero around. She hummed and hummed, a cheery tune stuck on her mind and she was chirping like the morning birds. Lero found it weird to see her this happy, but he was too busy screaming his (pumpkin) head off. "_~Allen~Allen~Allen~._" Road sang.

Allen dried his body with a gray towel. He slipped on his underwear, pants, and socks, but he saw something strange in the mirror. He placed his shirt on the sink's counter as he got his toothpaste and toothbrush. When he turned on the faucet to cold water he gaped at his reflection in the mirror. His neck was covered in bruises! "What the-how the hell?" Allen tried to remember how he could have gotten these leopard patterns. He couldn't stop thinking about last night with Road. It seemed only logical. She was nipping his neck. "Road." He lightly growled. It wasn't right. Road's, if she had any, would be gone by now because of her super regeneration ability. All Noah heal fast, but she doesn't heal, she regenerates. It doesn't matter if it's brand new flesh and limbs or concealing marks so there were _no_ bruises. "That bloody bitch! How long are they going to be there? Gah! Damn!"

Allen rubbed his neck. Sure it was pleasurable last night, just going on step one and two, but this was not worth it. Allen only followed her suit last night on instinct. He had no idea how to love anyone, but his mind told him to... Shit. If someone sees the bruises they'll ridicule him. Sheryl is usually very protective of Road, too, but the same goes for Sheryl and Allen-he was protective over him as well. So would Sheryl be okay with this? Or would he go into crazy dughter complex mode? Shit!

Sheryl should be fine with Allen and Road...

Right?

Putting the paste on his toothbrush and placing it in his mouth, Allen brushed his teeth. He tried to keep his gaze off the bruises, but it was impossible. Some were huge and that makes it hard to miss while some were tiny and hard to spot. Ignoring them was impossible. Some travelled too far up his neck to hide, too. Well, it could be worse. They could be tripled. There weren't actually that many, but to Allen it was beyond one too many. He had Road to thank for that.

Allen sighed, but then let his eyes land on his wounds. He couldn't bandage them, but they looked pretty healthy right now. Allen could just look at these wounds to be able to inform you he had been unconscious for several days. They were healing and already stitched or had the scabbage running over the injury. Even still. "My wounds shouldn't heal this fast. I should be bedridden. A few days can't heal all this!" Allen exclaimed, thoroughly examining his wounds again. There's no way. Allen doesn't heal that fast. Whenever Tyki got seriously injured, which was rare and usually caused by Allen's stupidity at the wrong time, he would heal fast. Only when hurt by innocence does it take a few days for a Noah to heal. For a human like Allen it could take weeks, even with innocence as a backup resource that can boost your energy. "What's going on?"

Allen turned the faucet off and put the toothbrush and paste in the usual cupboard before tugging his shirt down his torso and promptly tucked his shirt in. Allen grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his waist properly before fastening it. His shirt pressed tightly against his body. It tickled Allen a little once it rubbed his wounds. The boy groomed his white hair and pulled a glove on the left hand, slipping the second glove in his pocket. He left the bathroom to put some shoes on. After that Allen grabbed his red ribbon and tied it in a bow around his neck. Lastly Allen placed a cotton tuxedo coat on. The Earl made a regulation that at the family meetings they had to wear formal attire. It wasn't that bad. Allen's casual outfit resembled formal attire. All he had to do was add the coat and he was good to go.

* * *

><p>Once Allen got to the dining room he walked over to his designated chair and sat down. Road and Tyki weren't there yet. Neither was Skin or Jasdevi, but that's to be expected. That leaves Lulubell, Toraido, and Fiidora. Then there was another new Noah, too. Allen didn't understand why they were awakening so closely together. Unless... they have been around for some time and the Earl didn't say anything. That, or they had awakened while Allen was absent and attending business at the Black Order. The journey there was long, but that also means two more Noah are left until the Noah family is complete. The war will go into the next phase then.<p>

This Noah had black sunglasses and dark spikey hair that was similar to Road's hair style. He had a white suit on like Fiidora and Toraido. Only his wasn't much of a suit. It covered only the upper part of his chest and hid his shoulders. His pants were black like the cloth band on his right arm. He had his wrists disguised by a pair of white bands that went from the lower palms to half way up his forearms. His knee high boots were practically like Toraido's-dark gray with gold rings around the knee. Allen also got a strange feeling as he and the other newly awakened Noah inspected Allen like predators. This new Noah gave off an aura of mockery, so to speak.

Allen has never felt so insecure with the Noah Family. It not only took forever for the rest of the Clan to arrive, but the dinner went by in an odd quietness and peacefulness. Road kept glancing at Allen with her normal smile, but the other Noah were also watching him from time to time. Skin didn't seem too interested in anything, though, because there weren't really any sweets until dessert. That's when everything got intriguing. And by intriguing, Allen meant it was his ridicule period. Devit finally opened his big mouth to pique everybody's curiosity slenderly. This had been on Tyki's mind all through diner, but he had let it slid by, but no, the twins ruined it for Allen, making his insecurity worse. "Hey, Allen, what's with the hickies?" Devit asked.

Jasdero chuckled screechily. "Hii! Hickies!"

"Errr, what are you talking about? What's are hickies?" Allen responded cautiously.

The twins burst into laughter. They finally knew something Allen did not. He'll never live that down. "It's a love bite." Tyki answered, mockery in his tone.

"Love bite?" Allen furrowed his brows together. He was still confused. "What's a love bite?"

The twins were in hysterics. Allen restrained himself from throwing his ice cream at them and just chomped onto a piece of a brownie before he set his eyes on Road who was giggling. Allen smiled at her, thinking about how wonderful it was to hear her laugh after everything that has been going on, but then Allen frowned. He could even see amusement in Skin's, Sheryl's, and Earl's orbs. Even Lulubell's eyes shined with an intriguing spark of entertainment. Allen darted his eyes back at Tyki before a blush crept up his face. Lero popped up from behind the Earl chair and looked worried. It was likely he thought Allen was going to blame him for this. He didn't want to see the scary Allen. Not at all!

Tyki said love bite, right? The only thing Allen could think of was the bruises on his neck that were apparently called hickies. It's a plural so it's actually hicky, but still. His hand slapped Allen's neck as his finger knead a spot where he was psotive one of those bruises were. He swallowed a lump in his throat and strained a chuckle as Tyki started defining the word hicky. "A hicky is a love bite, as I just told you." Tyki pushed his dessert away from him, shoving it in Allen's direction. One hand was balled in a fist and bit into Tyki's cheek while his other hand folded on the table. "That should be simple to understand, Allen. You see, a love bite is just that. A love bite, or a mark-bruise or reddish spot-created by amorous biting, kissing, and sucking. It's typically on the neck since that's where most people like to pry and it's easy access during their sexual love."

Allen looked down at his lap. He continued to eat the brownie and ice cream. His hand fell from his neck and Allen glared at his ice cream with Road in mind. "It was her fault. I told her we shouldn't, but no. The girl was far too stubborn." Allen grumbled by accident. It took some time before Allen processed what he had just spoken. Panic washed over Allen as everyone took his words to heart.

"Ahhh, Road made a move." Tyki mused. "Allen and you finally hit it off, huh? Oi, shounen, how far did you go kid? Hhmmm?"

"What?" Allen stood up, slamming his hands on the table with wide eyes. "No! I mean... Uh... We didn't..." Allen lowered his head, abashed. His face was getting warmer and warmer. "Umm, we didn't... Road and I... we weren't..." Allen fumbled for an excuse, but nothing came.

"At least we know who was charging this time." Devit teased.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Allen yelled, gripping the table tightly.

Jasdero laughed at Devit's comments. Typical. They had the same one-track mind. They share the same thoughts so it's obvious he would laugh. Allen did somewhat comprehend what they were saying. They meant they knew Road was in control and Allen was seduced. It's clear they thought that becauseTyki had asked if Road made a move. Everyone believed that. "We didn't do anything... We just sle-" Allen stopped himself, realizing what a hassle that word would cause.

"Allen wouldn't strip me. We didn't go far at all! I would blame his pathetic injuries, but I know Allen was just too shy." Road remarked, giggling as she remembered last night and Allen shakily sat back down. Allen buried his face into his arms as he set his head down. He lifted his head a little just to get a look at Sheryl who was smiling at them, but he used a hankerchief to rub away the blood he had spurting out of his nose. At least the man wasn't going berserk. "Awww, Allen, don't act like that. You enjoyed it."

"Shut up." Allen griped, scowling as he hid his face again, suddenly losing his appetite.

"As much as I would love to hear about the little improvement in your sudden closeness with our favorite member, Road, I gathered you here today to discuss something vital." The Earl said, rescuing Allen from further embarrassment. "The new Noah, Allen, is Maashiima, the seventh disciple, Noah of Pity, if that answers your question."

"I didn't ask anything, Millenie." Allen said, muffled due to his face stuffed into the sleeves of his outfit.

"You didn't have to." The Earl replied, his grin growing bigger. "Anyway, it seems the Noah are awakening much faster than I expected. To top it off we have eliminated seven more exorcists, one that had been a General. In the recent events we have executed 13 fragments of innocence. In total tally that brings us to 23 innocence destroyed. The Black Order manages to be able to take a hold of most of the innocence we come in contact with." The Earl sighed, tsking as he shook his head. "And with the appearance of General Cross we are bound to have more conflicts now that he is back with the despicable Black Order. We're lucky to have not come across him sooner, however, I'm a little disturbed by the fact he had been on our previous Ark unknowingly. This is where a difficult part comes in..."

Allen sat up more. General Cross had been a thorn in the Earl's side for years. Coverting his akuma, hiding, gathering information about them and more that Allen never heard of yet. He knows that the General was capable of magic like the Millennium Earl, though. That was interesting, but very bad for them. "General Cross managed to steal my precious Akuma Egg. Now we are incapable of making more of our darling akuma. How he did this I don't know, but we must retrieve it as fast as possible." Earl said.

"The Egg?" Allen whispered, sitting up all the way, but still having to look up at the Earl.

"We are going to have to send someone over there to go get it before they discover too much about the Egg. Speaking of the bad parts of our situation, they are now aware of Allen being a human and an accomadator. The latter was his fault." The Earl sighed again, giving Allen a steady glare.

"So-sorry, Lord Millennium."

"That's quite alright." No it wasn't. That look says otherwise. "And our last Ark, well, I'm not entirely sure if it's gone." The glare intensified, but now it wasn't directed toward Allen anymore. "I believe we have another issue-The 14th. We understand Allen here is the Player. That is the main secret I wished for Allen to keep away from the Black Order. If they find out about the 14th who knows what will go wrong. I do not wish to go into too much details about this right now, but I'll warn everyone to be extremely careful for the time being, in case the 14th does wake up."

Allen slanted his eyes. _'The 14th...? Millenie is expecting him to wake up soon. That's not good._' Allen had been told about the 14th on many occasions. The others would often bring him up. Allen can also tell they all shared a strong bond. Even after what he did they don't seem to hate 14th and Allen doesn't understand that part. Allen knew that if he just suddenly betrayed the Noah Clan he wouldn't expect to be forgiven, not if he slaughtered them like 14th did. "Allen, I want you to go to the Black Order to retrieve the Akuma Egg and kill the exorcists on your list." Earl said, bringing Allen back to reality.

"What? Why me?" Allen asked. "By myself?"

"Don't fret. Mimi will be coming with you. As well as handful of akuma, but I'm not giving you many. There will be three level two's and four level three's. Also, one level four. I can trust this matter to you, can't I? Or do you feel you're not up for it?" The Earl replied.

Allen was still injured. Why would he be sending Allen? It's understandable that he wouldn't want to send any of the newly awakened Noah, but Allen? Lulubell or Tyki were the ones he would typically choose to go on an assignment such as this. "I'm sending you because of the inquistion Allen. It will not only help you decide and make your choice, but it will also be a benefit. The Black Order is less likely to go on an all out war with you since they now know about you being an accomadator. Do you understand?" The Earl added.

Allen bit his lip. He had forgotten about the inquistion. "You want me to talk to them?"

"I want you to do what you think you should. Talking to them may be your best bet."

"I told you it doesn't matter what happens I won't change my mind about anything, Lord Millen-"

"Allen I can tell you're unhappy."

Allen closed his eyes. Why wouldn't the Earl listen to him? There's no way Allen was leaving. He has Road. He has his teachers, Tyki and Lulubell. He has his freaky ass brothers, Jasdero and Devit. He told him once that Allen has everyhting he ever needed and wanted. A family. If some unhappiness comes out of it, fine, Allen is okay with that... Isn't he? "

**-|*The Black Order*|-**

Mei Ling stared at her crystal ball as it sat in her lap. She had been the only exorcist allowed to leave the Infirmary. She kept thinking about everything that had been going on, and Lenalee. Lenalee has been confined to her room since last night and she wouldn't come out. Mei Ling could understand her feelings, too. Lenalee had issued many logical points about Allen. Mei Ling had to think about it hard, but she believed Allen was a wonderful person deep down. He was only hurt and sad. Although she hasn't met him, everything she has heard about him was never all _too_ bad, but he just knows how to really piss people off or impress people. Sometimes she did have premonition about him when he had been fighting her friends. There had been hesitation. Mei Ling saw that there were many times Allen could have killed someone and he didn't. Speaking of premonitions, she just got one.

_Allen stepped onto the edge of the cliff. He stared at the Black Order Headquarters that was currently in shambles. A forlorn and solemn expression was etched on his face as he took small steps in the direction of the building. A few golems flew over his head, but none noticed him. A black door that had led Allen there disappeared and now the approaching teenager was almost at the door where the Gatekeeper watched him draw closer and closer. Allen stopped in front of him, a small smile on his face, but it was sad. "This is it, right, Lero?" Allen asked a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head._

_"Yes, lero."_

_"Let's hurry this up then._"

Mei Ling frowned. Her premonition was awfully short, but she knew that Allen coming here may not be bad. By now Allen was probably walking up to the gate. She had to hurry and inform somebody. Leaving her room, Mei Ling ran down the halls until she found Reever. "Reever! We got a problem! Reever!" Mei Ling shouted.

"Mei Ling? What's wrong?" Reever replied, groggily looking up at her from some piece of paper.

"I had a premonition. He should be with the Gatekeeper by now." Mei Ling said, tugging on Reever's arms.

"Who's 'He'?" Reever asked, but still let Mei Ling drag him. They stopped at a room outside of Komui's office where several scientists were sitting lazily, tired of packing already. Reever put the ear piece on and adjusted the microphone. "What am I looking at?"

"Allen."

"Who?"

Mei Ling squeezed her crystal ball. She wasn't sure if Allen should be trusted right now or not. Why would Allen be here? "Allen Walker is approaching. Look."

All of sudden the surrounding scientists silenced and followed Mei Ling's gaze. On the screen a child holding a pink umbrella, opened, above his head. White hair was shown clear as day and he was singing a song. As the bat-like golems got closer to him, the umbrella covered his face more. "_The Lord Millennium is in search of you. Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him? I'll see if it's true._" The child paused as he closed the umbrella. He stood a few yards away from Gatekeeper as he planted the pumpkin head into the ground rather gently. "_The Lord Millennium is in search of you. Looking for the Heart now, have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him? I'll see if it's true._" He paused again. A small sad smile carved on his face as he took a few more steps closer to the Gatekeeper. "_This is it, right, Lero?_"

"_Yes, lero._"

"_Let's hurry this up then._"

Reever's eyes bulged. That was definitely Allen. The only difference between now and then (when Reever first met him) is that Allen was wearing a tuxedo coat and he appeared doleful and glum. That smile was obviously forced. "_Hello, can anybody hear me? Hello?_" Allen asked oddly. Even his tone was depressing.

The screen crackled and popped, but Allen didn't leave. He only observed everything around him, mumbling comparisons and contrasts between his home and theirs to somebpdy named Lero. They all figured it was the umbrella. It was the only thing with him besides his clothes. "_I thought our home was spooky. The Black Order truly does stick to their name. Full of gloom, full of doom. Talk about ironic. The Ark is nicely brightened with endless sunshine during the day, but Headquarters is dark and Halloweeny-ish._" Allen noted, making everybody sweatdrop.

"That's really Allen Walker?" Johnny questioned, fixing his glassess.

"Yes." Reever answered softly.

"What is he doing here?" Didi inquired suspiciously.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Reever said, turning the mic on so Allen could hear them. A golem flew beside Allen. "What business do you have here, Allen Walker?"

"_Hhmmmm, that voice is so familiar. Sir, do I know you?_" Allen replied, barely above a whisper.

Reever relaxed a little. Allen didn't seem like he was about to attack. By now Reever knows Allen is sneaky and does the unexpected. When you expect him to do one thing he does an entirely different thing. So he had to be careful with this. "I'm Reever. We met in Paris, Allen."

"_That explains it. Hello Reever, it's nice to hear you again sice I very much so cannot see you. I'm honored you remember me... Excuse me, Reever, but is there a way I can enter without your Gatekeeper throwing a major meltdown?_" Allen queried slowly.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time, Allen: What business do you have here?"

"_Did I catch you on a bad day? Sorry, but if you're going to ask me to leave I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing quite yet. So, my business you ask? Frankly I can't do my business without meeting someone face-to-face, now can I?"_

"Answer the question or-"

"_Or what, Reever-san? Send one of your _Exorcists-sama_ to fight me? I assure you they'd lose to me at the moment, Reever-san. You see, I am aware that all of your exorcists are bedridden and those who aren't cannot fight._" Allen said softly, voice lowering as he started spewing Japanese honorifics. Reever was slightly surprised, too. "_I may be injured, however, I am more than capable of taking on any one of your Exorcists. Trust me when I say I am not here to fight you this time. I will confess that I am in no condition to do so, but I will if I must. No less, it doesn't change the fact that I am here to talk and I am on a message errand also. Lord Millennium-dono's orders, Reever-san. I promise, and I always keep my promises, that I mean no harm as of the next 24 hours._"

Reever furrowed his brows together. He would not grant Allen permission to come in just yet. It wasn't in his jurisdiction. It was Komui's. "When you say I it doesn't necessarily pertain to an akuma, does it? You may not bring us harm, but what about an akuma, Allen Walker?" Mei Ling responded.

Allen's lips curled upwards a little as he tipped a top hat they just realized he had. "_Exactly, Miss...?_"

"Mei Ling."

"_What a beautiful name, Mei Ling-shi._" Allen tried her name out for himself. He seemed intrigued. "_You sound rather young, though. Are you an exorcist, Mei Ling-shi? For a kid you are observant, however."_

"I am an exorcist, but then again so are you, so why does it matter?" Mei Ling retorted. She was trying to figure him out, understand his intentions, but it was difficult. "Why don't you quit the formality and answer Reever's question. Why are you here?"

Allen held his hand out for the golem. It sat on his hand as the screen wavered a little from two other golems. He pulled it closer to him, a serene smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes even still. "_I am not an exorcist, Mei Ling-shi. This is where I am supposed to say I'm an akuma, but you've figured out that I am not. The innocence was a mistake. I never meant to ruin my little secret. When I return to my Lord I shall apologize to him. I am lucky to have not been punished. Lord Earl-ue has some nasty punishments._" Allen said with a hint of anger, but it was honeyed down when he spoke again. "_What agreeable terms must I promise to obey so I can enter? I swear to you I'm only hear to speak with the Exorcists and whoever else I must talk to. None of you would trust me in a room alone with them, would you?_"

* * *

><p>Komui warily observed Allen as they-Mei Ling, Reever, Komui, and Allen-walked down one of the many halls in the Black Order. Allen offered them a gentle smile despite passing finders and scientists who snarled at him or said brave words. Komui feared he would act out like he did with Leverrier or in the Ark, but Allen never did. He only tipped his top hat and smiled, sometimes commenting on their work or their dressing, heck, he mentioned the weather and what a fine day it was, too. It left a lot of people dumbfounded. Komui wasn't too sure about this, but he knew Allen could just barge in if he wanted to, had they said no to him. As Mei Ling mentioned earlier, Allen wouldn't do harm to anyone for the next 24 hours, but that did not pertain to the akuma. But did that also mean he was going to be there for 24 hours.<p>

When they arrived at the Infirmary, Allen was told to wait outside the door. The other three walked in without him to greet the other exorcists as Allen viewed the mess around him. People in their beds were uncertian about him being there. Some had the guts to glare at him. As for Komui's end, once he walked in he gained everyone's attention. "Hello, everyone." Komui greeted, sighing. "We have a guest today. None of you would be too keen of him, but I ask you to restrain yourselves and behave. Is that understood?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi, you're one of the people I'm worried about. I need your word none of you will act out." Komui said, serious. One by one each of them nodded or agreed, but unsurely. Komui was acting nizarre. Komui turned to the door. "Come in."

Allen inhaled deeply before opening the door and entering. He made sure to shut the door firmly before gazing at the bedridden exorcists. All of them gaped at him, but Allen only held that cruel sad grin. "What the hell is he doing here, Komui?" Kanda shouted angrily.

"Don't steal my line, Yuu! What the hell is he doing here, Komui?" Lavi copied.

"My, my, what a lovely welcoming I've received from my dear acquaintances." Allen mumbled, pacing leisurely over to the window at the end of the room. "You shuoldn't strain yourselves. After fighting the Clan of Noah head on will put your body under a lot of stress. I'm amazed any of you are alive."

"That's our line. How the hell are you still alive? You specifically said that when the Ark crumbled you would never be able to escape and there was no other doors, you would die, or at least die from blood loss." Zeres growled.

"Oh, yes, that." Allen surveyed his new surroundings. "I'll answer whatever questions I can very soon. I will not repeat myself or idly waste my time here. If there is anybody else you wish to be here, retrieve them. I also have one request."

"We have already given you your request, Allen." Komui uttered.

"To speak with you? Oh, no, Supervisor. You got it wrong. That was not a request. More along the lines of an agreement. Had you refused to compromise then trouble would have stirred. No matter, my request is simple." Allen responded.

Komui wasn't sure if he should give in to him or not. He was going to refuse without even asking Allen what his request was, but he found Cross. He was intently watching Allen (General Cross was there because of General Klaud. What a hopeless man). He nodded at Komui. Clearly he had known something about Allen no one else did. "What is your request?" Komui asked.

Allen yanked his sleeves further down his wrist. He faced the window, his smile departing his face as he watched the sun set over the horizon. He had 24 hours at the Black Order to do what he wished before he had to get down to official business. That was his strict orders from the Millennium Earl. Allen was depressed now, becuase he let Earl's words seep in his brain. Allen wasn't happy there? How could he not be? He had everything he wanted, everything he needed, so Allen liked to think. So now he let his thoughts drift around. He had to survey his options and there was only one person here that he truly wanted to speak to. "I want Lenalee Lee to come here." Allen told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? And thanks so much for the reviews. I love them. So I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, I'd like to hear your thoughts about the Earl's inquisition if you will. Some already have, but I'm sorry I won't be able to appease everyone. In the end I hope everyone will continue reading. <strong>


	21. 24 Hours At The Black Order Part I

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>24 Hours At The Black Order<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Part I}<strong>

* * *

><p>Lenalee had to say she was utterly confused. So many questiosns were roused and something crawled on her skin, making her feel annoyed yet excited and happy to see Allen standing in front of them. She thought for a nanosecond Howard Link had been telling a lie when he said Allen Walker was at HQ in the Infirmary. It was undecipherable. Absolutely incomprehensible. She wanted to blurt out so many questions becuase she knew, she just detected, that Allen would answer most of them, possibly all of them without lying, but no words left her mouth. All Lenalee could do was gape at Allen. He hadn't turned around to view anyone who had entered. He just stared out the window at the snowy grounds. Lenalee took a few steps towards Allen, but she wasn't sure what to say or do. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I heard you personally requested for me to be here." Lenalee said slowly.<p>

Silence.

Lenalee took a few more steps forward. Gazing around you could see the distrust in everybody's eyes. Half of those glares were meek and the rest were hardcore. She saw that most of them were angry at Allen, but it wasn't that they truly hated him. Most of them were curious. Curious as to why Allen came here. He has made it perfectly clear his loyalty was with the Noah. That doesn't mean Lenalee will give up trying to reach him. "Why are you here, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen inhaled sharply. Lenalee studied the room to see all who was here before this got too much further. Bak, Reever, and Komui. Bak was the only Branch Head left other than her Brother that wanted to be anywhere near Allen. Link was here with a few more CROW members, but Lenalee didn't know them. They all seemed to be somewhere around her age. They couldn't be more than two years younger than her or more than five years older. There was five of them, too. Although she may not recognize them, Lavi, Timothy, and Kanda do. Two of them had been at Paris with Reever and Didi when they went to assist the exorcists at Hurst Orphanage. Also, the Head Nurse was still here. "Allen, you must have a reason. Why are you here?" Lenalee asked, but desperation sounded through her voice this time.

Allen inhaled sharply for a second time. It reminded her of the time on the Ark after the battle ended. He was in so much pain and having a hard time breathing. In that condition they left Allen there. What was wrong with them? Sure they may not deserve Allen's trust anymore because of what they did, but Allen still shouldn't be with the Noah. "Allen, why won't you speak?"

Allen inhaled sharply for the third time. He slowly turned around this time. His small fake smile adorning his face, but it fooled no one. It just helped in showing his sadness. He tilted his head to the side a little, just enough so his head was off to the side. Just like when he first approached the Black Order, he put Lero's head on the ground gently, observing his surroundings before setting his silver-gray eyes on Lenalee. "Is this everyone, Supervisor Komui?" Allen asked softly. He was so quiet that it could hardly be counted as talking. He was murmuring, but his words seemed to shout out. With the rest of the room mute Allen's question crashed into their ears. "Good."

"Will you answer my question now?" Lenalee inquired.

"I wasn't given the chance to answer your question, my fair lady. You see, I said earlier I will not repeat myself. This speech may be tiring. I do not wish exhaust my patience here with you people." Allen replied.

"You're back to your smart-ass, snide, formal personality." Lavi stated, narrowing his eyes. "Cut it out. It really pisses me off."

"Padon my annoyance, Junior, but I was raised to be polite in another person's home. The guest has a role to play as much as the host." Allen said curtly, sending him a glance before fixating his eyes on Lenalee again. "As I was saying, I am here to talk to you. I have 24 hours of complete truth with you. After the time expires I shall not hold back from harming you if I deem it appropriate."

"We understand this already." Komui uttered.

"As long as you understand." Allen mumbled, tapping the umbrella on the floor once. "It has dawned our realization that General Marian Cross as taken my Lord's precious Akuma Egg before the dowload of the previous Ark was complete. While stealing the Egg you killed dozens of our Skulls, General, but it's also known that in order to break the magical barrier to steal the Egg you had to use up a lot of your energy and time. Meaning you had snuck your way onto the Ark without my Master's acknowledgement. This is the point where I should ask you how you accomplished such an act, but I find it unnecessary. You wouldn't tell me." Allen paused long enough to view General Cross and his smirk. "That is what gave you the win in our battle. Although you managed to defeat each Master Noah on the Ark, it was pointless. A total of 13 shards of innocence had been deminished and seven exorcists executed perfectly. Your home is in shambles and you have lost many of your workers here at Headquarters. Each of your exorcists are bedridden except four as far as I'm aware."

"What's your point?" Link asked.

"And what's this Akuma Egg?" Lenalee included.

Allen's smile twitched. That small sad smile of his appeared priggish. When he spoke next he was conceited with interest. "You never told them, General? Did you even give the Egg to the Black Order or are you holding back on your allies? Not a wise decision if you ask me."

"The Akuma Egg is in the hands of the Black Order, kid, but not everyone has been informed yet. Can't you see why? Everybody is preoccupied with leaving this hellish building and heading somewhere else for a new Headquarters." Cross said, puffing smoke out of his mouth as he held his cigarette in front of his face. "But that's not your concern."

"Indeed, it's not. I must say I'm impressed you understand your situation enough to immediately head out of here. Just think how badly this would have ended had a Master Noah come along with me." Allen shook his head. "However, General Cross, shall I explain to your comrades what the Akuma Egg is since they do not yet perceive their advantage?"

"Advantage? We have an advantage? Over you?" Mei Ling questioned.

"Aye." Allen muttered. "As I told you, General Cross' efforts in stealing the Akuma Egg from Lord Millennium is what gave you the win in this battle."

"Doe-does that m-mean the Noah are still a-alive?" Miranda asked nervously.

Allen melodically, but mockingly laughed. He took his top hat off and set it on the foot of Miranda's bed since she was right next to him. The sadness he had moments ago was forgotten. "Each of them are very much alive." Allen laughed, settling down as a smirk presented itself. "It has been made apparent all of us underestimated those of you who had been brought to the Ark."

"But Road was burnt to a crisp in her dream world! You can only harm her in her dream dimension. She should be dead!" Lavi yelled.

"I sliced that Skin bastard in two. Tch, close enough at least." Kanda remarked, frustration evident.

"Ahh, yes. It seems you have yet to comprehend the Noah of Dreams and the Noah of Wrath, or the Noah in general." Allen laughed again, but he stopped when he found Krory. "All three of you had been lucky to walk away from Road, Skin, and Jasdevi. The twins may appear to be chilidish, but they are certainly capable of executing a General. Might I add that the only Noah that had gone full out with their powers was Skin?" Allen walked over to Krory, his gaze softening. "Going back to the Akuma Egg and it's critical ability..."

Lenalee studied Allen. What was bothering Allen? Something has him down in the dumps. He normally shows his superiority over them, constantly making snide remarks. "The Akuma Egg is made of Dark Matter. We usually hold it on the Ark in a secret room protected by Skulls, akuma, and magic barriers. General Cross being a sorcerer, it's no surprise he managed to get to the Egg, but taking it while my Masters and I were busy was a desperate act. Had you made a move sooner, the Noah and I would have been there altogether. Being a General you are capable of fighting a Noah, maybe able to kill them, but with everyone there, you surely would have died. You being a reasonable man and understanding this, waited for the downloading of the Ark. I was told you were a wise and intelligent threat and you've proved that to be fact, General Cross." Allen said.

"You're sitll not answering any questions here! Stop your musings." Kanda snapped.

Allen sighed, pacing back to the window. "The Akuma Egg is made of Dark Matter. It's vital to us because without it the Earl is incapable of furthering our forces. In simple words, that means we are unable to create the akuma. I was told that almost five years ago the Black Order had found this out and sent General Cross out to capture it. It seems that whole five years everyone thought you were purely wasting your time you were just waiting for the right time to find it and take it from out grasps properly. Well, five years ago the Black Order was only aware of the Milennium Earl, though."

"And I suppose that is exactly why you're here, aren't you, Allen?" Cross responded, inspecting the enemy.

Lenalee forced her feet to step closer to Allen. Every step she took, though, the more a knot tightened in her chest. She was afraid of him. Why? When she looked at him all she saw was a lonely soul. Someone in the dark. Lenalee just wanted to rescue him and set him free from his suffering, but he didn't even see his own suffering. "I told you I am here to talk." Allen said, staring at the snow again. He tensed when Lenalee got closer to him, but with each step she wished to get away from him. Something smothered her and she wasn't sure what it was. And a shock ran through her body when he looked back at her.

Lenalee gulped, but finally, she stood beside Allen. Her eyes burned as she thought about her next question. "Ho-how did you survive? How are you alive, Allen? We took your only exit."

Allen reversed his gaze. He couldn't focus on anything or anyone long enough. It was like Allen had been on edge himself. So when Allen finally kept his gaze on the snow that began to fall, his eyes drooped as everything came rushing back to him. The inquisition, the fight, the Ark, the 14th, everything! It was far too stressful for Allen to bear, and now this. "At the last minute Lord Millennium came into the Ark. He brought me to the new Ark and tended to my wounds I have received from those three over there," Allen paused to nod at Zeres, Pandora, and Rick. "Road had helped with that as well."

Lenalee noticed Allen was starting to lose the formality he had been speaking with. That would be the first time if you didn't count the time he had freaked out. "You used Road's door?"

"Yes."

Cross stood up. Slowly he walked over to Allen and stood on his right. Allen tensed again, but acted as if nothing was wrong. He only looked up at the red-haired General. The elder was scrutinizing Allen and Allen did the same to the General. Honestly though, Allen started feeling insecure with his gaze on him like that. It was the cold touch on his neck that startled him. Before he knew it the General was yanking his coat away from his neck and the smirk grew. "What's with the marks, boy?" Cross inquired curiously.

Allen tried pushing Cross away, but it was hard to do that with the condition was in. "What marks?" Allen asked, unhappy.

"The love bites." Cross said, peering at Allen's neck.

"Eh?" Allen blushed, dropping Lero as he forced Cross to let go, but fell down on the ground as Cross laughed at him. "Wha-what the hell? That's none of your damn concern you filthy mongrel!" Allen stood up, taking his umbrella and bashing Cross in the head with his, but his face was growing redder and redder by the moment. "What kind of question is that? Thi-this has nothing to do with why I'm here you-you-you bloody bastard!"

Everyone stared at the scene, alarmed because of the outburst, but completely flabbergasted and stunned about the topic and Allen's action. They were all a little apprehensive right about now as Allen continued to bash the pink umbrella against Cross' head. "Ow, lero! Please stop, Allen, lero! It hurts, lero!" The umbrella screamed.

Allen brought the talking umbrella to his chest and massaged the jack-o-lantern, but gave it a look akin to apologetic. Cross didn't seem too happy about the whole head bashing, but all he did was sulk as he examined Allen questionably. "What's with that umbrella?" Timothy asked, schrunching his nose up in distaste as he remembered Allen and Road sitting on it at the orphanage. "Why's that dumb thing talking?"

"This umbrella is a golem." Allen mumbled, still blushing as he crossed his arm over his chest indignantly. His face was the color of Lavi's hair now. "Unlike your dumb golems, he can speak."

"About those marks..." Cross grumbled, putting his hand on Allen's neck. "Who gave them to you?"

Allen smacked his hand away. "That's none of your damn business!"

Lenalee giggled as Allen and Cross argued about the love bites on his neck. It was nice to see just how much of a human Allen really was for once. He never shines through when they meet him, but now... "It was Road Camelot, wasn't it?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's face got redder. His neck creaked as he turned his head back in her direction, dumbfounded. "N-no! Wha-this has nothing-you can't just-urgh! You're just as bad as Jasdevi and Tyki! This isn't important!" Allen slapped his neck again.

"But it was her, wasn't it? She did kiss you on the Ark, so it's obvious you two have share a fond relationship." Komui said, smiling a little at Allen's reaction.

"What are you suggesting, Supervisor? That I sleep with her every night? Well, I do, but not like..." Allen's face twisted into thought and his entire face lit up like a lightbulb. "_THAT!_"

"You sleep in the same bed every night?" Cross asked.

"Not every night!" Allen flailed his arms around frantically, shaking his head. "Besides, it's not my fault. She won't go to her own room most nights."

"So you do have a relationship with Road Camelot." Komui mused.

Allen palmed his face and brought his hand down, growling. "So what of it?" He grumbled, closing his eyes and taking a few steady breaths. This time he refused to go back to the window. Instead he sat in a chair after dragging it away from Miranda's bedside and setting it at the end of the room, about a meter away from the window and Cross. Lenalee walked in front of him, sitting down on Mei Ling's old bed. "I'm not here to discuss such frilly things with you. That is a private matter and this has nothing to do with this my close relationship with the Noah of Dreams." Allen sighed as his face went back to his casual pale color.

Lenalee let her amusement vanish as it dawned her what that meant. If Allen had been _that_ close to Road Camelot, _Noah_ of Dreams, then why would he ever leave them? It just ruined Lenalee's confidence in convincing Allen to leave the Noah Clan. As much as she wanted Allen to join them, would he ever actualy do that? "What message did the Earl bring you here to tell us, Allen?" Reever asked, stepping forward to look at Allen. The boy was still the same as when they met. It was sad. A human with the Noah. He was a kid, too. The way he spoke about life was depressing for someone who hasn't really lived at all. "You mentioned the Millennium Earl sent you to give us a message, right?"

"Oh, yes. That." Allen said, his eyes finding the floor as he took his coat off to show everyone his white shirt-what they usually saw him wear. "These are Lord Millennium's own words: Hello, my dear Black Order. The Three Days of Darkness is drawing near and the preparations are being made. With each passing day and breath you take, the Noah Family is recuperating, our power strengthening. Expect the worst to come. Fear for your lives and your friends' lives. Death will reek your air, chaos will rise to the climax, and the show is just beginning. Very soon your terror shall be ceased for humanity hasn't much longer to live. All of you will die, if not by the Clan of Noah, by the Three Days of Darkness because this time the devastation will wipe you all out. Your life won't be so simple, your fights will become harder and harder, and grief will strike as fear cripples your hearts. With the chaos the Heart will show itself and when it does we will destroy the Heart, leaving every last human being vulnerable to us." Allen said monotonously, emotionless.

"The Three Days of Darkness?" Chaoji repeated.

"Why don't you repeat that one more time and I'll decapitate your head!" Kanda shouted, pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but I told you I was merely quoting what my Lord's words. If you want my honest opinion about his words, I expect them to be accurate. With everything going as it is, you will no doubt lose to Lord Millennium. That's not a completely biased opinion either." Allen said flatly, his tone staying even as he pulled out a deck of cards from his coat pocket. Lenalee watched him shuffle them out of boredom. The air became tense as everyone thought about Allen's words. "I bet you don't comprehend your unlucky situation. Well, not everyone. I'm sure the elder Bookman realizes everything and understands my Lord's message perfectly. Do you not, Sir? Care to redefine everything for me?"

Bookman slanted his eyes. He was wary of Allen. The short man didn't try to hide the suspicious glances he gave to the conspicuous Allen Walker. "You've discovered the Heart?" Bookman asked, crawling out of his bed. With each soundless step he took, the more Allen marveled Bookman. He stopped shuffling his cards and sat on the floor before setting them in front of himself.

"I was told to keep certain information classified, Bookman, Sir, but no, that's not the meaning of the message. Try again." Allen remarked, flipping the top card over and placing it at Bookman's feet. He didn't look at it, no, instead he looked at Bookman's inquisitive expression. "Tell me what you see in that card, Bookman."

Bookman lowered his head, picking up the card. His fingers inspected the card to make sure it was indeed an average card, which it was. "You can tell fortunes with cards, Allen Walker?" Bookman inquired.

Allen chuckled. "I don't believe in such ridiculousness. It's a type of religion. I have a simple philosphy I go by, if that's what you want to call a religion, but I worship no Gods or Devils or anything. The only people I _'worship'_ are the Noah, but then, there's no religion for that, is there?" Allen paused, surveying the deck of cards as he ran a hand through his hair. "My philosphy is that people are born to die. You live, then you die; it doesn't matter if you live for a thousands years or a second, you were born to just die. There is no such thing as immortality. Anybody else who believes otherwise are delirious."

"Some religions are a way of hope when there's nothing else to have faith in." Bak told him.

"When I needed something for hope I didn't put my faith in ludacris delusions, I put faith in myself. There is no one other than yourself you can put faith in when you're out of hope until you _see _a glimmer of hope." Allen snorted. "The Noah were what I saw and thus I took their hand. They acknowledged me and I acknowledged them for who they were. I serve them, I obey them, I follow them, and I... I love them. They are my family. That is my belief. It's not a deliriious God I put my faith in. It's the Millennium Earl."

"That's stupid." Kanda sneered.

"So is being an exorcist puppet!." Allen hissed, flipping another card over, but tossing it in the air. The card flipped for a few seconds before landing directly in front of Allen, face up. Allen fingered the next card on top of the deck, but he looked back up at Bookman. "So what is it you see?"

Bookman studied the card. There was nothing on it. No marks, no stains, no details! Except for the back that had been checkered black and white. When his index finger tapped the card once more, ink painted itself on it very slowly. The markings wer unusual, it didn't seem to make a pattern or any sense at first, but piece by piece it clicked into Bookman's mind. It was an optical illusion. It took some time, but Bookman's eyes adjusted as he angled it a certain way. "Fourteen, the number 14." Bookman concluded.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "That's a magic card you're holding." Allen eyed Mei Ling. "Like your little fortune teller over there, that magic card can detect glimspes of the future. It's very different from her visions, rather vague. You get one detail with one card. You must piece it together, but you Mei Ling may be able to touch that card and get a prominition from your crystal ball to disover all hte minor and major details it is trying to tell you about." Allen's brows furrowed together wiht frustration. "Fourteen."

Bookman sat down and watched Allen. By the way he was reacting Bookman could gather that something irked him. With Bookman's undeniable knowledge he could solve the unspoken question about what was bothering him easily. To be truthful it wasn't what Bookman wished to be true. "There was orginally 13 members in the Noah Clan." Bookman stated.

"That's true." Allen slid the other card in Bookman's direction and only Bookman heard Allen whisper "Orginally" as he slid the card over to the older man. "But that has nothing to do with the number 14."

Bookman picked up the second card, tapping it with his index finger. It was the key to unlock the fortune from the card, so it seemed. Allen's frustration only increased when Bookman gazed at the card. Anticipation grew fast. Allen wanted to know what Bookman saw. The elder only waited for the ink to be drawn by an invisible pen. Another small detail after the other collected themselves on there. Dot after diamond and square, another dot, diamond, and square, and the pattern repeated itself until the secret was disclosed. "Musician is written on this one." Bookman declared.

Allen blinked. By now Allen had already grabbed the next card off the top of the deck. He held it out to Bookman, but after his last anouncement, he withdrew his hand. Hesitation was obvious. Instead of handing the card to Bookman, Allen looked at the third card himself, tapping it once with his finger and sliding it down to the edge, gulping as he watched markings after markins be drawn on the card without haste. This time, though, Lero hung over Allen's shoulder. When the last marking was completed, Allen's eyes slowly widened. '_Neah Walker?' _Allen gather the threee cards together and frowned. He tapped the top of the deck three times. Everyone assumed it was to deactivate the spell casted on it. Allen didn't say anything else about the cards after that.

Allen stood up just to sit back down in his chair. "As I was saying, I am here to speak with you, and I've said this a billion times, but when I said that I did not mean I am here to talk about the present situation. I am here to talk to you about what you wanted to tell me before." Allen said, eyeing Lenalee again. It was then everyone could say the 'you' in his sentence meant Lenalee.

Lenalee could feel the shock course through her body. He was going to listen? "You're going to listen to me?"

Allen placed the cards back in his coat. He held that sad smile again. Something flashed in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, but then lowered his head slightly as placed his hands in his lap. His hidden eyes held so much emotion, all his feelings: Confusion, depression, slight happiness, and more. If only everybody there knew what Allen had known. Maybe Lenalee could help clear his confusion. "I am a reasonable person on most occasions. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say to me. You can try to change my mind, but remember the difference between trying and doing." Allen told her.

"You've made it perfectly clear you're a monster just like the Noah Clan! It doens't matter what the hell anyone here gots to say to you." Chaoji proclaimed.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee shrieked.

"Chaoji, calm down. I understand your feelings, but now really isn't the best time for this. Remember everything that is happening." General Tiedoll said, putting his hand over Chaoji's to comfort the angry exorcist. It didn't calm him down much, but Chaoji didn't make any sound after that. "Go on, Allen. I'm sure everybody would love to hear this."

General Sokalo scoffed. He wasn't one for sentiments. He didn't even care what side Allen was on. He was either with the Black Order or the Noah Clan. You were either ally or enemy. Personally the General would rather stalk out of the room now, but the nosy Head Nurse was still there. No one would be leaving quite yet. Not even the Generals. "Uh, I don't know where to start..." Lenalee mumbled, walking over to Allen and sitting on her knees beside him. "I guess I should start with I'm sorry."

Confusion was evident on Allen's face, but Lenalee only pressed on, even taking his hand in hers. Allen's body visibly tensed and he pulled away, causing Lenalee to sigh and put her hand on his knee instead. "I'm sorry for leaving you at the Ark. Basically we all left you there to die and that was wrong." Lenalee tipped her head backwards to look Allen straight in the eyes. Allen could see her them water and cringed, but tried looking somewhere else, failing in doing that. "I'm sorry I don't understand you or your feelings. I'm sorry none of us were there for you when you needed someone most. I'm sorry we don't know you. I'm sorry for hurting you with my words and I'm sorry for any physical harm we have done to you. And I'm sorry you believe I only care about you because you have innocence of your own, but I assure you Allen that is not true. At the time innocence was the only thing on our-_my_-mind in the Ark. I'm sorry for everything." Lenalee said calmly and a tear ran down her face.

Allen opened his mouth to reply to her, but shut it just as fast. No one knew whether it had something to do with what she said or if he was going to wait until Lenalee completely finished. Lenalee lightly smiled at this and continued. "I have many questions to ask you. See, Allen, ever since you've appeared the Black Order has had suspicions about you and we're curious to know why you joined the Noah. You're cryptic details are, well, exactly that, unhelpful. I also want to know you. I want to see you and not be afraid that I may have to fight you. I want to be your friend and know that someday I can see the real Allen, the one who isn't always full of gloom and all about doom. You may have made mistakes in your past and even now you are doing that, but it's better to be late to realize what you're diong is wrong than never realizing it at all. However that may be our personal biased opinions. I mean, you are trying to kill us, our friends, and our family... It hurts me to know you want to kill humankind, but I keep wondering how that would work. If you're a human then the Earl would surely have to kill you to accomplish his goal, right?" Lenalee squeezed Allen's knee. Would such short-sighted and indiscreet words reach Allen when he was so far in the darkness? How could she help? Before Lenalee never really thought of what to say to Allen so now she was just throwing words out there, but they were not all too helpful and didn't seem the best thing to say.

"You want to know... you really want to know why I joined Earl? Why I love the Clan of Noah? The reason why I hate humans?" Allen whispered shakily.

Lenalee saw Allen's eyes glaze over. How odd. Nodding, she answered Allen's questions, but the problem was... could she handle the truth? Lenalee was far more sensitive than other people, but a whole lot more understanding. "If you would please explain. Maybe then, Allen, I could find the words. Maybe then I will know how to help. Even if you won't join us, I want you to be sure of what you're doing before everything gets too far. Please, let me in, talk to me."

"Why should I let you in?" Allen seethed, but sincerity lay in his gray orbs. "You're an exorcist and a human like the rest of them."

Lenalee wanted to reach out and slap Allen right then and there. "You're a human being as well! Did you forget that? Surely those wounds you've received are still there!"

Allen pushed her away and stood up, walking over to the window. He leaned on the wall. All his formality that he had previously had as viciousness surorunded him, but that viciousness didn't last long, for when he spoke next he was forlorn. "I wish I was anything but human. Need I also remind you that every Noah is a human, too?" Allen replied, blinking back his tiredness. The sun would be rising soon and he wasn't used to staying up all night long. Not lately. "You have 12 hours left." Allen added, the sun outside the window stinging his eyes.

"Why 12?" Komui asked.

"The 24 hours began the moment I took my first step on your property. That was at the cliff. It took forever for you to let me inside the building, then I had to wait for everyone to gather." Allen counted the past hours on his fingers as he spoke. "Actually, you have 11 hours. We've been talking in here for about three now. So..."

"That's plenty of time. Anyways, will you tell me why you hate humans?" Lenalee said, coaxing Allen with a sweet smile. "Allen?"

Allen contemplated her quesiton. He had a whole bunch of time, but he was indeed surprised how much time had flown by so quickly. Still, just to make sure, Allen took a pocket watch out of his pocket and checked the time. It was almost seven in the morning. So he arrived around six o'clock last night. Sighing, Allen put the watch away. His past was something he didn't want to speak about, but he had to listen to Lenalee. Not only had the Earl ordered him to speak with the people at the Black Order to help Allen answer Earl's proposal, but Allen's gut told him to listen. Somehow Allen knew that one way or another this was only going to make things more complicated, but he also believed that clearing this up, listening to the Black Order scumbags, would get them to stop trying to convince him, but it may not work. Then there was two reasons why Lenalee had been requested. One for Allen's sake-Lenalee is the only person here Allen would slightly trust with anything. And he had been told to give the message to _every_ exorcist. The second reason was because of the Earl. You'll find out why later.

Allen paced around in circles, showing how deep in thought he was, but when he stopped, a grim expression adorned his face. "Very well. I have many reasons, though."

Lenalee sat in the chair Allen had previously occupied. A small glare came from Allen as he perceived everyone in the room, leaving his thoughts to himself as usual. Finally finding something to focus on, Allen sat on the floor, right under the window, before stretching one leg out and curling the other up to his chest. "It's a little vague, but..."

* * *

><p><strong>-|*Memories*| *Allen's POV*|-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I sat here for hours. In the dark, no light, not even a speck of brightness, all alone. It was nighttime. I only know this because I can't hear a sound from outside the door. I remember all day I wanted to go out there and talk to someone, become friends or play like every other kid my age, but no. I could not. I can't for they would see <em>it_. They would see what makes me different from them. I still don't get why everyone sees it like they do. What's so bad about my arm? I don't understand. In the end, if I had gone out there to play with'em, they would see _it _and run away. Just like all of 'em before, like every person I meet. That's why I'm still here at this bloody orphanage. That's why I am an orphan. My parents left me here when I was born, says Father Clive and Sister Rita and Father Superior and all'em older old people. I wish I could understand them, but those old bints and gits speak old folk rubbish. "They left meh 'cause of _it,_ too." I whispered._

_So it's nighttime. I should go to bed, but I can't. I am not sleepy... And I have a sore. On my head. No, in my head. I don't remember what those persons call these sores, but it hurts. I got it 'cause I 'fell' down the stairs in the morn. I know it was Rupert who pulled on the rug. The movement of the rug under meh made meh trip. The sounds outside this door made my head worse. So it's another reason why I could not go out there. I don't think any of 'em know meh anyways. _

_I hid my face in my arms. I had brought my legs to my chest and hugged them. I have been like this all day. My back hurts, but I do not wanna move. I could even sleep like this. I won't like it in the morn, but... The door opens and Sister Rita looks at me. She smiles, but I know it's fake. Definitely fake. I know it's all fake, but I go along with it. "There you are. Father Superior was upset that we couldn't find you. Come on. You have to go to bed. You have a curfew. You know that." Sister Rita tells me and shows me her hand. What am I to do? Take it? I have never touched any person before. "Well, what's wrong?"_

_The smile is gone. I show her my hand 'cause I'm worried she might do something. Sister Rita never does try to hurt meh like everyone else, but I do not know if I can trust her. As soon as she sees my hand she smiles again, taking it. Good thing I gave her my right hand. She helps meh stand on my feet and pulls meh out of the closet I have been hiding in, but when I see who is with Sister Rita, I wanna go back in the closet. Father Clive was giving meh a mean look. That's when Sister Rita lets go of my hand, but I miss hers. It was warm. I have never felt warmth like it before. There was somefink weird about it. Like that nice touch was not real. How could it not be? _

_Sister Rita closes the closet door. I let my head fall so I am looking at my feet. Er, my socks. "What were you doing in there? You know there a rules to follow. It doesn't matter is you're a little devil or not, we can at least try to bring you up with some decent manners and behaviors. Are yeh listening?" Father Clive yells at meh._

_"I am, Father Clive." I whisper._

_"Are ye?"_

_"I am, Father Clive." I say louder._

_"Yeh know the rules, don't yeh?" He went on._

_"Yes."_

_"What do yeh have to say for yerself?" _

_I look at Sister Rita. I could not see her eyes. What did she think of this? A frown was on her lips. She was not happy. Was it 'cause of meh? Now I look at Father Clive. He's angry. We have free time during the day. So what did I do wrong? If we don't go to dinner, lunch, and breakfast on time we don't eat that meal. We have to clean ourselves every two days. I don't do that. I do not know how and never have the time to. Father Superior definitely won't help meh. Father Clive won't touch meh. He hates meh. I don't know why, but he does. Then Sister Rita is not allowed to clean boys much. She takes care of the girls. "About what, Father Clive?" I don't get what I did wrong. I know I did not eat, I know I am not 'clean', and I might have missed curfew, but... Don't matter. That's reason enough for Father Clive. _

_"Why ye were missing all day, Demon. Yeh missed an important lesson today about God and the amazing things he's done for us. To which yeh should be grateful. If not for him yeh would not be here. Ye should be honored God has a righteous enough heart to let yeh be here!"_

_"Shhh, Father Clive. The other children are sleeping. You don't want to wake them." Sister Rita said._

_"Yes, I'm truly sorry. Thank you, Sister Rita." Father Clive gave meh another dirty look before he walked up to meh. I took a step back, but he grabbed meh and the back of his hand slapped meh across my face. I landed on the ground, but I didn't move. I was used to this. Father Clive did this a lot. I was lucky it had been a slap. The punishment he gives meh are painful. How come he only does this to meh? "Get to bed you filthy monster. Hurry. Now."_

_"Yes, Father Clive."_

_I push mehself off the floor. My back hurts as I walk out of the play room. I hurry up the stairs as fast as I can after I hear Father Clive yell at meh for being slow. I run into the attic. That's where I sleep, alone, in the dark, with no light. I lay on a blanket on the floor before I hear something. People talking. Near the corner of the attic I see a speck of light lighting up the dark attic. I slowly crawl over to it and peep down through the hole. Father Superior and Father Clive and Sister Rita were in Father Superior's office. I hate going in there. Father Superior is mean. Worse than Father Clive. But they are nice to the other kids. So why with meh are they mean?_

_"That Thing is getting worse." Father Clive said. "He's a demon and starting to act more like one. Why do we keep It here, Father Superior? Why don't we give It away? Bad luck will be sent down upon us from the Devil. Just glance at that bloody arm! It horrific!" _

_"We have policies to obey. Believe me when I say I completely agree with you. That Monster has to go, but I have yet to find out how to get rid of It." Father Superior said._

_"You should hurry up. I fear the other children are going ot be harmed by It soon." Sister Rita added._

_I don't know how I know they are talking about meh, but I just know it. Why? Sister Rita hates meh to... I knew she was faking. "Curse It to Hell. Just cleanse It or amputate the arm. If It lives much longer who knows what will happen!" Father Clive said._

_That's mean. It bothers meh. "All I can say is that I'm grateful that It knows Its place and stays away from the other children. It'll corrupt the others. Which by the way, I do believe you're in a need of purification, Sister." Father Clive said._

_"Tomorrow morning would be wise. I don't know what I was thinking touching him. Thank Lord it was not the other arm." She replied._

_I left the hole. I am angry. They wanted to get rid of meh. They called me It, Demon, Monster, filth, and more names. It hurts. I don't understand yet, but someday I'll will. "Bloody bullies." I mumble and my face feels wet. Why does it hurt so bad?_

"This was only the mere beginning." Allen growled.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the lack of strong vocabulary on the memories and sorry if it's not the best yet, but Allen was really young when all this went down so he didn't know much then. So please bare with me on this. It was in his POV so I had to do it like that since he was a young child. The memories will get better with speech and language. Thanks for reading and please review! And thanks for your help. I now know exactly what I'm going to do with Allen's choice now. ;D<strong>


	22. 24 Hours At The Black Order Part II

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>24 Hours At The Black Order<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Part II}<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>_**Know**_**... I **_**Know **_**It**

* * *

><p><em>It's loud. All the time it is loud. The other kids run around and play something called tag or hide-and-seek. The game tag is the louder one. Hide-and-seek is quiet. I never play, but I never watch, not a lot, I only listen. Just... listen. Right now I am sitting on the grass. I am hugging my legs, it's one of my favorite position. My chin is on top of my knees, eyes closed. Everyone around meh is laughing or talking. I think everyone is smiling. They sound happy. My barnet<em>**[1] **_moves as the wind blows by meh. The coldness was nice cause it is usually warm-very, very hot. It is in the middle of summer. I was told it was the hottest time of year in most places. When Sister Rita said that I didn't ask, but I was thinking about what she said. Was it hot in our village and the next village was colder? Is that what she was was talking about? "You smell funny." _

_I was sure this person was not talking to meh. No one does. I look different. My clothes are not like the rest. Father Clive said once I was in rags and my clothes were filthy and tattered. I was told to go clean myself, but I do not know what he means by that. I only get new clothes, well, I don't know. I get'em when I get'em. I do change clothes every one... two... three... Three days? Hhmmmmm. "Hello, are you shy? Little one?" A hand taps my head as someone speaks. _

_I open my eyes to see a girl and boy in front of meh. The girl was the one tapping my head. I bet she was the one talking to meh. The boy was older and he didn't look at meh. "Leave him alone. He smells weird." he says._

_"Brother, be nice." she said, angry. Why? "So why are you dirty? Can you speak? Do yeh understand me?"_

_"I do." I whisper. _

_"Oh, good." she stared at meh for a long time before saying anything else. The boy did not look happy about this. "Why are you dirty?"_

_"I don't know." I answer._

_She smiled at meh, holding out her hand. I look away. "Do not get close to meh. No person ever likes meh."_

_"Gee, you don't talk too well either. Have you been educated?" she asked._

_"Edu-kate-tid?" I whisper, trying to say the word. What does edu-kate-tid mean?_

_"No silly. Educated. Has anyone taught you how to speak, about history, how to add and count, our ABC's, and all that stuff." _

_I must sken_**[2]**_ funny. I usually make a funny face when I am left out. ABC's? Add and count? History? How to speak? Yer are supposed to be taught all this? When? What the bloody hell is all that stuff? "Errrr, what?" I said dumbly._

_I am dumb. She is a genius. I have no clue what she is talking about. "You don't know any of this?" she asked._

_I shook my head, standing up. She was smaller than meh, but I think she's around my age. She was smiling, but her smile left as soon as she saw my hand. My left hand. She backs away from meh and I could tell she was upset. "You-you're a monster!" she said._

_I take a few steps back. The boy sees my hand and acts the same as her. It was then an idea came to mind. I didn't think I was going to do this, but as soon as the other kids were around meh, I told myself I had to. They called meh demon, monster, freak, and more. I try to find a way to run from them, but I couldn't find a way out. There was none. I closed my eyes, covering my ears as I sat on the ground again. That's when I could feel pain. Inside and out. Pain everywhere. I did not know at first, but then I caught on. Everyone was throwing rocks at me! Sometimes it hurt so bad I yelled. My face felt warm and wet. I'm crying again. I could feel something warm on my body. Looking down I saw something red. My eyes were ready to pop out and I know it. I'm bleeding. _

_After a rock hit me on my head, I ran, pushing the other bairns_**[3]**_ out of the way. I did not know where to go, but I did not care where. I just wanted to be somewhere else. Just one look at my hand and they hate me. This is why I am afraid of everyone. Even the kids around my age think I am a monster. "Why? Why? What's so wrong with meh? It's just a hand!" I screamed, hugging my legs again. "A monster... Am I really?"_

_After that I sat where I was for a long time. It got cold. It might be bedtime now, but I keep thinking about the rocks smashing against my arms and head and legs. It still stings. I do not know if I am bleeding, but I do not feel wet anymore, so maybe not. "There you are." Was that Sister Rita? _

_I look up and I do see Sister Rita. I think I see worry in her brown eyes. That has to be fake. I have known for a long time she never cared, not about meh. I heard her last night. This bint_**[4]**_ hates meh. Just like the kids. Just like Father Superior. Just like Fathre Clive. I do not belong here. "Sister Rita... I..." I mumble. What was I to say? I did not want to go back. What would be the point? This 'education' the girl spoke of I have not been given. My bed is a sheet, one pillow, and I took a ripped curtain for a blanket. I have three meals a day, but I am always still so hungry. I don't get snacks cause I do not want to see Father Clive, he would not give it to meh anyway. Now the bairns hate meh too. I will never be adopted. Each person who comes and meet meh say they like meh and want meh, but then they see my hand and change their mind or run away or scream or hit meh. They call me names I do not know. I know so little about life, but I know hate. I know feelings. I may not know how to live, but it is not my fault. Or is it? I do not even know. I know, I do not know, I say, I do not say, I just do not understand. So what is the point of going back if Sister Rita and the Father's won't teach meh? The only thing they teach meh is about God and how gen-e-ris he is, that I should wer-ship him, I should ask for fer-giveness, I should apo-la-gese to God. _

_"Come on, we need to get you back to the orphanage. You'll catch a cold out here. Let's go, come on." Sister Rita said, waving her hand._

_I look away from her, frowning. Sister Rita asked meh a question, but I did not listen. I did not want to hear anything she had to say. She was like the two Father's, like the kids. "I do not want to go back. I won't. Go to the orphanage yourself." I growl._

_Sister Rita sighed, kneeling down in front of meh. She forces meh to stare into her eyes, so I close my eyes. I bet she's mad now. Then, she has-what do they call it?- pay-en-shensh? "Yeh know, those cuts will get infected if yeh don't come with me. That will not be mint_**[5]**_. It will hurt more and it-"_

_"I'll jump in a river."_

_"You do not know how to swim."_

_"Cause no one taught meh."_

_"And where will you go? You don't know how to live on your own. You will die. Yeh know what death is, do you not?"_

_"Now yer making fun of how I speak! I know you do not speak like that, bint!"_

_She stared at meh with an emotion I do not yet know. I can't tell, is she mad? Sad? Upset? Hurt? A-fen-did? What's a-fen-did? I need to learn how to speak these words. I need an education. I think I know what it is. "Sorry, sorry. I know I do not have an accent like you. Maybe I've been spending too much time with you." Sister Rita said, rubbing my cheek. "You're so bruised up. Come with me, we need to clean you up." _

_I shake my head. This time she picked meh up and laughed when I pouted. I hated to be picked up. Like many times before, I move around. I try kicking her or slapping her, but she has a solid grip. It was then I noticed how tired I was. She wrapped her arms around meh, holding meh tighter to her larger frame. Using her hand, she helps meh lay my head on her shoulder, but my nose is tickled when her hair rubs on it. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I am angry! Not happy. No smiles, no laughing, no nice words-I am being bad, that's what I need to do, be bad. But I do not fight her. I was too tired. She was so warm. "Sister Rita, why do yeh pretend?" I ask as she starts walking._

_I frown at the dirt under meh. "Pretend?"_

_"To like meh. I know yeh hate meh."_

_"I love you! I've been at the orphanage since you were born and longer, but when you came I saw an adorable little angel."_

_I dig my hands in her back, tightly gripping her dress and burying my face in her neck. So warm, but warmth always leaves. "Do not lie to meh. I heard yeh last night. I heard all of yeh. Yeh want to get rid of meh. I am not human, I am a monster, I am getting bad, I am-"_

_"Getting worse, not bad, worse. You're grammar isn't that great. You should work on it."_

_Funny how she didn't deny that._

_"How can I? I know nothing about education shizz. I do not know anything! All I know is that... All I know is... I do not... nothing. I know no love, I know no truth, I know no friends, I know nothing about life, how to live, and... and... I hate... I hate... Somefink."_

_Sister Rita's hand rubbed my back. I was crying again. I try to stop it by closing meh eyes, but it does not work. Tears keep coming. Why does it hurt? "I'm sorry you heard that." Sister Rita whispered, hugging meh tighter. "I do care about you."_

_I could not sense she was lying to meh again, but something else tells meh it's a lie. She hates meh. She does, I know she does. It's all fake, but I don't think my life will ever get out of the lies. So I just go with it. It will hurt in the end. When I get older, it will hurt. I will feel bad cause I was lied to, cause no one loved meh, not even the nicest of people I meet. I will feel... used and... broken, but I will still listen to her, I will still believe her, knowing everything she says is a lie, but I cannot fight it. I love Sister Rita, I think, but she does not care about meh! I go through these thoughts over and over, and over, but it does not convince meh to leave her, to never trust her. I should, but I don't. I know what's right, but I don't know it to be real. I think I have something I want, but it's not mine. It's all fake. Everything is fake. The smiles, the laughter, the words, the love. Fake. Fake. FAKE!_

* * *

><p>Allen glared at the floor. That had only been the beginning, the very beginning. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy and Allen knew they would. First off, none of them liked him, maybe a few, but none of them ever liked him just like everyone else in his past. Lenalee was still listening intently, staring at him with sincerity, waiting for him to go on. "That's not too bad." Zeres snorted.<p>

"It's only the tip of the iceberg." Allen murmured, looking up at the exorcists again. "Besides, for someone at that age, that shit was enough to make a kid snap. I was only three, maybe four then."

"You guys wanted to hear this as much as I did, so be quiet and stop judging him. Unlike some of you, the rest of the world isn't antisocial or can just brush words off like that." Lenalee told them.

Allen gazed at her, sighing. Why would she defend him? He planned on none of them understanding, not a single one, but here she is making this thought false. Why does she care? He doesn't understand her. He thought he knew humans because they were all the same, but... This had to be the reason why Earl made that inquistion. It doesn't matter. Allen keeps telling himself he's happy with them, happy on the Ark. He loves Road and he loves the rest of the Noah. He told them once he would give up his life for them. That did not necessarily mean he would give up life span, meaning dying for them, but he would give them everything he had. His body, his soul, his happiness, his feelings, everything he could, he would throw it all away for them. That's what he wanted... _'Isn't it?' _

Allen pulled out his pocket watch, looking at the time before sighing. Time sure was going by fast, but he had to remember to talk to Lenalee one on one before he did anything, but he somehow knew that wasn't going to happen. He also realizes that none of the exorcists noticed Lero had vanished to go look for the Akuma Egg, but they also did not notice the akuma that were infilitrating the building as he distracted them. Everyone had been focused on Allen. '_I'm trusting you Lero and Mimi._' "Well, if you want me to go on I can. We got time left for a few more stories." Allen said, leaning his head back on the wall and shutting his eyes with a yawn.

"Why are you talking to us?" Komui asked.

"Because I want you to leave me alone about this. Just take my rare kindness about this and leave it as it is."

"No, that's not your reason, Allen. By now we get it that you do things on impulses-"

"Excuse me, I do not do things on impulses!" Allen glared at Bookman, narrowing his eyes. "I do things when I see it fit or if I am ordered to. I do things when I want. Just like I wanted to pretend to be an akuma, just like I wanted you people to run in circles trying to figure me out, and just like now I want you to know."

"But why do you want us to know?" Lavi asked suspiciously.

Allen wasn't telling the whole truth now. He did do things on impulses sometimes or when ordered, but he does not know why he does the things he does half the time. Impulses, for fun, satisfactory, for answers, on instinct, you name it. He does it because it's his nature. This was another complicated trait about him. It's one of those things that is always hard to explain. "I want you to know because..." Allen mumbled, trying to find out how to answer. "Because of an inquistion, I suppose."

"An inquistion?" Pandora asked curiously.

Allen rubbed his head. This was starting to bring on a headache. At least he is capable of keeping himself calm thus far, but then he hasn't reached the worst part quite yet. "The Millennium Earl has proposed an inquiry for me. I have 31 days to answer it, well, not anymore. I have about 26 days I believe."

"What was it about?" Link asked.

"My decision to stay with the Clan of Noah for the rest of the war or to join the Black Order freely. There's a third option, but I'll keep that one to myself. Either way, if I choose to leave the Earl's side I will come out unscathed until our next meeting, however, I am mostly 100% sure he would erase my memory of my being with them and any valuable information that he wouldn't want to be leaked to you." Allen said dully, grimacing as he spoke.

"Really? You may join us?" Lenalee asked, jumping forward. "There's a possibility you'll join us?"

Allen pursed his lips together. He would rather take the third option than join them, but that's the reason why he was here, to test them, to see if he was actually wrong about them, to see if he let his chilidish mind control him until now. "It's slim, Lenalee. Very... very... slim."

The room occupants were unsure of what to think about what Allen just said about the Earl's proposal, but still they wished he would come to their side even if they disliked him. Lenalee could have been right about him. By the looks of where things were going with Allen and his life story, she appears to be right. Reever was just as happy as Lenalee was about that, but he had no idea how to express his feelings on this except for a small smile because, like Allen said, it was up to Allen himself. What reason have they given Allen to show he can trust them? That they deserve him? Reever was also concerned about the third option he wasn't telling them about. What _was_ the third option?

Allen could see pure joy in Lenalee's eyes, excitement, too. She was feeling better. He also had to notice how different she looked since her hair had been chopped off because of his Crown Clown. It suited her. It was better than the pigtails. She should have put her hair up in a single ponytail or just left it down and she may have looked prettier in Allen's eyes beforehand. She was still pretty, but, oh, what was he thinking? It doesn't matter. That was before and this is now. Plus, Lenalee is a beautiful exorcist, but he loves Road. So no other girl matters to him. They could all die, but Lenalee is special... He likes her, but she was the enemy. She wanted to be his friend, but they were foes. They weren't supposed to be, but Allen was creating his own path, defying his destiny. Or was he? "Getting back on track, I'll start where my life decided to go downhill completely because of humans."

* * *

><p><em>I stared at Sister Rita as she used a rag to wipe some blood off of my skin. I kept thinking about that time a few years ago, two years to be exact, when I ran from the orphanage for the day because of the other bairns around meh. It was a few days after that a guy at orphanage took out a gun and shot meh and Sister Rita was there for meh. She stayed by my side, talked to meh, and read meh stories at the hospital. It was there I asked her to teach meh a few things. I wanted to learn how to read simple words. I can't read a whole bunch of stuff, but I can read common words like A, that, love, it, boy, girl, mom, dad, family, is, store, run, and a few more simple words. I probably only know how to read 30 different words, and though I don't really know how much 30 is, I know it's not a lot comparing it to all of the world's words. Sister Rita had no time to teach meh everything about reading because of Father Clive and Father Superior. She said if she did and got caught she would get in trouble.<em>

_Over these two years I've learned to count to 10 and my ABC's all the way up to J. I don't know how to write, but what I think has improved most is my word use. She said it was better than other kids my age. She said it was better than most kids in general. I know a lot of foul words, but I promised her I wouldn't say them, not in front of her at least. What she teaches meh most is her religion, about God, but I do not really believe in him. I don't pay enough attention to remember. I rather work on my ABC's and numbers. I cannot write anything down, but I can do simple math. One plus one equals two, four plus four equals eight. "The other children are still throwing rocks at you, I see. I thought they stopped since it's been three months now, but I was wrong. It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Sister Rita mused._

_"No. I've gotten used to it." I whisper. _

_Sister Rita nodded, placing a guaze over my huge cut on my forehead with some sort of cream she says is disinfectant. I hiss, but she doesn't stop. She only continues to put these wee_**[6]**_ guazes on my big cuts. I stared at the bloody rag, trying to figure out how many times she used it to get the blood off my face and legs, sometimes my arms. I still wear 'rags' for clothes and I'm mostly covered up, but the rocks can tear the clothes and I've noticed, it's odd though, that rocks can cut you through your clothes without having to rip the clothes. It's weird and painful, but I think it's fascinating. Sister Rita mentioned it had summat_**[7]**_ to do with science, but I don't know what that is. She said I will find out one day. I don't think I will. It's complicated and I don't even know how to read or write. I know almost half of the pommy_**[8]**_ alphabt and the highest number I can count to is 10. I hear all sorts of other numbers like 12, 16, 21, or 78, but I don't know where it's placed on the number system or if they're even numbers. "How old am I, Sister Rita?" I asked._

_"Six." _

_"So my word use is better than six year olds?" _

_"Absolutely. I don't think you can define half the words you use, but you certainly do use them right. I believe you subconsciously know them."_

_"What?" _

_"Forget it."_

_"Gladly."_

_Sister Rita smiles at meh, but I don't know if it's real or not. Since two years ago I haven't been able to see such things easily anymore. Sister Rita is a great actress if she is acting. Still I can't shake this feeling that everything is fake with her, but I believe all her words. She always says that she loves meh and thinks of meh as her own son. I wonder and think hard at night, asking myself do I think of her as a mother? I don't know if I do because I don't know what it's like to have a mother. Maybe an elder sister. I'm just never too chuffed_**[9]**_ with her. Not that she notices. "There, now you're all better." Sister Rita claimed, picking meh up off the counter and setting meh on my two _*****_plates of meat_**[10]**_._

_I stuff meh hands in the pockets of my tattered trousers. I find it useful when I am trying to hide my hand. I have also learned to not trust anyone outwith my heart. That means it's just meh. I give Sister Rita an exeption because I do trust her, if only a little. I mean, she has always been there for meh. She reads stories to meh, she taught meh a little so I have a wee education, and she sometimes gives meh extra food at night. I know she is so nice, but then why do I doubt her? Meh heart says I can trust her, but meh mind says different. I know it should be the opposite, but it's not. I don't think so at least. I also know I should trust meh heart over mind... Also, I still keep my distance from her. For her sake and for mine. If Father Clive or Father Superior saw us spending way too much time together then I don't know what will happen. They might say I tainted her and she needs cleansed while I get a cruel beating from a belt and their fists. Tch, they're _real good men_ to be chosen to represent their oh-so forgiving God. "Can I go now?" I ask._

_"No. We're going to the park today. You're coming this time." Sister Rita claimed, pushing meh forward toward the door where all the other kids are. I frowned, but her smile only widened. "You'll have fun. You need to stop being alone."_

_It's not like I have a choice. No one will play with meh. None of the kids will talk to meh unless it's mean. They often throw rocks at meh and I wonder where they get all of 'em. I fancy being alone. You would think I am alone all the time cause no one likes meh, but no, I got Sister Rita on my tail and the two Father's scolding meh for breathing wrong or for things I don't do! If a kid does somefink_**[11] **_wrong they blame meh, and they always get away with it. I have the marks to prove that. "I won't do anything." I told her._

_"You can walk around or something."_

_I groan, puffing out meh cheeks angrily. I won't argue with her. It's pointless. She will just pick meh up and drag meh along. So I go, and sneak over to the swings. I jump on the seat, my mits_**[12]**_ holding the chains that is keeping the seat off the ground. Not once did I look up at any face, any person. I just sit and sometimes I gently kick my feet back and forth, stretching my legs out and curving 'em back, repeating this slowly. The after effect made me swing back and forth. No one came over to talk to meh. No one looked at meh. No one cared. I did not care. "Why am I here?" I asked myself._

_When night comes we all go back to the orphanage. Another kid got adopted and another kid was dropped off while we were gone. I know I will be last to get my supper so I just sit on the front steps of the orphanage, looking up at the sky. My frown never leaves, my cold eyes never change, no emotion ever shows. I have a... stoic... expression. I have learned to never show anyone yer gyp_**[13]**_ or they will just enjoy it and do it again, torture you more, everything will worsen. The only interest I have found in this life, if that's what I can ring up this hell, is the words I can use. It's funny to see the expressions yeh get out of the people when a six year old 'monster' says a sentence so fluently it reminds you of a teacher of... language-speaking-grammar-use or somefink fancy that shit._

_When I got supper I was outside again, sitting by the pond. I shivered at the cold air, but I wish to be out here. I do not want to be inside. Tonight, I should have, cause not long after I ate all my food, I saw Father Superior. He was coming in through the orphanage's front gate. He was... limping... Walking strangely. He saw meh and his bitter eyes sent shock through meh. I know he's pissed off. I know he's going to come over here. And I know I am not going to have a wee chit chat with the bastard. When he started walking over to meh I planned on running inside, but I was frozen. "Whak re yeh dng ot hee, Deman? Yo shod be n yur ro. Whak knd of toble did ou do ths ime?" Father Superior asked gruffly, words hard to understand, picking meh up by the throat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Father Superior's setence: What are yeh doing out here, Demon? You should be in your room. Whak kind of trouble did you do this time?)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I glare at him. He glares back. I smell something on his breath as it rushes against my face and the scent goes up my nose. When I don't answer he punch<em>_es meh in my face. At best I twitch. He wasn't happy about that. He was getting angry, then angrier. Again he punched meh. I shut my eyes, but bit on my tongue so I don't scream. Without saying anything else to meh he just started punching meh over and over before he threw meh on the ground really hard. He steps on my stomach with as much force as he could. I felt like I was going to puke more than I feel the pain (I should be feeling). When he saw that wasn't working he moved his foot and kicked my head. After a few times of doing that I screamed._

_He picked meh up and threw meh down. Many times he kicked meh in my head and crotch, many times he punched meh and stomped on meh. He did this over and over, meh only letting out a few screams, but when I adjusted to the gyp I wouldn't let him have his ideal pleasure. Because of this he started striking meh harder and harder. He yelled at meh, too. Saying I was worthless and a monster, that I should just die and go away. I know what he wants meh to do and I won't do it. He wants meh to scream out in pain, but the pain was getting so bad, I couldn't take it. "Stop! Please stop! Father Superior, please!" I cried, blood and tears mixing together, dirtying my face. "Please, stop!"_

_But he wouldn't. His angry fists kept coming at meh. It hurt so much, but I didn't move, I didn't try to stop him, and I don't know why. I tried covering my head, but he would always manage to land something on my head. Each hit got worse than before, the brutality too much to bear. I screamed and screamed, tears flowing out of meh eyes just like always. It may not have been long after my screams started, but it felt like forever when everyone came out of the orphanage, watching. Just watching. None of them tried to sotp him. None of them cared. They were laughing and smiling, some kids scared of Father Superior now, but all happy to see my pain. I know Father Clive was forcing himself not to come join him, but I didn't care about him. My eyes landed on Sister Rita. She was staring at Father Superior beating meh, watching my blood pour out, watching meh cry, and what hurt meh the most was that she wasn't trying to stop him. She was emotionless. A statue. Just standing there. Nothing came from her. No concern, no protests, nothing! I guess I was right about her, but I wish I wasn't because it hurt so much now knowing that for sure. "STOP!" I screamed, but Father Superior only smiled with happiness, pleasure, and superiority. He tossed meh into tree and a branch went through my skin. I don't know how deep it was, but it hurt so bad; immensely; and he still wasn't done. When he was finally satisfied, he kicked meh in the pond to let meh drown. "Sister Rita! Help! Sister Ri-argh!" But water started getting in my mouth so I started choking._

_I helplessly tried to keep myself above the water, but it was too painful to move. I screamed for help-no one came. The water entered my mouth and I was drowning. I couldn't breathe and red covered my sight. I had to forget the pain to get above the water to try and get some air, but soon I wasn't moving at all and I was sinking, not moving, not breathing. I fell 'asleep' as my body hit the bottom of the pond. My last thoughts: Why am I here? Where is this _God_ that is supposed to show mercy? All this happened... becuase of my... damn arm!_

* * *

><p>Allen punched the wall, blood snaking down his chin, his teeth almost biting his bottom lip off. Anger lay in his eyes, but that was mostly a cover up. Any person who looked deep enough could see terror and sorrow in the hideout behind that mask of anger. The wall he punched cracked around a small crater his fist formed, the cracks moving straight up to the window over his head. "In the name of <strong>GOD <strong>the bastard beat me to a bloody pulp! Your fucking god is an excuse people use to do what they want! That's not the only time he did that either. No, from then on it got worse. It went from once a month to once a week and before long it went to almost every damn day!" Allen sibilated, hissings still escaping his mouth as he looked up at them with insensate and compassionless eyes gazing at them.

"You're blaming the entire humanity for what one person did." General Tiedoll said, furrowing his brows together.

"He wasn't the only person to do that. Everyone I met did. After I left the village, that is. For the longest time I never fought back, just pleaded and begged for 'em to stop after the pain got too much to handle for a child, and each time they laughed in my face, torturing me even more. Women, men, other kids, God believers, non-religous people, you name it, they all did that to me nor was it wasn't just physical abuse, and the only reason why I got out of that pond was because of some bobby**[14]** who did not know about my arm. When he saw it... When he saw my _innocence _he _apologized _to Father Superior that he saved my life!" Allen shot back.

Lenalee dunked her head. She had no idea so many people would gang up on someone because of a simple deformity, although she has yet to see it herself, she believed itcouldn't be that bad. It was wrong. If so many people treated him like that for years, then it's no wonder he hates humans. Allen had been alone from the start becuase, just like he said, Sister Rita hadn't cared about him. She left him there to die. It was only pretend. Hesitating, Lenalee asked Allen to go on. "What happened after that?"

Allen laughed bitterly. "After the entire village found out they all agreed to burn me alive. They grabbed me and they threw meh into to a bloody cabin, tying meh up and locked the blasted door. The idiots burnt down most of their forest and a few houses, but I know they celebrated after they found out I was _'dead'_. The ropes they used got burnt and I managed to rip'em off. I rummaged through the cabin and found a tunnel. I scarpered and never went back. I don't know what the village was called, but I could remember their faces any day."

Everyone stared at Allen, all unsure of what to think now. Anybody knew that years of being treated like that and called demon constantly would make anyone cold. If no one cared about him dying, then why would Allen care about another dying? That made sense. So much sense. "You know what was worse?" Allen added with a sorrow-filled smile, tipping his head and his eyes glistened, showing he wanted to cry remembering all this. "I never had a real name. Everyone called me Red for the color blood, for the devil, because of my arm. I was just a stain, not worthy of a proper name. Red-Red the Devil Spawn, Red the Demon, Red the Monster. When someone found out about my arm and I sticked around, when I walked their way, they would say the Demon will curse you. I remember one chant that went like..."

Allen paused, standing up to look out the window.

* * *

><p>"<em>Red, Red, Red. <em>

_Bad luck will be brought._

_The color of his arm._

_Red, Red, Red._

_The Devil in disguise._

_Don't love him._

_Red, Red, Red._

_It will spill your blood._

_The kid made of sin._

_Red, Red, Red._

_Kill him where he stands._

_Kill our curse before he reaps you._

_Red... Red... Red."_

* * *

><p>Miranda inspected Allen. Maybe she should have taken the time before to do this, to look him over, to understand him. Allen was just a kid. Fifteen, only 15. He had gone through so much. They even made a chant, no, several he said, about him. No one ever took the time to get to know him. Allen could hide from everyone for safety, but then he had to survive on the streets somehow, so he had to come out of hiding. So he couldn't avoid people if he wanted food. Miranda thought the chant Allen sang just now, it was worse than Miranda's song. '<em>Miranda, Miranda, she's all bad luck! Full of doom, full of gloom! What a dumb and ugly duck! Looking for a job today? Who cares you'll just get chucked!<em>' Miranda's was about her bad luck, but his was about him cursing and killing others all because of how his arm looked. "So... when I finally got tired of being pushed away and trusting anyone, I fought back, stole to live, and did what I could to survive. It's amazing I'm still alive. Each day I got colder and started to hate everything about life. My language got worse, my behavior became what they wanted, and though I got into so many scruffles I never came close to actually killing anyone and that's because they ganged up on me. Not once did I leave a person's sight without being covered in blood. It didn't matter how hard I tried to hide my arm either." Allen remarked, placing his head against the cool, icy window.

"I've been shot, stabbed, tortured, strangled, pushed off cliffs, drowned, almost hung. I've been sold and bought-made a slave. I tried... I tried so many times to be accepted... Really, I did, but I just gave up. I had been bent multiply times until I finally broke." Allen whispered, but everyone heard him clearly. "I think the worse thing that ever happened to me is when some guy put lemon juice and salt on a whip and used it against my bare skin when I already had injuries across my body. That was one of the most painful experiences I've had."

Lenalee winced at the thought. Allen turned around, sitting on the small window sill. You could no longer see his silver eyes. "However there was one human that had saved my life-a clown. In the middle of winter and a few days before Christmas. Because of him I got a job at the circus. It was a simple one. All I had to do was give the lousy performers their food. I didn't stay there long, but that was because of the clown." Allen sniffled, holding his head in his hands as he leaned forward. "On Christmas he chose to adopt me. He was the only person to ever accept me. With him I changed. I was able to see some good parts of life, but the clown was insane, nice, but insane. For about two years I lived with him. Every now and then both of us got in trouble. He would sometimes get hurt because he defended me, and it was because of that protectiveness the fool died five years ago. With nowhere left to go I accepted the Earl's alliance. The clown was the only human I ever cared about or could ever love, and because he's no longer alive, I no longer pretended to care about the humans. He gave me my name. I could have changed it, but my name is my pride. It's the one thing I know that's good about me. It's the only thing I like about myself... I bet that's what you wanted to hear, Miss. Lee, wasn't it?"

Lenalee stood up, carefully walking over to him with a smile. She put her hand under his chin, making him look at her. He was trying so hard not to cry that he was shaking. It was still the same emotions he felt that she sensed on the Ark, when he came here, when he told his story. "Allen, Krory, our friend and fellow exorcist, was not accepted by his village either because of his capabilities and resemblence of a vampire. He was considered a monster. Miranda hadn't been liked too well in her hometown and everyone made fun of her. She thought about suicide several times, but she always pulled through. Mei Ling can see the future and witnesses dark things in our life, our fate, but she continues on, but at first she gave up on her innocence because she was scared. She had enough strength and courage to join us even after we offered to let her stay with her Grandfather in China, but take her crystal ball. All of us have had our fair share of pain and suffering. It may not have been as bad as yours, but we've been bent and we've broken." Lenalee pushed his hair back so he was looking her in the eyes instead of at his white hair.

"You all seem just dandy to me." he growled.

"That's my point. After each of us had crippled and broke we were able to get back on our feet. It's up to you if you can stand back up after you've broken. You are capable of it, but you have to believe in yourself. Unlike us, you're alone, but you don't have to be." Lenalee said.

Allen held comprehension. He tried to hide it from her, but he couldn't. He stood up for the umpteenth time, gently pushing her away and checking the time. A few mere minutes were left. Then, he told them a whole lot more than he expected to in the first place. "I have people to depend on." he uttered.

"The people you depend on rebirth your experiences and place them on other people. Do you agree with that? You want people to suffer like you did when they didn't have to? You may hate us, but do you want them to die? Everyone? Even the people who wouldn't have done that to you?" Lavi asked.

Allen didn't know. He wanted his hometown to die, but what about the rest of humanity? What about those who were too scared to help Allen in fear of being killed? He didn't know. He didn't know anymore. Allen should have never told them anything. "Allen."

The door opened and Mimi walked in. She skipped over to Allen and bowed, kneeling in front of him. Allen put his watch away, placing his top hat in his hand like before as he mentally counted down the seconds. "What's she doing here?" Lavi demanded.

"I told you when I came you had 24 hours of truth with me. In a few seconds I will be your enemy again. You will have to wait 26 days more to find out if I will become an ally, but in the meantime I must continue my work. That includes killing you exorcists, because until the 31st of December I will be considered an ally and loyal servent to Lord Millennium. I have one more thing to say to you from the Millennium Earl." Allen paused, studying Mimi and her smirk. They had to have found the Egg. "My message from earlier, since you have yet to understand it, I will be kind enough to tell you what it means since some of you had a little bit of decency to understand me and have compassion toward a wretched being such as myself."

Lenalee took a few steps away from Allen, preparing to hit him if she had no choice, but akuma poppd into the room, surrounding Allen. It was the white akuma with a halo over its head and a sinister smile that made her freeze. It looked like a contorted human. It matched her friends' description perfectly. It was a-"Level four!"

Allen held his hand up, stopping the akuma from attacking any of them. Several exocists hopped out of their beds, but Allen showed no signs of attacking. "You should be grateful for this information I'm giving you. You don't know how much trouble I'm going to be in after I tell you this... The Noah Clan consists of 13 members, correct? Well, they are resurrecting. Rather fast, too. That's what he meant when he said the Noah Family was recuperating. With the entire family reincarnated the preparations can be finished and the Three Days of Darkness will rise. Soon it will come, and there'll be nothing you can do to stop it. Just like the last time the Three Days of Darkness cursed mankind, and now I must bid you farewell."

Allen pulled Lenalee in, his hand hitting her neck hard, or specifically, her brain stem. The large amount of pressure sent her nerves into a frenzy and pain shot up her neck. Lenalee was picked up-bridal style-and she couldn't move at all! Her vision was blurring, pain tingling her body, practically numb. Just as Allen activated his innocence she heard screams from three different people and she fell unconscious. However, she didn't miss the utterence from Allen before she blacked out. "I'm sorry, Lenalee."

The next few minutes went by quickly for everyone and the invocation of Allen's innocence blinded everyone. With that as an advantage, Allen struck his the three exorcists on his hit list. With that swift movement the tendrils pierced through their chests several at a time and hit their lungs and hearts, giving them a quick death. Anybody, no matter how strong, can be killed easily if they leave their guard down or if they are caught off guard-both of those happened to them. Allen snatched their innocence quickly, darting out of the room with Lenalee in hands. The akuma followed. Allen used Mimi as a guide to the Akuma Egg. "Wow, Allen, that was planned perfectly! You did so well! Lord Millennium will praise you! You plan was amazing! Distract the exorcists while the akuma infiltrate the Black order and kill the scientists around the Akuma Egg or anyone who gets in the way and find the Egg!" Mimi congradulated with excitement.

"Thank you, Mimi, but we're not finished yet. I don't think we'll have a problem from here out, but stay focused." Allen scolded, staring at Lenalee in his arms.

When they got to the room with the Akuma Egg Allen opened the Ark's door underneath it. The akuma he brought with him were still slaughtering scientists that were trying to escape and finders that were using their tailsmans to ward them off and keep them away from the Egg. Even a few CROW members, but it didn't work. With one last sprint Allen and Mimi made it to the Ark's door. The level four stood by Allen, smiling and waiting for an order to fight. The Egg sunk further and further in the ground and when Allen caught sights of the exorcists, his cloak surrounded him, Mimi, and the Egg. It was a good thing, too, becuase General Cross was shooting at them. All the attempts were futile because the Egg and the enemies were too far down to be harmed by them now, so they got away quickly and clean. Lero came out from behind the Egg and laughed, making fun of the exorcists, but Allen didn't pay attention. Even Mimi was going on about how wonderful and successful the mission was, but Allen stayed focus on Lenalee. That's when the blood on him and his cloak caught his attention, eyes broadening slightly. "I can't believe I actually killed them."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry if escape was a little rushed. I got tired. I hope you all liked it and please review. Also, I used 'I know' a lot. That was on purpose! So please don't mention that. Thanks! I love you guys! I can't wait to hear what you have to say.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{ Vocab Box }<strong>

_**1. Barnet- Hair  
><strong>_**_My barnet__moves as the wind blows by meh._**

**_2. Sken- Look  
><em>****__I must sken __funny.__**

**_3._ Bairns- Kids or children: Child or kid  
><em>_****__After a rock hit me on my head, I ran, pushing the other bairns__ out of the way.__**

**_4. Bint- Woman  
><em>****_This bint_ hates meh.__**

**_5. Mint- Good  
><em>****_That will not be mint._**

**_6. Wee- Tiny, small, mini, etc.  
>She only continues to put these <span>wee<span>_ guazes on my big cuts.__**

**_7. Summat- Something  
>Sister Rita mentioned it had <span>summat<span>_ to do with science, but I don't know what that is.__**

**_8. Pommy- English  
><em>****_I know almost half of the pommy_ alphabt and the highest number I can count to is 10. __**

**_9. Chuffed- Happy  
><em>****_I'm just never too chuffed_ with her.__**

**_10. Plates of Meat- Feet  
>"There, now you're all better." Sister Rita claimed, picking meh up off the counter and setting meh on my two <em>plates of meat<em>_.__**

**_11. Somefink- Something  
><em>****_If a kid does somefink_wrong they blame meh, and they always get away with it. I have the marks to prove that.__**

**_12. Mits- Hands  
>I jump on the seat, my mits<em> holding the chains that is keeping the seat off the ground.<em>_**

**_13. Gyp- Pain  
>I have learned to never show anyone yer <span>gyp<span>_ or they will just enjoy it and do it again, torture you more, everything will worsen. __**

**_14. Bobby- Cop or police.  
>"-and the only reason why I got out of that pond was because of some <span>bobby<span> who did not know about my arm."_**

**_Words Without [#] Beside It_**

**_15. Bloody- Fucking  
>What the <span>bloody<span> hell is all that stuff?_**

**_16. Meh- Me or my; commonly me.  
><em>Example 1: I open my eyes to see a girl and boy in front of meh.<br>Example: 2: I try to stop it by closing meh eyes, but it does not work.__**

**_16. Yeh- You or (slang) ya.  
><span>Yeh<span> know, those cuts will get infected if yeh don't come with me.  
><em>**

**_17. Yer- Your or you're.  
><em>****_Yerare supposed to be taught all this?_**

**18. Scarpered- To depart in haste; run and/or ran.**  
><strong>I <span>scarpered<span> and never went back.**

**_19. 'Em- Them  
>I get<span>'em<span> when I get'em.  
><em>**

**_20. Fancy- Like  
>I <span>fancy<span> being alone._**

**_21. Outwith- Outside  
>I keep people <span>outwith<span> my heart._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think of the Vocab Box? Let me know please. I'm trying to help people understand the British and British Slang words. Does it help? Is the [#]'s better than the * (or stars?)<em>**

**_Also, I mean no intentional offense to those in the UK who have not heard of these words. Some words aren't used anymore (I guess) or it's just rare slang. I got several websites I use and besides, you can't know every word in the world, right?_**


	23. Solace

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 23**

**Solace**

* * *

><p>Allen was sitting down, staring at his deck of cards with a sad frown. When he activated the Earl's spell on his cards he never expected the outcome he had gotten. The number 14, the word musician, and the last clue said Neah Walker. It was the last name Walker that got him, but he was glad he never let the Bookman read the third card. It was really odd, but it all fit together. It was trying to tell Allen something about the 14th. He wasn't sure what to make out of it. The 14th was the one who betrayed the Millennium Earl and Allen was the Player. He could read you the score and sing you the song or play it on the piano. Sometimes he hears something singing the song in his head and that's not when he's playing his piano. What's really nice is that the Earl's new Ark allows him to control it like the previous Ark. That was because of the Earl's decision, and as for his cards, he was not positive if he could believe them. Not only because it was way too vague, but because he didn't really want to. He didn't believe in fortunes and that spell gave Allen fortunes. Allen just used it to play games before, but this was not a mere game. This was the 14th.<p>

Finally, Allen set the cards down on the table in front of him. Tyki eyed him from the corner of his eyes, but had his head lowered deep in his book. Allen thought he was reading rather than eyeing him curiously. He should have known better. Allen had been acting a little different since he came back last night with the exorcist and most of his akuma crew. All level one's and two's had been destroyed except Mimi. It was surprising she hasn't evolved into a level three yet with how much she does for the Noah, especially Lulubell, but perhaps she doesn't kill enough. Allen had spent his five years in the Ark wondering about that. "What's eating at you?" Tyki asked.

Allen gazed at him for a slight moment before setting his gaze on the cards again. He tugs his glove further down his hands, anymore and his nails would cut their way out of the stuffy cotton. "Nothing, Tyki." Allen murmured.

Tyki sighed, gently putting his book down on the table and his bookmark stuck out at the tip. This action gained Skin's attention. Right now the three of them were in the living room, if that's what you want to call it, but were all minding their own business. Skin's business is usually with sweet delights, but since this was Allen Tyki was talking about, then he could spare some time to listen in. Allen was a sweet person after all. "Don't give me that. Ever since you came back from your mission you've been glum. I thought your little mission went perfectly, so what's your problem?" Tyki demanded.

Allen's hands fiddle with the carpet underneath him, trying not to pick at it, but lightly yanking it up off the ground. Right now his mind was filled with so many thoughts and he wasn't sure what was irking him. The question to leave or stay, the 14th, Lenalee's compassion that she shouldn't have toward him, killing three exorcists, Innocence, or the new Noah. Earl has said there's only a few more days left until the entire family was back. When he got back he met another Noah they call Maitora, holding the Noah memory of Ability. He didn't get how that was a memory, but obviously it was. That leaves one more Noah to wake up, but the 14th... "I killed three exorcists yesterday. They were quite easy prey." Allen mumbled, rubbing his left arm carefully. "Pandora Drake, Rick Rae Aval, and Zeres Xavi. When I brought their Innocence I watched Earl destroy them. It doesn't bother me, but my arm feels strange when they are destroyed. It's been hurting a little since then."

Allen watched Skin share a look with Tyki. He thought he saw concern, but he easily dismissed it. He had never told anyone before, but when he's around the Noah when they destroy Innocence his arm reacts to that. A bolt of energy travels through his body and an urge to hurt the people destroying the Innocence is sent through him. He was always able to restrain himself because of how much he cared about the Noah and so he never paid much attention to this feeling he got from his Innocence, but last night it didn't go unnotice. It was like his Innocence was... sad. Now his Crown Clown was hurting, if only a little, but enough to bother Allen. "That's not really a good sign, is it?" Allen asked.

"It's not." Tyki affirmed.

"Crown Clown doesn't approve of me killing the exorcists. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without my Innocence going berserk." Allen closed his eyes. Excitement was running through his body, the temptation and thrill of what's going on, but at the same time Allen was scared. He was scared of what will become of him and what was to come. He's known for a long time that there was always a possibility he could become a Fallen One, but he was afraid to become a Fallen One. He has known about a Fallen One for three years now, but maybe it just never occurred to him until now just how likely it is for him to become a Fallen. He knew if he stayed with the Millennium Earl too much longer then he will turn. "It scares me."

"Nothing will happen to you, kid. You're too strong to turn." Skin told him.

Allen looked at Skin with a frail smile. "You think so? I always thought I was weak."

Skin nodded and tossed him a few pieces of candy. They landed around Allen's deck of cards. Allen gladly picked up one of the lollipops, unwrapping it, and sticking it in his mouth. He let it sit there so the hard candy could melt and when there was enough watermelon flavored juice he drank it. "You're not anywhere near weak. I would know." Tyki remarked, placing his hand on Allen's head and bobbing it around. Allen had no choice, but to let him do that becuase he had a grip on his hair and he did not want to deal with the pain of having his hair yanked at the moment. "I did train you, shounen."

"Strength has nothing to do with turning into a Fallen One."

Tyki, Skin, and Allen turned their heads to look at Fiidora as he entered the living room, that creepy smile on his face. Beside him was Mashiima, both had their eyes set on Allen. Tyki loosened his grip on Allen, the faint smile he had gone, eyes narrowed. He noticed Allen's mood worsened just when he was on the brink of cheering up. Tyki didn't know what was going on, but the newly awakened Noah seemed to have an unknown grudge toward the boy. They were always peering at him like hungry predators. They were probably waiting for the first time Allen slips up so they could kill him. None of them seemed to be interested in the fact he supported the Earl's views 100% and instead used the fact that he had been an accomadator against him. Tyki first believed it might be because they don't trust Allen yet, but he was starting to doubt that. "A Fallen One is made from a person trying to force synchronization with a piece of Innocence or if the accomadator fails in the eyes of God." Fiidora stated as he sat on the floor, on the other side of the table and across from Allen. "But since you don't believe in God, we'll say if someone betrays their Innocence. Killing other exorcists with your Innocence is betrayal against Innocence."

"I've kill with it before." Allen shot back.

"Maybe the Innocence doesn't want to let you do that anymore."

Allen gritted his teeth, but dropped the topic. He picked up his deck of cards and began shuffling them. For minutes he shuffled, but gave no hints of ever stopping his actions. Tyki sighed again, studying the candy on the table. He was surprised Allen hadn't eaten them all yet. "What did you come here for other than harrassing, shounen?" Tyki questioned, tempted to take out a cigarette and smoke it now.

"The pretty girl woke up. Wants to speak to Allen." Fiidora explained, setting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, watching Allen's eyes flicker with sudden interest. His grin widened when Allen messed up with his shuffling and the entire deck flew all over. He cursed under his breath as he began picking them up one by one. "Also, the Earl said to take her food while you're at it."

"Who said I was going to see her? I don't want to speak with her anymore. I have nothing to say and the only business I have with her is taking her Innocence away and killing her." Allen hissed, slamming his cards on the table.

"Don't say that. She's a lady, you ought to give her some respect." Fiidora teased.

"Respect for what? Being a woman doesn't change the fact of who she is."

Fiidora smirked. "Being the Player doesn't change the fact of who you are."

Allen tightened his grip on his cards, his nails picking at the edge. Tyki got ready to hold Allen back because he looked ready to blow up and attack the Noah, but instead he slammed his other hand on the table and hit his cards, making them fly across the room. His eyes were hidden under his hair as he quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tyki winced, but went to pick up Allen's cards. He knew how important they were to him and he normally takes care of them. He'll be upset later if one of them ends up ruined or lost. "Why do you taunt him?" Skin asked.

"It's fun to see his reactions. I'm not the only one who teases him, right Tyki?" Fiidora answered, snickering.

Tyki couldn't resist anymore. He took out his pack of ciagarettes, flicking it gently and one stick jumped halfway out of the box. He stuck it in his mouth, put away the pack, and lit up the other end. He picked up the last card before leaving the room and following Allen, but stopped at the door, glaring at Fiidora and Mashiima. "I'm warning you to lay off Allen. If you or anybody else harms him you'll be dealing with me."

"I'll make sure to pass the message along." Fiidora replied, waving as Tyki left.

"He won't be the only person you'll be dealing with if you do anything to Allen." Skin added.

"Hhmm, you guys are very protective of him. We'll wait and see how long that lasts."

"What are you talking about?"

Fiidora only laughed, remaining silent about what his words meant. "You'll find out soon." Mashiima mumbled.

* * *

><p>Allen glared at the tray of food in his hands. He was hoping the akuma would be taking care of Lenalee, but no, he was apparently. He had to fetch her food and that meant he would have to see her. Allen didn't want to look at her or speak with her. He's had enough of her as it is. She keeps trying to get in his head. If that continues he won't be able to keep himself from having an attachment toward her. Allen did not want that. He had to stay as far away from her as possible. So why was he taking care of her?<p>

When he got to the bottom of the stairs that led to the cells or what Allen liked to call their basement, and what most Noah call the dungeon, he looked around, frown deepening as he walked down the dark hall. He found empty cell after another empty cell, and more. After taking a few turns he found Lenalee at the furthermost region of the 'basement'. She was sitting down, staring at her feet. Her shoes made of Innocence were still on them. He figured she was staring at it to make sure they were still there becuase they really shouldn't be. Allen should have taken them away and gave it to the Earl, but that slipped his mind. Now he would have to fight her just to get it. She couldn't put up much of a fight right now, but he was still injured. If he got caught in a fight last night with that many exorcists there he wasn't sure if he could get out of there. If Lenalee hits him in the right place he'll double over in pain.

He took the key to her cell out of his pocket, having forgotten to put it back last night, and walked over to the cell's door. The tray tapped the cell, but it echoed loudly since the entire place was soundless. Lenalee looked up at him. He nearly dropped the tray when he saw a smile crawl on her face and the fear in her eyes. She was quivering, but she still smiled. Why? "Allen." she said softly.

Allen checked her, looking over her body to see if she was shackled to the wall. Which she was. He unlocked the door, closing it behind him for an extra precaution. Lenalee merely repositioned herself so she was sitting on her knees. He carefully set the tray down in front of her. She looked at it questionably, but then her smile widened. "I'm surprised you would be giving me food. I thought you were going to kill me, or you're supposed to." Lenalee said, voice cracked.

"You were crying." Allen thought aloud, taking in her puffy eyes and the sound of her tone plus her sniffling. Her face was still wet, too. Allen was positive he was the cause for that. It shouldn't bother him and he liked to have faith that it didn't bother him, but he had a small sense of guilt prickling him. He just let it slide away, not accepting that willingly. "For some reason Millenie wants to treat you like a guest."

"You call this guest hospitality?" Lenalee dangled her arms a little to prove her point. "I'm shackled to the wall, in a dark cell, no bed, no blanket, and it's cold."

"Stop complaining. With all justifications you should be dead right now. This is how we treat our guests." Allen pushed the tray closer to her. "Now eat."

"And how do I know it's not poisoned?" Lenalee retorted.

"This family isn't that subtle. It'd ruin our reputation that we've taken so many years to build up."

Lenalee almost snorted, but picked up a fork and picked at the food. "You mean the reputation the Earl has been building up. You've only been here for a little bit."

"Five years is not little."

"To a human with a small life span."

Allen pressed his lips together, turning around and walking toward the door. Lenalee kept his back on him with every step. She didn't want to be alone right now and something told her she could trust Allen at the moment. Usually her gut feelings about Allen are right, so she didn't hesitate to ask him to stay. "Will you stay here with me, Allen?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Allen, please stay with me. I want you to stay."

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you want. You are going to try and talk me into joining the Order."

"I am not." Lenalee said gingerly. "I won't force you to do something you don't want. Especially not that."

"Why should I believe that?" Allen asked as shut the door and put the key in his pocket.

"Because I was forced to join when I was young. I tried so many times to escape it because I hated the Black Order." Lenalee said, waiting for Allen to look at her before going any further. Allen sighed, deciding he might as well listen before he heads to his room. "Akuma killed my parents. The only family I had left was Komui, but when I was discovered to be an accomadator I was taken away from him. I'm not sure how long it has been since then, but I spent a lot of time being contained in a room, pinned down because I tried escaping so many times. I was miserable, but my Brother joined the Black Order for me and made it to Headquarters. After that I accepted my duty because he was there. I soon accepted the Order and thought of it as my family. Just like you with the Noah when they accepted you. Not everyone in the Black Order is good, but we're not all bad. You may not believe this, but I know there are some people at the Black Order that care about you."

Allen gripped the bars tightly. He didn't know she had been forced into becoming an exorcist. He never thought about it nor cared to think about it. It is rare for someone with Innocence to agree to join full willingly at first. Some of them want their freedom from the Black Order, but they still do all that is asked of them despite wanting to run away. _'Does Lenalee still feel like that? Does she want to run away sometimes_?' Allen shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "It's your job to get me to join you, so why won't you force me into it now? Now that you know?"

Tyki stopped at the corner wall, pressing himself up against the wall and peeking his head around the corner, listening to Allen and Lenalee talk. He thought Allen would be heading out by now. Why was he still here? He was about to step out and say something, but he was curious to know what they were talking about. "Why wouldn't you try and take advantage of me now that you know, Lenalee? You know the Earl made a deal with me that I can leave the Noah at the end of the month if I choose to, so why wouldn't you try to help your case?"

"You have been hurt by everyone except the Noah. The Black Order has never been there for you, but that's because we didn't know. There are a lot of people in the Order that do only care about you because you have Innocence and they want you to fight for them. Nothing more. In the months that we've known you we haven't given you any real reason to join you. We say things, we attack you, we leave you to die. Just because you choose to fight against us doesn't justify our actions against you." Lenalee explained.

Allen hit his head on the bars, but then pulled back and tried to send a fiery glare her way. "It doesn't feel that way! You, Komui, Reever, and maybe a few more of you people have gotten in my head! I can't stop thinking about it, the events, the words, _you_ and your actions. I try and try and try time and time again to forget about it, but I just can't! It's aggravating! And it's because of this the Earl is letting me make the same choice again!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow. The Earl made Allen a deal about leaving at the end of the month or to stay? Why would he something so outradgeous! What were they going to do if Allen chose to leave? Tyki never mentioned it to the Earl or spoke about this to Allen, but Tyki sees Allen's doubts about his actions and his hesitation. He sees it all the time since it's Tyki Allen goes with when either is given orders. He hesitates all the time. "Damn Earl. Now Allen's going to be moping around because of that." he grumbled.

"What are you saying?" Lenalee asked.

Allen stared at her, but then looked away. It's a granted few, but he couldn't get them out of his head. That's what irked him. "When we are on the battlefield it's doesn't bother me if you leave me for dead becuase we are enemies. All the reasons you give to me that you use to say none of you have given me any reason to join you is not a problem, I don't think about it, I understand it. It's what you guys say and do after everything I've done to you, that's what I keep thinking about. I refuse to let you in, but after everything is over with, the end result is always the same. I think about it. That's why I hate it when you speak to me."

Lenalee stood up, walking over to the bars, but was stopped half way due to the shackles. Allen tried to gaze at his feet, but it was hard to. He had to leave. He needed to go to his room. Just lay in bed and try to sleep. "You think about us?" Lenalee asked.

"What you say." he corrected. "Sometimes it scares me because I know what you say is true. I don't belong here with the Noah. If I continue I will become a Fallen One. I shouldn't be killing humans. I shouldn't blame them for what happened to me. They were just afraid of what they couldn't understand, but I yearn to kill those people that hurt me. While I wish to do that I fear if I do, I won't be able to..." Allen never finished. He just stared at her sadly. He knew he shouldn't be here talking with her. Now he has more questions, more doubts, and he couldn't get his mind around what he's doing. "You have a big heart, Lenalee. If you aren't careful you may get yourself killed."

"My situation doesn't look too good for me right now. I may not live to see what decision you make, Allen." Lenalee whispered, sitting back down and pulling her legs in. "I can't activate my Dark Boots so I have no way to even struggle properly against the Noah."

Allen let his eyes wander to her Innocence. Why was she still alive? Why hadn't anyone killed her yet? How long would they keep her around? "I'm sorry, Lenalee."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I have to say sorry."

Lenalee offered another smile. She was going to ask about the exorcists he attacked last night right before she passed out, but she thinks he regrets it, so she doesn't bother. Even if he doesn't regret it he feels something. Confusion, sadness, and anger, that's the only thing she ever sees him feel, but she hopes before she dies she could see him smile one grand smile or see him show a different expression. His fake happiness he carries is way too obvious after he starts speaking to the exorcists. By now she knows he isn't happy, but maybe he isn't entirely sad. Why was he so complicated? He was just a jigsaw puzzle with many missing pieces. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Allen. Your answers are somewhere. They just might not be where you first thought." Lenalee whispered.

"And what if you don't agree with what I find? Will you hate me then?" he asked shakily.

"... No. I'd hate to fight you anymore, but if what you find keeps you my enemy, I just hope it makes you happy."

Allen shook his head, hitting the bars and leaving a small dent. "Why does everyone always say that? Of course you care! Of course you'd hate me! How can you or the Noah be content with my happiness if you go against what I believe? How can that make you content or happy?" Allen screamed. "Why can't anyone ever say anything that makes this easier? Why is it always hard to make a small decision? Why?"

Lenalee wished she could go over there and hug him. She really did. Allen needed comfort, but she wasn't the one with the opportunity to do that. So she stayed quiet, wondering what it would feel like to have one of those many hugs he gives Road when she's around. Allen turned around, balling his hands into fists. He didn't glance back and he didn't say something else, he just walked away. Tyki phased into the wall as he came by. When he was a safe distance away he got out of the wall and trailed Allen. He mentally commented on Allen being too dumb to put the key for Lenalee's cell back in the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs, but didn't think too much about it. Allen was never one to think about simple things such as that and he was too upset to let a thought like that cross his mind.

* * *

><p>When Allen got to his room he locked the door. Tyki stared at it, unsure if he should go in there and talk to him or stay outside and wait for him to come back out, but waiting could tend to be boring without anything to do. He sighed, putting his cigarette out as he got ready to phase through the solid door. Allen really did not approve of Tyki smoking in his room and he's made that perfectly clear. Right now he did not feel like arguing or disturbing him about it. When the cigarette was disposed of he walked up to the door and walked right through it. Seeing how he didn't get punched, have anything thrown at him, or hear a yelp he didn't think Allen noticed Tyki entered. He didn't see the boy on his bed or in his room anywhere. That meant he had to be in the bathroom. He started walking toward it, not really thinking about the fact Allen may be using the restroom, but was startled when he heard something shatter. It sounded like glass.<p>

His pace did not falter and when he got to the door Tyki leaned against the frame, amused by what he saw, but also disturbed. Allen had punched the mirror and now shards of broken glass were all over the sink counter, floor, and in his hand-no, his arm. He didn't punch it with just his fist this time. He crammed his entire left arm into the mirror. Last time this had happened Lulubell found him, but he punched it out of anger and irritation. This time he wasn't sure it was the same case. "Frustrated shounen?" Tyki asked.

Allen jumped, staring at him before turning his head away in shame. "I didn't like what I saw." he uttered.

"Isn't that what you told Lulubell when you first broke the mirror? You know you get seven years of bad luck doing that?" Tyki teased, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I don't believe in superstitions, Tyki. They're all myths."

Allen stared at his hand, beginning to pick the glass out very, very slowly as if to make the pain worse on purpose. He was so slow it was unbearable to watch or hear, causing Tyki to walk over, grabbing his arm and stretching it out, as he took the glass out. Allen didn't flinch or hiss. He stared, blinking every few seconds. No expression crossed his face. This fact irritated Tyki a little. When Tyki finished taking out all the glass he picked the broken pieces up off the floor, taking to notice that Allen had already stepped on a few bare-footed and was bleeding. He was going to have to take some glass out from his feet, too. He sighed again and put the glass in the garbage that had been in the bathroom. The blood travelled down Allen's arm before swelling into a drop at the tip of his fingers, then fell to the white floor. It was a good thing the bathroom floor hadn't been carpet. Although it was pretty much basic common sense to have tiles or boards as the bathroom floor rather than carpets...

Tyki took a towel out of a cupboard by the sink. He found out Allen was one of the few Ark occupants that had gauze, medical tape, and a first aid kit in their room, pleased with that, he took it out. It's understandable why Allen would keep it around. He heals much slower than Noah do, but he has a tendency to break the mirror a lot, making it a necessity to keep these supplies around for him. Allen is one for self-restraint, and probably the most self-restraint over anyone else on the Ark other than Earl, and instead of blowing up in rage at someone or talking about things that bother him, he looks at his reflection. If he's emotional enough he'll punch the mirror, breaking the mirror each time. Tyki finds it amusing, but a little bit annoying. "Why didn't you like what it reflected this time? I thought you got over the scar and white hair?" Tyki asked, turning the water on and sliding Allen's arm underneath it.

"It's not that." Allen uttered, leaning over and placing his head on Tyki's shoulder, making the man tense at first from shock, but later smirked and went back to rinsing Allen's arm, disregarding any pain he got from the Innocence or urge to cripple Allen's arm. It just dawned him Allen's shirt was still on and that's why he wasn't getting far. So he looked at Allen with expecting eyes, but the kid didn't get it. Mumbling a complaint he started unbuttoning Allen's shirt, sliding it off Allen when he finished and throwing it in the bath tub. "Tyki." Allen lightly growled.

"You wouldn't take it off yourself."

Allen sighed in defeat, but puffed out in cheeks childishly, making Tyki chuckle as he slipped Allen's arm back under the water. "You're not hiding your blush any, shounen."

Allen's face redden a little more, lighting up his face. It may only be the color that helped Allen's features make him seem not as glum, but it did earn Tyki's liking about it. It gave Allen a hint of enlightenment over his sadness. He swears this kid's depression might get to him one day. He's starting to think Allen may have a chemical imbalance in his brain or something. It can cause insanity and depression if Tyki's knowledge is correct. "Tyki, do you guys really want me here or are you just using me?" Allen asked softly.

Tyki lifted his head, scowling at Allen's question, but his scowl failed when he saw the look on Allen's face. The only time he ever sees Allen this solemn is after Allen wakes up from one of his nightmares. "We're not using you. There's no denying what Road feels for you." Tyki told him, drying off Allen's arm gently before starting on covering up the cuts. The blush left Allen's face as he watched Tyki dully.

"Doesn't it hurt to touch my arm?" he asked.

"A little."

"So do you care about me, Tyki?"

"... Yes, shounen."

"And everyone else?"

Tyki snorted. "Skin doesn't give his candy away to just anyone."

Allen smiled a little, but when Tyki glanced up at him it left just as fast as it appeared. When Tyki finished he slowly put everything back in the cupboard before eyeing Allen. His eyes were pointed at the floor that was filling up with blood from his feet and Tyki cursed, picking Allen up and setting him on the counter. Taking the towel he ripped it in two just to earn a glare from Allen. He rolled his eyes as he got one part wet while taking the glass out of Allen's feet and putting those in the garbage. With the wet towel he dabbed the pinkish and bloody feet until each foot stopped bleeding shortly after. "You should put socks on your feet for the next few days instead of walking bare-footed." Tyki stated unnecessarily.

"Yeah." Allen agreed dully.

Tyki sighed _again_ as he picked Allen up and hauled him over to his bed outside the apparently lethal bathroom of his. Allen tried to growl, but it actually came out as a whimper because of the lack of power behind it. Tyki only chuckled as he set Allen down on his bed. Allen stared at him, not bothering with sitting up or moving. Tyki hovered over him with a gentle smirk. "What now?" Allen inquired.

"You still have those hickies." Tyki mused.

Allen glared at him, but his hands moved up to his neck to cover the marks. "Give it a rest!" Tyki shook his head no, but he did shut up about it, and went to examining Allen's neck. They weren't fading yet. Tyki gives it three more days at best. Road sure did have fun with him it seems, but it's obvious they haven't gone too far. Road would probably brag about it to Tyki or Allen would be red the entire day afterwards because he wouldn't be able to get the thought of a lover's night pleasure out of his mind. Knowing Allen, he'd still be red if that happened.

Tyki inhaled and exhaled, trying to not audibly sigh. This was racking his brain and nerves, but without the cigarette he can't really stop himself from sighing. It was like it was a side effect he had that he gained from smoking. Exhaling, then inhaling, then exhaling, causing a reptition of sighs or loud breathing. "What are you doing here, Tyki?" Allen asked.

Tyki tossed Allen's deck of cards at him, all kept together with a single rubberband. Allen let it fall on his chest, but winced as it hit one of his injuries he had gotten on the old Ark. He moved the cards to the side of his head, offering a very brittle smile in Tyki's direction. The smallest thing could crush his smile. This made Tyki wary about asking what he intended to. "Thanks, Tyki."

"No problem, shounen."

A few moments passed and neither one looked away from the other. Tyki didn't move except for often sighing or Allen blinking because he couldn't keep his eyes open that long. If anybody went in a staredown with Allen he would lose every time. "If you won't leave, then sit down." Allen mumbled.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tyki asked.

"... No... Not really..."

Tyki sat on Allen's bed, leaning up against the headboard and staring at Allen. Allen stared back, a slight amount of irritation becoming evident to help ruin his depression mode. Tyki inched his hands to his pocket to pull out a lighter and cigarette, but he resisted, earning a wider grin and an amused round of applause from his one man audience. "You're finally learning restraint. Yay, Tyki." he said, but with the lack of enthusaisim.

"Don't make me sit on top of you and smoke a cigarette, you know I will do it." Tyki threatened childishly.

Allen turned his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Please don't."

"So what's this about Earl making a deal with you?" Tyki asked, jumping subjects.

Allen knitted his brows together, gripping his blanket tightly. He didn't want to talk about it. For once he didn't want to talk about something. "How'd you know?" But Tyki wouldn't be nice enough to drop the subject or would just stay until he gets what he wants, giving Allen no choice but to respond.

"I overheard you talking to the girl exorcist."

"You were eavesdropping? Dammit! Can't I even get some privacy when in the basement?" Allen snapped, attempting to hit Tyki, but failed when Tyki grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm aside gently. "It's not fair."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I didn't think you were going to talk to her." Tyki said.

"It's not that that isn't fair."

Tyki eyed Allen curiously, eyebrow up, as Allen sat up and scooted closer to Tyki. "What are you talking about then?"

Allen leaned his head on Tyki's shoulder, looking up at the golden-eyed and dark-haired man sadly. Tyki couldn't stop a thought about Allen seeming to have not grown much over the years. His face was still the same as it was five years ago and the only change about him was his height, and believe him when he says that wasn't even much of a change. Allen still looked innocent. You wouldn't believe he could harm anyone at first glance, but that wasn't true. He would harm anyone he's told to or if he finds he absolutely loathes you, and definitely if you get him too angry. Nowadays, when and if anybody calls him a demon or monster Allen lunges at them, but unintentionally. He stops before actually killing them, but leave them there to suffer in pain until they either die or if Tyki finishes Allen's job, sometimes Road, and it's unlikely, but it's happened before, Lulubell or Skin. Allen would brutally torture anyone, but when it comes to ending a life he stops before he can finish it. Maybe that's what made Allen sadistic. Rather than ending their life to stop their pain he lets them sit there in unbearable pain, awaiting their fearful death.

"That I have to choose again. I don't want to doubt what I've done and I don't want to regret it, but since Earl made this debate I'm starting to question everything." Allen said.

"You're just _starting_ to question yourself? I thought you did that a long time ago." Tyki told him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You hesitate all the time. That's why I was surprised to hear you killed your three targets, not as surprised as I am to hear what the Earl's done this time, though."

Allen dipped his head, bringing his legs to his chest painfully, but continued to rest his chin on Tyki's shoulders, looking like a lost puppy. It would be cute to see him this confused, but only if it hadn't hurt him this badly. "I keep thinking about it, but no matter what I decide there won't be a win-win situation. If I leave I lose something that holds the most value to my life for the last five years, but if I stay I am not sure if I will be happy killling and I could become a Fallen One. I'm scared to go to the Black Order, but I'm scared to lose myself by Fallling, and I'm scared to be on my own if I leave, but don't go to the Black Order. In addition to that, if I leave here I will have to fight you or lose my memories of you guys. I'm scared to chose again, Tyki, I don't want to." Allen said, cuddling up to Tyki.

Tyki observed Allen as he crawled into his side, making Tyki move his arm for Allen to hug Tyki's torso and bury his face in Tyki's shirt like he did when he was younger. Tyki slowly dropped his arm on Allen, instinctively pulling Allen closer for comfort. It must be irking Allen tremendously if he's trying to find solace with him over anybody else. He would often go to the Earl or Road if they were on the Ark. Tyki would have to force him to talk if he saw Allen too depressed and the other two weren't around. "So you're not sure if you'll stay?" Tyki asked quietly, not wanting to hear the answer.

Allen shook his head slowly, but Tyki got the point. Honestly the truth didn't come as bad when he shook his head than it would if he pronounced it. "I want to stay, but like I told Road, I'm not sure if I need to stay. If only I was a Noah, then this would be easier." Allen mumbled.

Tyki brought up his other hand to stroke his hair. He found out a while ago it soothed Allen. He didn't know why, but when Allen was as upset as he was now he nevers fails to find Tyki and hug him. Stroking his hair eased his tense body every time. Tyki didn't know what to say to Allen this time. In the dungeon Allen made it clear he didn't like it when someone said whatever decision he made made the people around him happy so long as he was, but that gives him the opposite effect. As if reading Tyki's mind, Allen spoke up, saying, "When someone tells you they'll be happy as long as I am happy, they'll hurt if I choose something against their wish. That makes this all the more harder. I think I keep talking to the exorcist in hopes she'll say something different, so I won't be feeling as bad as I do now if I go against her! It's too hard. It's too hard for me."

"You're right. If you do choose to leave, Allen, I'll be mad at you and I'll be sad. I might even go get drunk and try to screw some sleezy lady and try to play poker. I'll say your name when I don't mean to and get depressed because my shounen isn't there and I forgot he wasn't. I might get mad enough to go on a killing spree. I'll miss playing poker with you, I'll also hate that empty space that will be betwenn Road and me at the table. I'll hate it even more because Road and Sheryl will be blubbering and stick to me, not allowing me to forget it. Why not hit two birds with one stone and annoy the living hell out of me while they're doing it? Who knows, I may even cry, Allen." Tyki said monotonously.

Allen lifted his head to look at Tyki in the eye. He could see pain and fear welling in those golden orbs. Allen was the cause of it. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he also knew that's what he wanted to hear. Tyki was the first that didn't come up to him and lie straight to his face. He hardly ever does. It's one of the qualities Allen hates so much about him, but admires it all the same. "You'd cry for me?" Allen asked, sniffling.

"Of course! The predator always needs its prey to be happy. In this case scenario I need the vulnerable shounen that falls for all my tricks." Tyki said, eyes going wide in horror as Allen believed Tyki wouldn't miss him.

"So basically you're only going to miss me because you're the big bully and I'm the geeky kid you always pick on? You jackass." Allen said, punching Tyki a little too hard on the shoulder.

"I'm hurt you think of me as the bully, shounen! But yeah, that's the point I'm trying to get at."

Allen hit him again, but placed his face in his shirt where he found it comfy. "Shounen, Allen, I know this is a touchy subject for you, maybe too personal for me to bring this up, but you care about him so much, why not try to think about what Mana would want you to do?"

Allen cringed at the named used, but only snuggled closer to Tyki for warmth. His room felt cold suddenly. The only way he could get any closer to Tyki is if he crawls into Tyki's clothes, but that was not going to happen. Although since he has such a small frame it could possibly work... But, no, he would not do that. It would be way too freaking awkward and creepy. "Mana wouldn't want me to be killing anyone, Tyki. He believed everyone deserved a second chance and that everyone should be forgiven for what mistakes they've done. He would even say Road would be forgiven for all of the twisted things she's done... Maybe... I never understood Mana. He was insane, Tyki. I'm not sure what happened, but he had been crazy because of some event in his life." Allen implied as Tyki rested his chin on Allen's head with another long sigh.

"Mana always was close to insanity in my books." Tyki said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Allen stared at him suspiciously, but went on. "If I were to be completely truthful, Tyki, I think of you as my father figure. You are always by my side when I'm in trouble and I'm thankful to have you, just like I'm thankful to have Road. We spent so much time together anyhow. When something is really bugging me I know I can go to you. If I don't go to you, you come to me. Unlike everyone else, though, you can read me easily, better than Road, too. You always know what to say even if you don't know what to say."

"What?"

"Uh, even if you don't know what to really say at first, you know what to say-just forget it!" Allen said, shaking his head. "Anyway, Tyki, will you stay here with me for a while? I don't want to be by myself right now."

"Why not go to Road then?"

"I'm always with her. I love her and all, but sometimes I need some space. I like being with you, too, you know."

Tyki rolled his eyes. Allen confessed to loving her right in front of him, but he'll stay quiet about it this time. He studied Allen's left arm. For once Allen had his shirt off and didn't try to hide his left arm, so he decided to take in the details since he might not get another wonderful chance. Just like he presumed, Allen's description was right. It was red, rough and bumpy, scaly, and it goes up to his shoulder. Well, it was not so much red anymore. It was a darker red than when Tyki last saw it, but it was so dark it was like a black color. He can see that since he last saw Allen without his shirt that there were now strange markings on his shoulder. It was like a swirly mark with dots circling it and some curvy lines in between the dots. It gave the impression of a tattoo. Damn this kid was filled with misconceptions at every angle. He believed this new marking came from Allen's Innocence evolution that happened a few months ago. "I would suggest poker, but you're already half naked." Tyki said.

"It doesn't matter, you'd still lose and be stripped to your underwear like hundreds of times before and I'd never lose a single layer past this." Allen smirked as Tyki glared at him.

"That's because you cheat!"

"So do you."

"I'm allow to. You're not."

"There's a reason why it's called cheating, Tyki."

Tyki resisted from whacking Allen, but sighed again and again, then again. Allen started to get irritated by this and looked up at Tyki. The Noah just smirked as he purposely sighed and sighed again. "Just smoke your damn cigarette already!" Allen snapped.

"I don't know. This is really fun." Tyki sighed again.

"Tyki!"

Tyki smiled as he gladly and proudly lit up a cigarette. Allen scrunched his nose in distatse, but didn't move away. He thinks about why Lenalee was here in the first place to take his mind off the nasty fumes. Lenalee had been there because Allen couldn't destroy the Innocence. He told the exorcists he could, but he can't. Well, he's almost sure he did tell them he could. Lenalee was believed to have the Heart of Innocence after what happened in Edo. It seemed like forever ago, but Lenalee's Innocence saved her by concealing her in the crystal. Twice apparently, Allen mused as he remembered his discussion with the exorcists. So why wasn't she dead and her Innocence destroyed. Was the Earl using her to 'help' Allen make his decision?... Probably... Bastard... That's only making it hard on him. "Do you think I can go to Road's house tomorrow to visit Sheryl?" Allen asked.

"You want to visit that man?" Tyki sneered in disgust.

"Why not?"

"The Earl might let you."

"Good." Allen yawned, leaning on Tyki more, sleepy. Tyki was actually a good pillow, too. "I love you, Tyki."

"I love you, too, shounen, but if you cheat in poker one more time I'll kill you."

Allen chuckled, but nodded, knowing that was not going to happen. Ever. EVER! With those final words, Allen fell asleep, leaving Tyki to wonder about Allen. There was no way Allen would leave. He was certain about that, at least that's what he'd liked to think. He wouldn't leave after everything he's been through, with the humans, and with the Noah. They were too close for him to leave. So why is he scared to hear Allen's answer? "I'm going to kill that fatass."

* * *

><p>The Earl stared at Toraido, Mashiima, Fiidora, Lulubell, Maitora, and Sheryl. His hands were clasped together and all of them looking at the Earl seriously except Fiidora because of his smile or Maitora because, well, you couldn't see his face behind his strange outfit. "So what do you all think of Allen Walker?" he asked.<p>

"Untrustworthy. He'll betray us." Toraido said, earning many nods from the new Noah, but Lulubell.

"I'm giving him a choice so it's not betrayal." Earl said, but taking their words to heart, or Toraido's. "You are the Noah of Judgement and there's no doubt in my mind Allen will decide to leave us, but even so..." the Earl slanted his eyes as he remembered the first time he saw Allen play the piano. "He'll come back to us in no time at all. He belongs here and he'll soon find out why."

"What's that supposed to mean, Master?" Lulubell asked.

"I've had suspicions for a long time that Allen Walker is more than the Player. There's far too many coincidences. The 14th was Mana's brother, and Mana just so happened to adopt the young Player knowing he contained Innocence. It was quite a risk for the 14th to plant his memories in the body that was also the vessel for Innocence and that would have tricked me had I not discovered Allen. I think it's more than coincidence that the Noah before felt Allen belong even with the fact of his Innocence. If he wasn't a parasitic type I may have destroyed it a long time ago, but I do not wish to take Allen's arm. I'm not that mean."

"Are you saying Allen is the host for the 14th, lero?" Lero asked.

Earl's grin widened. "I am certain."

"So by letting Allen choose to leave... what does that accomplish?" Fiidora asked.

"That is a surprise." Earl told them.

Everyone stared at their leader as he laughed darkly. It was obvious he had a sinister plot running through his mind and that was not normally a good sign. No one was sure if that was good or bad this time, but they had no choice but to obey and watch. "Everything is taking a major turn." Sheryl whispered.


	24. A Heavy Toll: December Ends

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This Chapter contains SLIGHT RATED M content at the beginning. I consider it rated T, but it on the safe side I'll warn you. I would say it's on the borderline of Rated T and M. Hence **_**s****light**_**. If I have enough people say it isn't slightly M, then I'll get rid of this note. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Heavy Toll: December Ends<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen sighed. He sighed again. Another sigh. Then another one. Again and again, then again. He blamed Tyki. He's been spending so much time with him lately that Allen caught onto his lousy habit. In fact, Tyki is basically the only person he's been spending time with. Allen tried to stay as far away from his family as possible. His Birthday was coming up. It was tomorrow actually, but his family didn't know that. Only Earl. At least that's what he believes. The Earl may have told someone. They were still waiting for the last Noah to wake up, too. Allen hoped it was on his birthday just so they won't have to celebrate it-Christmas or his birthday. There were a few times Allen went to the dungeon to listen to Lenalee cry. She would sob loudly, calling for her family and friends, trying to get the shackles off her ankles. Many times she tried to activate her innocence, but it failed. There had been a few times Road, Tyki, Lulubell, Jasdevi, or another Noah came down. Some just fed her, some tortured her. Allen would listen to the screams of pain, but he knew it wasn't the pain that made her scream. It was the loneliness and fear of not knowing when her death would come. The girl cried everyday and that irked Allen. Allen, of course, denied this.<p>

Lenalee's wails got weaker everyday, her voice more strained, and the pain clearer. Not once did Allen approach her to talk or to see if she was still consciously alive. He believed she was too weak, crying over every little thing, but then again, maybe she was brave to show all her feelings in front of her foes. Allen really wished they would kill her or free her already. "Allen! Hey, Allen!" Road shouted, pouncing on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Laying." Allen whispered, turning on his side and putting the pillow over his head. "I don't want to play today, Road."

Road frowned. It hurt her to see Allen like this. The inquiry has Allen doubting everything, thinking way too much about all he's done and what's going on, and he lost his heart. Road had barely seen him let alone see his glamorous smile that lights up her day all the time. He wouldn't even look at her. "Does it bother you that much?" Road asked, surprising both him and herself at how feeble she sounded. "Does this bother you so much you can't bear to look at me, Allen!" Road stated more than asked. "Even if you choose to leave you could at least help cherish the last of the month with me! You told me you loved me, didn't you? So why won't you look at me?"

Allen sat up, meeting her eyes sympathetically. His hand caressed her cheeks, fingers nimbly lingering over the skin, ghosting over soft cheek. On hand cupped one side of her face, the other, the left, hesitated, but he eventually planted it beside her. "No, no that's not it, Road! That's not it! I'm just afraid... afraid... to think this will be the last time I see you." Allen murmured, connecting their foreheads.

Road inhaled sharply. "That means you are leaving?"

Allen's eyes widened in realization as his own words hit him hard. His hands trembled and he looked like he was about to cry. Curse his damn mental instability! At least he only cries around Road, well, mostly her. "I didn't mean that... Road, I-"

"Don't lie to me." Road whispered, crawling into his lap. "You're leaving and both of us know it. I wouldn't let you stay because it will only tear you apart."

Allen felt a silent tear stroll down his cheek, but Road wiped it away, then placed her face gently on his forehead. A few of his nasty memories flashed through her mind, causing anger to rise, but it stayed subtle. A pained expression crossed Allen's face, but quickly left. "But until that day comes I'm going to help you." Road whispered.

"How is that?"

"Like this."

Allen felt a rush overwhelm his body as Road used her ability to make Allen feel better. Tranquil, pleasant, and most definitely lovable memories flickered in and out of his mind. The tension was being lifted off his shoulders rapidly. A small smile graced his face. It's the first real smile he's held this past month, and it was sincere. That alone made Road feel better. She planned on giving Allen the sweetest dreams until the 31st. Road refused to see Allen moping around until he walked away. If he continued to do that she feared he would go suicidal. She knows him enough that if he didn't the Noah beside him all these years Allen may not be alive. His depression hits him severely. "Thanks, Road."

"I can't make you relive your memories unless you're sleeping, but at least I make you remember. Your mind is a maze, though." Road told him with a grin. "I know secrets about you that not even you know."

Allen knitted his brows together questionably, but Road only laughed at him. It was at times like these she was glad she was the Noah of Dreams. His mood shifted so quickly, it was like he hadn't been depressed seconds before. It was around now that the Innocence began to sting her cheek, but it sort of felt good. Allen examined Road with a smile. She was wearing pyjamas already. It was almost midnight, so Allen blame her, but it was unusual for him to actually see Road in her pj's. "What was it you wanted to do?" Allen asked sincerely.

Road smirked, brushing her fingers over his lips. Unintentionally Allen shuddered, but it gave him a good feeling. Road's smile replaced her fingers. They ghost over Allen's lips for a mere second before Road lost her self-restraint. Allen kissed her back with just as much passion as she had, the heat between them building up fast. Her hands tackled his shirt, finding it as an obstacle in the way, and she slowly started to lift it over his head, but disliking the idea of having to part their lips long enough for the shirt to come off. "You could have unbuttoned it." Allen mumbled, but Road pressed her lips against his again without a word. She tossed his shirt on the floor before exploring his smooth skin. "R-Road!" Allen shouted, quickly pulling away.

"What?"

Allen stared at his blankets as he crawled over to the edge of the bed. Little did he know that this only turned Road on. Slowly she approached Allen from behind, kissing his neck surprisingly gently, as she hugged him from behind. Allen shifted his head a little so he could meet her eye. "Road... I think I know what you want, but I'm not sure I'm ready." Allen told her, but Road continued to feel around his body, kissing him a little rougher. Despite his own words Allen could feel himself be aroused by her actions. Road's smirk increased in size as her hands travelled past his waist. Allen squirmed a little as her hand sunk into his trousers. It must have sounded weak and feeble, pretty girlish, as he squeaked when she groped his sensitive groin. "R-Road!"

Road sighed, allowing Allen his space and moping. She sat in the middle of the large bed, but her eyes remained on the shirtless Allen. Although she has spent countless nights in awe of Allen, and even more countless nights longing for him to be hers with one actions, that way she knew no matter the circumstances he'd always be Road's, but most importantly, she's spent everyday with him wishing Allen would make her his. With Allen she knew there was only one way for that to happen and that meant it had to be physical... It had to be sexual... She's waited so long for this and Allen should know her patience is thin, but with him she'd be willing to wait. He's at the proper age now. In her opinion. "We may never get another chance to, Allen." Road murmured.

Allen twisted his body around to take in Road's appearance. Now he felt guilty, but he knew she had a point. He didn't tell anyone, but late last night he figured it out. He would be leaving, but he still had no idea where he was going. He had his freedom from the war or to fight against his family. To gain freedom his memories will be wiped clean and Allen wouldn't allow that, but to keep the memories he would have to join the Black Order. In the end, if he goes to the Black Order it was because of his family. It would hurt, but at least he had the memories. "Road..."

'_It's now or never, Allen_.' Allen sat on his knees, his hands sliding across the bed while he crawled over to the pouting Road. When his hands found her body they slithered up her knees straight up to her waist and he softly nibbled on her ear. Road tried to looked at him, but his hand shot up and held her head in place. She didn't try to move again and she didn't tense. Confused at what was going on she blinked, not that Allen could see. His hands went under her shirt, affectionately rubbing up and down her sides. In one swift movement her shirt was off and Allen was blushing madly, but he pushed her down on the bed carefully, placing a hand under her back. Allen straddled Road, hands laying astride her head. _For once_, Allen mused as she sprawled out underneath him, _Road looks weak_. Road could feel his hot breath blow against her face as he stayed at eye level, obviously trying not to look further down. Typically Road would giggle, but there was something in those mercury eyes that kept her locked in place and mute-Road became absolutely submissive. Everything was at a standstill and it seemed like forever before Allen finished what he started, undressing her completely. Road thought it was unfair since he was still dressed from waist down, but she didn't voice her opinion. He only found the same place as before, waiting for something. It clicked into her mind that he wanted her to finish undressing him and so she did. Unlike Allen, she didn't do it slowly, because she didn't want to wait anymore than she had to.

Allen still didn't inspect her body nor did she leave his eyes. Neither spoke and neither moved, but then Road smiled as Allen came down to kiss her lips. "Road... Is this what you wanted?" he asked as she moaned during their kiss, heat building up faster than before. Lust filled their eyes and Allen's were hazy. You could tell he was lost at what to do next and thus acted on human instincts. She merely let him figure it out on his own to see how far he'd get.

"Yes." she moaned, nuzzling his neck.

"Then let's begin. I have years of pleasuring you to make up for." Allen whispered in her ear seductively, a steamy smile on his face. "I'll be taking control, love."

* * *

><p>Road's moans started to die down as Allen stopped thrusting. He laid down beside her, panting breathlessly. Using what energy he had left he pulled the blankets over both of their naked bodies, then wrapped his arms around Road's waist, both laying on their sides with Road pressing up to his chest. She nuzzled Allen's neck, tickling him slightly, but he contained any chuckles. He probably didn't even have enough energy to do that. "I love you, Road. I will always love you, and you will always be mine." Allen's tender voice murmured, as he ever so slowly kissed her lips. Obviously Road had more energy than he did because her tongue slipped into his mouth, but she pulled away quickly, gasping for air since she hadn't gotten enough before the kiss. When she was satisfied with the how well she was breathing she attacked his lower neck, sucking on it slightly. "R-Road!" Allen moaned, hugging her tighter. His entire body was very sensitive and that little touch felt too good. He almost wanted to make love again, but he was too drained. "Hav-haven't you had your fill for tonight?"<p>

Road stared at him with a pout. "But you did everything! You had more fun than me. Don't tell me you didn't have fun either. I know you did by the way you moved." Road said, nibbling on his ear to tease him. "You want it again."

Allen closed his eyes, his lips meeting hers once more before he let all his muscles loosen. Road played with him, kissing his body all over, making him moan and gasp, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. It took a few minutes for Road to finally stopped teasing him and she buried her face in his warm chest. "I didn't think you would last so long." Road mumbled.

"Why do you think I'm so tired?" Allen replied.

"Ne, I love you, Allen. It doesn't matter where you go, Allen, you better remember you're mine and mine alone. I won't share you with any sluts."

Allen's hands twitched. He was going to open his eyes to look her directly in the eye, but she should already know better. It took him so long to like Road, then realize he loved her and didn't want to consider her a friend or a mere sister. He wanted more from her. He wanted to be his lover and Allen knows she wanted the same thing. "Girls likes that aren't my type, Road."

"Then stay away from Lenalee."

Allen clenched his jaw. "Lenalee!" Allen yelled with unexpected power. "There's nothing between us! I don't like her and you of all people, Road, should know that." Allen paused, taking in a deep breath as he nestled closer to Road's body. "Lenalee isn't a slut either."

"Well, she's trying to steal you away from me. If I can't call her that, then she's a bitch!" Road exclaimed, digging her nails in Allen's skin, but he didn't flinch at the rough movement. Road was shaking in his arms, making Allen believe she was crying. "I won't lose you to her, Allen. I've spent five years waiting for you to realize everything, waiting for you to share this with me, _I_ took care of you. I made everything better for you, if only a bit. You're mine and no one else's, and anyone who tries to ruin this, anyone, I'll kill them. That's a promise."

Allen should not be pleased to hear such words, to hear those brutal threats, but it made him happy. It made Allen feel safe and loved. This may be an obessive and possessive love, but it was theirs and that's how each of them wanted it. Though he couldn't see it happening, he didn't want Road to be anyone else's and he would hurt anyone who would try to break them apart. The only people who could do that were the Noah. That didn't count for Allen though. He knows this, but it's more likely now that he was leaving. "I'm honored by that." he said playfully.

"You better be. That will take away my childishness and playful fun!" Road pouted.

Allen managed a small chuckle. At least she knows she a childish brat. Yes, a brat. "Merry Christmas, Road."

Road snuggled closer, making Allen silently laugh as they feet got tangled up. He still did not know how she did that every time. He was starting to believe she was doing that on purpose so she knows if he's about to leave the bed. It just occurred to him that they were always in his room and not in hers. When was the last time did he see her room? He couldn't remember. "Merry Christmas..." Road mumbled, moving her head to face Allen. He opened his eyes to look at her, shifting his head slightly. Their lips were only centimeters apart. "Happy Birthday, Allen."

Allen's eyes visibly got bigger, but Road, like always, giggled and gave him one more kiss. It was very short, but fulfilling enough. Allen's gaze softened and he closed his eyes once more. "Thanks, Road. We should get some sleep now."

"I can't. I'm wide awake and it's your fault."

Allen was glad the room was dark because Road wouldn't be able to see his blush. He knew exactly what she was referring to. He can't believe he actually went all the way with her. He still wanted to kiss her over and over, but being close to her was more than enough. "I'll sing a lullaby if you try to sleep."

"You mean _the _song?"

"Unless you want me to sing Twinkle Little Stars."

Road shook her head, his hair tickling him again, but closed her eyes. She let Allen's touch sink into her memory, into her nerves, so she would never forget it feels. His skin was soft against her. It was a lovable feeling. Even his left arm felt soft, just a little. She didn't care about that though. Allen inhaled, taking in Road's scent. Figures, she smells like candy.

"_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
><em>_Ikizuka hai no haka no honou  
><em>_Hitotsu, futatsu to  
><em>_Ukabo fukurami itoshii yokogao  
><em>_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_."

Road yawned. Allen was singing rather slowly today, but that made it all the more better. All she wanted was to hear him speak, to hear him breathe. She wasn't sure if it was a memory or because she's heard it so much, but the piano was playing in the background. Was Allen capable of making the piano play the song without his fingers gliding over the ivory keys?

"_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
><em>_Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
><em>_Ikuoto no toshitsuki ga  
><em>_Ikutsu, Inori wa, tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
><em>_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_."

"_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
><em>_Tsunaida te ni KISSU wo  
><em>_Soushite bouya wo nemuri ni tsuita  
><em>_Ikizuka hai no naka no honou  
><em>_Hitotsu, futatsu to._"

Allen could feel Road's fists unclench, removing her nails from his skin, and she snuggled him, another yawn escaping her mouth. He carefully pulled the blanket up more so it was on their shoulders. Road was too tired notice the change. Plus his warmth was engulfing her perfectly so she hadn't been cold at all, but Allen had been slightly. He watched Road bat her eyes, trying to keep them open. Allen knew why, too. Road always liked to see Allen sleeping or would try to take advantage of him while he was asleep, especially this past month.

"_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
><em>_Daichi no taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
><em>_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
><em>_Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
><em>_Ikuoko no toshitesuki ga_."

Allen paused so he could yawn. Road didn't even noticed that. Her eyes were now completely closed and Allen was struggling to keep his own open. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, licking his lips.

"_Ikutsu, inori wo, tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
><em>_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
><em>_Dou ka kono ki no ai wo  
><em>_Tsunaida te ni KISSU wo  
><em>_Watashiwa wa inori tsuzukeru_."

Allen's voice got softer and softer, but inside his head he could hear someone singing the song in his head. It sounded like a girl. That voice had always been there every time he sang the song and sometimes when he wasn't singing or playing the melody. Somehow, tonight, it was comforting. Leaning in he kissed Road's cheek before sliding over to her lips. She was sleeping now and he was kissing there. Without letting his lips leave her skin, he finished the song.

"_Dou ka kono ki ni ai wo  
><em>_Tsunaida te ni KISSU... wo_."

Allen fell asleep, his lips still attached to Road. The only thing you could hear in Allen's room now was their serene breathing. All through the night they lay like that, endlessly attached to the other. They hardly stirred. When the morning came, their visitor had quite the surprise, but oh so amused at what he saw. Both their clothes were scattered across the floor, the blanket was wrapped around the both of them, and Allen was still kissing Road's smile. "My, my, it seems you two have had a wonderful Christmas morning." the Earl mused out loud, twirling Lero a little as he walked over to the bed. "Oh, Allen-chan, wakey, wakey!"

Lero stared at Allen and Road, petrified yet amused. He warned Road to not do this, but no, she just had to have her fun. Lero was slightly angry that Road took away his virginity when he was so young, but he was a little happy for them. Now he had to figure out how to yell at Road for doing this. He sighed. "Let it go, Lero. You know Allen wouldn't have done something like this unless he wanted to. He doesn't do this out of guilt or hurt, but because he wanted to. Allen is just as much at fault as Road." the Earl told the pink umbrella as if reading his mind.

"But Earl, lero! Allen is 15, lero!"

"Sixteen now." Earl corrected, sighing as he looked at Allen again. Six more days, then Allen has been with the Noah for exactly six years. Earl could easily remember that day Tyki and Road brought Allen with them almost a week after Earl had almost turned Allen into an akuma. "Allen-chan! Alle-chan! Wakey, wakey, wakey!"

Allen moaned, his eyes fluttering open. It took a moment for his senses to gather, then he realized his position with Road and he could feel her bare skin everywhere. He had no idea what places Road touched when she entangled their legs until now. He didn't know why that didn't process in his mind last night... Probably because he didn't care. He wanted to touch her and he wanted her to touch him... '_Stop the dirty thoughts, Allen, stop them now. No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, none what-so-ever! La la la la la la la la-_' "Allen-chan!"

Allen's eyes widened when he heard Earl speaking. He looked up at him, his face a deep crimson. The Earl chuckled as he pointed Lero at him. "You've been a naughty, naughty little boy, Allen-chan." the Earl said sorrowfully, tsking, and shaking his head, but it was hard to imagine the Earl sad because of his grin that was bigger the usual. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty. immensely naughty!"

Allen's face got hotter and hotter as the Earl scolded him playfully. Underneath him he could hear Road giggling. She sat up, bringing Allen up all the way, but instead of pulling away she pressed her body closer to Allen and the blanket was starting to fall a little. Allen made sure it stayed up and his face managed to get redder. Road licked his lips, trying to get Allen to open his mouth so she can enter it, but he kept them firmly closed. In turn she pouted as she faced Earl. "I'm surprised none of you didn't hear us, Millenie! Allen is amazingly-"

"Road!" Allen shouted, burying his face in her neck.

"You want more, Allen?" Road asked seductively.

"N-no! Mil-Millenie, what a-are you do-doing here this ea-early?" Allen choked out.

"I came by to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy birthday, but I think it's clear you've already had a fair share of happiness and merriment, naughty Allen-chan."

"Sto-stop calling me n-na-naughty!" Allen screamed, looking up at the older male.

The Earl chuckled again. "Get dressed. We're going to the mansion today. Everyone is already there and Tricia wants to see the both of you."

"Do I have to go? Normally when we go there that means there's a-"

"Ball!" the Earl interjected, patting Allen's head. "I wasn't planning on forcing you to go, but since you were naughty children you are definitely going. This is both of your punishments."

"Millenie!" they whined, giving him pouts faces and puppy eyes. "Do we really have to?"

"I can't expect you two to stay here alone."

"But _Millenie_!"

"Ah-ah-ah, no buts. now get dressed."

* * *

><p>Tyki smirked as Allen and Road walked into the dining room. Allen sat beside Tyki and Road sat down beside Allen, both smiling, but if you very closely you could see a small blush on Allen's cheeks. Road scooted closer to Allen. "Did you two sleep well last night?" Tricia asked, looking up from her breakfast and at them.<p>

"Actually, I slept quite well last you." Allen answered.

"Me, too. It was wonderful." Road said, eyeing the pancakes happily as she poured hot syrup on them.

Tyki took a small bite of his pancake as he lazily glanced at Allen. The Jasdevi twins were laughing on the other side of the table, Skin was smiling a little, and Lulubell held amusement in her eyes. Tyki's eyes flickered back to his food with another grand smirk. "It sure sounded like you two slept extremely well last night." Tyki remarked slyly a thin smile on his face.

Road snickered as Allen's blush became more clearer, but he nodded in affirmation, incapable of figuring out what Tyki was indicating. Road, however, was fully aware of it. Looking at Sheryl he had his soft smile on, eyes twinkling, as his nose started bleeding randomly. Allen looked at him with a raised eyebrow in inquiry, but went of with drinking his milk. "Are you alright, Sheryl?" Allen expressed his concern.

Sheryl took out his handkerchief, dabbing gently, to wipe away the blood from his nosebleed. His wife looked at him with worry yet a frail smile adorned her face. It's apparent that she didn't get Tyki's hint either, but that's to be expected from someone like her. "Oh, yes, Allen, I'm fine. Just a nosebleed." Sheryl said, face clear of blood.

"You get those a lot, don't you think?" Allen mumbled.

"No, no. I don't get them often." Sheryl responded quietly.

"You always do when Road and Allen are around." Tyki muttered.

"And you, Tyki."

Tyki's eyebrow twitched as Sheryl tried to hug him, but he merely tried to stick a fork in his arm, making him sneak back over to his chair and pout. Tyki paid little heed to this and watched Allen's body language. He was definitely on edge. His foot was tapping soundlessly, his eyes kept darting around and often ogling Road before rushing to his plate, he wasn't sitting still, plus his back was stiff. He was eating rather slowly. Sure he eats politely when Tricia was around, always eating the same amount of food, but he never ate this slowly. Tyki saw a few new hickies on his neck and Allen didn't seem as depressed unlike the recent days. Actually, there was no hint of sadness this time. When Tricia took her leave to lay down, everyone's attention was on Allen and Road. "Wh-why are yo-you all lo-looking at m-me like that?" Allen inquired insecurely.

"You were loud for several hours." Lulubell stated bluntly.

Allen furrowed his brows together, a skittish smile on his face. "What do you mean by that, Lulubell?"

"The moaning, the screaming, the shaking." Tyki listed.

Allen possessed a descriptive expression. He looked away, then looked back, thinking long and hard about what Tyki was saying. Road laughed a little as he looked around the room again, but she leaned in, nibbling on his ear to try to hint him on what they were talking about. A deep blush snuck on his face as he put his silverware down. You could tell he still didn't get it as he looked back at them. Road rolled her eyes. Her hand reached over and groped his crotch, making Allen squeak. Tyki choked on his pancake as Road openly did that, but quickly calmed himself down, smirking. His blush deepened again as the twins burst into laughter. "They were talking about our fun last night." Road whispered, crawling onto his lap. "Funny thing is, last night, you said: Then let's begin. I have years of pleasuring you to make up for." Road paused, finding it amusing to see everyone's shock faces as they stared at Allen and Road. It was likely none of them believed Allen could say that. "I'll be taking control, love... Do you really think you were in control?"

Allen gulped nervously, sitting as close to the back of the seat as possibly. Again his eyes wandered around aimlessly, slowly, insecurely. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Road could've planned that whole scenario. She's good at tricking him into things, but that shock on her face, oh that blissful shock, proved she wasn't thinking he'd actually follow through, but she's a master mind. It's possible she feigned that. Had he been in control or had she used him like a puppet last night? Either way, he didn't really mind. He let his eyes wander to the ceiling as a smile crossed his face. He stood up, holding Road's waist with both hands to keep her in place. He smirked at her confusion, but when she tried to get off Allen, he pulled her closer and held her tightly. Road saw lust blur his vision as he pinned her back to the wall to keep her from falling when he released her waist. Road only curled her legs around him to help. To everyone's surprise and utter amazement, he unbuttoned a few of Road's buttons from her blouse, one hand rubbing up and down her legs as he pressed his lips to hers roughly and passionately. "Then let's try this again, love. The first time was your Christmas present. You still have to make up for my Christmas cheer and my birthday, love."

For the first time in a while Road blushed, but didn't make any movement to push him away. Again Sheryl's nose started bleeding. No one could look away they began making out in front of them. "Where the hell did our shy Allen go?" Devit asked.

"I don't know." Jasdero whispered.

"This will be a very interesting day." Tyki said.

* * *

><p>Komui stared at his coffee cup with a frown. His pen lingered over the paperwork, but stayed motionless. The tip was touching the sheet slightly and the ink poured out, creating a giant blob of black ink. There was a long line of scientists holding tall stacks of paperwork for him, but none of them were lecturing him or whining this time. General Cross sat across from him on the couch with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, eyes dull. Komui's eyes flickered from his pink and blue bunny cup to the paperwork. Slowly he finished the last sheet. "Just put the stacks of paper along the bookshelves. I'll eventually get to them. You all take the day off. It's Christmas, go have fun." Komui said softly.<p>

Leisurely the scientists set the sheets aside, but Reever came up to Komui and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Supervisor didn't look up or react at all. He only did his work in absolute silence. awkward silence. No one left his new office, no one went to celebrate Christmas. They could almost hear the cheers of random scientists and finders from the new cafeteria at their new home. All of them gazed at the depressed Komui sadly and sympathetically. "You should take a break, Supervisor. You've been working awfully hard lately." Reever whispered.

"I'll be fine." Komui uttered, working on a new sheet.

"We all miss her, Komui." Number 65 said quietly.

"You don't even know if she's dead. Quit your moping." General Cross said coarsely.

"But we don't know if she's alive either." Komui shot back.

"I doubt she's dead." the General told him, releasing the deadly fumes from his mouth.

Komui put his pen down and sat back in his chair. His hand rubbed his temple, but not because he had a headache, because he didn't know what else to do. They have sent search parties, warned al finders out in the field, went on missions, everything, they've done everything! And no one has spotted Lenalee. Komui tried not to think too much about it. To do that he engulfed himself in work to get rid his ability to sulk, but it didn't seem to work. Allen had taken Lenalee away around two weeks ago and now Christmas has come. Lenalee was still missing. Komui didn't want to claim her dead, no one wanted that, but no one thought she was still alive after all this time. Nobody voiced their thoughts about that, some didn't even acknowledge this, they only tried to stay off the topic or encourage others into believing she was okay... It was terribly hard. Lenalee was taken to the Noah and there wasn't any logical reason the Black Order could think of that would let them believe the Noah would keep her alive. Everyone believed she had the Heart of Innocence, that's what it seemed like, but the Black Order still had all their pieces of Innocence with them. That meant Lenalee was not the compatible with the Heart or she was alive and her Innocence still intact. There were so many theories, but no one knew which to go by. They couldn't if they didn't know her status or the status of her Innocence. "Lenalee... I miss her so much..." Komui murmured, blinking back the tears. "I never expected Allen to take her."

"None of us did. We're all at fault here." Lavi said, appearing in the door frame.

"Lavi..."

"Merry Christmas, Komui."

"I thought you'd be sleeping still or at the party." Komui muttered, taking his little hat off and placing it beside his pen. "I'm surprised Bookman hasn't put you to work."

Lavi forced a laugh, banging his head on the door frame. He kept his eye on Komui, a frown laying there as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "Nah... Even Bookmen get holidays... None of the exorcists are celebrating. Kanda is still locked up in his room. Krory, Miranda, and Timothy are still with Mei Ling trying to get a premonition about her or the Noah, or even Allen. The Generals show no sign of sadness, but neither happiness. Bookman is resting right now. I ran into Marie. He's going to try to cheer the others up. As for me, well, I don't know what to do. For once I'm not into the Christmas mood. It's not the same without Lenalee here and everyone is blaming themselves for the death of our comrades and letting Allen slip away with Lenalee."

"Even after that act of his I don't know what to make of him." Komui whispered.

"Neither do I. Bookman knows something, but I can't get him to tell me what it is. All I can say is that we have to sit and wait, then hope for the best." Lavi added.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling panted, but put her hands around her newly reformed crystal ball. It was forged so it was easier to carry around and to use. When she activated it the ball increased in size. When she deactivated it her innocence shrunk. She kept it around her neck on a secure necklace when it was smaller but lately it hasn't been anywhere close to her neck. "I can't get anything. It won't show me anything!" Mei Ling said.<p>

"Maybe you sh-should rest, Mei Ling?" Miranda suggested.

"Yeah, you've been at this for days now." Timothy added, eyeing Mei Ling as she tried to keep her eyes open and her breathing ragged. It didn't sound healthy. "You need to take a break. Don't be like me and overdo everything."

"For once Timothy is right." Emilia added offering Mei LIng a smile.

"Not cool, Emilia."

"I can't! Lenalee can be in toruble and if I can only get a small glimpse, if I can see her just once to at least know she is alive... Then I'll take a break. I have to know she's safe. This is the one thing I can do to help." Mei Ling said calmly, waiting to use the crystal ball again, taking in a few deep breaths. "Please, Innocence, I'm begging you. Show me something!"

"The Innocence won't show you what it doesn't want to. You're wasting your time." Kanda said, however, he sat down in a chair at their small table. "It's clear it's not going to show you anything about Lenalee."

Mei Ling stared at Kanda. He wasn't angry nor did he seem to have as much energy. He looked deprived of sleep. She could swear on her life she saw a hint of concern in his cobalt eyes. Nothing about him seemed so dark or cold anymore. Technically, it didn't seem dark and cold as an angry and distant sort of way, but sad. That's the difference between this aura and glare he gave them over the one he held before Lenalee was abducted. "Then why did you come here?" Timothy asked snidely.

"Try looking something up on the Sprout." Kanda growled, grabbing Timothy by the neck. "And watch your attitude punk."

"You first asshole!" Timothy bit Kanda's hand, earning him a stronger glare and a beastly snarl. Timothy got out of his death grip and stood on his chair, slamming his hands on the table to look at Mei Ling. "But that bastard has a point. Try looking something up on Allen!"

Mei Ling nodded confidently. She hadn't tried to do that in a while. Maybe her Innocence would do it this time. "But what if it doesn't work like the other day?"

"Then try it again." Timothy said, pushing her Innocence closer to her. "Try a few times before you go get some rest."

Mei Ling slenderly smiled, sitting up straighter and putting her hands around her crystal ball. Like many times before it glowed a bright green color, but it didn't show her anything. After a few minutes she had to stop herself, panting yet again to catch her breath. She was so tired but not tired enough to let her determination be shattered. The second time she tried, though, something came to her. Her eyes dimmed, her mouth hung open a little. The premonition went by quickly, giving her vague details and went around aimlessly, flickering from one thing to another, but it kept Allen before her.

* * *

><p><em>Music swung around in the air as Allen smiled. He dressed formally in a white tuxedo. His eyes were so soft and his smile genuine. He was dancing with Road Camelot. She was hugging him in general terms, but their feet were shuffling, thus dancing. The ballroom was brightly lit, hundreds of people filtered the room, and many of them looked rich or important. There was tons of noise bustling around-laughter, cheers, talking, words like ministers, Lord, Noble, Lady, Mistress, and more being flung around every which way. People were gleefully dancing around and no one seemed unhappy.<em>

_Blackness overwhelmed everything. It wasn't the light failing, no, it the night-time. A fancy mansion clearly shown in the night as all the noise erupted from the mansion, the lights shining brightly in the night to keep itself from being concealed. Gate walls surrounded the place, a garden nearby, and carriages all around. A giant tree hovered over the mansions, then darkness engulfed that night. _

_Blood. It was everywhere. Blood-it splattered all over the grass and houses. Fire burned. Screams of pain echoed through the night, challenging the thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky, revealing several people with sinister smiles covered in blood. Maniacal, crazy, sickening, spooky, creepy laughter from a lunatic roared over the thunder and screams. Darkness shrouded everything again. Lightning sparked again, hitting the ground in several places. Blood painted the ground and walls. Everything was covered in blood! Children, women, and men-all dead or dying. The fire was spreading and the darkness was fading. A twisted, scary, and venomous cackling sounded through the night._

_Everything faded into dark bloody red until darkness blinked. A few sniffles sounded. Footfalls echoed, silencing the sniffles. Lenalee looked up, trying to see through the darkness. Something was heard dripping on the floor. A door creaked open, then slammed against metals bars, making clinking sounds and echoing loudly. The sounds pierced both of people's ears. The footsteps slowly traced over to Lenalee. Said girl crawled away, not capable of seeing the person, and so she was afraid. "Wh-who's there?" Lenalee feebly asked, the shackles scratching the floor as her back hit a wall._

_Liquid dripped onto the floor and the footsteps stopped directly in front of her. The liquid fell on Lenalee's cheek, sliding down until it hit the side of her lip. More of the liquid dripped on her smooth skin, then the tenusou liquid sinuously ran down her face and off her chin. A few drops entered her mouth, making her gag. "Bl-blood?" she croaked, scared, voice coarse, sounding (seemingly) dry. The figure before he collapsed, falling on her legs and pinching her bare, bruised, and scratched up legs, or pushing her skirt against her, rubbing harshly and stinging her skin. A person wrapped strong arms around Lenalee, making her tense, but stared at the person whose head was burying into her neck. "Al-Allen?"_

_"It's not... it's not... what... I wanted... I... I... killed them... So many... I..." Allen murmured, then broke down into tears, body shaking uncontrollably and sobs piercing the silence, then low wails. _

_"Al... len?"_

* * *

><p>Mei Ling gasped as the glow died down. The dimness disappeared and her eyes lit up with emotion. Pain, anger, sorrow, fear, and uncertainty, she was panting because of how much energy has been drained out of her. Her crystal ball deactivated, then rolled off the table and in Kanda's lap. Her eyes were wide, absolutely petrified, as she stood up. Water glistened over her eyes before they started falling out, streaming down her cheeks. She held her head, but her cries remained silent. "Oh my... I... Terrible... It was terrible... Allen... and Lenalee... Oh my god!" Mei Ling fell to her knees and everyone rushed over to her, but she didn't hear anything they said ot her. After a few minutes she gathered herself together. "Komui! I need to talk to Komui! Something terrible is going to happen!"<p>

"He's in his office, Mei Ling. Hey, what happened?" Lavi asked as he approached them.

Mei Ling didn't answer. She took her Innocence from Kanda, disregarding her pain and weariness, as she ran through the corridors with everyone trailing her. "Mei Ling! What's wrong? What did you see? Mei Ling!"

When Mei Ling found Komui's office she slammed the door open, startling everyone inside. Mei Ling ran across the room until she was in front of Komui's desk. Everyone entered the room after her but Mei Ling fixated her gaze on Komui. "My Innocence, it showed me something! It's going to happen tonight... So many people... are going to die!" Mei LIng shouted, tears spewing out of her eyes uncontrollably. "Allen was at a ball with Road, then.. then they went somewhere. They killed everyone, but it was like it wasn't Allen. He seemed to have lost his mind and he was going berserk, then... then he went to Lenalee... She's still alive... But he went to her and... and he started crying about it. He... It was awful." Mei Ling cried, placing her head on Komui desk.

"I don't understand what all you're trying to say, Mei Ling. Please repeat that a little slower." Komui told her softly.

"Allen was at a ball with Road Camelot, but they left the mansion to some village. They killed everyone, but Allen wasn't himself. It was strange. He had gone totally crazy! Then he went to Lenalee. They were in a dark place, but she was chained up and Allen went over to her and began crying." Mei Ling said.

Komui patted her shoulder, slightly relieved to hear Lenalee was still alive, but after hearing what she said about the murdering, hurt rested heavily on his chest. "Do you know where this is occurring?" Komui hesitantly asked.

Mei Ling's eyes widened as she reluctantly let the premonition run through her mind again. There had been no visible signs, no names, nothing. She didn't know where any of this was taking place... "The ball... the ball came first... It was a Christmas ball. It's filled with nobles and ministers, but I don't know where any of this is taking place. I only saw the events." Mei Ling muttered, scared.

"Then there's nothing we can do, Mei Ling. It's Christmas. There's going to be balls all over the world like the one you described. I'm sorry." Komui told her.

Mei Ling backed away from the desk. She shook her head, repeatedly saying no. She didn't want to believe it. None of them did, but they didn't understand the expansiveness of the situation whereas Mei Ling saw everything. "No," Mei Ling shook her head fiercely, hugging herself. "That can't be true. All those people can't die. It's not right. Not all of them. No. No, this can't happen! There has to be something!"

Everyone stared at her sadly. Miranda walked over to her, pulling her in carefully to hug Mei Ling's shaking body. Mei Ling hugged her back, but her cries only worsened. She tried activating her Innocence to go through that experience again, but she wasn't able to. She didn't have anymore willpower or energy to use her Innocence again. "It's not fair..."

* * *

><p>Lenalee felt warm liquids surround her body. It was dripping from Allen and onto her. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Lenalee was aware of what it was. Blood, it was all blood. The only liquids that weren't blood were Allen's tears that ran down her neck. He was hugging her, trying to find some comfort, trying to use her to heal his self-inflicted wound, but it wasn't working. Lenalee didn't know what to do. "Allen?" she asked, slowly putting her arms around his body. "Why are you covered in blood?"<p>

"I killed them... I got my wish, Lenalee, but it wasn't what I expected. It's not what I wanted! Revenge isn't what I wanted, this is not what I wanted, this isn't at all... what I wanted. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I deserve to die. I deserve-"

"No you don't." Lenalee said, but she sounded weak and unsure when she said that; neither one convinced. "What do you mean you killed them? Your wish? Revenge?"

"My hometown, I killed everyone, Lenalee... Everyone."

Lenalee's eyes widened in horror, her arms slipping off him. Allen pulled away from her as soon as she had let go, crawling backwards so she could see his eyes. It took a few minutes for Lenalee to see his face and eyes through the darkness, but she found Allen's silver-gray eyes. Allen was broken. He cracked. Tears overflowed from his eyes, blood dripping off him from every place on his body, and he was shaking. "That was my wish, Lenalee. For revenge, to have everyone begging for mercy at my feet, to see them burn in the flames, and to watch them all die painfully. The thrills and excitement were enticing then, but now I regret it. It's not what I thought it would be. It was supposed to be a birthday surprise, and it was a glorious present, but Lenalee... it hurts... and I don't know why." Allen rasped, holding his head. "It was always my dream, so I don't know why it irks me."

Lenalee stroked his hair; blood was there, too. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Lenalee found it impossible to hate him. It sort of scared her. She was going to ask him to explain, but she knew he wouldn't be able to do that right now. "I-I kno-know I'm not the be-best person, but do y-you mi-mind if I stay wi-ith you tonight, Lenalee? I don't deserve yo-your com-comfort, but I just can-can't see the N-Noah right now."

Lenalee pulled him back in for a hug. "I don't know what I can say to you this time, Allen."

"... That's okay... It really is..."

* * *

><p><strong>| - December 31st - |<strong>

Allen opened Road's door, eyes emotionless, as he stalked over to her bed. She was sleeping, but that's what he wanted. He paced over to her bed, putting one knee on it and towered over her. He was going to be here for only a minute. Just a measly minute before he had to say farewell. Morning was coming and it was still dark out. As he stared at her Allen saw blood appear and disappear on her body and all over the room. He could get that time out of his mind. He hadn't told anyone about his true feelings about it either. Only Lenalee knew. He didn't know why he went to her. Maybe because he wanted a hug then, but wasn't going to go to Road. He told his family that was what he had wanted, and it was, it truly was. He was so damn happy they were all dead, but he didn't like it that he had killed them. Maybe, no matter what his ideals and morals were, his heart had always remained humane. He blamed Mana. If Mana had not reached into his heart, then this wouldn't be a problem. He wouldn't have cared about anyone he kill, he wouldn't have hesitated, and wouldn't have doubts. All this was Mana's fault, but Allen let Mana change him. Mana had shown him the good side of humans and life, and because of that this was why Allen had became human long ago. Allen knows he's in the gray and always will be. He's a demon and a human. His demon side kicks in and does what it pleases and Allen couldn't care less, then his human half comes in and makes him regret it and he suffers. Allen was in between, always dancing back and forth between the two. That's why he had to figure out for sure who the hell Allen Walker really was.

Road moved a little. Allen smiled sadly, his hand ghosting over her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. Road moaned, but didn't stir nor did she wake up. He pulled away in spite of wanting to stay by her side. Road went to hug him and bring him closer to her small physique, but Allen diligently moved away with making her stir. He pinned her hands over Road's head, kissing her again. "I mean what I say. I will always love you, Road. You're mine and I'm yours, but for now we must be apart. One day, one sweet day, we will be together again. Hopefully in a place or time when this war is over and when everything is peaceful, or in the afterlife, if there is one." Allen paused, his lips laying on hers. His tongue lick her mouth, but then she started squirming so he stopped. "Through the time I have left my heart will be forever devoted to Lord Millennium and the Clan of Noah, even if we are put against each other in battle. I swear to you I'll never join the Black Order and I wish I could tell you farewell properly, but I can't risk having my memories erased. Oh, Road, I wish were awake to hear all this."

Road moaned again, making Allen smiled blissfully. "I heard a saying once, Road. It went like this... 'If you love something or someone you should let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours'. I'll cherish everything I've learned from all of you and our memories together. I want you to know if I die, if I'm killed, I want it to be by the Noah." Allen breathed, letting his lips leave Road's. "Goodbye, Road."

Allen carefully got off the bed, closing his eyes as he turned around. He didn't want to look at Road as he walked away. When he left Road's room Tyki, Jasdevi, and Skin were awaiting outside for him. He heard a meow and a black cat jumped into his arms, its tails brushing his chin. He looked off to the side to see Mimi staring at him with a sad smile. She was trying to keep herself from lunging at Allen to keep him on the Ark, but she knew it wouldn't work. "You're really going, Allen?" Skin asked quietly.

Allen hesitated, but nodded in confirmation. "I really don't want to. This is my home and it's never easy for a kid to grow up and leave their home all alone, but I know if I stay here things will get worse. I can't hide myself from who I really am and I cannot hide forever behind a mask of lies. My fears are as real as they can be, but I'm facing my greatest fear today... I just hope this is worth it."

Tyki patted his head, ruffling his hair, chuckling, but you could hear the sadness in his tone. "You've really grown up these past six years, shounen. Nevertheless, you'll always be a kid, just like Road."

"Don't go, Allen! Please, don't go!" the twins shouted, tears running down their face and their makeup began smearing. Skin held them back to keep them from tackling Allen. Lulubell continued to purr as he scratched her head, the fluffy tail caressing his face. "No, not a kid, a foolish clown." Allen said, shaking his head. "Why are you guys up so early?"

"We knew you would leave. Do you think we'd let you go without goodbye?" Tyki responded.

"Guess not, but this is only making things harder on me. That's why I was planning on visiting each of you while you were sleeping."

"That's not sweet." Skin told him coldly.

Allen chuckled, nodding and agreeing. It wasn't sweet. It was rude, but it was for the best. "Why didn't you wake Road then?"

Tyki sighed, golden eyes wandering elsewhere. Allen came to a silent understanding that he Tyki and everybody else shared the same thought he did. Road would put up a fight despite her words. She rather see Allen dead than let him walk away. It was going to be hard on her when she finds out he left this morning instead of at night. "Would you mind telling Millenie a message for me, Lulubell?" Allen asked the purring cat. He could trust Lulubell to give him the right message and now something a little off track. "Tell him: I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, but I love you Millenie, and I'm proud to be part of the family. I love this family with all my heart and I can't think of ever betraying the Noah Clan. Your secrets are safe with me until I die, I promise. I've reached my decision-I will leave the Ark, but I am not joining the Black Order. I want to try to live a normal life and stay out of the war until the climax rises. I won't intentionally aid you guys from here on out, but I won't doubt you guys would try to manipulate me... You know I don't mind that. Why else would I have lasted her this long? Also, I want to live a normal life long enough for me to figure out which side I will help at the end of the war. I know I won't have much time, but it should be long enough. If fates decides to put me against the Noah, I assure you that it doesn't mean I hate you. I will be doing what I think is right for me, but if that happens, I wish to die alongside all of you, and if I fail to complete my task, I wish to be killed by my family. I refused to die by the hands of anyone else."

Allen hugged Lulubell as he paced over to Mimi, handing the cat Noah to her. Mimi gladly took her Master from him, but was stunned when Allen hugged her, too. "Take care of Lulubell for me, Mimi. Be careful, because if I'm put up against you in battle I expect all of you, even you Mimi, to fight me like you would the exorcists. I don't care if it's an all out war or you toying with me. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Allen said as he drifted away from her. "Did you get all that Lulu?"

Lulubell meowed. Allen looked at Skin and Jasdevi. The twins were piled in a clump on the ground now as Skin chomped on a piece of candy. He was angry at Allen's decision, but he was showing restraint for the first time. Allen nodded at them, offering one of his rare, genuine smiles. "Don't tell Millenie I'm leaving until I've left. He's supposed to be wiping my memory of you guys because I chose to leave and not join the Black Order."

"Can do." Tyki affirmed, holding out his hand. Allen blinked, but put his hand under Tyki's. When Tyki opened his hand a key fell into Allen's palm. Allen stared at it, biting his lip. How'd Tyki know he was going to do that? "It's the key to her shackles. Hurry up and go."

"How did you-"

"I know you, shounen. We all do. You can thank the twins for risking their hides for this key. Another time. Go. Road is going to be up soon because of the twins crying so loudly."

Allen smiled. He picked up a small bag he had placed by Road's door. He put it around his shoulder, studying his family one last time, before running to the dungeon. When he got there Lenalee was still sleeping. She had cried herself to sleep again. He opened the door quickly and unlocked her chains. He ever so gently picked her up, then ran out of the dungeon. While he was running Lenalee woke up, staring at Allen's pained face. He hadn't noticed until he opened a door to a random place he's been to before, somewhere with Mana, some place none of the Noah would know where to find him. "Allen? Where am I? What-what are you doing?" Lenalee asked, panic written all over her face as she tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"It's okay. Trust me, everything is going to be okay." Allen said under his breath.

Lenalee looked around as the world flew by them. They weren't on the Ark anymore. She woke up just as Allen had jumped out of the door and it closed just as he got out. Trees sometimes scratched them and Lenalee understood they were in a forest. "It's December 31st, Lenalee. I chose to leave to Noah. All I'm doing is returning a favor to you. I'm taking you to the hospital, then I'll find some of the finders and warn them about you. Don't worry, I'll take care of you until then."

Lenalee weakly nodded. "I'll trust you."

Allen inhaled, then exhaled quickly. Why? Why did he bring her? Tyki even knew he was going to bring Lenalee along. Was Allen really too soft-hearted in reality? Damn... It was pretty pathetic. To think he was bitter and stunningly cold-hearted before was unbelievable! It was Mana's fault. All Mana's. Lenalee studied his face with a frail smile before placing her chin on Allen's shoulder. Allen glanced at her, but paid no heed afterwards. Lenalee passed out and Allen focused on running away, running from what he didn't know. His past? His mistakes? His destiny? His family? Himself? These were some answers he will be seeking. "Road...:"

* * *

><p>"ALLLLLLLEEEEENNN!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED ON CHRISTMAS WITH ALLEN, don't worry. I'm planning for that in a later chapter. Kay? Thanks! I hope you enjoyed and like always, please leave a comment. It's always appreciated and I'll try to reply to a few. Thanks again! <strong>

**I do not OWN the Muscian's Melody!**


	25. Walker Road

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 25**

**Walker Road**

* * *

><p>General Cross stared blankly at the wall. With Judgement in his grasp, Cross twirled it around as his cigarette hung loosely from his lips-occasionally he would puff out some nasty fumes-but otherwise he didn't move. Many thoughts lingered, many of which consisted of the past and Allen Walker. He would sometimes laugh for the sheer pleasure of it as he reminisced and wonders about the current circumstances. What-if questions kept crossing his mind. Normally Cross wouldn't be one to ask about the second chances and possibilities that could occur, that could have happened, so it could be considered strange behavior on his part. Now, more than ever, he was thinking back to the days before he had joined the Black Order. Now, unlike before, he was thoroughly understanding the warnings he never cared to heed, and now... Well, he didn't know entirely if it were a bad thing he acted as stubborn and naïve as he did then, or a good thing. Even then, when he had been young and ignorant-not that he'd ever admit, of course-Cross had been very sharp, had strong instincts, high intellect, and was mostly understanding. It was always the Walkers that he never understood completely. It was always them that seemed so far out of reach until the last moment. It was the Walkers who stay in the shadows until the highest turn of events.<p>

And it was now that Allen Walker has risen from the shadows completely. So Cross knew all too well what that meant. '_For two sides of this war that is bad, but to third side it is greatness. The third side which the Walkers started and the side that shall end it all. Allen, do you even comprehend your importance to this war? Growing up with the Noah, was it a good thing? Should I have gone to Mana's grave and taken you myself?_' Cross exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh.

"_This war is already nearing its end, Marian. Whether it be two months longer or twenty years, the end will come soon. We cannot let the Black Order nor the Noah win._"

"_Ha! And you care to stop both? How are you to do that, I wonder?_"

"_You don't see the meaning of my words, Marian, do you?_"

"_What do you propose, Mana? And you, Neah? Do you agree with your delusional brother?_"

"_Marian, you know of the Noah, because you know of me, and you know of the Black Order, also because of me, then you know of their war, granted I'm at fault for that, too. Who do you think should win_?"

"_I'm just a magician who could care less about it, Neah. I don't like work and being caught in the crossfire between the two will get me to use much more effort than I can afford to lose._"

"_Cross, sometimes I think you're a hopeless case... What about you Maria, what side do you think should win?_"

"_Neah, this argument is pointless. Needless to say, the Black Order has to win or the world will come to an end at the hands of the Noah and their leader. Frankly, I agree with Marian and wish to stay out of the crossfire. You play with fire, you get burned, and I'm not willing to stake my life for it. Victory on either side doesn't matter to me. I have my life to live, my path set before me, and I intend to do what I can, when I can, with the time I'm given. If the Black Order wins, great. If the Noah win the war, then so be it. My death will come when it comes, and I don't intend to become a lost soul in a war because of foolishness. I am no fool._"

Cross chuckled lightly as he remembered the faces of the Walker brothers made then. He slammed his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair, as his eyes lit up. He poured himself a cup of expensive red wine. He'd prefer whiskey or beer, but the Black Order's guards that went to town to get some alcohol bought wine. So he was stuck with it. He could care less at the moment. Cross took a small sip, then let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling.

"_I agree with you. No point in getting burned, labeled a fool, and whatnot, but what if we were to control that fire? Burn them, save our asses, and stop the war before either one of the clashing sides can win._"

"_That's ridiculous!_"

"_Neah, you've spent too much time with your brother. You've become an idealist_"

"_Laugh it up you two! But when this war ends humanity will be lost no matter which side wins! That is why I'm suggesting a we create a third side and I trust you three above all others._" Neah exclaimed.

"_What Neah is trying to say is that there's a whole lot more to this war then what you see and more than what you hear. No one recognizes the dangers lurking on both sides. The Black Order has more than one objective in this war. It's not all about just winning it."_

"Sometimes I think I never fully understood them. They were both crazy... But they were right." Cross whispered, closing his eyes. "Calamity will fall upon us all, and only Allen can decide the outcome. Everyone else must aid him on his journey, for not even Neah could help him, and if we don't act fast enough, the Noah will consume him completely and it will be too late and all of what we've done and have lost will have been for nothing. It all depends on Allen... and his decision." Cross rubbed face. "Look at me, I'm ranting to myself."

* * *

><p>Komui gazed eerily at the phone as Reever insisted he take the call. It was bizarre, how Reever acted. When he picked up the phone (because Komui wouldn't 'cause he was too depressed over Lenalee being missing still and he indulged himself in his paperwork-high regards to him for actually working, he deserves a pat on the back-so Komui had ignored the consistent ringing. Whoever was calling was trying to get a hold of him for ten minutes before Reever stormed in the office and picked up the lousy phone.) Reever had dropped all the files he had in his hands and they created a huge mess on the-for once-clean floor. That gained Komui's attention and he actually glared at Reever for making the mess. He had been working so hard and finishing all his paperwork had gotten rid of 95 percent of the mess that had been stored in Komui's office-the other five percent were Komui's drills, books, old letters and other junk.<p>

Reever also went through several reactions. First, he was surprised. Once the surprise was gone he looked confused and frustrated, then anger set in. After he got over te anger he turned curious and wary, but spun around and ran through the crowd of scientists and even pushed aside Kanda, Marie, and Miranda who had returned from a recent mission and were waiting to speak to Komui about the assignment. He slammed his hand on the desk and spent five minutes arguing with Komui to get him on the phone.

"God dammit, Komui, take the phone already! It's important!" Reever yelled.

"I'm working." Komui whispered, signing his name at the bottom of the paper before stacking it on top of a pillar of finished paperwork and reaching for another sheet in the need-to-finish-stack. "Tell whoever it is to call later, Section Leader Reever. I'm busy."

"But this is more important!"

"Not important enough. If it were that important someone would have come here in person."

Reever groaned, shocking everyone when he took Komui's sheet of paper and ripped it up, then pushing all stacks of paper on Komui's desk onto the floor. Komui looked up, pointed his pen at Reever, and glared at him, but when he saw the intense concern and urgency in Reever's eyes, he sighed and complied, taking the phone from Reever, mumbling something about Reever being out of control or something along those lines. No one really heard him.

"Hello?" Komui drawled dryly.

"Supervisor Komui?"

"Yes, this is him. And you?"

"I'm a finder-Toma. My group were heading back to Headquarters and were supposed to be there earlier today, but yesterday we... We found Lenalee Lee." Toma said softly, almost hesitantly.

Komui's eyes widened and he dropped his pen. He didn't know what to say at first and for several minutes contemplated on what to say in return. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asked the question he never wanted to. "Dead... or alive?"

"Alive, sir." With that said, a large amount of pressure was released from his chest and he felt his eyes sting. "She's sleeping right now. We're at the hospital. The doctors say the majority of her injuries are nothing to worry about, but the most substantial damage is with her blood. She's receiving a transfusion because she lost a lot of blood apparently, but that's the main concern with her health. She'll live. However, there's someone else here. I don't know if he'll talk to you, but I think you might want to talk to him. He's going to leave very soon. I think he'll ditch us in the middle of the night tonight so...?"

Komui's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slanted. Both in confusion and anger. He knew who Toma was referring to without having the finder tell him. Call it a gut feeling. "Is he there with you right now?"

"Yes."

"Please put him on."

"Yes, sir."

Silence, a very brief silence, filled the air. Then Komui could hear a steady breathing through the ear piece and Komui took a deep, calming breath. "This is Allen, right?"

A very soft, slightly unsettling, voice answer. "Yes, Komui. Don't worry, I'm no threat to your sister. I brought her to the hospital and told the finders about her. I assume you'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning to pick her up. The finder hadn't mention this, but we're only a boat ride away from your new HQ. It'll only be a few hours as long as the waters stay calm. And before you ask, no, this is not a trick. Lenalee is alive, there's no akuma here, no Noah, no planned ambush. Only me."

"Today's the second." Komui stated, looking at the very ticked Kanda. Perhaps he shouldn't have said Allen's name? Although Kanda wasn't the only one angry. Ever since Allen took Lenalee no one has been able to bit down their anger when someone mentions his name. By now, Komui has got the hint of what's going on. Half the staff ought to change their minds about Allen after they hear about this. No doubt Lenalee will defend him even more, too. "That means you reached your decision two days ago."

"I have. I chose my third option, Supervisor." Allen said quietly. Komui could hardly hear him.

"You never did explain that. What's your third option?"

For a good minute or so, Allen didn't answer, and when he did, Komui could almost feel the remorse and sadness emitting from his weak tone. He wondered how Allen looked. "I join neither side of the war and stay out of it. So I left the Noah."

Komui couldn't smile nor frown. Allen would be completely alone from now on. He would walk the streets by himself. What about the akuma? Would they leave Allen alone? And the Black Order would chase him down. If Komui doesn't give the orders to, then someone else will. There may not be many people with superiority over Komui, but the people that were would tell him to do so. Or if so many people disagree Komui will have no choice but to comply and order the exorcists to hunt him down and bring him in forcefully.

"Does this mean the Order should still consider you a threat, Allen Walker?" Komui inquired.

"I can't say... I'm looking for my answers. That is one of them. I know... No matter how long I run or hide... I know I'll be brought back into the war. Whether I stand with the Black Order when that time comes has yet to be decided. Until then, I suppose I am a threat. If you do-no-when you do stand in my way, and if I'm given no choice, I will kill any one of the Black Order if I deem it necessary."

"Then it would be your choice and not the Earl's if that happens." Komui whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"... Yes. I should go now."

"Wait!" Komui bellowed, hoping Allen doesn't hang up. When he heard a sigh he knew Allen chose to listen to whatever Komui had left to say. That still didn't mean he wouldn't hang up if Komi mentions something he doesn't want to hear. "I have to know Allen. Now that you've finally killed, how does it feel? Do you feel better now that you've had your revenge on that village? Do you feel pride? Are you happy with what you've done?"

"How did you know?" Allen demanded.

"Mei Ling had a premonition. Plus you killed a few of our exorcists when you took Lenalee. I have to know, Allen. Please answer my question. How do you feel now that you've taken the lives of humans?"

Again, silence passed. Now for a few short moments, but for a long time. Komui was too focused on listening to Allen's breathing to make sure he was still there to count the minutes. To make his final judgement about Allen he had to hear what Allen had to say about that. And when he finally replied, it was curt, quiet, and strained. "It was blissful... at first."

Allen handed the phone back to Toma and Komui listened to Toma's report on Lenalee and where they were. While he talked he could see the relieved expressions from the Black Order members. The news traveled fast. By time Komui hung the phone up several other exorcists had joined them. Komui then told them all about Lenalee, but left out the part about Allen and what he said for the time being. He would discuss this with the Generals to see what they think. After he received Lenalee. Eventually, though, he Bookman would find out and Lavi would, too. Lenalee is likely to tell everyone that Allen had some played a part in her return, but... The future for Allen and the Black Order was uncertain to say the least."

* * *

><p>Allen stared at Lenalee as she slept. He caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing over the small cut. Some part of him found it hard to abandon her right there, but knew it was the right thing to do. He could see she was becoming attached to him. That became crystal clear in the month of December. Allen had also grown attached to Lenalee in some way and he knew that he'd meet her again. He also knew Road would probably reject all the facts and blame Lenalee for him choosing to leave. That sealed Lenalee's fate right there. He was sure Road would eventually find Lenalee. Both of them will end up battling each other until the other is dead or until both die. Road will break Lenalee and she'll die. Unless Lenalee becomes stronger, Road will kill her. Her physical ability won't be needed for Lenalee to fight Road. She needed to become stronger with her mind as well as her physical ability. Then, it also depends on what her Innocence does. It's been a month and she still couldn't activate her Dark Boots. Not since Edo.<p>

As Allen sees it, Lenalee will die. Even if Road doesn't get to her, Lenalee would be broken far too easily. Lenalee was weaker than even Allen when it came to their mental ability. That is not hard to see. Yet, Allen hopes Lenalee lives. At least long enough for her to see his final decision. When that time comes. "I should go now... Before I get too close to you. I cannot accept your friendship, Lenalee, and for that I'm sorry. Our worlds are just too far apart. I thank you for what you've done for me, but it'd be best for us all if you forget about saving me. You probably can't hear me right now, but I'll say it anyways." Allen removed his hand from Lenalee's cheek and Lenalee twitched. "Thank you for all you've done and offered me... I hope one of the other Noah get to you before Road. It'll spare you... just about everything..."

Allen walked away. Far away. He left the hospital and the town that it sat in. He traveled a few towns over, but his mind remain blank, even as he let his eyes wander and observe all the happiness and sorrow around him. He kept to himself and wore a black coat to cover himself up. He pulled the hood up to conceal his eyes, scar, and hair in case he did happen to run into someone. Never once did he stop. That is, not until he reached a specific place. When he stopped it was at an all too familiar road. One that had spent countless nights tormenting Allen in dark nights. As twisted as it was, it was a light in the abyss Allen dwindled in. A fond memory he cherished yet despised. He had spent a week, maybe a month, in the meadows at the beginning of the road, also the entrance to the dinky town. It near the end of this road lie what set his fate five years ago. It was a little less than a quarter mile further back from that eerie place, surrounded by many buildings and houses, that ruined a man already crippled because of insanity and strange, childish quirks and the spot that put a large dent in Allen in multiple way.

That was also the spot Allen stood in the present. Funny, in a sick way to Allen, how his past and present combined and washed together when he stood there, eyeing the middle of the dirt road. The road was empty and the moon illuminated that road as if to mock Allen, to remind him of what happened there and it had all been Allen's fault for being so foolish. He never told anyone about it, this town, how Mana died, any of it, because he knew what his family would say. He could almost each each of the Noah talking to him in his head. Of course they would each tell him the message in a different way with a different choice of words.

You were just a kid Allen. You didn't know better. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. That would be the most subtle and cliché way to put it. That's how Tyki would put it. The twins, heh, they'd say: You were just a dumb kid. Yeah, dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb dumb! Yeah, so forget about it. You're not that dumb anymore. They'd also get into a fight about it because Allen would have reacted in a way they didn't want and so they'd try to smooth it over and blame the other twin. Road would be like Tyki and say it sweetly as she hugged Allen, trying to soothe Allen and try her best to distract him. Earl would be like them. Sheryl would be way too overdramatic and add something about letting Sheryl be his father now or something. While Lulubell... she would be blunt. She'd say: It was your fault for not paying attention. However, that is to be expected from a child. They're not observant. Then it would also be Mana's fault for being foolish enough to jump in the way.

Nevertheless, no matter what anyone would say or how they put it, or how Allen tries to see it, Allen will always blame himself. He could never blame Mana for jumping in the way. Allen was old enough to know better than to walk in the road, especially without looking first. It also wasn't the carriage driver's fault. Actually, the driver had jumped out of the carriage, then chased it when the horse went berserk for some unknown reason. In the end, the results were the same.

Walking to the center of the road, feeling nervous and queasy as he approached the spot of his father's death. Image flickered before his vision and as he got on one knee, lowered his hands to the ground, he could see the blood and Mana's dying body. Of course none of that blood had ever reached Allen. He still saw the blood coming out of Mana's mouth and slipping through the cracks of broken wood. That was something a kid should have never seen. But Allen saw it. Then, and before that. More than ever, he saw it now. The blood the Noah and akuma spilled, and the blood Allen spilled. Sometimes, when he looked at his hands he could swear he saw blood sticking to them. Right now, though, he had a hard time standing it. The blood he saw on the ground was from the past and not real. It was just a memory. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Shakily, Allen stood up, inhaling a sharp breath. He staggered forward as he felt his stomach churn. He could see the hill from where he was. It was closer to that spot than he thought or he was just a little faster than Allen believed, because it didn't take long for Allen to arrive at the Mana's grave. The tree still looked just as dead and bare like it had before. He wished it had been spring so he could at least see some leaves, some life, on the tree, but this place was going to remain solemn and deathly. Nothing would change that, not even the seasons.

Allen got on both knees this time. His hands shook violently as he wiped the dirt of the words engraved on the tombstone. MANA WALKER-that's what was written and it stood out more than the small words lying beneath his name. Allen didn't read them when he was a child and he didn't want to now. They weren't Allen's words and they weren't Mana's. They were some stranger's and they shouldn't be there. So he refused to read it. To enforce that he kept the dirt and moss on the lower half of the stone. The black sky appeared blood red in Allen's eyes when he looked up. Red like the night fateful night that brought the Earl to young Allen Walker who spent Christmas Eve and Christmas mourning over the loss of his father while others stayed indoors celebrating or having fun. Even on Christmas the Millennium Earl continued his dirty work to offer to bring back the lost souls of loved ones. It was that one soul that Allen had brought back momentarily that forced Allen to leave the Noah, though.

When Allen thinks about it... Allen noticed how much stronger his feelings were for Mana than they were for the Noah. So he set out on to the place that had ended one connection and started another. Here now, at this very moment, it severed another connection and something new formed. From this day forth Allen would see the world in a different perspective and it would be this spot that started the new path Allen walked. This time he'll be walking away with Mana in his shadows and heart. But also with the Noah. During his new journey he would keep in mind what Mana would want for his son. Maybe he could discover something about his father that he hadn't known before. Like Mana's family. Who Neah Walker was. Anything. He hoped in the process this would help Allen find out who he was. Mana was a big part of his life and a big part of Allen, so he saw this as a big part of his journey. This wouldn't be the only thing he searched for. There would be questions he sought the answers to. He knew, though, Mana was centered around it. He knew it in his heart.

Allen stared at the tombstone for the most part of the night. He sat there, in the snow, hugging his knees. He sat there trying to weep, but no tears came. Instead he wallowed in the past and even in self-pity. He also sat there thinking about long lost memories. He sat there thinking about the Noah, especially Road. He kept the war and Black Order out of his mind. Often, he would say something to himself and to Mana's grave. When it started snowing it was morning and Allen didn't get a wink of sleep since he was stuck in his thoughts. His mind didn't even process that it had been many hours and the Black Order would likely be searching for Allen to see if he stuck close to the town Allen left Road in. Which he somewhat did. There was enough distance between him and that hospital. Allen made sure of it.

"Mana, I love you, and I miss you." Allen whispered, blinking, trying to keep his eyes open now that lack of one night's rest was getting to him. "Now more ever, I miss you."

"People will think you're crazy if they hear you talking to yourself." a voice said.

Allen patted the tombstone, standing up, and facing the person who spoke to him. It was an old lady. She was half Allen's size and her hair was a dark brown that was diminishing into a light gray color. She used a cane to help her walk as she came up the hill. Allen took a few steps back, making sure she wasn't an akuma. She wasn't. He noticed the grim look she had when she stood beside him and stared at Mana's grave. While she studied that, Allen studied her. Her dress was black with a purple layer of fabric circling around her neck. It was stitched to the dress. Naturally, the lady also wore a thick coat to keep her warm in this freezing weather. Although it was unbuttoned. Her hair was very long, proving she hadn't cut it in many years and some of it fell around her shoulders while the rest was held up. She wore two or three strings of beads in her hair, too. After so long she noticed his staring and he quickly averted his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"This is the first time I've seen someone here at this man's grave. I rarely come to town, but when I do I always walk by this hill. Barba sometimes comes over here to place some flowers in front of it. He says it's too lonely and sad for the man." she said and Allen mentally noted at how her voice was distinctively cracked and hoarse.

"That's nice, but why would uh... Barba?" Allen waited for her confirmation before continuing. When she nodded and looked up at him, he went on. "Why would Barba do that for a person he didn't even know?"

"We've met him a few times in the past."

"You have?" Allen must have looked bewildered because she laughed at him and if the cold wasn't pinching his cheeks enough to make them pink, then they sure were pink now.

"Before his death we hadn't seen Mana for many, many years. He was a good man. I understand he had adopted a young boy as well. I presume that's you."

Allen must look pretty dumb with his mouth slightly open and the surprise freezing into his facial expression. Though his cheeks felt hot. He knew his face was red from embarrassment-although he had no idea why he was embarrassed-without having to look in a mirror. He fixed his composure and eyed her warily yet curiously. The warmth in his cheeks faded away and sadness etched into his eyes as a frown appeared. "Yes." He stared at the grave again and now that all the snow was off it, he could see some dry blood still on there. Amazing. It should have been washed away by now. He had to be imagining it. "Who are you?"

"I thought you'd be more polite being Mana's son and all. That's not how you ask someone their name." she chided.

Again, Allen had to look pretty dumb and hilarious because she laughed again. Even so, he corrected himself. "I'm sorry, ma'am. My name is-"

"Allen."

"How did you know that?"

"Mana loved that name. He often wished his name had been Allen. It's only natural he name his son Allen."

Well, that's new. "Really? Because I thought he named me after his dead dog cause he didn't want to take the effort to think of a better name."

Allen found himself smiling. A true, sincere smile. It was nice to know Mana actually named him Allen not just because his dog Allen had died when he came into Mana's life. Mother even seemed amused at the sarcastic remark. Allen started to like his name even more knowing that Mana thought it was special. Road always said Allen was the only name that would suit the white-haired boy though.

Allen looked at the old lady again and realized she was carrying a bag. Probably food or something for the house. Something small. He had no idea how he missed that before. "Well, you're right. My name is Allen. May I ask yours?"

"Everyone calls me Mother." she said, sighing. "You're still grieving Mana's death, aren't you, Allen?"

Allen was dumbfounded by the question. He didn't really react, but kept looking away from her as she tried to meet his eyes. Eventually he found the bag being placed in his arms and he still ended up looking at Mother. She already had her back turned and was walking away. Allen was confused. She walked away without saying anything and something told Allen he should follow. Maybe it was the paper bag.

"Excuse me, Mother, but where are you going?" Now that was just a dumb question he mentally added.

"Home. It's the next town over. Right down that path. If the snow comes down hard, then it'll take us an hour to get back. If not, we should get arrive no later than twenty minutes after you finally shuffle your feet. Come on now, I don't have all day to wait around for you." Mother said.

"We?" Allen asked. She only continued walking and Allen could already see the impatience she wielded. "We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Exactly that! And don't drop that bag! I'll have your head if you do!" Mother yelled.

Allen nodded, then realized she wasn't looking at him. By now she was at the bottom of the hill and walking down the path. She was pretty fast for an old lady... Oddly enough, she freaking scared him. "Well? Don't stand there like an idiot, small fry! Get moving!" Mother barked.

Allen jumped, but ran as quickly as he could to catch up to her. His breath kept blocking his vision and he almost fell because of the snow and slush. She stopped and sent his a fiery glare when he managed to fall, but made sure to hold the bag above his head to keep himself from shuishing its contents. He was extremely cold and probably ice now. He could use some warmth to thaw out his body, but that look he sent her was not the heat he wanted. He carefully stood up, mumbled an apology, and walked beside her to her home.

"Mother?" he whispered, gulping nervously and smiling weakly.

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind my asking, why am I carrying you grocery bag?"

"It's only right for you to carry it for me."

"Because you're old?" Allen howled when her cane hit his back and whacked his head. Then she stood in front of him and slammed the bottom of the cane on his toe.

"Because I'm a woman and you're a man. It's only natural for a real man, especially a gentleman, to carry a bag for a _young _lady. I still got many years left in my life! Don't you dare call me old again, understand?" Mother scolded.

"Yes, ma'am! Sor-sorry! I didn't... I mean... Sorry." Allen whimpered.

For the rest of the trip Allen made sure to not ask another question. In the back of his mind he kept telling himself never to let the word old escape his lips ever again. True enough, he should've known better. When they got to a fairly large town he admired his surroundings. It actually wasn't that big, but the hospital and all other buildings were huge that it seemed big. Mother lived on the far side of the town and when they got to the stone fence a very tall man with rosy cheeks, a straw hat, and goofy smile came outside. Allen's body was numb from the cold and he wondered if Mother felt the same.

"Mother, you're back! I was getting worried you'd get stuck in the storm. Oh, who's this?" the man, Barba-Allen guessed-said with deep concern.

"This is Allen. You do can get acquainted inside, Barba."

Barba practically dragged Allen inside. Allen was so confused as to why he was there, but allowed himself to be brought into their small, comfy, cozy, _pleasantly warm _home. He could feel the ice covering his skin crack and melt away as the heat embraced his body, but he was still cold because of his clothes. Forgetting about why he had it up, he pushed his hood down and Barba took the bag from his hands. For a while Allen was ordered around about not tracking snow through the house and taking his shoes off and a whole lot more before he actually managed to get ushered to a table. It was in the kitchen and Allen spent a few minutes studying it before he stared at the table blankly, rubbing his arms and hands. By the way, Barba had also ushered his coat off and happily hung it up on a rack.

"Here, you must be hungry." Barba said cheerfully as he placed a plate full of warm breakfast goods. "I sure wasn't expecting any guests today, but I'm glad I made extras. Go ahead, dig in."

"Erm, you sure?" Allen asked.

"Yes, of course! What kind of person would I be if I let you starve! Look at you, you're so thin! Do you eat enough?" Barba asked as he sat down beside Mother.

Allen softly laughed as he picked up a fork and took a small bite of the warm sausage. It was so delicious. "I eat enough... to satisfy a 40 kings and their armies." he said, whispering the last part to himself.

"When he's done eating, please take Allen to the guest room, Barba." Mother said.

"Guest room? Ma'am... uh... Mother, I can't stay. I have to-"

"Sleep. There's no way you slept in that blistering cold. Just by looking at you I can tell you haven't had much sleep in the last week and I know you were outside all night since you were covered in ice when I met you. You eat and sleep first, then we'll talk." Mother ordered.

"Yes... Mother."

Allen bit his tongue, too afraid to say anything else. He didn't want to argue and he didn't want to be whacked again. It wasn't at all what he was expecting, but he'll have to accept it for now. He really did need sleep and he almost did fall asleep eating. No, he definitely had to eat first. So when he finished he actually fell asleep in his chair! Mother and Barba were more amused than angry. How could they be angry?

* * *

><p><strong>It's been almost a month since my last update. So sorry. I was trying to figure out how to write this new chapter. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I'll read through it soon and fix them if there any. Also, so sorry if I worried anyone about the status of Pure Colors. I hope this was fulfilling for everyone. Also, just in case, I thought I should mak note of this. My penname changed. It wsa Snow Moon Assailant and is now Snow Shadows. Just thought I'd mention that. Have a wonderful day and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	26. Sensitivity

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 26**

**Sensitivity**

* * *

><p>When Lenalee woke up she found a pair of worried eyes hovering above her. Her mind was a little fuzzy and after nearly a month in the Ark she assumed it was Allen. There's no way the Noah would be worried about her, but Allen was different. Despite her head hurting and the aches in her entire body, Lenalee sat up and many bright colors filled her vision, however, the person helped her sit up rather than argue with her and Lenalee stared at the person again, waiting for the color blobs to leave her vision. She also felt dizzy.<p>

"Lenalee, are you okay?"

Lenalee nodded her head and a few moments passed in awkward silence. Then when she saw who it was her breath got caught in her throat. It was an unbelievable sight. Naturally she was confused and so lost. "Rick? Rick? Rick!" Lenalee hugged the boy with great relief, but then she pushed him away after he laughed. "What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!"

"So are you." came a sharp response, but from someone in the corner.

"But... What... Huh?" Lenalee watched Rick, angry yet happy and relieved. Why was he alive? How was he alive? Lenalee was sure of what she saw. "Allen... he killed you."

"No, sweetheart, that kid didn't kill us."

Lenalee glared at the person who said that and found herself gawking. Both Zeres and Pandora were casually sitting in chairs by the door. Probably keeping guard. There was also a girl with shiny black hair placed in braids. She looked disheveled and beaten up. Her eyes were cold, a very distinctive lavender. One would describe her as evil with her appearance, and with that look on her face, but she wore the exorcist coat. She was actually beautiful and a little tall. However, Lenalee felt like she regarded her as a worthless little worm.

Quickly, she looked at Zeres and Pandora. Zeres was twirling his short metal staff around out of boredom, but he smirked at seeing Lenalee's expression. One with anger, confusion, embarrassment because Zeres had the audacity to call her sweetheart in such a bitter and hard-toned way. Seriously! He sounded like he'd rather slit his own throat or have rocks scrap his esophagus than call her sweetheart blandly. Maybe that was his idea of a joke, but Lenalee wasn't laughing.

"How are you three alive?" Lenalee asked.

"Good question!" Zeres exclaimed, putting his metal rod in a black leather holster as he gave her a wicked grin. "Unfortunately none of us have the answer to that either. All we know is Central was behind it. The CROW members. Actually, other than that Leverrier dumbass and those Third Exorcists, you're the only one that knows and we spent the last month searching for you with this chick. By the way, her name is Ilinca. She's one of our Sokalo's students and-"

"Zeres, just shut up!" Rick bellowed, throwing a syringe at the black-haired rival of his, but the Rick's dismay, he caught the syringe before it hit his eyeball. He turned to Lenalee and smiled sincerely, placing his hand on top of hers and Zeres scoffed. "Actually, we met Ilinca a week ago. We don't know the entire truth behind it, but Link said that Madarao secretly replaced the our real Innocence with decoys items that looked exactly like our Innocence. It really ticked us off, but their plan worked."

"Clarify, please." Lenalee mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. Well, the decoy items were fake, of course, and they replaced them, so Allen took three Innocence fragments that didn't belong to an accommodator. Ours was kept safely in Link's hands and once all the Exorcists left to chase down Allen in HQ the doctors immediately tended to us. Allen hit my leg arterty, the bastard, and Zeres almost got a punctures lung, and Pandora took most of the damage. Which means, Allen screwed up. He could have killed us, but he was so stirred by the... memories he relayed to us... Yeah, I'll go with that. Anyway, he was so stirred and restless and trying to hastily get away, that he missed our vital signs. I guess the Head Nurse also knows about us and a few nurses, but other than that, our status has been labeled dead." Rick explained.

"Basically, you three just got lucky." Lenalee said.

"Yes, that's right." Pandora said softly.

"But why did they replace just your Innocence?"

"Allen confessed the Black Order who his targets were. Us three were on his hit list, so they thought Allen would come after us." Zeres stated.

"That means Central knew Allen was coming before anyone else did... And they never warned us. But what if they were wrong? What if he tried to kill someone else or if he took somebody else's Innocence? That's just... that is..."

Zeres shrugged. "Then anyone else would have died or been sent home after they lost their Innocence. Central only tried protecting us because they wanted to be smug. They find our abilities useful and don't want to sacrifice us just yet. That, and they wanted to prove they could outsmart the Noah."

Lenalee furrowed her brows, gripping the blanket tightly. Leverrier had to be behind this. He was in charge of Central and the CROW. So that's only natural. But she also knew that the reasons they protected those three weren't that simple. You could even see Zeres and Rick didn't believe all of it either. "Don't shoot me those angry eyes. That's what Link told us and we're just answering your questions. If ya ask me I'd say they left us as open targets rather than tried to save our rear ends. They replaced our Innocence, but they left us there like sitting ducks waiting for the bullet. The Innocence they replaced with ours was probably fake as well. If you look at all the facts hiding in their lies. There's no way they'd risk real Innocence unless there was something for them to gain." Zeres seethed.

"I take it you talked to Leverrier as well, didn't you?" Lenalee sighed as Rick nodded. "But I agree with you. They're covering up the truth... Just like before."

"What about you, Lenalee, how come you're still alive? I would have thought Allen or the other Noah would have killed you." Zeres said.

Lenalee pursed her lips together. She studied the room and came up disappointed. Allen wasn't there. She was really hoping he'd become an ally. He did say he left the Noah. That meant he took the third option. It wasn't all too surprising. Just disappointing.

"The goddamn kid got away minutes before we arrived." Rick hissed.

"He saved me."

"But he also took you in the first place!"

"Yes, but... I'm too tired to argue with you about it. It's not like I can actually expect you to agree with me." Lenalee said as she laid back down.

Why did Allen have to be so complex? Why couldn't he be a friend? It was unfair. Though, she had to give him credit. He did leave the Noah, but he was a clever and devious beansprout.

Lenalee felt Rick remove his hand from hers rather quickly as the door slammed open. Lenalee also shot up at that. Luckily, it was just Kanda. A very pissed off Kanda. Words will never be able to describe that scary look he had and how terrible and great his anger was. Lenalee wanted to squeal and hid under the covers, but managed to stand up and put her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest.

"Yuu Kanda! This is a hospital! Be quieter for Pete's sake. Some people are trying to _sleep_ and _rest _in peace." Lenalee scolded.

Kanda glared at her, but it quickly softened. He sheathed Mugen, then entered the room for Komui and Reever to come in. Komui inspected everyone and everything in the room. He nodded at Ilinca who merely turned her head away. As for the supposed-to-be-dead Exorcists, he only smiled. Lenalee guessed he was filled in. Her mighty appearance fellt to shambles when Komui looked at her. His eyes were soft, he looked tired as usual, but she could see the distress written in his eyes. The distress and concern that have hurt her brother in the last few weeks.

Lenalee watched with sadness as a solemn tear rolled down Komui's cheek. She ran over to him and embraced him tightly and both were crying now. Komui was sniffling and Lenalee straight-out sobbing. "I missed you, Brother." Lenalee uttered. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm just happy you're back." Komui whispered. "And alive."

* * *

><p><strong>-| * Allen * | -<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen frowned at the ceiling. Why did he come to this little house again? That's right. Because he wanted to stay out of the storm. He shouldn't stay long. That's the wise thing to do. He is going to learn, not make hold hands and form bonds. He sighed when a knock sounded through the otherwise quiet room. He stood up and trudged to the door. When he opened it Barba stood there with a smile and all Allen could do was strain his lips to form a smile.<p>

"Hello, Allen. Mother told me to come up here to see if you're doing alright. You've been up here since noon yesterday." Barba said.

"Sorry to have worried the both of you, but I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking. I tend to do a lot of that lately." Allen said, barely above a whisper.

"If you don't mind, I'm making beef stew for dinner. I'm sorry to ask you since you're our guest, but would you help me? I'm making a big pot and we're going to have a few visitors. I wouldn't ask, but I could use an extra pair of hands." Barba told him.

Allen nodded and Barba practically jumped up and down in excitement. He was easily made happy. Allen followed him to the kitchen, then he stared at his gloves. He forgot about that. He would have to take them off to help. "Uh... Barba... I would love to help, but my... my hand, it's... unsightly. I should... I don't think I can-"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Please Allen, you're welcomed here and we're not going to judge you. Mother and I have seen a lot of things in life, and whatever is wrong with your hand, I'm sure it's not that bad." Barba said as he got the pots, knives, and vegetables out. "Take you gloves off, rolled up your sleeves, and wash your hands. You need clean hands to cook."

Barba sounded so cheery. It was almost contagious, but Allen couldn't find a way to smile in this situation. "Then I'm not the extra pair of hands you're looking for. My hands aren't clean. They're stained with blood now." Allen murmured. Barba looked at Allen. The boy was held his hands up and he could see him trembling. Allen looked scared. Angry, even. Unlike most people, though, Barba saw the lost child in those frightened eyes, and the deep sorrow that has forever penetrated Allen's heart. Barba has seen many people come to this house with that look. That insecurity wrapped around Allen like a blanket more than anyone else. Barba also knew better than to mention it. Instead, for the time being, he smiled again and pretended not to hear Allen's words. When Allen caught him staring, he looked like he petrified, then he did his best to awkwardly fix the situation. "I'm sorry, Barba. Um, do you promise to... not hate me or think of e as a monster when you see it? My arm?"

Barba stood in front of Allen and put an impossibly large hand on Allen's shoulder, then his other hand lay against Allen's chest, directly in front of Allen's chest. "I don't judge people form their appearance, Allen. I judge people from what's inside of them. I know you're a good person. So I could never hate you or think you're a monster."

Allen looked at Barba. He was a silly person really. It was hard to hate him. Impossible. Allen felt he could trust Barba's words. They were so earnest. Just like his words, Barba was a candid man. And unlike most childish people, Barba could be taken seriously without difficulty. He understands the severity of Allen's question and approached it well. So well that Allen wanted to hug the man. He felt like they were the best of friends and they have only spent a few minutes together. That was hard to do. Even harder to gain Allen's trust. Which he did also. Like Mother. '_These people... They're different from others. Genuine... Unique... They're... They're like you, Mana._'

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Allen?" Barba asked and Allen looked at Barba like a child would their role model, their hero. Allen smiled, still full of sorrow and weak cheeriness, but it wasn't fake or strained. Though it was small it meant so much for Allen. It was like a great deal of pressure had already been lifted of his shoulders. "I'm judging-"

"My heart..."

Barba chuckled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Allen carefully and nervously took his gloves off and slip them in his pocket. He had difficulty rolling his sleeves up so they would stay at his forearms, so Barba helped him and he didn't even ask a question about Allen's arm. He looked at it for no more than a few seconds and when he rolled up the sleeves for Allen he was chatting away. Many times he mentioned flowers. He said they were so beautiful and colorful. They were bright and they smelled so nice. Flowers were always bound to make anyone happy. Obviously, Allen thought, they made Barba a lot happier than most people. "It's such a shame they can't live in the winter cold." Allen uttered as he washed his hands.

"I know, but when spring comes they'll bloom magnificently. Snow is very important, you know. If it wasn't important then why would we have it?" Barba said.

Allen picked up a nice after he cleaned a few carrots. He took one of the carrots and cut off the leafy greens, then carefully sliced the carrot into typically average sizes for beef soup. He knew he would love it. "But why is snow important. What good does it do? I mean, the snow kills the flowers and bugs and the trees are pretty much dead in the winter. Animals sleep during the snowy season... It's sort of like it's a bad thing, sort of like everyone is afraid of it..." Allen said.

Barba hummed thoughtfully as he gathered the spices and other ingredients. He took a thin, small knife and peeled the potatoes, letting the skin fall in a small bowl. "Allen, that's like asking why snow is white or why the sky is blue."

"Why is snow-white and the sky blue?"

"I don't know. No one really knows. However, there are many questions about the world we live in. It makes people wonder, but so much would be lost is we discover the answers and the magic that was once there would be gone. So we can't know every answer or the greatness about what we're wondering about will be lost forever... If you ask me, the sky is blue because it wants to be."

Allen sighed while he let the carrots be swept into a bowl. "Snow is dangerous. It can bury people if there's enough of it. Snow causes people to get into accidents. Snow causes death. It kills the plants and stops the year's worth of hard-earned food and flowers and gardens that they grew."

"You should think on the bright side, Allen."

Allen started slicing another carrot. What bright side? He couldn't see anything optimistic about snow. Snow meant cold weather. Snow meant death. Snow meant bad luck to come. Snow was horrible. Funny how he could compare it to everything his family was. Cold, deathly, and bad luck. What's even funnier was how it reminded him of himself and his entire life. Hell, his hair was snow-white and his skin was only a few shades darker.

"Snow is important. That's why it's here just like you and me."

Allen's hands stopped moving. The only movement came from his beating heart and breathing lungs. It was unusually quiet now. He could have sworn he heard someone say something like that once before. He knew just who it was, too. Mana. If he remembers correctly, Mana once said, "_Everything is important. If one was not then why would one exist? Death, life, pain, love, people, animals. Knowledge. It all has a purpose. It's all important. Although some things are more important than others. It just depends._" Mana would always say that to Allen when he mentioned how unimportant his stupid life was. Mana would always tell him how important Allen was.

Mother stared at Allen's hand from the doorway. It was deformed. Though she knew it wasn't precise to say that Innocence was at fault. She had a feeling Allen was born with his arm like that and with that cross on the back side of his hand. The green, glowing cross that appeared ominous and luminescent on his hand. That cross was indeed more peculiar than the black fingertips he calls nails. She also knew it was the source of Allen's insecurity and cloudy mind. Some people, many like Allen, were lost causes and there was no point in wasting one person's efforts to rescue them. For someone like Allen, she knew that's how the rest of the world would see it, but she would insist Allen could still be changed and saved. He wasn't lost yet. Call it a feeling. Call it instincts. Call it sympathy. Whatever it was, it was there, and inside Allen and in his eyes. What she saw glistened in those eyes just like that cross shined and glowed on his hand. Allen as not a lost cause yet. Allen mustn't be another individual the world and all other people give up on. If it's pointless to for one person to waste their efforts on people like Allen, then the answer is not to give up on it, but rather make people join together and pursue him. If one person's efforts are futile, then two or three or a dozen, will have to 'waste' their efforts. No one is a lost cause until others give up on them.

Indeed, saving Allen will be a hard task, but it will be even harder for him to pick up the pieces. What he's done is done. He acknowledges that and now he's trying to make amends for what he can. He's trying to acknowledge what he can so he can learn to do something on his own instead of being used or told what to do. He's trying, but he can't do it on his own. Mother knows if he does do this on his own then he will become a true lost cause. Others will have to reach out their hands to him and acknowledge him in many new ways. In other words, he won't be the only person needing to acknowledge what lies around them. Mana was definitely the first to reach out a hand to him. Mother can see that. What she can't see was who else had tried to reach out a hand.

As dinner finished Mother answered the door as a hand knocked on the door. Allen put his gloves back on and sat at the table where he was last time. He quickly rolled down his sleeves and Mother perched herself across from Allen while two women and one man sat at the table, smiling, and talking to Mother. Barba gleefully gave everyone a bowl.

"Mother, who's this?" the brown-haired woman asked.

"This young lad here is Allen. Allen, this is Lisa." Mother said, pointing at the brown-haired woman, then at the other two. "Her friend Sarah and Sarah's husband Richard. Sarah and Lisa are nurses at the hospital and Richard is a shoemaker."

"Top quality shoemaker." Richard said, laughing.

"I'll bet." Allen whispered.

Allen listened to their conversation, but never said anything. Well, not until he finished his firsts, then his seconds. Then thirds. Then fourths. So on. He only spoke to ask for more. The others were talking about Lisa's dead lover and how Richard was doing after his little incident. Apparently he was supposed to have died after a carriage crashed into him and his shop. Richard had been very lucky. They said if it weren't for the perceptive Lavi, then the director would have also caused Richard's death like he did Lenny's. Allen knew what that meant. The Black Order had come here a few month before. The hospital Director had been a Broker. He was definitely unimportant to the Noah, but that explains the hospital being so big. Earl had to of paid him. It was actually very easy to piece together the puzzle about it. He just didn't know Mother and her friends knew about the war. It was amazing, too, because Mother looked at him as if she read his mind.

"Allen, you understand what we're talking about, don't you?" Mother asked.

Allen was going to lie and tell her she was wrong, but she gave him this scary look. He suddenly lost his appetite and looked out the window at the snow. It was falling gently to the ground, making the white blanket even thicker. "Yes. I'm aware of it all."

"And where are you placed in this?"

"Mother, what are you talking about? Is Allen like Lenalee and Lavi?" Sarah asked.

"Not quite. I don't work for the Black Order." Allen told her.

"But your left arm possesses Innocence. That cross on the back is no doubt Innocence. I saw it, Allen, and I know what it is." Mother said sternly.

Allen stared at the table. He tried smiling, but couldn't force one this time. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. "You're a Supporter, aren't you, Mother?"

"Yes, I am. Have been for many years."

Allen sighed, looking at her. "I've made many mistakes. Too many to count. When Mana... When he died... I... I... I changed."

"You've changed many times in your life."

Allen saw warmth in Mother's eyes. She wasn't judging Allen. He could see that. She was like Barba. "Before Mana I was alone. I had nothing, I knew nothing. I was just a kid and he found me. He was all I had, and when I lost him... I was alone again."

"I'm not sure if I'm the one you should be talking to about this, Allen." Mother said.

"Should we leave?" Lisa asked.

"No, you can stay." Allen told her as he stood up. "I should go, though. If it's been a day they'll be close behind and I won't want to put anyone in any unnecessary danger. You being a Supporter should understand that, Mother."

"They? Who's they?"

"The Exorcists."

For a while Mother stared at him. Her eyes were like steel and Allen felt she could see right through him. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "I have a question for you. Did the Earl come to you?"

Everyone looked at Allen and he closed his eyes. The Earl had come alright. She was a very wise old lady. "He did." Allen touched the scar on his left eye and turned around. Talking to Mother felt good, but also bad. "I took his offer, too. Thanks for your help, but I should leave now."

"Allen, I can see you're going through a tough time. I won't ask you to explain. You do not know me and this is very personal. It's natural you won't want to talk to me about it. We're basically strangers, but I'd still like to give you some advice. It's something your Father once told me and I agree completely with it." Mother said, earning Allen's full attention. "Moving on doesn't mean you have to forgive or forget what's happened. Moving on is going beyond what there is."

"Sounds like something Mana would say. It doesn't make sense to me. How could you move on if you don't forgive or forget? The last part is even more confusing." Allen said.

"Is it? Or do you refuse to see what it means because you're afraid of the outcome? You can't run from the past forever, Allen. One day, I hope you understand. But remember if you ever need anything or if you ever need to talk, I will always be here. If you could, Barba would gladly like to see you around the summer so he can show you his flowers."

Allen nodded, but left without a goodbye. He owed Mother and Barba a favor. If he could he would someday come back. Those two were decent people and they helped him. '_It seems Tricia isn't as crazy as I thought. Mana may have never been sane, but he was the wisest person I've ever known._'

* * *

><p><strong>- | * Road * |-<strong>

* * *

><p>Road glared at the food. She was the only who hadn't eaten dinner and the only one left in the dining room. She wouldn't eat because it reminded her of Allen. She hasn't even had a single piece of candy in the last few days. She told him she would understand if he left, but he left without saying goodbye. She spent her nights crying and during the day she would glare at everyone. Since Allen wasn't here for Road to take her anger out on everybody else got stuck with her crabby mood. Allen should have said goodbye to her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She knew it was selfish of her to yell at them just to make them feel worse about his departure and how it pleasured it to yelled them. It made her feel much better and made them feel worse. It truly was selfish.<p>

It was difficult for her. She forced herself to stay in her room. It was weird how her own room felt like it was someone else's. She had spent most of her time in Allen's room after all. Other than Road's yelling, the Ark had gotten extremely quiet because they know Allen may never return. This was the first time she has ever felt this lonely. It's hard to believe she used to entertain herself all the time before Allen came, but when he popped up it was like she had become addicted to his presence. Now she couldn't think of anything that could be as fun as being with Allen. She would even be willing to do absolutely nothing so long as he was there. Eating candy wasn't going to be too sweet anymore and even Skin wasn't eating as much of his delicious sweets.

Road pushed her seat back, then looked at Allen empty chair. One of forlorn and longing morphed into disgust and anger. She picked up the chair and threw it at the wall. It broke and one piece bounced off the wall and hit the hiding umbrella.

"Ow, lero! What are you doing, lero?" the infamous pink umbrella asked, glaring at Road, but his pumpkin face softened. Tears streamed down Road's face and she looked extremely angry. Lero didn't know if it was tears of rage or sadness running down her cheeks. Either way he knew those tears were formed because of Allen and nothing else. Her arms were still up in the air and she was a little crooked in her position-it looked as if she had been in a fighting pose although Lero knew she stood like that because she had thrown the chair. Road ignored Lero and just stood there, breathing unsteady as she forced back sobs and screams. When she finally shifted positions she wiped away the tears and shadows casted over her eyes.

Lero floated over to Road and Road was forced to recognize Lero's presence again. She was going to yell at him, but bit her lip instead. She was angry and hollering at Lero will make her feel better, but she couldn't do it. Just staring at Lero she could hear Allen lecturing her. After he grew fond of Lero he spent a lot of time trying to keep Road from hurting him and lecturing her about doing something mean to Lero. Despite his actions he was more amused than Road sometimes. She knew he had always had a hard time not laughing at Road and Lero as he repeatedly said how ridiculous she was being.

"Road, lero." Lero said softly. "Do you wanna play with me, lero? We can twirl around or fly or... you can play tag with me for as long as you want... lero."

"No, Lero. I'm not in the mood to play today." Road declared.

Lero almost gasped. Road didn't want to play? This was really getting to her. Slowly, Lero put his head on Road's shoulder and if he had arms he would have wrapped them around her, but he didn't. Road hugged Lero and pulled him even closer to her. "Lero... You know Allen always thought of you as his favorite?" Road whispered as she walked to her bedroom. Neither one spoke until then. When she got on her bed and let Lero go, she hugged her soft pillow and Lero watched her. "I wonder... how everyone else is taking this."

Road could feel Allen's lips on hers. It was only her mind playing tricks, but it felt like he was kissing her. She could almost feel his arms hugging her. She closed her eyes and let her memories fill her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>-|* Road's Memory*|-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I stared at Allen as he left the dining room with Tyki. I followed only because I was bored and was hoping I could get Allen to play with me. He's been here a few months now he's never played with me. He plays with the twins, but he won't even come near me. Allen doesn't like me for some reason and I don't understand. I'm much better than Jasdevi and I'm not boring like Tyki. So why doesn't he like me? I was one of the Noah who picked him up. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have been dragged here to the Ark... Okay, maybe Tyki would have brought Allen anyway, but still, I'm highly likable... When I'm not killing you.<em>

_Tyki looked at Allen. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or pleased or what. Tyki just looked dull and bored. He didn't know what to do with Allen probably. He doesn't know how to make kids happy. He's a boring person. Yet he's called the Noah of Pleasure, get that?_

_"Oi, shounen." Tyki said as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and picked Allen up by the collar. Allen dangled there at first, then he attempted to hit Tyki and kick him, but failed. He gave up quickly. Something which he never used to do a few weeks ago. He'd always flail around until someone hit him in the back of the head or gave him what he wanted. You know? That stuff. "Why are you still following me?"_

_"I don't know." Allen mumbled._

_"Shounen, that's not an excuse." Tyki grumbled. "Why are you following me?"_

_"Because I am."_

_"Go play with Jasdevi or talk to Earl. I'm not staying on the Ark, so you'll have to find someone new to bug."_

_"Am I bugging you?"_

_"A little."_

_Allen looked at Tyki with the same expression Tyki had-bland and deprived of fun and emotion. He's definitely spending too much time with Tyki. In my opinion, at least. "Can't I come with you?" Allen asked._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you don't have to come."_

_"So I can come?"_

_"No."_

_"What am I supposed to do? When ye aren't here I'm stuck hiding in my room!" Allen wailed as Tyki put him down._

_Tyki was about to exit the Ark, but stopped when Allen ran in front of the door. He looked at Tyki with defiance and aggravation, showing he wasn't going to let Tyki leave without a challenge. I smiled at the irritated expression that crossed Tyki's face. It's hard to make Tyki express his annoyance and Allen does it well and pretty quick. I guess Allen has been a pain to Tyki._

_Tyki raised an eyebrow as he finally caught on to what Allen was saying and mockery showed in his eyes. "Hide in your room? What are you hiding from?" he teased._

_Allen's jaw dropped and he made these choking noises as he tried to find words. The hard eyes and cold expression to one of embarrassment and his face was as red as a cherry lollipop. Tyki chuckled. I don't know what he's laughing at, but I know Allen looks so cute._

_"N-nothing. I just... don't do... anything when you're gone." Allen said._

_"Right. Is it Jasdero and Devit?" Tyki asked._

_"Oh, bloody hell now! The only scary thing about 'em are their bloody faces! Why on earth would I need to from 'em?" Allen blurted out and I stifled my snickers behind my hand as Tyki shrugged._

_"Okay then. If you're not hiding from anyone for any particular reason, then I'll just be on my way." Tyki said._

_"What? No!" Allen jumped onto Tyki, but the highest he got was to Tyki's upper leg and Tyki looked very amused with a glint in his golden eyes. Allen crawled up Tyki body until he was hugging Tyki's neck to keep his tiny body from falling to the ground. Tyki smirked as Allen frantically looked around for something and I hid in one of the few alleys there was on the Ark. Using one eye I peeked at Allen and Tyki while the rest of me hid. "It's not Jasdevi that bothers me. They aren't the worse." Allen added sheepishly, that deep blush still on his face and I find it absolutely adorable!_

_Tyki put both his hands under Allen's arms and stretched his arms to keep Allen away from his face, although he didn't stretch his arms out that far. Allen could easily lean his head forward and bump Tyki's head. Tyki puffed out smoke and Allen coughed, trying to get rid of the smoke in his face and Tyki rolls his eyes. "Then who is it?"_

_"Well... the barmy**[1]** lassie**[2]**..." Allen whispered._

_"Repeat that a language I can understand." Tyki groaned._

_"Her."_

_"Who's Her?"_

_"Her is Road. She... scares me."_

_I scare Allen? How could he think I'm scary? He has met Skin and the Earl, right? I know I can be scary, but I'm not trying to scare Allen! How the hell does he get I'm scary?_

_Tyki smiled and nodded, his eyes glinting and I could see his arms shake. "Yes, she's very scary."_

_"So you see my, uh, di-di-er-dilem... ma?" Allen uttered._

_"I do." And Tyki dropped Allen there and cackled. "I'm sorry! I can't even keep a straight face!" he exclaimed and Allen's face was cherry red again, but I could see his anger. "You're scared of Road? You-the small Mr. Mighty shounen-afraid of Road? That's... That's... quite the understatement."_

_"Eh?"_

_Tyki sighed and sat down in front of Allen. I clenched my fists and groan. An understatement? "What I'm saying is that you're petrified of Road." Tyki said to my utter horror and he was smiling the whole time. Allen was confused, but his eyes watched Tyki intently and with a child-like expression. He looked very innocent and clueless. I couldn't be mad at that. He was just too cute._

_"Why does Road scare you?"_

_Allen put his hand on his chest and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. His eyes kept wandering around and I held my breath as I waited for Allen's answer. What had I done to scare him? That's what I want to know. I have to know!_

_"Well, she makes me nervous... Sometimes I feel my heart beats faster when she's around... She makes me feel... vi-ah-let-tid. Barmy word, what was it? Lulubell said it once... via... via..."_

_"Violated." Tyki suggested._

_"Yeah, that word. She's just... scary. I don't know why, she just is. I swear she's evil!" Allen said, panicky._

_"Allen, I'm evil. The Earl is evil."_

_"But she's worse! With her totty**[3]** face and her strong grip! Plus I hear things from the other Noah! She's always smiling or whining and she... she... gives me this look and I shiver... and she's just... Very scary." Allen heaved a defeated sigh._

_"Hmmm, I think I know what your problem is, but you're not scared of, Road. Although my dreadful niece can be frightening sometimes, I don't think it's your dilemma. See you later, Allen." Tyki said and left the Ark through one of the doors._

_So that's it. Well, I'm going to have to change Allen's mind about me. I'll fix this no problem._

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what I had to go through to get Allen to like me, Lero?" Road asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{ British Vocabulary }<strong>

**1. Barmy- Idiotic**

**2. Lassie- Girl**

**3. Totty- Pretty girl**


	27. Pushing Past Our Prides

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p><strong>Pushing Past Our Prides<strong>

* * *

><p>I picked up a red book and read the title. It was a book my brother had insisted I read. Seeing how it was the only book I had at the moment and I was just too lazy to go to the library, I took it and walked to the red cushioned chair by the fireplace. It was just me on the Ark today. The Earl was going about his business with those grieving while Road was playing the role of 'daddy's sweet little girl' with Sheryl. The others were doing whatever it was they did when they weren't on the Ark. I wouldn't be on the Ark if I hadn't been elected to by the Earl for some particular reason. It usually is just Earl and Road on the Ark, so it's practically empty most of the time. So why I was here again?<p>

No matter. I'll just enjoy the peace, then when the Earl returns I will go back to my human life. It is a little more entertaining than being a Noah sometimes, or more entertaining than sticking around here. Hmmm, I shouldn't think too much. It's just so boring.

I get comfortable in my favorite chair, sitting back and the fire illuminating enough light for me to see the words on the pages. Since it was unusually quiet I could hear a faint sizzling and cackling sound emitting from the burning wood and momentarily stare at it while I turn to the first page of the story. I got as far as the third page when I closed the book and tossed it in the fireplace place just to witness the flames spew out of the fireplace and the cackling got louder. "Damn Sheryl. He's trying to convince me to live a life like him again. I swear if it weren't for the Earl I'd kill him myself!"

I sighed, burying my face in my hand and watched the fire. It was all I had to do so long as the Earl's orders for me to stay on the Ark remains. Why am I here again? What was the reason? I know it was very important... I think... It starts with an A... No, that's the alphabet... Damn... I wonder if the Earl would be suspicious if I leave the Ark for only a few minutes... Just so I can slit Sheryl's throat. Of course I'll make sure he lives. Any punishment from the Earl will be better than hearing Sheryl say something to me or when Sheryl tries to convince me to marry some sickly woman and adopt a daughter so I could have the perfect life... What the hell is wrong with him?

No, no. Forget him. What is it I'm forgetting? Think... Think... Think... Okay, I'm done thinking. It's taking too long. It's obviously no fun if I don't remember. Though I know it's important. Great. I sound like Road. Maybe I've been spending too much time with her. Or my 'dark' self, that is... I wonder how long it's been since I last played a game of poker... Yes, that must be it. It has to be. No wonder I can't focus on anything. Without a cigarette and a good game of poker and seeing the faces of other people while they lose their money and bets to me, it's just boring. If it gets too boring I have a hard time concentrating. Would it be alright if I go out and kill someone or find a nice bar. Actually, I should go buy some more cigarettes. This is my last one and- "Where's the Earl?" Eh? Who was that?

I let my eyes wander around the room until I find a silvery-blue eye peeking through the door crack. The door was only slightly open, just enough for me to see that one eye and I suddenly remember the reason why I am supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on Allen to make sure he behaves and nothing happens. Terrific. Babysitting. Not only is that boring, but it's annoying. He has absolutely no manners and I know Jasdevi, Skin, and Road combined couldn't compare to how bad the kid was. Well, he has manners, but he just doesn't use it. The only person he really trusts here in the family is Earl and he's gone. It's bad enough with how he acts when the Earl is around. I can only imagine how significant the change will be when he's not here. Wonderful. What's more is Allen is not even intelligent in the slightest. I know I shouldn't be condemning him because it wasn't his fault, but Allen is clueless or oblivious to everything you say. So when you say something you have to break it down into the simplest terms and sometimes he still doesn't understand. I'm glad Lulubell is the one teaching him most of the time. All I have to do is train him, but that's going to be difficult. As much as I'm curious about Allen, I would rather spend my day playing 'tag' with the twins and Road than teach him how to fight. Just what is the Earl thinking? Maybe we should have just killed him. HOw are we supposed to work with Allen from scratch when we have so much more to do, then waste our time dealing with a 10-year-old boy. A boy containing Innocence in his arm, no less.

"Where's the Earl?" Allen repeated.

"Busy." I utter, hoping he'll just accept the answer and go away, but no, he has to be persistent.

"Doing what?" Allen asked.

"Working, I suppose." Drearily, I sigh, and eye the fire again.

For a couple of minutes my words hung un the thin air and I thought Allen had left. To my ultimate dismay I feel a tug on my sleeve and I gaze at him. With the fire as my only light, there's a faint orange-reddish glow on Allen's pale skin and I could see the fire being reflected in his eyes. He wasn't standing in front of me but beside me, so the fire was directly in front of him... Sort of... A little off to his left. "Yes, Allen?" I drawl.

Allen stares at the fire for a long time. With the blank expression on his face I'm assuming he hadn't heard me, so I repeated myself and he still didn't pay any attention to me. He was eyeing the fire warily and I could see a spark in his eyes, revealing a tinge of fear. Interesting. "Are you afraid?" I ask.

"Afraid of what? You? Bloody hell no."

"You say blood hell a lot." I stated, slapping him with the back side of my hand. I could see his cheek turning a bright pink color to prove I had hit him, but he only glared at me and opened his mouth to probably say "What the bloody hell was that for, yeh filthy bastard?!".

"What the bloody hell was that for, yeh filthy bastard!?"

Figures. I slap him again and this time he decides to more than vocally retaliate. He tries to hit me, but I grab his wrist and push him back. He falls down and glares at me again, but I notice there wasn't as much fire behind those eyes as there usually is and in moments the anger leaves. He stands up and sighs, looking at the floor in a depressing way. I couldn't help but sigh. It's not like I feel sorry for him. It was his fault I keep hitting him. The Earl has instructed me to break Allen's vulgar language when Lulubell wasn't around to contradict him and ultimately, I don't exactly like the way he speaks to me. He's lucky I don't break his jaw just to keep him quiet. Actually, that sounds very tempting. "Do you know why I keep slapping you, Allen?"

"No."

"Then you're dumber than I thought."

"I was being sarcastic, you bloody... Forget it. Where's Earl?"

Allen looks at me and I can see loneliness in his eyes and a small hint of irritation. It's safe to say I'm the cause of the irritation. "You need to stop talking like that. The Earl doesn't like it and frankly, neither do I. It's impolite and vulgar."

"So is killing and taking advantage of those who grieve or those who are weak." Allen countered.

"Yes, I suppose your right, but we do it in a somewhat classy way. We're sophisticated, some of us, and you have to be as well."

"So-fiz-te... Whatever. I don't know what that means, but I sure as... I sure know that is anything but this bunch of... these... Ugh..! This family."

Wow. I'm surprised he's trying to fix his word choice. I can still hear his accent, though. I guess as long as he's not using those silly words it's fine. "I agree with you. It doesn't matter what we do. It doesn't change the fact you're forbidden to speak like that. Everytime you do I'm required to punish you and if that continues for too long your punishment will be more severe than a backhand slap... We could have an akuma shoot you. You won't die, of course, since you are a parasite-type Exorcist, but I imagine it'll be quite painful." I said and smirked at the petrified expression that crossed his now-paler face.

"That's not fair!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Because I don't know how to speak any other bloody way, you bloody bastard, because I've grown up in your so called impolite and vulgar language!"

Okay, Allen had a decent sentence going on. He should probably change language, but otherwise he's progressing. Lulubell must be cramming a lot of grammar and new vocabulary words into his head. I'm impressed. "You didn't grow up in language, Allen. You should have said world or way or something else. You're not the brightest kid in the world. I bet you don't need me to tell you that, though."

I must say, the emotions and expressions that cross Allen's face were stunningly amusing. Although, it caused him to lash out in anger and he jumped. I wrestled with him for a few moments, trying to detach his tiny fingers from my hair and he only pulled on it. It wouldn't have been so bad, but his Innocence touched my bare skin and I accidentally lost control. Something I don't usually do. Because of that I used more strength than necessary and hit him in the stomach and threw him. He landed near the fireplace and I shot him a glare. He was trembling from both pain as he struggled to get back up, and fear as he watched the flames and then me when I started walking in his direction. I was about to attack him, but when a tear rolled down Allen's cheek, I stopped mid-stride. My eyes widened when I realized what I did.

Allen crawled away from the fire and tried to keep a distance from me. I released a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair to fix it, then eye my broken cigarette that lies on the floor. I closed my eyes to think about what I've done and tried to find an easy way to make this better, but I knew with Allen it wasn't going be easy in any way. Carefully, and very slowly, I approached him, but he was too busy gazing at the fire and trembling that he didn't even notice me. I picked him up and he punched me in the face. I groan, tempted to drop him, but resist and wince as pain stings across my upper cheek and lower right eye. Dammit! Did he have to hit me so hard? I guess it's only fair, but he did it on purpose. I hurt him on accident.

Allen's hair covers his eyes and I'm finding myself feeling guilty. What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I could make him feel better if I offer him food. No, he's a kid-a bratty one sometimes-so he'll want a particular type of food. Then again he is a glutton when it comes to food... I take my chances with the sugary food. "Allen I di-"

"Yes."

What? "Yes?"

"I'm afraid... of fire." Allen whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck and now I feel confused. Subconsciously my arms wrap around him and I can still feel him shaking. He wasn't crying. I know that because I don't feel the wet tears soaking my shirt just yet. "Tyki... will you... promise me... that you'll keep me away from the fire? I don't want to burn. It's horrible to be burnt. It hurts... so much."

I see... Maybe that's what Road saw in his dreams. If the humans hated Allen he would be labeled an outcast and be shunned or they'll condemn him and think of him as a monster, especially if the humans see his arm and if the human that sees his arm is religious. If they're atheist it's likely they would have seen him as a monster and either way, if the human were convinced he would be a threat, they'd try to kill him. One popular way to kill monsters and demons is by burning them... Perhaps someone or multiple people have tried to burn him to death. That would make sense. Then it could just be a phobia. It's only a hypnosis I formed, but... I wouldn't doubt it.

Gently, I pat Allen's head and wait for him to look at me. He eventually does and I offer a smile and he wipes away all of his un-fallen tears. "Shounen," I say softly. "I won't let the fire ever reach you. As your trainer it'll be my job to protect you anyhow. You can trust me."

Allen bites his lip and I can feel my smile getting bigger. Allen hugs me again, but I can feel his trembling calm down. With the way he buried his face in my shoulder I could feel Allen smiling... or smirking. It's a possibility he played a trick to make me feel guilty or something. I wouldn't put it pass him, but my gut is telling me he wasn't putting on an act.

"Tyki, I'm sorry for hitting you. Sometimes I forget that I don't have to defend myself around you and everyone else. It's like my arm moves on its own." Allen murmured.

"That's okay, Shounen. I hurt you first. It's only fair."

Not that I like it.

Allen squeezed my arm and decide to walk him to dining room. I'll order the akuma to make him something to eat. In the morning I'll leave since Earl will be back until then... Who knows? Maybe sticking around won't be so bad anymore. Something tells me the other Noah are going to start appearing in the Ark more often.

"Tyki... I don't like being weak." Allen said.

"I already know that, Shounen."

"Right now... if I got in a fight I would die."

Maybe Allen wasn't as dumb as I thought. No, of course not. Not with something like this. Allen's been by himself for a long time. He said so himself. Anyone like Allen, whether they lived as a street rat or like anyone else, would have to learn about their capabilities and how they could manipulate themselves just to survive. Fighting for survival in this world is tough. It's even harder when you spent most of your life doing it on your own. Being by himself Allen would learn different ways of survival that other people don't have to. That includes accepting his weakness and swallowing his pride to admit it. Saying I don't like being weak is a confession from Allen, showing he acknowledges that he is weak. Sure, maybe before all he had to do was act tough when he wasn't hiding, but now he was going to be put in different scenarios. Now that we-the Noah-know about him and if he were to leave, it wouldn't take much longer for the Black Order to find him. If he refuses the Order there's a chance they would end up killing him. Allen seems like one who needs their freedom to make his own choices and if can't have that he would go to all lengths possible to make it that way or die trying. His persistence, well, it's stubbornness. That's the first reason why he'll die.

Allen is right. No matter how I look at it, it's more than likely he'll die right now if he's put in a fight. Whether it be the Black Order, an akuma, or the Noah. Allen is weak, but it makes him stronger and smarter to know this. It's the same with admitting it to someone else, too. Only, it's makes everything multiply greatly. And here I thought Allen's damn pride might be difficult to work with when we begin his training.

"Tyki, I want to be strong." Allen said.

I stop walking and I got this strange feeling. I set Allen down and he only looked up at me to meet my eyes. I never take my eyes off him since I can see how much this means to him. It must be of great importance to him. Still, I feel a strong aura coming from him. It's familiar, very distinctive. I can almost see Allen's potential and I know that someday Allen will be a strong person. Very strong. "I can see you're determined about that."

"You said you're going to be my trainer, right?" Allen asked and I can _feel_ his desperation. It was almost suffocating... It was something I didn't like, and it bothered me because I don't know why. "Will you make me strong?"

"That's the plan."

"No. _Will _you make me strong?"

The next 60 seconds was the longest minute in my life as I gazed into those focused and determined eyes. He definitely reeked of desperation and his body was stiff with fear. It didn't seem like him, but then I hardly knew him. Yet. All I've seen was a depressed little boy who's angry at the world, but also very lonely and confused. Allen was complicated. But I know Allen would go to any lengths possible to become stronger. I find it impossible to believe that just a few days ago he confessed to being scared of Road.

"I will... It's a guarantee. I will make you strong."

* * *

><p><strong>{ Present : Tyki }<strong>

* * *

><p>And that's my vow to Allen. It's also the same reason that made me like the Shounen. I kept to my vow and Allen went through everything I threw at him without many complaints. To say he impressed me is a major understatement. It was also because of my vow to him that we spent so much time together. He wanted to become strong and I have a feeling that very soon... I'll figure just how strong he really is.<p>

"You know, Sheryl, even during the boring times with Allen... It never was boring."

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Sheryl asked, peering at me with a disturbing smile. "Why are you telling me that?"

I looked up at the cloudy skies. Lighting a cigarette was very tempting at the moment and I felt it would drown out the silence and awkwardness, but I know I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Not long. The thunder was all I needed to know that. It was actually very hard to see the dark, cloudy sky since there was no light; it was night-time. Given that it was hard to see anything.

I close my eyes. Seconds later a single drop of rain fell on my face by my eye. I could feel it slide down my cheek and when I opened my eyes and shifted my head so I was looking forward, it only crawled down faster until it reached my chin. At that moment lightning split the sky and lit up the entire place. Sheryl looked at me and I bet he thought it was a tear. Perhaps it was. It was a little too coincidental and rather convenient. Maybe I was too afraid to cry right now and the rain just helped me. Ha, sounds like something Allen would say.

"Because it's too boring now."

* * *

><p><strong>-[Black Order]-<strong>

* * *

><p>Komui folded his hands as he stared at all the Exorcists. It was a secret meeting between Supervisor and the Exorcists. The only other people in the room was Reever and Johnny. No one else knew what was going on and no one knew there was a meeting. Komui took precautions for this and he waited for everyone to get comfortable. For a long time he studied his sister. He wasn't sure if he was being stupid or wise for bringing her here.<p>

"What is this about, Komui?" Lavi asked straightforwardly.

"Does anyone know?" Komui replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course we don't!" Kanda exclaimed.

Komui closed his eyes. Images of Allen from all of his meetings with the teen flashed in the darkness. There was an angry Allen, a sad Allen, a monotonous Allen, depressed Allen, scared Allen, and many other emotions he's seen through from him. He wasn't able to comprehend the situation completely, but he knew Allen was special and he couldn't get his mind off of him anymore. "This is about Allen. Before you get angry, any of you, I want you listen to me and think about what I'm about to say. Can we do this?"

When Komui opened his eyes he could see many people already angry, but they were swallowing their prides and judgement. Just what Komui wanted. "If it's about Allen, then why are we the only ones here? What about CROWs or other important executives?" Bookman asked.

"Because you're all Exorcists. Whether you all like it or not, Allen Walker is an exorcist as well. I am going to give you my opinions and the report Howard Link has made to conclude everything we know. This is actually confidential and not even the Generals are allowed to know about it yet, but you all mostly know what's written... The reason why it's only Exorcists is because I think you all will understand more than anyone else because you are like Allen; you all have Innocence. I think you all subconsciously understand him more than you think and it was hard for me to jump to this conclusion. So please bear with me."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Supervisor? I thought Leverrier made it clear we weren't allowed to discuss Walker." Tiedoll inquired.

"He did." Komui answered, inhaling. "But I'll face the consequences. I won't let Leverrier scare me. To be honest, I'm frightened more by what will happen from now on instead of that man."

Everyone stared at Komui intently. All of them had different expressions and feelings. Impassive, anger, worry, sadness, even fear. It seems fear has been very common to everyone lately. Komui forced himself to push those emotions away for the time being and wait to see how they change-if they do-when he's done speaking. He picked up a piece of paper and using his index and middle fingers, he slid a photo of Allen on top of other files. He studied it for a little bit, just a few seconds, then looked at the report.

"Allen Walker is a boy of young age. He admitted to being 15 during the interrogation after the Edo incident and before the Ark dilemma. His skin is pale and he's approximately 5'6 in height. More often than not you will see him dressed in a formal attire. Usually a long white shirt that buttons up and black pants. A red ribbon is normally tied in a bow around his neck; two white gloves usually conceal both of his hands. His appearance is easily distinguishable. He has a red pentacle over his left eye and the mark travels down his face to his lower cheek. It resembles the mark one would see when someone has been hit by the akuma virus or the pentacle that sometimes lay on the heads of akuma. The differences are the color and the line running down Walker's cheek. Another distinctive trait is his white hair that stops at his jaw and his eye color. They appear to be gray with a hint of blue-a mercury pigment.

"Because the mark on the left side of Walker's face it was believed he was an akuma or someone who has sworn allegiance to the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan. As of now we have no real information about the mark on his face and it's safe to conclude it's a symbol of loyalty. Despite this, on the Thief G assignment that was assigned to Exorcists Yuu Kanda, Noise Marie, Lavi, and an exclusive executive-Howard Link. Due to some inconveniences with the Black Order's finders and scientists being caught up in the Thief G situation they were thrown in jail like other suspects for the Thief G case. The Black Order sent Reever Wenham along with two Third Exorcists for protection. It was at the police department that Wenham met Walker for the first time.

"Walker is seemingly innocent, naïve, and rather friendly. That was the first impression everyone had gotten from him. After a string of events the Exorcists met Walker with the Noah-Road Camelot-during battle inside Hurst Orphanage when both of them entered through a special barrier that allowed only akuma to enter. Since the akuma are ruled by the Noah it makes sense that the Noah would be able to access the barrier. So we concluded he was either an akuma or a Noah. Later he confessed to being an akuma, but multiple times the Noah had protected Walker. This led to suspicion as to whether or not he truly was an akuma or someone or something important to the Noah Clan.

"The next meeting was when a group of Exorcists were sent in search of General Marian Cross who was believed to be residing in China due to Mei Ling's premonition. She had more than one premonition which were both useless and questionable. One was of a child who was also an Exorcist, perhaps younger than her, and was being scorched by fire. Another was about the Noah and the last was of the General. During the trip to China the General Retrieval Team met Walker again.

"This time he proved to be skillful and intellectual when he meets his enemies head on. He was strategical and analytic to an extent, but other occasions afterwards leads to more questions that doubt that ability to be his own, meaning it's possible the Noah had instructed him on what to do. Nevertheless, his objective was revealed to prolong the Exorcists' meeting with General Cross. He succeeded. The first time Walker actually engaged a fight was in Edo, Japan. He fought without akuma powers and without the use of Innocence, magic, or anything thereof. The battle was fought between Walker and two of Sokalo's students: Rick-Rae Aval and Zeres Xavi. Due to their reports it was announced that Walker was not an akuma and that if he was indeed human he had abilities and powers that were out fo reach to any ordinary human such as speed and strength.

"It was also in Edo, Japan that Arystar Krory discovered Walker was a human after he bit him, thinking he was an akuma and planning to destroy Walker. However, that did not occur and he mentioned the blood tasting similar to a humans and that it was definitely not akuma blood. Lavi's. He was brought to Headquarters and was interrogated. Purposely he talked about his loyalty, feelings, and opinions he had for the Noah. He spoke about his personal mission that was to kill Black Order members. Those he mentioned were Pandora Drake who had joined about a year before and was almost killed by a hord of akuma and a Noah that accidentally stumbled upon her, Zeres Xavi and Rick-Rae Aval, and Komui Lee. Walker released a bit about his own past to give the Order a reason for his view in the war. Thus, many emotions surfaced and he lashed out after escaping his restraints. He almost killed Leverrier by breaking his neck." Komui explained, stopping so he could let everything he already said process through everyone's minds.

During the pause, Komui stared at the photo of Allen that they managed to get when they had Allen restrained and in a cell. No one would have ever guessed Allen was with the Noah. It just didn't seem to suit him. Well, not with his appearance.

"A Noah had killed Oceanian Branch Head and posed as him during the meeting. Lulubell-the Noah-stopped Walker and opened many doors to take Walker back to the Noah and to capture as many or as few people. The real intention of was unknown. Except for the fact that they were there to take Lenalee Lee and Walker, we don't know if they really planned on taking more people to the Ark or not. In the Ark Road Camelot claimed to 'own' Walker. Walker fought his exorcist targets, but not before his secret slipped and it was announced that Walker was accommodated with Innocence. He lost control of emotions and didn't seem to care what he said, but resorted to actions. After several chain of events Walker was basically defeated and allowed everyone to escape using Road's door. Since Walker refused to accept the Black Order and time was running out until the Ark's destruction, everyone left him there. He, along with five other Noah, were believed to be dead. This was wrong.

"About a week, maybe two weeks, later Walker appeared at the front of the destroyed HQ. He gave us an eerie aura and spoke with intricate formality. He appeared cheery, flamboyant, healthy, and requested to speak to the living Exorcists. He claimed to be peaceful and make a 24 hour truce with the Black Order and would not harm anyone. He allowed anyone to be an audience to what he had to say with two exceptions. The first was that Malcolm C. Leverrier was allowed to be in the same room as him or hear what he had to say. The second was that he requested Lenalee Lee to be there and would not proceed until then.

"During the 24 hours he acted out of character and seemed sad. He gave the Black Order cryptic messages from the Earl. For some reason he explained most of the messages. It came to our realization that none of the Noah were dead and the rest were awakening if Walker's words are trustworthy. After many hours talking about what happened and what was going to happen, and clarifying the message, Walker spoke to Lenalee, answering her questions and others'. He swore he was being truthful. If he didn't answer he said he couldn't. He took out a deck of cards and shuffled them to probably keep his hands busy. Once he was doing this, Walker's appearance was forlorn and solemn. He talked to Bookman and had him tell Walker what he saw on the cards he handed to him. Those were the number 14 and the word musician. He took a third card and read it himself, not telling anyone what it read. He seemed surprised, perhaps petrified. When he regained his composure he went on with the conversation and secluded himself by the window. He explained an offer to everyone-an offer the Earl made for him. He also explained his past to a minimal degree. When the 24 hours were up he attacked Pandora, Zeres, and Rick and supposedly killed them and took their Innocence and he captured Lenalee. About a month later he took Lenalee to a hospital not far away from the new Headquarters and disappeared. For a week Exorcists and finders scoped the surrounding region in the country, but he was gone. Since then a month has passed and there's been no word from Walker, however, the Noah haven't changed their actions. They've been spotted, they're continuing the akuma creation, and killing our Black Order members as well as innocent lives.

"The Black Order discovered where Walker was raised during the memories he shared with the Exorcists... When three Third Exorcists, a group of finders, four CROWs, and Exorcists Ilinca and Yuu Kanda arrived for an investigation that could lead to crucial information on Walker, the entire village was dead. The details are confidential for the time being, but it's been made certain as of January 27th Walker and Noah were the cause of destruction. There were no signs akuma being there and no survivors have been confirmed nor any families that may have left during the time the massacre occurred... After studying the area, Central has come to the conclusion that their day of death was on December 25th... Mei Ling was reported to have a prediction about the massacre, but nothing could be done due to lack of details. Taking into consideration Mei Ling's premonition and Walker's words, Allen Walker is the prime suspect of murder. If Noah were involved they did little. The rest is confidential. Everyone who isn't placed in high positions know about the small details and in February it will be announced to the entire Black Order that the massacre occurred. Nothing else will be given until further inspection and after a meeting between the Black Order higher ups." Komui finished somberly.

"A massacre!? They killed an entre village?"

Komui sighed when the Exorcists started yelling at him about the massacre. They all knew the prediction. It shouldn't come as a surprise. He knew what they were all feeling because Komui felt the same, but there was another thing that contradicted his opinions about Allen after he read the report. He was concluding Allen was just as bad as the Noah and may never change, but he saved Lenalee. Granted, he did take her to begin with, but he brought her back. Alive. Then when Komui asked how he felt after he took the lives of innocent people and the three Exorcists who he thought was dead until recently, the answer he had received was not what he expected. Not after everything that has happened.

"That information is extremely confidential, Supervisor. None of the Generals received a report on him and considering what was written, you shouldn't have told us. Are you writing your own death wish?" Cross said, silencing everyone else.

"That information should be known to all Exorcists. Krory is the only one who doesn't know because he's still in a coma unfortunately, but as soon as he wakes up I will tell him what I'm telling all of you. Like I said, I'm here to give you Link's report on Allen Walker and voice my opinions. The reason why I'm telling all of you is because you're the ones fighting. Whether it's against him or not. It's come to my understanding Allen has become a major controversy here in the Black Order and you will be the ones to end it. This is our current priority... Our highest priority until further notice." Komui responded.

"And what controversy would be that?" Klaud inquired.

"... If Allen is an enemy."

"Of course he is!" Chaoji yelled.

"Chaoji, I already know what you think of Allen, and I don't blame you. Allen may not have personally killed Anita and Mahoja, but he was the cause of it. I think that would have ended up the same even if Allen wasn't with the Noah or if he wasn't in charge of prolonging the group that went after Cross."

"Chaoji, listen to what Komui has to say. Don't let your anger cloud your mind. By doing that you're acting just like Allen is." Tiedoll added and Chaoji immediately calmed down. He looked at Komui with some curiosity and it was clear that Tiedoll's remark made Chaoji more open-minded.

"My honest opinion about Allen..." Komui said softly, massaging his temple and sitting back in his seat. "I believe he's despicable, but nevertheless, I don't think he's a threat and I think Allen is trustworthy to a degree."

Every exorcists bit their lips to keep themselves from saying anything. Komui was mad man, a psycho, but that's when the situation was centered around Lenalee. They all knew Komui was wise, a genius. He's much smarter than one would think and Komui has a fairly well sense of judgement... So they waited for Komui to clarify. Ilinca watched her fellow comrades as they reacted to Komui's words, observing every little details. The only ones calm were the Generals. He seemed expressionless just like her. Lenalee was riled with excitement and the others burning with rage. She had to say, she was ultimately intrigued. She wonders how this will end up. She has an idea how this meeting was going to end.

"Please elaborate, Komui." Bookman encouraged.

"Only once has Allen lied to us and he hasn't killed anyone in the Black Order and we're his only threat. Zeres and Rick mentioned once before that they felt Allen never came at them with all his strength, that he was holding back, and they thought it was to mock them, but Allen isn't one to taunt his enemy. He knows that will get him killed. So why hold back? And the only thing he's ever lied to us about what being an akuma and he said that was an order from the Earl." Komui said.

"That doesn't mean he's trustworthy and so long as he's with the Noah he's a threat." Klaud implored.

"Allen left the Noah."

Lenalee gasped and jumped to her feet. "So I wasn't imagining? He really did leave!"

"I thought his options were to stay with the Noah or join the Black Order?" Kanda seethed.

"He told us about a third option. If I remember correctly, he said he would take his third option before he chose the Black Order if he chose to leave the Noah." Pandora stated.

"So what was his third option?" Cross asked.

"To leave the Noah, but gain his freedom. Meaning he is no longer an ally of the Noah, but he's not ours either." Komui said as he sighed.

"That would mean Allen isn't our enemy either... Right?" Reever asked.

"I don't know that yet, but it's safe to say for the time being, Allen won't do us any harm so long as we don't make a move. He told me he was searching for answers and until he finds them he plans to make no actions that could cause an effect on the war."

"It still doesn't mean he's trustworthy or that he won't be a threat." Zeres said.

"Just think about it, you're all like him because you have Innocence. Think about what he's told us thus far about his past. He was outcasted by other humans and only one accepted him. Then that person died... If he had no knowledge... no life... and everyone believed he was a demon... If it were you would anyone of you gratefully take the Earl's hand and join him if he offered you what you never had before? Education, warm food, a place to sleep, and a home... Happiness, peace of mind, protection, strength... It's only natural Allen grew affectionate of the Noah. They've treated him so well unlike the rest of us. He had no one there to teach him what's right and what's wrong. He grew up in a harsh enviroment all alone, completely resented, and always alone. He had to fight for survival and you all have your fair share of hardships, but at least you had something to grip onto whereas Allen had nothing from the start. Living a life like that he must've known he could've died at any time and he may have been murdered, but since he had nothing to learn from, he learned to be like those around him. It's human nature. And that is what is being reflected. Other humans' actions through Allen... Out of anger, fear, sorrow, and hatred he fights... Out of obligation he opposes us... Out of rage and insecurity he kills those who have tried to harm him as a child. It was the grudge he held against those people that he killed them. He got his revenge. He did was he was taught. If you grew up the same way Allen did, would you condemn Innocence and the Black Order? Would you hate humanity? Would you agree with the Earl? Would you be doing the same thing Allen is? Because I think so." Said Komui.

"Even if you were in Allen's position, would you be doing what he is, Supervisor?" Bookman asked.

"... Yes. Like I said, it's human nature. Even so, he doesn't appear to actually hate us for what we stand for, but he hates us because we are a threat to his family. Allen doesn't completely agree with his family anymore. I could hear it in his voice. There's a chance Allen-"

"Will join us." Cross interjected.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a longshot?" Marie asked.

"It's a slim chance Allen would ever join us. Though slim, it's still a possibility." Rick told them.

"Even if it does it won't make up for what he's done." Chaoji muttered.

"That's true." Reever agreed.

A thoughtful expression crossed their faces and everyone contemplated over everything they've seen from Allen and all they've heard. Allen could have killed Zeres, Pandora, and Rick according to the Head Nurse, but he missed the vital signs he had been aiming for. Which means he screw up or did that on purpose. Then there's the fact that the only people who really got harmed by Allen were the ones he's held a grudge against or those who endangered his well-being and the people he cares about. He fights the Black Order only on orders from the Noah.

"He had a foster-father who taught him right from wrong. It was a short period of time, but long enough for Allen to know better than to kill anyone. However, I think it's because of his foster-father that Allen isn't nearly half the threat he could have been. Had Allen never met the man who adopted him, Allen would no doubt despise everyone and would kill anyone he saw knowing he had the power to do so. It wouldn't have mattered to him if they were a Noah, an exorcist, or a regular human being who hadn't done anything wrong. He would have killed them mercilessly and he wouldn't have a sliver of doubt nor would he ever regret their deaths. He would do that until the day he died. If not that, he would have killed himself... No, he may be unstable, but he's strong. He would have spent his life hating everyone, hoping for their deaths, thinking no one could relate. He would continue in his life like that until he would be so determined that his thoughts would have driven him over the edge and he would have been a hopeless cause. There'd be no way to convince him any human was good. Central would take him and use him if they found him. Since he would refuse to fight no matter what they did to him because he had nothing to lose but a meaningless life, he would either die or become an experiment or rot in a cell." Cross said.

"Sounds about right." Tiedoll uttered.

"That's a little much, don't you think, General?" Reever asked.

"Maybe, but that's just how the kid is."

"General Cross, something is telling me you know more about Allen than you're letting on." Komui remarked.

Cross smiled, leaning further back in his seat. Humor was written all across his face. "Tell me, did anyone happen to stumble upon a grave near Liverpool? It should have been on a hill at the end of a road. A single tree stood at the top and only one grave should have been there."

"We were told to scope the area for Allen, not search graves." Zeres seethed.

"I found it." Ilinca mumbled.

"Did you read the name on it, young lady?" Cross asked.

"It didn't appear necessary. We were told to find the boy and nothing else. I don't need to waste my time inspecting graves if it has nothing to do with the mission."

"So that's a no?"

"No, I didn't say that."

Cross raised a curios brow at her. She merely rolled her eyes in disgust and crudeness. "I saw foot prints in the snow and found a red ribbon. I thought it was suspicious. It just so happened the ribbon was by the damn grave and I read the name by accident. I could have cared less about it. Taking the report and the brat's last name I'd say the idiot was there. It really would have been useful information if you dumbasses would have explained his appearance thoroughly beforehand." Ilinca said tersely.

"Ooh, harsh. Anyway, you got the ribbon still?"

"Yes. I forgot to throw it in the trash."

"Good, we could use that. Allen is a very sentimental person and if you see him wear that ribbon a lot, it must mean it's important to him. Hmm, on second thought I'd say it's a 43 percent chance it's valuable to Allen, so do me a favor sweetheart and hand it over to someone. If you want to, go ahead and throw it away. I'll just make someone fish through the garbage and get it if you do."

Ilinca glared at Cross, but said nothing more as she pulled the ribbon out of her pocket and threw it. It slowly drifted down to the ground until Miranda caught it and she marveled at how soft it was for such a thin cloth. Although, it was a little long. It was a nice red color. It reminded Miranda of roses or strawberries. "And the name, sweetheart?" Cross pressed on.

"Mana Walker. And don't call me sweetheart. You just might find your tongue missing one morning if you do... And don't ogle my breasts... Just don't look at me bastard." Ilinca growled, huffing as she crossed her arms in front of her chest just to get Cross to stop looking. He only shrugged and smirked as he looked at Komui. "No one mention the last name before I searched for the boy. If the members of this organization were smart they would have told me every detail, then we might have apprehended the target."

"If you needed more details then why didn't you ask?" Komui inquired.

"Wasn't required. This is your fault because of your incompetence. Not mine. I shouldn't need to ask." Ilinca said sharply.

"Well, aren't you a pocketful of sunshine." Zeres grumbled. "I liked it better when you were mute. Do us all a favor and shut your mouth."

Rick kicked Zeres and Zeres glared at him. "Don't talk to a girl like that. Pardon him, Ilinca. The jerk has the attitude of a two-year-old."

Zeres scoffed, punching Rick in the side. "You can do everyone a favor by jumping off a cliff."

"Ladies first, bro."

"That's why I suggested you _Rae_."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"Rae-Rae."

"You two sound like a married couple." Lenalee whispered.

"Continuing, was there anything else you saw at the grave?" Cross questioned.

"Dirt and moss had been ripped off the grave. The snow was practically covering it by time I got there, though. If I remember correctly, I'd say it was ripped off by someone wearing gloves. Some tracks were fresh and others were a practically covered in snow. There were two feet sizes. The bigger ones showed the person were wearing boots and the smaller were regular shoe foot print. I'm guessing the other was female. There's also signs the female had a walking stick. She had to be shorter than the other person because her foot prints were closer together than the other ones. With the cane I'd say it would be someone with a medical condition or someone who's old, maybe both. The area in front of the tombstone had been pushed down further than the foot prints. That means there was constant shifting and the person was sitting down. If you want to make a story out of it, in the simplest way, I would guess the person wearing boots came late at night and stayed there through the night. The person talked to someone or another person came to visit the grave. However, I can guarantee you they both left there together. Now stop asking me questions. What the hell is important about it?" Ilinca explained thoroughly.

"Do I even have to answer your question. By now the answer should be obvious."

"That was Allen's father's grave, wasn't it?" Lenalee asked.

"That's right."

"How do you know this, Marian?" Tiedoll questioned.

Cross sighed, taking his cigarette and holding it between his index and middle finger while he puffed out smoke. Some were curious to know when he lit it because he didn't have one earlier. "I just do."

Seeing how Cross wasn't going to elaborate, Komui went on with the meeting. He waited for everyone to give him his opinion about this. Ilinca was the only one who couldn't express her opinion too strongly because she never met Allen. All she said was, "I don't care." and nothing else. How charming was she? When everyone was done, he looked at Cross. Eventually, Cross will slip up and mention something about Allen and his foster father. He's made it clear he knows more than he's willing to tell. "Okay, I've reached my decision. We're going to search for Allen. However..."

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o- The Ark -o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>The Earl was rocking back and forth in his chair. Instead of knitting he was stroking Lulubell's fur; she was in her cat form. She purred and nudged Earl's side and Wisely snickered. Lulubell was greedy for attention, but in truth she was distracting the Earl. Wisely thought it was pointless because he had to talk to Earl about what she was distracting him from. He looked at Mimi who stood in the corner with her head bowed and her hands folded together in front of her. Her face showed no expression, but her eyes showed loneliness, sadness. It just made Wisely feel all the more happier. He knew why she was acting like that and was a little surprised. Not many akuma express many feelings on the outside... or the inside. You would think Mimi had her thoughts stuck on pampering Lulubell and obeying her every whim, but no, it was on someone else.<p>

"Do you miss him akuma?" Wisely asked with fake sympathy.

She looked at him, but then bowed her head again. So she was insecure around other Noah that weren't Lulubell. Or was it just Wisely? At least she kept her tongue tied. Wisely could have so much fun with Mimi. Though Lulubell wouldn't be happy because he broke her little maid, but oh well. What did he care? "I'm sorry to bother you, Lord Millennium, but I just wanted to ask you a question about your 'flawless plan'." Wisely said.

The Earl stopped rocking in the chair and Lulubell glared at Wisely. The Earl also stopped petting Lulubell and he eyed Wisely. His large grin shrinks a little and if he could, he would frown. "What is it, Wisely?"

"What if Allen doesn't return? Even if he could become your Fourteenth and keep control, it wouldn't be long and the family wouldn't be reunited for long. Who's to say the Fourteenth will agree with us and not try to kill us again?" Wisely questioned, stepping forward. "Also, even if you do get your precious Fourteenth, won't Allen Walker cease to exist eventually? You would lose Allen. Would you risk losing someone who will die to protect you for the Fourteenth who may betray you again? Not to mention what will happen if the change doesn't finish and Allen gains some of the Fourteenth's memories, he might say something or do something. What if Allen doesn't even come back to you like you think he is? What is he discoveries the truth? What if he dies? What's going to happen if everything turns out wrong and nothing will be in your favor. You will lose both Allen and the Fourteenth. One could return and the other would die forever and you'll be miserable. You're taking so many risks, and these risks don't only favor the Fourteenth, but it could help the Black Order gain edge. They're not as weak as they used to be. This time their Exorcists are stronger and wiser. If they find out about the third side of the war, what's going to happen?"

"The third side is mostly nonexistent now." Earl mumbled.

"And what about everything else?"

"Allen will come back."

"As an ally or enemy?"

"Do you dare think I'm wrong?"

"... I do."

"Allen would never betray the Noah."

"What about Adam?"

"WISELY!"

"I'm sorry Earl, but you must think this through more thoroughly. There's a reason why I am called the Noah of Wisedom. Toraido feels the same as I do, too. Allen is not to be trusted. Considering what happened last time with the Fourteenth, how can you be so sure he'll stand by your side when he awakens?"

The Earl gritted his teeth and the tension was so thick Wisely could no longer breathe. Later on he may be punished for disagreeing with the Earl, but something must be done. "You've all grown too fond of Allen. You should of killed him the minute he played the Musician's Song all those years ago." Wisely murmured, gazing at the Earl with sympathetic and sad eyes as tears streamed down his face. He could feel the void the Earl felt. Why was the Fourteenth so special to Earl? It seems no one was ever going to be important to him if they weren't the Fourteenth. Was it possible the Earl would kill the Noah to bring him back? Nevertheless... the Noah would obey his every command... Even if that meant they were sacrificed... Even if the Earl wished to kill them... And they all just wanted him to be happy. "I understand how you feel, but you must think about all the risks. There's too many. Not even you are immortal Lord Millennium. If something goes wrong, I fear for your life this time."

To cut the tension, the Earl rocked in his chair again. His eyes were closed and he could see the Fourteenth's smiling face. "If the time shall come... I will kill Allen... and the Fourteenth will die with him... _If _that time shall come... I will personally kill Allen then... I've spent five years nurturing Allen. His loyalty to me is greater than anyone else's. Even if he were to join the Black Order he would never have the courage to kill the Noah unless by accident. So I doubt that time will come."

"You need to kill him now. He knows about us and the Order, and he's out there on his own. If he discoveries something important, I have no doubt he will turn on you. If you don't kill him, bring him to me so I can wipe all of his memories. That way when the Fourteenth does awaken Allen will fall into our hands and not the Black Order. If he forgets them he's yours, that is if the Fourteenth complies."

"Wisely, please..."

"Lord Millennium!"

The Earl stood up and walked out of the room. Wisely clenched his fists and intended to followed, but the Earl took the first door off the Ark. So he was going to ignore his warnings and create more akuma. "Dammit!"

"Wisely." Lulubell uttered. Wisely turned around and Lulubell put her hand around Wisely's throat, threatening to choke him. "Do not upset, Master."

"I'm telling him the truth. He won't harm me. Nothing will come of it."

"Nothing will come from your useless rantings. Not only are you wasting your breath, you're becoming a threat."

"To whom? You're precious Allen?"

"I will make myself perfectly clear and if you do not heed my warning, you will be the one to die. Do not ever speak about Allen Walker's death, the Fourteenth's betrayal, and don't you ever upset Master again."

Wisely narrowed his eyes. "Is that a warning or a threat?"

Lulubell tightened her grip on his throat and her nails sharpened, clawing at his skin. Mimi watched with wide eyes and dug her nails into her legs. She's never seen Lulubell act like this. "You know the Earl has used the boy as a puppet. It's too bad this puppet formed a bond with him. In the end you will all lose Allen. Whether it's to the Fourteenth, Lord Millennium, the Black Order, or death. His fate was sealed the moment the Fourteenth decided to make Allen his human vessel."

"One way or another, Master will be happy. It will be Allen or the Fourteenth who stands by his side. Either one will make him happy."

"No, only one. If the Fourteenth dies somehow and Allen lives, Lord will blame Allen. If Allen suppresses Fourteenth, Lord will blame him. If the Fourteenth betrays us again, he'll blame Allen. If Allen turned into a Noah and has complete control, the Fourteenth will never awaken, and the Earl will not only blame him but be infuriated. Gradually, he'll hate Allen, then he'll kill him. Maybe he does care about Allen like the rest of you, but no one will replace the Fourteenth. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Allen."

Lulubell released Wisely. She turned away from him and walked to the closest exit. Mimi trailed behind, eyes still wide in horror. Lulubell bit her lip. Eventually her teeth pierced her skin and blood snaked down her chin. Behind her, a single tear strolled down her cheek. "Allen..."

"Mimi!" Lulubell yelled.

"Yes, Madam Lulubell?"

"I want you to track Allen. I will expect a report about him every week and if something important happens I want you to tell me immediately. Do you understand?" Lulubell stopped walking as put her black sunglasses on. Mimi didn't answer at first. She was too shocked by the order and the harsh tone Lulubell used that she turned to stone. It was so unlike Lulubell... And it was rash. Lulubell could get in trouble with the Earl if she does this. "Mimi!"

"Yes, of course. As you wish, Mistress."

* * *

><p><strong>D: End of chapter :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before I forget to mention, Ilinca is a character created by FollieOfMadness. FollieOfMadnessoffered her as one of the OC's. She was FollieOfMadness's offer from chapter 8 when I asked for OC names and abilities in case I ran out of ideas. THANKS for the OC! And THANKS for READING! Also, I was wondering what you guys think about the current OCs. You know, if I should work on one, favorite, who you dislike, something. Like, do you like the twist I created for the OCs to live? Pleae let me know if you don't mind. I think it'll help me on what to to do with them from this point forward. Big smiles everyone! Have a terrific day!<strong>


	28. Inside A Mist

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 28**

**Inside A Mist**

* * *

><p><em>"However?" Tiedoll repeated.<em>

_"We will not apprehend Allen yet. I didn't mention this, but Allen warned me that when we do stand in his way, he will kill you if he deems it necessary. I believe he would try to do that and if he won the fight he'd only take you to a hospital. He wouldn't actually kill you. So we're not going stand in his way."_

_"What logic is that, Komui? Wouldn't that mean we'd have to apprehend him? Or wait... I'm lost. Repeat, please." Lavi remarked._

_"If someone were to slip up and say something wrong again, I fear he'd lose control. We don't know much about him, so we don't know if he loses control daily or rarely. So we will not apprehend him or stand in his way." Komui explained._

_"Then what do you propose we do?" Zeres asked, annoyed-in other words, confused._

_Komui smiled as he held up two fingers and said, "We're going to form two teams to search for Allen. The first team will contain Lavi, Ilinca, Timothy, and Zeres... Kanda, Rick, Marie, and Bookman will be the second team. You will search and if you find him, then try to befriend him; talk to Allen."_

* * *

><p><strong>{+ - + Present + - +}<strong>

* * *

><p>Lavi scanned the area as he walked down the road. Komui had made it seem so simple. How long has it been since the investigation? Not that long, but going from town to town without any hints were making it seem like it's been forever. Lavi also had to wonder about the team Komui made. Ilinca, Zeres, and Timothy with Lavi? Damn, this team was just too messed up. Ilinca hardly spoke. No, more like she never spoke. When she actually took her time to look your way she was almost mocking them or belittling everyone. She was a scornful person and it was infuriating. It was like a second Kanda only fewer words and less actions. Then there's Timothy who doesn't know how to listen for shit. He's stubborn, bratty, stupid, and does everything on his own accord, then he gets in a bg mess and Lavi is the one that has to fix it because Zeres wasn't much better.<p>

Zeres was a lot different when his rival wasn't there. He was more outspoken and harsher. That's only because Rick wasn't there to yell at him and then they get into argument. Something told Lavi it wasn't because he was Sokalo's student that he was like that either. It was Zeres. He was a rough, aggravating, Mister Macho man. And here Lavi thought Zeres and Rick were two peas in a pod. Because of their rivalry the boys acted and behaved just like each other. Lavi didn't think Rick was too much like Zeres anymore. He was pretty sure Zeres was the bigger jackass. Rick was a lot nicer and lenient. Zeres had no patience. And... And... Urgh! This was getting on Lavi's nerves. He could go on and on about what he thought and what he's seen and what's going on, but that he'd still be angry. We'll just leave it at Zeres and Rick are a lot alike, but totally different altogether.

Lavi just wanted to find Allen so he could get rid of the tension... No, the tension would probably rise. There's always tension when he was around, but then again, they were trying to kill each other. Allen may or may not attempt to kill the Exorcists, but he really didn't know. Allen was surprisingly unpredictable. "I'll just focus on finding him and give my brain a break." Lavi whispered, surveying the train station he just entered. "Guess he's not here either."

Lavi surveyed the station once more, going down every hall, entering every room, and making sure to pay close attention to any male with white hair or those wearing accessories to hide their hair. He had to pray Allen wasn't wearing a wig. That'd only make it extremely hard. Much harder. Yeah, Komui really made this seem far too easy. Form two teams and they'll search for Allen. When they find him-befriend him! Because Allen will totally see them, smile and greet you like you're absolutely the best of friends that couldn't argue or be mad with each other for nothing. Easy, right? After all, the teams only had to search the entire globe for a _traveling_, basically _hiding_, person. How could it be hard?

"I wonder how Yuu's team is doing." Lavi whispered as he walked up to platform seven to meet the rest of his team. "I haven't found any clues yet. You three?"

"Nothing." Timothy and Zeres said in unison.

Lavi looked at Ilinca, but she only snorted and shoved a train ticket into Lavi's chest. He took that as a no. They spent three days here, so they were heading to another one. Lavi thought it was stupid. They were merely picking random places to search. Plus they were looking through towns only and what was around it. How would they find Allen like that? The Black Order didn't even have any suggestions or clues. Since Allen dropped Lenalee off at the hospital in January he's disappeared. That wasn't a good thing. What if Allen lied to the Order? What if he was still with the Noah? Were they playing a trick on them? It's just like before. There's no trace of Allen or the Noah unless they left it on purpose-meaning murder and destruction.

"Where are we going this time?" Timothy groaned, following Ilinca as she boarded the train. Zeres snorted and climbed up the stairs and took a left, opening a door since Timothy was brave enough to slam it in his face. Lavi leisurely copied their actions and closed the door behind him. They walked down the aisle and stalked into a cabin and Lavi also shut that door behind him. First class again. Lavi couldn't help but feel that if Allen were on a train, they'd never find him in a first class cabin. He was far too simple with things like this.

"Hello? You jerks are going to ignore me?" Timothy whined, flailing his arms around.

"We're trying. If we could we'd toss your ass out the window and ditch you." Zeres growled.

"Shut it snappy!"

"Keep it up brat and I'll tear you to shreds."

"We're going to a town called Tettercolt." Lavi mumbled, earning three pair of eyes. Deep violet, dark brown, and pearly blue. All three were filled with agitation. What the hell was Komui thinking putting these four on a team? "When we arrive I'm going to contact Komui."

"Why are you telling us that? We don't-"

"Because I'm going to ask him to abort this search. We have nothing to lead us to him. We're searching aimlessly. We don't even know where Allen could be. For all we know he could be on a deserted island." Lavi snapped.

Zeres snorted. "You're just afraid of Allen."

Lavi groaned, inwardly rolling his eye as he watched the train station leaving his vision and it soon turned into a dark forest. "I know it hasn't been that long, but we're wasting our time."

"I'm not going back until I have that kid in my grasp. I got a score to settle with him." Zeres seethed.

"We're to talk to him. Not hurt him." Lavi pointed out. "It's not like he'll listen to any of us."

All three of Lavi's companions eyed him. There was defeat in their features. They wouldn't outwardly admit to it, but Lavi was right. There's a very slim chance that Allen would ever listen to them. None of them understood just what Komui was planning and what they were supposed to do on this assignment and that uncertainty hung in the air since the moment they took their first step of their journey. In a way, they were following Allen's footsteps on a journey of questions. They were out of reach from Allen, but perhaps not that far away.

Despite the discussion about him-about the Exorcists thinking there could be hope if Allen did leave the Noah, that there was hope for Allen because he was an Exorcist one way or another, because he hadn't ever truly lied to them, because he was more open than anticipated-the Exorcists didn't understand why they were coming after Allen. At this point, no one thought anything made sense anymore. Ilinca was the only one out of the undeniably questionable mist that lurked around this war. It was only there-the mist-becuase of Allen. By the looks of it, Ilinca didn't seem to care at all about any of this. She was only following orders given to her. If she was anything like Sokalo, she may only care about the pleasure of fighting or she had a sense of justice. Maybe she had her own reasons. If you think about it, everyone made this war questionable. Allen was just... unusual... unnatural...

* * *

><p><strong>{+ - + Allen + - +}<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen moaned as he rubbed his sore neck. He had slept wrong last night and now his neck is killing him-there's a chance he pulled a muscle. Seriously. As a cold breeze blew by with whispers from the wind, Allen forgot his irritable aches and turned around, almost as if he was responding to someone calling out his name from a distant. No one was there. No one, but he heard this strange sound. It was familiar yet unfamiliar. He's definitely heard it before.<p>

He scrutinized the trees and bushes, surveying the grass as a cold later winter breeze brushed along his body, and looked up at the sky to make sure nothing was above him. He felt like he was being watched. Although, despite this feeling, he saw nothing. He didn't think it was an akuma-if there was someone watching-otherwise his eye would have detected it. In reality, Allen may not be able to detect an akuma depending on how great the distance between the boy and akuma. Nevertheless, detecting anything or not, seeing something or not, he kept his guard up.

When he turned back around he found himself coming face-to-face with a golden object. He yelped and jumped back, raising his left arm in case he would need to activate his Innocence. He peered at the object curiously, feeling foolish at his silliness. He lowered his arm and his defensive pose left with the wind. It was rather breezy today, Allen mentally noted. He still didn't let the bitterness of the cold deter his focus on the object. He discovered it was this object that made the sound he heard. It was a whizzing and whirring sound as it flapped feathery wings that were attached to it. It didn't take long for Allen to realize it was a golem. An odd one.

He reached his hand out to catch the golden golem. It moved to the side and Allen's fingers dug into his palm. He never let his eyes leave the golem though. A frown adorned his face as he tried to catch it again, but it moved away. He gave up, finding it meaningless, and crossed his arms over his chest. The golem then hovered in front of Allen's face. It felt as though it were examining Allen. It was an absurd notion, Allen knew, because it had no eyes, but it _really _was looking at Allen. It had to be.

Looking closer, Allen saw very small feet with even tinier toes, it seems. On top of the spherical golem were two small horns and unlike other golems, it had a long tail. There was a stretched cross on the supposed face of the golem. In its own way, the golem was extravagant, cute even. Allen was sure he's seen this golem on several occasions, too, but where? With who? '_Come to think of it... this golem was on the Ark before_.'

It just dawned Allen that he's seen it with General Cross before. The golem had been with Cross when he decided to show up after all the fighting ended. There were many other times he's seen the golden glint shine from the corner of his eye, but only when the golem was with an exorcist. What was it doing here?

Allen didn't think it was a good idea being around this golem. So he turned around, walking away from the golden machine. He could hear that almost inaudible sound of its wings flapping. It was right behind him. There was nothing but silence between the both of them. Nothing changed between them either. Allen was determining whether or not it was spying on him for the Black Order. Often, Allen would look over his shoulder just to find the golden golem behind him. It was only an arm's length away and he could reach out and grab it, but it might dodge Allen again. He didn't bother trying to waste efforts on catching it. Instead, he focused on how to get rid of it.

He was nearing a village. He's spent five miles walking with the golem trailing him. He hoped once he arrived at the village he could run away from the golem. If that didn't work he would have to come up with another plan. This golem was unique, genuine, and it had to belong to one of the Exorcists. Which wasn't good for Allen. With the Noah or not, it could be dangerous for Allen's safety to have the golem around. He had a theory. The golem was General Cross'. That made it all the more dangerous for Allen to have it around. The only reason why he'd make such an assumption is because he knows the redhead had a one of a kind golem and the golden stalker golem could good enough to fit the bill.

Allen quickened his pace a little. He could hear the noise coming from the village up ahead. It was really loud for being in such a desolated place. There might have a festival proceeding, but he heard a rather familiar tune amidst all the ruckus. That tune that signalled one thing. The circus. A painful feeling lingered in his chest. He wished to get rid of it as soon as possible. The only way to do that was to pass the village. He's been spending in the dark forest for three days now and he didn't want to spend another night sleeping on a sloid ground with bugs crawling over him. He had no blankets or pillows either, which made it even more distasteful. Going pass the village he'd have to sleep in the forest. He had no way to see where he was going when the sun was down. He sighed and looked back at the golem. He would be stuck with the little thing for the time being. He hoped he wouldn't end up regretting this.

* * *

><p>Allen let a sound of content and relief escape his lips as he laid down on the bed in his hotel room. The softness engulfed him along with warmth. The feel of it was so welcoming that he could that sleeping became a divine temptation at the present time. Allen hadn't realized just how tired he was. That was probably because he's been walking a lot lately. He would like to say it wasn't his fault, but it was. He's the one who chose to walk to this village instead of taking a train. Ever since he left Liverpool he hasn't done anything but walk, sleep, and eat. He hardly spoke to anyone and he wanted it like that. Of course, he's ran into many akuma on his trip, but he stayed out of the fight if at all possible, and there was a reason why Allen was walking. It was a very personal, sentimental reason.<p>

_**Don't stop. Keep walking, Allen.**_

Those words kept echoing in his head. He couldn't bring himself to ride a train or rest for a day. Thus, the end result, his feet were throbbing with incredible pain. He knew the meaning of Mana's words were not to literally walk forever, but he had an urge to walk constantly. All day until he started snooze or when he ate and took a bathroom break, Allen walked. In fact, he hadn't showered in almost a week now because he was walking. It was silly, it really was, but he felt that if he were to stop walking he would he miss something, that he would let Mana down. It didn't make any sense either. Up until he left the Noah he didn't think twice about doing something that would lead to Mana being ashamed of him, but now, if he did do something that would cause that, Allen felt he would be the worst person in the world. Perhaps he was. It was like Allen couldn't stop walking or he'd regret it. If anything Allen wanted to stop making regrets.

Turning and moving, Allen pulled the blanket up over him. He was ready for bed and it wasn't it dark out yet. To him it was. Wherever he went, wherever he looked, he's found only darkness, hardly any light at all in his life. The sunshine was bleak and translucent in his world. The only time it was ever bright and sunny was when he was on the Ark with his family, but now he was alone. He saw no happiness, he ignored everything still, and he saw no end to the dank tunnel he traveled in. Mother had never given him any answers he was searching for, but she gave him advice. Advice that rings in his head alongside Mana's favorite words. They both echoed in his head endlessly and it was those words that were driving him forward at the moment.

_**Moving on isn't forgetting nor forgiving. Moving on is going beyond what there is.**_

It made no sense to him. Thinking about it hurt his brain. So he didn't. Instead, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He would force himself to rest for a few days. It's not like anyone was going to bug him. Remembering his past, he knew Mana wouldn't make Allen continuously walk. He'd rest as well. So it would be okay. There would be no reason to feel guilty or be haunted by a regret.

Allen pulled the blanket even closer to his body. Heat met his body. It was hot, but it was cozy. It was even encouraging him to sleep. He wasn't completely awake, but he wasn't sleeping. He was being drawn into a peaceful slumber and he couldn't be anymore content than he already was. He was in bliss in his semi-consciousness. He would have been taken over by sleep, but something touched his head. It felt strange and distant to Allen at the moment. He didn't bother messing with whatever it was, but it kept moving, possibly nudging him, then it did the most unexpected thing. It _bit_ his ear.

Allen yowled, tossing the blanket off him and bolting upright while grabbing his ear on instinct to soothe away the pain. He hissed and angrily looked around the room until he found the golden golem again. "_You_! Why the hell did you bite me?!" Allen snapped, grabbing its tail and glaring at it.

The golem was smiling, believe it or not, and it revealed a large set of razor sharp teeth. Allen pointed an accusing finger at it and his expression basically flattened into one of insensitivity and irritation as his eyebrow twitched. "I was trying to sleep, bugger! That was plain rude."

The golem only responded by opening its mouth and attempting to bite Allen's finger. He quickly removed his finger from its position and tossed the golem at the wall, pulling his blanket up over his body to hide most of his body. He made sure to keep all appendages under the blanket and the only thing he had to worry about being bit was his precious nose and beside his eyes. Weren't golems supposed to be dependable and not distrustful?

The golem flies over to Allen and sits on his head. Allen lets out a small "Eh?" and directs his eyes upwards to see the golem peering at him. At least the teeth were missing... for now... for now. "So much for sleeping. Hey, golem, you know I'm not an Exorcist, right? You're not trying to get me to locate any Innocence or fight akuma or 'influence' me to go to the Black Order, right?"

It nodded.

"So... you have a name?" he asked.

It nods again. Allen hums, thinking about what its name could be. If he's paid any attention to his enemies-er, the Exorcists-then he'd stumbled upon the name before. What was it? It was on the tip of his tongue... But... "Tim?" he uttered. "No, that's only part of it... Tim... Tim... Timcampy! Is your name Timcampy?" Allen had no idea where that thought came from. He doesn't remember hearing that name at all, but at the same time he does. It was like a distant memory or a subconscious thought. However, the golem nodded-or shook its entire body-again and Allen smiled proudly. "I'll just call you Tim, Tim. Anyways, how long are you going tobe bugging me?"

It wasn't like Allen expected an answer from Timcampy, but he still felt disappointed when he never got a response. Allen stood up, walking over to the window and staring out at the scenery. The noise was getting louder and louder. This festival or carnival, whatever it was, must be really important or entertaining. He wondered if it was going to be like this all night. So much for getting any sleep then. Why did Timcampy have to bit him? Not only did it freaking hurt, it brought him out of semi-slumber. And Allen had a very comfortable tonight! He hoped the noise won't be trouble for him.

"The noise reminds me of some really rowdy boys... Though they were much louder in my personal opinion." Allen mumbled.

Allen opened the window and a brisk gust of wind entered the room. Allen leaned on the window sill with lazy eyes as he watched a clown dressed in red, blue, and yellow perform by simply juggling balls. It was boring. He was much older than Allen and all he could do was juggle rubber balls? Does he need to go to Clown School? Pfft, Allen learned that trick when he was seven then learned how to juggle balls while walking on a ball three times his size and all this old man could do was juggle balls? Totally boring. Despite Allen's opinions, he found himself mesmerized like children watching him. That simple trick brought smiles and laughter for those children. The adults were happy because the kids were entertained. To these petty people this was the ideal entertainment. It does make sense too. This village of theirs was so far away from other cities and towns. It was in the middle of a deep, dark, possibly dangerous forest. So this may be the first time any of them have ever seen a clown perform. That or they rarely do.

Allen's eyes flickered to the wall. He used all his might to suppress the memories of Mana and Allen. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about it. It didn't occur to Allen that it might be what he needed, it might be good for him, but Allen didn't want to be consumed by his past. He was afraid to think about it because of the pain that will come, the guilt, the remorse... the hatred he had would be gone... The flame of rage might diffuse... He would... It was just too much. No, it would be too much. Allen might waste time crying over it. Right now... Allen just couldn't-wouldn't-deal with it. It was just so complicated.

"I wish I could live a simple, normal, carefree life. At least a life that isn't so complex. For the life of me I can't even figure out my own damn feelings! That's just pathetic." Allen told Timcampy.

Timcampy just remained silent, remaining perched on Allen's head. The boy felt somewhat relieved to not have a nasty retort shot back at him or a hum of agreement. Allen watched the people outside again, expressionless for the most part, albeit forcing back memories from five-wait, it's six now-from six years ago or beyond that. Was it because of Mother that Mana has been on Allen's mind lately? Lurking in the depths of his heart even more?

After ten minutes, Allen couldn't take it anymore and slammed the window shut. Had the snow been here still then it would've have hit about five people below his window. Those people did react to the window slamming. For one, they didn't think anyone was inside at the moment because of the festival unless they had to work. Two, the sound of the window hitting the window sill was really loud and it rung in their ears, making them all cringe.

Inside, Allen paced around hastily, massaging his temple, clenching his hair; he was absolutely restless. He went in circles, then he walked back and forth. A few minutes later he was walking beside the walls and objects like there had been a second wall on the other side that kept him confined to the outline of the room. Whilst this was going on the noise got louder and cheers sounded over the music. Allen closed the curtain and ran his fingers through his hair. Surprisingly, it was still moist from the shower he had taken about an hour or so ago.

That detail meant so little to him and he forgot it, walking around again until he saw something from the corner of his eye. He craned his neck, but saw nothing. Nothing but a mirror. Whatever it was he saw Allen knew it wasn't Timcampy. The golem was still perched on his head. Allen furrowed his eyebrows together as he walked over to the mirror. It was small, oval shape, and for decoration. Allen saw nothing wrong with it. He could have sworn he had seen something and it was not the mirror. It could have been his imagination or he could have seen Timcampy in the mirror. Timcampy was flashy after all. But what he saw was moving and Timcampy wasn't, and it wasn't bright or shiny. It was dark and big.

Allen let his fingers gently touch the wood that outlined the mirror, traveling down until they smacked the wall. Nothing came into Allen's line of view through this mirror. Nothing changed. It was just Timcampy and Allen. To make sure of it, Allen took many steps back. No matter the distance between him and the mirror, nothing out of ordinary popped up. Just Timcampy, Allen, and the bed. Allen frowned. "There was something there..."

When nothing changed, Allen sighed, scratching his head as he laid down on the bed and pulling the blanket up as far as his chest. He turned on his side-not facing the damn mirror-and slipped his arm under his pillow. Timcampy moved from his head to the headboard. Allen hardly noticed this. Silence was thick and lurking around Allen in a scary way. It was too dead. Too quiet. The odd thing was was the celebration outside was still going on, yet it was as though he couldn't hear anything. There was no piano playing, there was no arguing, no screaming. The stillness didn't change at all. Allen felt like he was abandoned and he shouldn't have. He clutched his pillow-both sides-and clenched his jaw.

What was he doing? There aren't any answers to be found. He just running away from them. That's it. That's what it feels like to Allen. Maybe the Black Order folk were right about him... He wants to stay out of the war. He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to kill. He doesn't want any of this, but it's too late to walk away. Eventually, someone will find him and gradually everything will crumble. The walls he's built, his own beliefs, his promises, it will all crumble. Allen will be a part of this war, but he didn't know what to choose. There's no hope for the humans to survive and defying the Noah will result in Allen betraying his family and ending with death. Fighting the Exorcists will mean Allen has to take more lives. That feeling still haunts him, the feeling of taking a life, the feeling of taking not one or two, but dozens of lives, and he knows he can't kill anymore unless he absolutely has to. '_I will have to shape a new path no matter the final decision. I'll have to reform and embrace._'

"_Allen..._" a voice whispered. "_Allen..._" Allen sat up in the bed, frantically looking around. "Allen!" Allen's eyes drifted to the mirror. For a split second he saw something, something black and weird, but he only saw _something_, then it faded away. His eyes widened and he gulped nervously. He could feel a hand squeeze his heart and he had the most unpleasant feeling. It was, without a doubt, fear dwelling inside of him. It's never been this intense before and Allen was sure he was suffocating. He could no longer see whatever it was, but it was there, surviving, lingering, lasting. Allen could sense it, causing him to become rigid and stiff.

This feeling stayed all night. Allen cowered under the blankets, trembling, unsure, and scared. The thing was still there. It was there and it wouldn't leave. Allen could barely breathe or move. Even as he slept he had this intense crushing feeling inside him and it was like he was still awake. He only wanted to crawl up in a ball and hide. He wanted to run from this feeling, to escape, to escape what he saw, but he couldn't. It had a firm grasp on Allen and escaping was out of the question.

* * *

><p><strong>[Somewhere Else]<strong>

* * *

><p>Fingers gliding over ivory keys, notes piecing together, words coming from nowhere yet somewhere as the man played a special melody. A frown evident, golden eyes looking downwards. Thoughts ran, feelings grew, beliefs strengthened, and motions stopped and the music dissipated. Hands fell to the bench, gripping it tightly, curving over the edge and digging into the wood. "Allen, when will you understand? The Earl's done nothing but lie to you." Sorrow reached his eyes as the words slipped and a weary sigh could be heard. "The answers you seek are with me and thus within you. Let me in and I will show you everything."<p>

His hands lay on top of the keys and his fingers glide over them once more, eyes brimming with concern and his frown deepening. The beautiful voice began to sing and softly reach the man's ears. The realm in which he lives-within Allen-was like a maze. There were so many misconceptions here, but here lies all of Allen's secrets. One Allen himself knew and ones only this man knew.

_"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
><em>_Ikizuku haine nakane hono o hitotsi, futatsuto  
><em>_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
><em>_Daichini taruru ikusenoo yume, yume."_

"_**Mana always told me: Don't stop. Keep walking.**_"

_"Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
><em>_Ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
><em>_Ikuti inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo  
><em>_Watashiha inorituzukeru."_

"_**Even as humanity saw him as a crazy man he was one filled with wisedom.**_"

_"Mau kakonnokotoni ai  
><em>_Tsunaidateni kisuwo  
><em>_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
><em>_Ikisuku haino nakano hono o."_

"_**I responded with: Moving on isn't forgetting nor forgiving. Moving on is moving beyond what there is.**_"

_"Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
><em>_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume  
><em>_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
><em>_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga."_

"_**A regular human, a clown, a brother, a friend, and later, a father.**_"

_"Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo  
><em>_Watashiha inorituzukeru nou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
><em>_Tsunaidateni kisuwo."_

"_**I admired Mana. I loved my brother and I would always protect him.**_"

"_Watashiha inorituzukeru nou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
><em>_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_."

"_**I wonder what you'll do Millennium Earl, when Allen discoverys the truth... That you killed Mana.**_"


	29. In The Early Morning

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Early Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>"You requested to see me, M'lord?" I asked softly, smiling as I crossed my hand over my chest and bowing.<p>

"Ah, yes, Sheryl. Thank you for coming so quickly. I'm glad I caught you on a day you weren't busy." Lord Millennium said quietly.

I stood up straight, my smile widening as I watched Lord Millennium knit a blanket. It looked fun, but I have other matters to attend and do. One of which is taking care of my absolutely stunning, smart daughter and loving my beautiful, sickly wife. I wonder when she'll be well enough to get out of bed again.

"Sheryl, I have a special request that I'm sure you'll love to do for me." he said, quietness gone and a bit of excitement in his tone. "I understand Tyki needs some space and isn't feeling too well lately, so he can't watch Allen and Lulubell is busy. I will be leaving soon and I was hoping you'd take care of Allen for me. You two can spend sme quality time together or take him home to meet Tricia. Do whatever you like, but give him a little space. I wouldn't want to smother him. He still has a bit of a temper, I'll warn you. Are you willing to do this for me, Sheryl?"

If possible, my smile got bigger and I was beyond excited. I was overjoyed and pleased. This is the opportunity I've been looking for-to spend some time with our new family member. I never get enough time with him on the Ark and like always, I'm normally busy at home. Even so, I would never turn this down and plus, I'm not that busy. Everything else can wait. "For how long, M'lord?"

"A couple of days maybe, if that's what you'd like. If not, I'm fine with you watching him for just a day."

Yes! Wonderful! Splendid! "I'll bring him back in a few days then. Where is he now?"

"His bedroom. He might be sleeping still."

I slowly left the room and when I was out of Lord Millennium's vision range, I darted to Allen's room. Of course I knocked a few times. Slowly and quietly, then a little faster and louder. I waited two minutes and when I got no response I walked in. All lights were off, but I could clearly see Allen's small body lying down in bed under the covers, however, his eyes were half-opened and slightly droopy. Perhaps I woke him up, but he was too tired to say or do anything.

Cheerfully, I trotted over to his bed and picked him up. He was light than I thought he'd be and that only made things much better, much to my delight. His usual retaliative, coarse, unrefined, sometimes aggressive, demeaning also appeared to have retired early tonight. Well, I haven't seen him in a few months and Road has mentioned many times that Allen seems to have lost a bountiful amount of fire and he has gotten used to the Noah, so he was more lenient and his patience has shone through finally. With strangers it's understandable why he'd been so brutal and impatient, but he's adjusted and hopefully Allen trusts us now. So I was enthralled that Allen didn't start thrashing around in my arms. He peacefully let me hold him and pull him close, his head shifting a little as he made himself comfortable on my shoulder. I could feel both his hands clutch my clothes. The rest of his body relied on my arms fo support to keep him from falling. I'd never let that happen though.

I paced myself, making sure no to wake or stir Allen as he fell asleep and I could hear a light snore. In no time at all I arrived at my home. I set Allen on the couch since he was small enough that his body would ache when he woke up. He didn't have to worry about the couch being too small for him after all. Instead, the couch looked too big for him and far too luxurious. I propped a pillow under his head and pulled a blanket over his body, smiling sincerely as he would often toss and turn, snuggling the pillow and the cushions seem to swallow him the longer he stayed still and he sunk down in them. Allen looked happy and at peace when he was sleeping, and when he didn't have any nightmares. Actually, I've never seen Allen this blissful since I've first laid eyes upon the young boy. Tranquility was usually one thing that came to Allen's mind as impossible, I know, but when he's sleeping like this, that's all he had-perfect tranquility. So I thought it best not to disturb him. But I stayed and I watched. I had to make sure none of the akumas in the house would attack him and I am supposed to be keeping a sharp eye on him. One thing I've learned, and what Tyki, Lulubell and Road tells me all the time, is that Allen is sneaky and stealthy. If you're not careful he'll vanish without a trace. I refuse to let him escape and get into trouble or get himself hurt.

Thus, I sat down on the floor, taking in the image. Allen's scrawny fingers would sometimes peek out from under the blanket. I could see his movement despite being covered by a thick blanket and I knew it was because of his breathing. His snoring wasn't that loud. In fact, it almost wasn't audible. Then, he smiled warmly. I could imagine soft, sparkling mercury eyes if he were to open them. His hair fell in front of his face, without a sound, and without a hassle. I also found it cute how his mouth hung open slightly and it's possible Allen was drooling. Kids do have a habit of drooling after all. Allen's never looked so adorable, so cute, nor so innocent since I first met him. Which I found odd because I know he was just an innocent, oblivious child. His stature was a misdemeanor for Allen. I reckon it'll soon change.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep soon after Allen and when I woke up I was the only person awake. Allen was still on the couch. because I had leaned forward, I was half on the couch and Allen's fingers loosely curled around my fingers. I smiled, kissing his forehead like a loving father would and then carefully picked him up, sat on the couch, and settled Allen in my lap. I stroke his hair lovingly, gaze soft, smile ever-so sincere, and Allen snuggled closer. He may have been asleep, but I took that as an intentional return of affection in spite of knowing it probably wasn't, or that he wouldn't admit it was at least. By now, I know, truly I do, that Allen cares about us Noah. He was fully aware of who we were, what we do, and he knew what the risks were. He understood the situation and the problems that may come later on for him. He knew about the war and he knew about Innocence. He knew everything. Almost. He doesn't know all the details about the Fourteenth or anything about the Third Side. He also knows nothing about a certain being Lord Milliennium was searching for that may become a danger to us. Still, through all this, he knows more than any other exorcist did. Yet he stayed here. We welcomed him and though he may not admit it yet, Allen welcomed us into his life and he cared about us. That was a fact we all knew.<p>

"Mana..." Allen whispered, and I stopped moving entirely.

I guess I was in a daze-a little shocked at the mentioned name, too. Lord Millennium told me that Allen's only family was dead and that's how we came across him, but he never mentioned who was his family. It should be obvious why Allen doesn't speak about it. So I never knew who his family was. If Allen was dreaming of that man, then I guess the apparent reason would be that Mana had been the one to take Allen in. In`a way I'm grateful, but in another logic and reasoning mind, I feel disgusted to know this. Should I be concerned or appeased? Mana was dead now. That's a clear inference. That could crush Allen or that could empower him. The main question was, is that a good thing... or a bad thing?

Allen stirred, bringing me out of my thoughts and I studied him. Soon enough, his eyes fluttered open and he yawned, automatically covering his mouth. He rubbed his eyes, scanned the room before looking up at me. First confusion lay in those beautiful orbs, then understanding filled them after a few minutes. I continued to pet his head, pushing his hair back and combing it so it wasn't much of a mess.

After what came off as deep thinking, Allen leaned forward, laying his head on me and staring off to the side. "Where am I Sheryl?"

"My house." I answered simply, embracing him, thrilled that he wasn't trying to get out of my grasp. It might be because he's still tired and dreary, but I'll gladly take advantage of that. "You look so cute when you sleep, Allen! You're gonna love it here, I promise! For the next few days we'll spend a lot of time together and we can do many things. We can play games, go for walks, buy you candy, and all-"

"A few days!" he squeaked. "Why do I have to stay here for a few days? I can't even stand for for a few hours! I'll die staying here! Earl! Tyki! Earl! Please, don't let me stay here! Please! I'm begging!"

"Aw, now don't say that! Those cruel words hurt my feelings!" I whined, tightening my hold on him. "Besides, you don't mean that. I know you love me!"

"You're crazy!"

"You don't mean that either!"

"To hell I don't!"

I only smiled, never releasing him. I squeezed him tightly and laughed, thinking about all the good thing we can do together while he's here. I can't wait to get started. "Where should we begin, Allen?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Allen exclaimed.

I pushed him away far enough so I can look at him. "And what's that?"

"Take me back to the bloody Ark!"

Ouch! Now that hurt! That hurt bad. I have to remember he doesn't mean that and that he loves me and that he cares about me even though he may not admit it or may make it seem like that. "Now, now, Lord Millennium asked me to take care of you for the time being. I think I'll take you to Tricia! She'll just love you! Oooh, Allen, I have a wonderful idea. Why don't you let me adopt you? I can be your father and Tricia will be your terrific mother and Road will be your beautiful sister!"

Allen stopped trying to get out of my hold and looked at me with a vacant expression, a firm frown on his face. Did I say something wrong? His eyes were sad and forlorn, glossy with tears that threatened to fall. I was suddenly depressed and on the verge of tears myself, but then I heard a footfall and looked at the doorway to my right to find Road. She was still wearing her pink with yellow polka dots pajamas; her hair was messier than it usually is. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and a brown, cuddly teddy bear was in her other hand, barely off the ground. The eye she was rubbing was closed and her other violet orb looked at me. I could tell she was still tired.

"Daddy." she said softly.

"Yes... dear...?" I asked, suddenly dizzy as something hot and wet escaped my nose and slide down my face, slowly at first, then it came gushing out.

"Daddy!" Road shrieked.

I pulled out my handkerchief, blinking as Road looked at me weirdly, almost pouting. "So... cute..."

I used my handkerchief to block the blood from rushing out of my nose at first, then I wiped away any blood left over. Road rolled her eyes and it was awfully cute. How could someone be as perfect as my lovely daughter was? No one else could be anything like her. She was just too good. When I was sure I regained my composure, I stood up and smiled, scanning Road one more time. Pink with yellow polka dots pajamas, curious and confused eyes looked at me, shining gloriously. Road's head tilted to the side in a childish manner, her hair flopping around with the movement. I noticed she was now hugging her cuddly teddy bear and she had fuzzy bunny slippers on. I gulped. She was so beautiful. So radiant. So extravagant. _So _perfect. My daughter was truly... amazing... and...

"Daddy, what's with the noise?" And tremendously cuuuuuuuttteeeee!

The red liquid gushed out of my nose again and I could hear Road scream "Daddy!" again and I immediately covered my nose with my second handkerchief. It took a little longer to distract myself from my daughter's perfect beauty, but when I did I offered her another one of my big smiles.

"I'm sorry, dear, did I wake you?" I questioned, referring to her previous question. She shook her head yes. "I'm sorry. I was just talking to Allen about a few things. He eventually got upset and cranky. Naturally our conversation got loud. But let's forget about that. Are you two hungry? Why don't we get breakfast? I bet you're famished Allen." I said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Um, Daddy, where's Allen?" Road asked.

I laughed. "Why, he's on the couch, darling. That's just a silly question, Road."

"But Allen's not on the couch."

"Of course he is."

"No, he isn't. I don't see him at all, Daddy."

I stopped, frozen to my spot. When I turned around Allen wasn't there or anywhere. I scavenged the house, searched the garden, ran through the halls, rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and cabinets, I checked the large pantry and the basement where the rest of our food was stored, and I did all this a dozen times, but to no avail! Allen was missing. He was gone! He was nowhere to be seen or found. He was lost! Oh, where did my blessed boy go?

"Allen!" I screamed. "Allen! ALLEN!"

"Sheryl, what on earth is going on?"

I stopped automatically. Grinning as I faced my wife. "Oh, it's nothing, honey. It's just that this boy the Earl took in after his family died is here under my surveilence for a little while and he's disappeared! Oh God, Tricia, he's missing! What if he's in trouble? What if he's hurt?"

Tricia stared at me, concern in her eyes. "Did you look in town, Sheryl? Perhaps the boy left the house and ran into the village."

Of course. How could I be so silly? I kissed Tricia's cheek and dashed out the door. I went everywhere, scrutinizing everyone, searching in all the odd places and small hiding areas. I walked every inch and turned every corner. I entered every hotel and shop. I rummaged through the any alley I saw. I spent a total of an hour in town searching, but Allen was nowhere. I was panicking. I feared the worst, but then I remembered one other spot Allen could be. I walked to the edge of town, up a big hill, then back down the other side. I traveled down a stone path, through the woods, and when I got to the other end I found the lake. Hardly anyone came here in these recent days. It was not only a good place to hide, but it was wondrous, dazzling, even breathtaking. My concern for Allen was bigger than admiration for the lake though. I studied the area, walked along the edge of the lake, inspected every tree. It wasn't long after I arrived that I hear someone panting, completely out of breath and wheezing. Through those desperate gaspings I heard, I could hear a whimper. My pace slowed and I found the tiny person I have been looking for. Going by the painful sounds, I'm assuming Allen had been running around aimlessly and only just arrived or sat down in the grass.

To me it sounded like he was having an asthma attack or his lungs were collapsing, but he probably just exhausted himself. I sighed, stumbling forward until I was an arm's length away. Allen was hugging his legs, his head buried in his arms and knees, and his body was shaking violently. Was he crying or was he forcing himself not to cry? Was Allen staining himself? Was Allen hurt?

Carefully, I bent down and touched his shoulder. He, startled, jumped and slapped my hand away, invoking his Innocence. I had no idea Tyki taught him how to do that yet. I studied the silvery, metallic-like claw with five sharp fingers. A flame glowed greed around his shoulder and his left arm-now a giant claw-was maybe 15 times his size. The cross that is on the back of his hand was also glowing green and I knew that's where his Innocence lies. When he saw it was only me, his eyes narrowed, but recognition dawned those grayish-blue eyes and he deactivated his Innocence, allowing me to come forward without having to restrain him. He was angry, but sad. I knew the anger was directed at me, but for what reason I did not know. He turned back around and got in the same position he was in when I first got here. The only difference was that his head was propped up now, meaning his chin rested upon his knees.

"When did you learn to activate your Innocence freely, Allen?" I asked curiously.

"Two bloody weeks ago." he answered tersely.

I stood beside him, eyeing the lake. My hands settled at my sides. "Did I offend you?"

"You're stupid." Allen growled, his nails digging into his legs. "You won't ever be my father. I'd never let you adopt me. I won't let you replace my father."

Ah, so that's what this is about. I had no idea he had such strong feelings about this idea, nor about his deceased family. Right now, Allen never came across as someone to get close to another individual and accept it. Mana must've have really gotten to him. "I never said anything about replacing Mana. I may never be the father Mana was or be as important to you since he came before me, but if I were to adopt you that would be okay. You can have more than one father figure."

"You really are stupid."

"How so?"

"A father is completely different than a father figure."

"I suppose you have a point." I mumbled, now staring at the boy. "Don't you want a family again? A father? A mother? A sister?"

"I'm going to be adopted by you." Allen claimed.

"Alright then." I paused, watching Allen gaze at me from the corner of his eyes. "You may not believe this, but I know you think of us Noah as family already. You love and you care. You may not know this yet, but that's because you're trying to keep your distance. You don't want to get close to us because you're afraid you'll lose us if you do. You trust us Allen. One day you'll come to fully accept this notion."

Allen stared at me in utter silence. No words came from either of us for a bit, but then I grew tired of the quietness. Sighing, I patted his head. "Think of me as you want, but I will think of you as my son, if not a son then a nephew. It's likely you'd think of my brother as your father figure over me. You spend so much time with him after all."

"You're strange as well." Allen whispered.

I smiled again. "Come on, I promised Lord Millennium I'd take care of you. To do that I must feed you breakfast."

Allen scowled. "Why do you call Earl, Lord? You make it seem like he's far superior than you, than us."

How do I answer that? The answer I want to give him would only irritate him or he wouldn't understand. That simple answer seems so complicated. Then again, no one has ever asked that before. It was just logical and made sense. It was never a question nor had it ever been necessary to explain. Ruffling his hair, I said, "If you stick around long enough, Allen, you'll soon find out."

Allen smacked my hand away and glared at me, but my expression never faltered.

"I am not... keen... on being con...sid-terrr-d-considered in... inferior to anyone." Allen said unsurely. "I am not keen on being considered inferior to anyone."

"Do you believe anyone is inferior to you, Allen?" I wondered.

Allen's eyebrows slanted as he thought about my question. After some time, he shook his head. "I don't think so. Just because you hate people or someone doesn't mean you have to necessarily think of them as a higher or inferior being."

"Aren't you quite the philosopher... You're more humble than I believed..."

Allen shook his head again, but let his legs straighten out in front of him. He looked at the lake again and dunked his head. I couldn't see his eyes anymore. "Sheryl, have you ever felt like you were empty and lost? Alone and in the dark?"

A few images flickered in front of my eyes rather quickly, and my jaw hung a little. I couldn't really remember, but I felt I could somewhat relate to what Allen was saying... Was it during the time before my Noah genes completely awakened? I don't remember a lot of things, thinking about it. Like my past Noah, my past life, how I was like as a human,before the Lord Millennium found Tyki and I. "All I can say, Allen, since I've met Lord Millennium, I've never been sad. Before I was born as a Noah, I think I felt the same as you, but I can't be sure since I have no memory of it. Why I don't remember I don't know. Maybe my Noah memories are blocking them."

Allen raised his head. It was like a load had been taken off his shoulders and he finally gazed at me with what appeared to be hope. There was still great sorrow, but I sense that sorrow may forever remain in those eyes. "Do you think the Earl can help me find answers? Can he... heal... me?" Allen asked hesitantly.

My gaze somehow got softer and I found it hard to force back tears as Allen asked those questions. This was the first time I've heard him open up. It was nice to know he could do that in front of me. Maybe it was because of how I am or something, but it doesn't change this good feeling inside. Allen had moved me, touched my heart. I really wish he would let me adopt him, but I won't persist.

I picked Allen up-bridal style-and he only looked up at me with a red tinting from both rage and embarrassment. "I'm positive we can heal you, but once you are healed and happy, you are responsible for keeping yourself from being broken a second time, Allen." I murmured, holding him close and he actually wrapped his arms around me. "Now let's go eat and I want you to meet my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>{ Present: Sheryl }<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I glanced at Tricia-she was sleeping still. Listening to all the sounds around me I can tell I'm the only one awake. Then again, Tyki was here. He might be in the parlor. I carefully stood up and made sure to be extra careful when I left the room, both shirtless and shoe-less. At least I had socks on to keep my feet warm. When I got to the parlor I was surprised to see the fireplace alive and how many occupants were there. Road was sitting on the floor in front of Tyki. Tyki was sitting in my favorite chair. Skin and Jasdevi occupied the couch and Lulubell sat alone on my tan loveseat. I saw Mimi by the second entrance and all heads turned when I walked in. I offered a meek smile, but with the look in their eyes and most likely my own, I knew it was futile. Sighing, I trudged over to the loveseat and sat beside Lulu, gazing at the fire sadly.<p>

"You're all thinking about Allen, too?" I inquired softly.

"I can't stop thinking about him." my precious daughter admitted, hugging her favorite teddy bear. It was different from the one in my dream. I knew it was the first thing Allen gave Road. That and candy. This teddy bear was a light shade of brown with blue eyes that was human-like and a button nose with a big smile. A patch of tan was on its stomach. Somehow, just somehow, even the beat was sad.

"He always finds a way back into my mind." Tyki confessed.

"It's not as sweet without him." Skin added.

I looked at the twins that were oddly and suspiciously quiet. Both Jasdero and Devit were depressed, forlorn expressions engraved on their faces. Lulubell exhaled, causing me to glance at her, but my eyes quickly darted to the fire. It wasn't long after I found myself wiping a tear away. "I had a dream about Allen." I uttered.

"Mimi, aren't you supposed to be watching Allen?" Lulubell demanded to know.

"I haven't found him yet." Mimi told her.

"I expect you to find him soon."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're worried as well, Lulubell?" I teased half-heartedly.

"Shut up."

And I did. I went deep into my mind, thinking about all my experiences with Allen. How he's grown over the years... So mature... So handsome... So wonderful and patient... But so broken yet again. We had indeed healed Allen, but something happened recently and became broken, lost, empty, alone, and once again, in the dark. That was his fault this time. Not ours, not the Black Order, his. I told him all those years ago that if after we heal him and his heart and mind, then he'd be responsible for what happened afterwards... It wasn't our fault... was it?

* * *

><p><strong>{ + - + }<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen folded his hands, dipping his head downwards. The sun was just starting to rise and hadn't gotten any sleep. All night he sat on a wooden bench, leaning forward. He's hardly moved all night and it was very cold. His skin was a little pink from the biting air. He was tired in two different ways. Physically his body was exhausted from walking so much and the other reason he was tired was because his brain has been relentlessly using energy. He needed some sleep, but he didn't want to move. He was in his own zone right now. He was trying to distract himself from the Noah, but to do that he had to think about the Order and thus, had to distract himself from that. His thoughts wandered constantly from one person to another and from one event to another. It didn't take very long until his thoughts landed on the mirror incident in that hotel not too long ago.<p>

Ever since then Allen has been scared to look at his reflection. He didn't want to know what it was or who it was. All he knew was that it wasn't him and he's damn sure he could expect that to happen again. He's made sure not to look in a mirror, at water, at glass, or at the images on the store windows. He took a lot of precautions and that goes to show how terrified he was about it. Nevertheless, he would eventually see "his" reflection again. His dreams have also been peculiar. Sometimes, when he woke up, he felt he never had any sleep.

"Hey, Sir, you alright?" a childish voice asked, causing Allen to look up and find a now bewildered look on the kid's face. "You're a kid."

"Yeah."

"So, you alright?"

"Weren't you ever taught to not talk to strangers?" Allen asked.

"Weren't you taught not to fall asleep outside at night?"

"I wasn't sleeping... But yes, I'm fine, thank you...?"

Allen inspected the kid. He had a green bandana covering most of his hair. Some fell in the middle of his head and around his cheeks-a chestnut color. He had dark brown eyes. nearly black. He was definitely over the age of 10, but younger than Allen and he wore a long red trench coat yellowish-golden trimmings. Everything else was basic and simple-black shoes, brown pants, white shirt with an ocean blue vest to top it of.

"Archie."

"Right, Archie. Thank you, but I'm fine... Aren't you up a little early?"

"I guess. You were out here last night before I went home. Why are you still out here?" Archie questioned.

"I don't know, honestly."

Archie shrugged, then started to walk away. Allen dunked his head again, but when Archie got to the end of the street, he turned around and gazed at Allen. Something felt out of place. He felt like he couldn't let Allen stay out here. Maybe his old man had finally gotten to him. Nonetheless, Archie headed back over to the white-haired boy and stuffed a hand in his pocket. "Hey, my old man runs a small inn if that's what you want to call it. He can give you a room for a cheap price and some food, too. Come on, I'll take you there." Archie said.

Allen inwardly sighed. A bed sounded really nice, but he still didn't want to move. The idea of having food, though, gave him some motivation. He let Archie guide him to his house-the sort-of-inn place-and he met his dad. Allen was extremely tired. His speech was slurred and he had difficulty walking, more along the lines of dragging his feet than picking them off the ground. He wound up in the room in a warm bed and under comforting blankets. He only had enough energy to walk up the stairs, take his shoes off, and crawl into bed. After his head hit that soft cushioned pillow he immediately fell asleep with no particular thought in mind. He was tingling with warmth and his mind was all fuzzy, but in a soothing way. At least it distracted him from the Noah Clan before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late update... AGAIN. My internet is all screwy right now. Plus I had to figure out a few things about the next few chapters. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow at the fastest or in a week at the latest. In the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed this simple chapter. I know it wasn't much, but it was something. Have a wonderful day!<strong>


	30. Unsettling Hindrances

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 30**

**Unsettling Hinderances**

* * *

><p><em>Black. Dark. Ominous. Lonely. Shady. Scary.<em>

_Nothingness._

_Allen was motionless, hundreds of thousands of notions running through his mind as he walked down an endless dirt path. All he could see was the dirt and gravel beneath his feet, and though he wore shoes, it felt as if knives and razor rocks were digging into his flesh with each step on the earth. Or was it something else?_

_He didn't recognize anything. All he heard was a loud ringing in his ears and loud static. His arms stayed at his sides and his eyes remain peering straight ahead. He had no option but to move forward, to continue walking in this direction. Straight. Forward. Only choice, and no going back. Again, he was alone. In the dark. And in spite of all the noise, there was nothing but silence it seemed. There was noise, yet none at the same time. It was unorthadoxy, but it was the paradox in which Allen was forced into._

_His stride never quickened, nor lessened. He felt numb. No pain in his legs from walking for a long, long time. Then, something suddenly appeared in his way, in his vision. A blockade, of sorts. A mirror stood in front of him. _

_Allen couldn't follow the path that lay straight ahead._

_Allen couldn't turn around for he must always walk forward._

_Allen mustn't stop for that would break his promise to Mana._

_He was trapped._

_In the mirror Allen was typically normal, his usual self, but callous. Monotonous. Not even a frown settled on his face. Not a spark of emotion in his gray eyes. Not a wrinkle or crease of confusion or frustration on his face. The only other difference was the swirly, cartoony scribbles that made his reflection. Surprisingly, Allen was wearing a full suit. Brown slacks, a white button up shirt (like usual), a brown, cottony coat, and a red ribbon that stood out beyond comparisons. Not even the crimson shade of blood could compete with this red. His scar was only two shades simpler, yet undefined. And everything was still._

"_Get out of my way_**.**" _Allen said softly, but his voice trembled, echoing in a disturbing manner._

"**Impossible**." _his reflection replied._

_"Please, I must move on!_" _Allen wailed, helplessly, desperately. He felt like a vulnerable child._

_"_**I cannot move, because you cannot.**" _his reflection said dryly._

_Allen furrowed his eyebrows. His reflection didn't."I must go on. I can't stop walking. I have to walk this path. If you don't move, then..."_

_"_**Then you are stuck?**" _Allen's silence answered the question. _"**You walk a path laid out in front of you. You refuse to turn back, but you **_**can't**__**see**_** forward. You lack... many things. You lack a will, lack a heart... You lack a choice.**_"_

_Allen scowled. "A choice? I made a choice! I left my family!"_

"**Out of fear!**" _his reflection bellowed angrily_. "**You aren't the smartest... We aren't. That's a fact, but you lie to yourself through your own mask. You lie to me!**" _Anger and sorrow reached his reflection's eyes, yet his expression still remained stoic. _"**You are not confused. You know what is right and what is wrong. Still you fight the truth and deny yourself. Save the heartbreak and finish your deed. You know what must be done. You know what is to come. You cannot simply run away and stray from a path. Thus your hesitation - you - block your very own path. You block our path...**_"_

_Allen tried walking around the obstacle, but another mirror blocked his way. He went the other direction and another mirror appeared. When he spun around he found himself in a glass box. His only option left was up, but when he lifted his head he saw yet another mirror. _

"**You trapped us. Your decisions and your actions. You ran away! From me, from yourself! From the war, from allies! So WHERE ELSE do you THINK you can GO? **_**Tell**_** me!**"

_Allen held his head, trying to get the voice out of his head. The steady voice didn't leave him. It became hollow, fierce, resounded. It was his voice, it was lethal, it was hurtful, and still Allen felt powerless and frightened. It was himself he looked at, himself of which he cowered from. Himself that stood in his way._

_"_**You are me, and I am you. Together we are Allen Walker, yet you hide from me as well. It isn't just the world you run from.**" _But the voice softened and muffled. It wasn't relieved, nor satisfied. It was full of remorse, regret, and shame. His reflection was hurt and peering at it, the mirror, he saw tears streaming down his face, and the mirror began to crack in the corner._

_"I am not running. I am trying to find answers." Allen spoke up, defiant and resisting. A sudden sharp pang sent him crumbling to his knees and the reflection hovered above him somehow. He couldn't bring himself to stand up as gravity had not agreed with his inward desire. Shivers ran down his spine and Allen felt... cold... pain... suffering. Unpleasant feelings coursed through his entire body, mind, soul. He had a deep urge to cry, yet what little pride and dignity he had left kept him from doing so. _

_"_**You search for answers that are already inside of you. The part of us you deny-me-has your answers. The answers you reject... Or can't understand. It's futile at this point. So why can't you accept me?**"

_Allen buried his head under his hands. He wouldn't look in the mirror. He didn't _want_ to. Allen had no answers, he understood the situation, and he rejected nothing... That's how he saw this._

_"_**You cannot forgive us, but you **_**forget**_**? Or try to. You think that if you forget you'll forgive, is that it? Ha!**_" Allen glared at the mirror. "_**Forgiving isn't forgetting. Nor is forgetting forgiving.**_"_

_"There we go with that damn line again!" Allen shouted, exasperated. "Shut the hell up!"_

"**Then we will only remain an obstacle to ourselves. We must compromise.**_"_

_Allen punched the ground. He was trying to get answers, not shitty advice that never helps. Now he's talking to his _reflection_ about all this. What was wrong with him?_

_"_**Allen**," _the reflection uttered, placing his hand on the mirror. "_**you have stopped yourself from moving forward. You are breaking your promise, and for I am part of you, I cannot allow you to go back. Pass your obstacle... or death shall be the only thing we will be worthy of.**"

_The mirror continued to crack. It never shattered. It didn't move. It stayed there. But his reflection did not. It morphed into something else completely. Slowly, oh so slowly. It was scribbly and swirly, eyes boring fear and holes into Allen. A cold and chill-giving pearly smile made Allen's body tense. It was a shadow figure of some sorts. Something he hasn't seen before. _Someone_. It scared Allen. Now he wished to retreat more than ever. _

_"__**Allen**__... __**Walker**__..."_

_Even the voice was making his bones shatter._

_But then everything went black and Allen screamed as a sudden pain raged through his veins and his head throbbed. His hand stung-his Innocence was burning. He felt like his head was on fire. He felt like someone was piercing his body and torturing his head. It hurt so badly. Even after his screams died down and he became tired, helpless once again, whimpers escaped his quivering lips. He was lost once more, alone._

_In the realm of darkness and shadows that haunted him._

* * *

><p>Allen woke with a start. Sweat sleeked his pale body and his hair stuck to his face. He was sure he may have screamed or yelped... but his throat was dry and sore. It lacked a voice or the power to do so. His body somehow ached. He hadn't done anything to strain himself, but it hurt. His heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes were wide. His mind in a blizzard that refused to let up. Lips curled in distaste. A cool air embraced his body, and sadly enough, it was a comfort to Allen.<p>

As he sat up, his head began to throb again. He immediately felt dizzy and caught his head between both hands, groaning. He pulled his legs halfway up, leaning his body forward and settling his head on his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it seemed to cause himself more pain, thus opened them. His tremulous body struggled to move or function for that matter. His chest heaved, his breathing uneven. Most significantly, more important than the pain, was the strange feeling that someone was behind him, watching his every movement, but even as he searched the room he found nothing-nothing but his shadow that hit the floor, or specifically, the faded purple blanket he threw off his body while sleeping. Although, his very shadow irked him at the moment. He could imagine horrifying eyes watching him. It reminded him of the mirror incident at the hotel, then his dream. His spooky dream. No, _nightmare_.

Shakily, Allen lifted himself off the single mattress and closed the curtains. He was too tired to close them last night. At least it wasn't too early, because no one was walking about. Which was good, because Allen didn't want to hear the noise of a bustling street, but he could smell salt and fish. The idea of eating sushi sickened him. It practically ruined his appetite. That was a rare case. His nightmare was really getting to him, but he had no idea why the smell of fish would make him lose his appetite.

Allen's first thought, as he leaned against the wall, was that he desperately needed a bath. He was drenched in sweat. He could even taste it in his mouth. Ew. Just, ew. It was not sweet. Not one bit.

Still, he didn't feel like bothering that man downstairs (or upstairs, wherever the guy was at the moment) for a shower. He knew his skin must've been a hundred times paler than usually and he even felt like throwing up. His body was hot and his heartbeat still erratic. All he wanted was cool air. Maybe some water to drink. Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, uh, sir, guy, whatever, you awake?" came a pitchy, child-like tenor voice.

Allen tried to respond, but he just couldn't. His throat was too dry. It was like someone was clawing at the inside of his throat as well. If he were to speak, his throat would harden, then crack and shatter. It was so _hot_!

"Ye-yes." Allen managed to say with a raspy, wispy voice. "I'm awake."

"... Right. So, guy, my old man said you might want a shower. So the bathroom is right down the hall. Just take a right when you exit the room. Trust me, you'll know what room is the bathroom. The towels are in the top drawer closest to the sink. Got it?"

It was that kid from last night... Archie, if Allen remembers correctly. "Yeah... Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever."

Allen was dripping with water. It was a mix of hot and cold, for he wasted a lot of both water. Standing almost completely stripped in front of the mirror and sink, Allen used his towel to dry his hair, then his fingers to comb through it. He grabbed his pants and pulled them over his boxers with a little it of a struggle. His body felt weak, extremely weak. He even felt light-headed. All he wanted to do was go back to that room and go to bed.. But he knew had to leave soon. The question was when?

Allen sighed, using his bare arm to de-fog the mirror, eyes closed. However, when he opened them he saw something odd... Something wasn't himself. Allen's eyes widened as that shadow, that man, _that thing_, from his dream stood in front of him, smiling in a creepy manner. Allen froze, unable to process what was happening. Incapable of moving, or speaking, Allen just stared, stock-still like a stone statue. He could hear his hoarse breathing, but he couldn't believe he _was_ breathing. Again, his head throbbed with a sharp pain that made his eyes water.

_Ba-dump. Thump. Ba-dump. Thump. Be-dump. Thump. Ba-dump. Thum-_

"_**Allen**_."

Allen stumbled back, almost falling in the bathtub. "Wh-who are you?" Allen choked out.

"_**Come**__**here**_**.**"

Allen contemplated the idea. What was going on? Was he insane? Oh, well, he's known that for a long time, but now... This was just creepy. Maybe if it weren't for his dream last night he would have screamed. Remnants of the nightmare, the words, flashed in his mind. Like... his conscience told him to walk toward the mirror, and to his absolute horror, Allen did step up to the mirror that hung above the sink.

"Wh-ho are you?" Allen stuttered, clutching the side of the sink with a dangerous grip.

"_**The Ark, the piano room. The Score**__._"

Allen felt some fear swim away from his frozen heart, but not much. He could feel every strand of hair spiking up and shivers were the least of his worries. The... Shadow's words made no sense. He couldn't understand what the Shadow was implying. "Wh-what?"

"_**Cross**_**.**"

Allen loosened his grip on the sink. Cross could mean many, many things. Religion. A God. Vanquish. Threat. More. But Allen could only think of one thing that. To be precise, he could only think of one _person_. He endlessly told himself that it was a coincidence or false, but this feeling wouldn't let up. Whatever this Shadow was speaking of, Cross knew. Cross knew... and Allen had to find out. Well, he should find out, but he didn't want to. Something about the truth that he did not know yet, frightened him.

"Where... I... Go away! Leave me alone, whatever, whoever you are!" Allen yelled, dunking his head, shaking. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to listen to this. He didn't want to see _that_. He didn't even want to think about it. Now, he was petrified. He didn't want to look in the mirror. He seems to be having a tough time with his reflections lately... and it was scaring him.

The Shadow stared at the hunched over Allen. His bizarre smile broadened despite the actions of Allen. He wasn't trying to be spiteful, but he knew what Allen was thinking and what the white-haired boy desired. Still, he knew the outcome already. So, without hesitation or a word, the Shadow left, and just as Allen looked up.

"What the bloody hell is going on with me?" Allen whispered, holding his head.

* * *

><p><strong>_0o0_ | Somewhere Else Nearby | _0o0_<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda glared at the redhead. Now how the hell did the two groups wind up in the same city? Seriously. That was just... stupid.. More than a coincidence. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda demanded.<p>

"We got word that a white-hair kid with a strange scar-tattoo-mark came into this town. So, hey, how you doing, buddy?" Lavi answered bluntly, scratching his nose.

"We got the same news just yesterday." Marie told him.

"Excellent! We can work on this together then."

"Wonderful." Kanda grumbled sarcastically.

"My sentiments exactly." Rick whispered, crossing his arms.

For a good few minutes, they all stood there, staring at the others. None of them were tired or rough-looking. None of them have ran into akuma lately, there, they were all at the top of their game, but with both the groups meeting... a lot of foul play kicked in, and that's just with stares and glares. Walking through town, they were rather quiet for awhile, but the town was beginning to be lively and it had an effect on the exorcists.

"Where do you think the kid would be?" Rick asked suddenly.

"If we knew, then there wouldn't be this many people searching for him, would there?" Zeres growled, rolling his eyes.

"Normally you find the crazy people at the loony hall." Kanda muttered.

"This isn't the time to be bickering about nonsense like that." Bookman scolded, aggravation evident. Lavi looked at Bookman, surprised he would speak so freely and before an argument brewed. The old panda must really want to find Allen as well. "If he's here, then he's definitely alone. Seeing how he's a traveler he might be at a hotel or he might be trying to leave the town already. He could even be trying to find something to eat."

"That does make sense." Timothy silently agreed.

Everyone glanced at each other, then examined the streets they could see from their spot. There wasn't much to see since they were in the middle of town, but they could all smell the sea. It wasn't that difficult to assume there was a harbor nearby. Using their personal experiences, they knew there was only two ways in and out of here-walking the one of either two paths there was which is both an entrance and exit, or the harbor. Since neither group ran into the white-haired boy, they knew he had a high chance of still being in town.

"I'll go to the harbor. The rest of you should keep guard at the paths and look through the town for that idiot." Kanda hissed.

"Since when have you been the boss, jackass?" Zeres demanded.

"It's actually a wise choice." Bookman told him.

"I agree with it, but... shouldn't someone go with that bastard?" Rick asked, pointing at the Japanese exorcist who stiffly walked away. "I trust him to work and all, but I just don't _trust_ him."

"I can go with Kanda." Marie claimed.

"I don't know. It might not be such a good idea to split up." Lavi mused aloud.

"Why not?" Timothy asked.

"Well, if we split up, what are we going to do if we find Allen? Even if we are in groups of two that kid is a sneaky guy. He manages to escape our grasps all the time and, well, I don't think he'll listen to us." Lavi pointed out, staring at the direction Kanda went in. "Besides, the easiest way to avoid meeting anyone inconveniently would be to travel by sea right now. That's what I would think if I were in Allen's shoes."

"But it would be inconvenient if he met someone on the boat." Timothy retorted.

"Yes, but Allen is wiser than that. He'd watch everyone get on the boat from a safe distance. He'd get on at the last minute." Bookman added.

"So what? We follow the Jap to the harbor?" Rick inquired, crossing his arms.

"Well, not precisely. I was thinking more along the lines that we split back into our groups. Kanda's go to the harbor and my group search the town." Lavi suggested.

"Whatever."

"Alright. Let's'a get a move on then."

Rick, Marie, and Bookman took off in Kanda's direction while the others went down the nearest street. Timothy looked up at Lavi, an eyebrow quirked. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Lavi smiled weakly. "So do I, little Tim, so do I."

* * *

><p><strong>_0o0_ | Allen | _0o0_<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen tapped his foot on the pavement. Licking his dry lips, he looked at a field behind him. Eyes narrowed, he twisted his body on the bench. "Why don't you stop hiding? You should know I can see you."<p>

Silence. A low growl formed in Allen's throat and he stood up. He leisurely made his way across the grassy lands until he got to the area in which many trees had been plotted. He walked into the mini woods, pushing branches aside and swatting bugs away from his face. The trees were crowded together and he feared he'd lose an eye if he wasn't careful. The branches were awfully sharp. When he got to a certain tree, he stopped at its trunk, studying it. The bark was cracked and torn off in most places. It wasn't too thick nor too tall. It appeared to be sturdy and the branches were extremely sharp on this tree. But up in that tree there sat someone.

Grumbling, Allen grabbed a branch and dug his hand into an opening on the tree, steadying his body as he placed both feet on it. He carefully climbed up the tree, doing his best not to look down. He tried not to worry about the fall because it would have been the most unpleasant one he's had if he did end up slipping. He saw a pair of feet dangling off a large, thick branch and quietly made his way there. Once he reached the spot the person looked at him solemnly.

"Allen, what are you doing up here?" she asked, feigning shock and enthusiasm. "Oh, here, let me help you!"

Allen gladly accepted her offered hand. With a little boost, he was soon perched on the tree, hand to his chest as he catched his breath, but his eyes remained on the smiling woman beside him. "Mimi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Allen, I was-" Mimi paused, shivering. Allen was glaring at her, almost daring her to lie to him. "Mistress Lulubell ordered me to follow you."

"I figured that much. You don't exactly stay out of my curse's radar, which is particularly stupid, Mimi. I always thought you were one of the smartest akuma." Allen remarked coldly.

Mimi closed her eyes, turning away from Allen. As honored as she was to hear Allen say he believed she was witty, she couldn't stop herself from being depressed. Noticing her odd behavior, his gaze softened and he squeezed her hand. "Mimi, what's wrong?"

"I worried about you. I understand you aren't my ally now, but... you've been with the Noah for so long." Mimi whispered.

There goes that home-sickness feeling and that pang in his chest. He was trying to push away those feelings for the Noah, but it seems that may be an impossible task. Sighing, Allen tenderly placed his hand on her cheek, gently making her face him. She opened her blue eyes and the bell Lulubell had given her long ago jingled. Allen stared at her with uncertainty. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to comfort an akuma? Well, she wasn't an ordinary akuma. She was Mimi.

"Mimi, I miss all of you. I don't know why Lulubell sent you after me, but you must go. I sense danger coming my way... and it's something I've never faced before. I don't need you getting hurt in the process. I don't want to feel anymore guilt if it is possibly avoidable." Allen said quietly.

"But I can't! Madam Lulubell will be angry with me! She sent me to watch over you for your own protection because of the Noah are trying to convince the Earl you're a threat to us and that you needed to be eliminated immediately!" Mimi shouted, covering her mouth once all the words were out. Allen's eyes widened at first, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Allen, I'm sor-"

"No, it's understandable. Half the Noah don't trust me and the other half feel betrayed." Allen stated, brushing Mimi's stray tears away. "I know... it's hard to take in. It's so hard... to accept and it's all... It's all going by so quickly." Allen's voice trembled, contrary to his physical firmness. "The more times that goes by... The more I realize my mistakes... and that I never did belong with the Noah Clan as much as I hate to admit it, but that doesn't mean my heart isn't with them. I love them... I love them so much, but I can't sit back... and do nothing. I cannot continue killing humans. It's not what I wanted at all! I misled the Noah. I misled myself... I misled you."

His words hung in the air. The two had no idea how to recoil or end this, neither knew how to leave it at that and walk away. Though it hurt to even think about it, to say those wretched things, they were the truth. It's what everyone had known and expected subconsciously and when it finally came and slapped them in the face... It was unbearable. Accepting this earlier may have saved them not only time but pain.

"I am unimportant. I am but a mere akuma, loyal to the Noah. To Mistress Lulubell and Lord Millennium." Mimi uttered tersely, forcing herself to appear emotionless. "I'll give Madam Lulubell your statement. I won't come bother a fiend like you again."

Ouch. That hurt. Allen placed his other hand on the other side of Mimi, forcing her to stay put. "You know if I wanted to I could easily destroy you here and now, Mimi, so perhaps you shouldn't get so damn cocky." Allen warned, though the heat of his words didn't match his soft eyes. "But I'd never forgive myself if I did that. I have no reason to act out yet."

For a moment, Mimi just sat there. Then she lost it. It was a little shameful since she was an akuma and she shouldn't even care, but she did. She just couldn't look away and forget it. She let the tears fall and she gripped Allen's shirt. He wasn't at all shocked by her feelings or her actions. More like he was happy to see Mimi express herself for the first time like this. It made him feel better knowing he made her cry and show real emotions, or at least act out of line, but it also hurt. He had no idea how to make her feel better though. So he just let his body move on its own accord.

That might've been his worst decision yet.

Allen put his hand on her side, and he leaned forward, amorously kissing her unexpectedly soft lips. He pushed her against the tree trunk, closing his eyes. Mimi just sat there in shock, but for some reason, she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Allen. Wanting more, Allen stroked her sides and slid his tongue into her mouth, to which Mimi moaned.

Then it struck both of them what they were doing.

Allen pulled away immediately, flushed. Mimi had her own blush streaking across her cheeks. They both opened their mouths to say something, but found themselves incapable of doing so and only incoherent sounds escaped. Shakily, Mimi touched her lips. Allen turned away, crawling all the way to the edge of the branch.

"I-I'm so-sorry! I have no idea what I was doing. I just... I don't know... I... Oh God, I've lost my damn mind. The shit is finally getting to me." Allen stammered, holding his head. "What the hell?" He banged his head on the branch repeatedly. "What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? _What the bloody hell_?"

Allen stopped moving when he heard a snapping sound. He blinked, staring at the branch. A yelped sounded through the air as the branch sunk down, and not a second later, Allen found himself falling to the ground, smacking against branch after branch and his flesh cut open and stung. The most pain came when he landed on the ground. Red and white covered his vision and unlike him, Mimi fell elegantly to the ground, running over to Allen and helping him up.

"Allen, are you alright!?"

"Mhsthinksssssoo." Allen mumbled, leaning against Mimi as the world around him spun. Something gold circled his head and he thought he was seeing stars, but as his vision became clearer he knew exactly what it was. The golem. "Timcampy!" And he swatted the golden ball away.

Allen looked at Mim, who was expressing a tremendous amount of concern. He offered a meek smile, but he felt like shit. His back was throbbing. He had a headache. He had thousands of tiny cuts. He was bleeding. His clothes were torn and oh, he felt so dizzy. His legs tingled and he knew they were going numb.

"I guess that's why you shouldn't kiss an akuma." a cold voice said.

Both Allen and Mimi turned their heads, weapons raised. Mimi had a metal fan ready to strike and Allen had his arm at bay, both glaring at the person. She merely rolled her eyes, continuing to come froward. The first thing they took note of was the coat she was wearing, which wasn't what they wanted to see at all.

"As an obligation to answer your unspoken question, my name is Ilinca. However, if I'd known I would be witnessing a love fest I'd stay put on the outskirts of these trees." she said bitterly, and Allen could have sworn this girl was a Noah in another life. She seemed harsh enough to have been the Millennium Earl. "Now if I were a threat to you morons I would have attacked you when your guards were down. Unfortunately, I wasn't ordered to harm or apprehend you... I'm here to help as much as I'm disgusted about it."

Allen snorted. "If you think I'm going to accept help from you then you're off your rockers bitch."

Ilinca grabbed the collar of his shirt, puling him closer to her. To say Allen was calm and courageous would be a blatant lie. There was something dark about this exorcist and for the first time, he found himself afraid of an exorcist.

"Fine then, let's make a deal. Boats come in and out of this place every other day. It's clear you're waiting for a boat, Walker, so instead of forty-eight hours I'll offer seventy-two so you can catch your escape route, but it'll been senseless to take a boat now. The other exorcists are sharper than their appearances... So, I'll help you out for seventy-two hours."

"What's the catch?" Mimi demanded.

"Stay the hell out of this. I could just kill _you _here and now." Ilinca spat, never releasing Allen from her iron grip or taking her eyes off him. "At the end of the seventy-two hours, you're going to the Black Order."

"Then what's the point of the boats?" Allen muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose there isn't wise guy. But it doesn't matter."

"And if I refuse?" Allen asked, glaring at her.

Ilinca smirked, banging his head against a tree. Red filled his vision again and since time he knew it was blood. Pain surged through his body and he was starting to lose consciousness. THe last thing he acknowledged before he passed out, was Ilinca's answer.

"You don't get a damn say."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't promise when I'll update next since I have a bad record of going against my word on that lately... But I'll try working on the next chapter so it can be updated ASAP! So, there was, like, a few shockers here. I'd like to know you all thought about them. And hopefully a lot of your questions about the Fourteenth in this story was answered at the beginning. Or some. A lot of you been asking about that, but I try not to give away spoilers, you know? Can you understand where I'm coming from? Anyway, have a wonderful nightday!**


	31. Dire Resuscitation

**Pure Colors**

**DGM**

**Chapter 31**

**Dire Resuscitation**

* * *

><p>Gaining consciousness without actually opening his eyes, Allen acknowledged the incredible pain surging through his head. Temporarily, he thought it was because of his curse, as it was a common scenario, or because of a simple headaches, which have become unusually frequent with him lately. Then he recalled seeing Mimi, and with heated cheeks, he remembered urgently kissing her - what was he thinking? - and then he remembered Ilinca, the female exorcist who slammed her head against the tree. He hastily opened his eyes, bright light blurring his vision and making his head hurt undesirably more.<p>

Faster than he should have, Allen sat up and warmth which had been there and comforting, also have been unacknowledged moments ago, escaped his body's perimeter. A few chills crawled up his body and down his spine, and he ignored it, coming face-to-face with the lavender-eyed black-haired exorcist. "Finally awake, eh?"

Allen jumped to his feet, off a bed, which apparently was his. The room was small but recognizable - his inn's room. Mimi immediately came to his side, helping his steady himself as he began to tilt due to unbalance. Allen mumbled a grateful "Thanks" before glaring at Ilinca.

"Get out, or I'm warning you, I'll fight you. I'll kill you if I must." Allen seethed, holding his Innocence up to his chest.

"I took care of you."

"You're the reason why I needed taken care of!" Allen honestly hadn't the patience for this. _He_ needed to leave. If she was here, then so were other exorcists, to which he didn't desire a conference with them. "Leave, or let me leave."

"Someone will eventually find you." Ilinca narrowed her eyes. "And I'm not saying I won't let you go, I am saying that I might follow you."

"Charming, really, you are." Allen said sarcastically. "If you weren't such a crude woman, I bet you would be surrounded by men."

Ilinca snorted, folding her arms. Allen warily lowered his arm, however, it suddenly came back up when he heard a footstep behind him... Then he gasped in surprised, spinning on his heels when he realized who it was. _Tyki_.

"What are you doing here!?" Allen asked, rather dumbly.

Tyki smirked, waving. "Oi, Shounen, good to see you." If Allen wasn't so shocked, he probably scold Tyki for acting so casual. Why he was tremendously mortified by surprise was an unexplainable question. It was just Tyki, and Tyki knows how to find Allen in the strangest of places, in the most inconvenient times. "What, no hello? How you've been?"

Allen calculated the situation. Tyki came through the wall, his smirk undoubtedly frightening, his appearance conspicuous. He wasn't dressed like a penniless bird of passage, so he was here on business. With that fresh on the mind, he eyed Ilinca.

Mimi whispered in his ear. "I notified Mistress Lulubell of your condition, Allen, and about the exorcists."

He murmured lower than her. "Exorcists? So there are more?"

"Yes."

That explained everything there. Either A) Tyki came here to help/protect him from Ilinca and the rest or B) Tyki's on a murderous prowl, likely sent by Lulubell. Plausible C was still forming in his mind. No other reason came to mind, and when Ilinca activated her Innocence (and he noticed a sword-like scar on her arm because she wore a sleeveless tank and her uniform was off, which oddly gathered his interest,) a crossbow materializing in her hands, aimed at Tyki. Instinctively, despite his peculiarly weak, cold, and aching body, Allen jumped in front of Tyki, inwardly cursing to himself as he remembered he wasn't supposed to be protecting neither side... Then, he could look at it as family.

"I warned you to _leave_." Allen growled, activating his own Innocence. He glowed white and green.

Tyki chuckled, his breath smacking Allen's neck, then his ear; it gave him warmth his body so needed. Why was he so cold? Hell, why did he feel so tired? Exerted?

"Leave, Allen." Tyki advised, and Allen looked into his golden irises. "I'm here to kill Ilinca."

"Why, I want to know." Allen believed he was lying. He came here to kill her because he hurt him, or Tyki believes she's endangering him. Still... Does it matter?

"She's an exorcist. That's all that matters. Now, go, before you get stuck in the crossfire." Tyki tugged his gloves further on his hand, his smirk forming into a sadistic smile. Something warned Allen to heed Tyki's advice, something told him Tyki was infuriated.

Something also told Allen Tyki would quickly kill her, what with being so... ominous, sinister, and... just _merciless_, that glint. He was ready to kill. He was bloodthirsty.

Allen high-tailed out of there, jumping out of the window and leaping onto a rooftop nearby. Mimi suspiciously followed, and not even two minutes later, after an explosion from the inn, narrowly missing stray arrows, and bright flashes of light that droned out the sun, Ilinca screamed a blood curdling cry. Allen never looked back, but Mimi did, noting her Innocence revolutionized to bracers aside from all the blood she was covered in already.

"Tyki can kill the strongest of opponents in mere minutes." Allen whispered, shivering, rubbing his hand over his goosebumps.

"Because they're weak." Mimi unnecessarily responded.

"No." Allen shook his head to emphasize his disagreement. "It's his ability that gives him the upper hand so easily. If they aren't covered in Innocence like I am, like my cloak, then one slip up, one right move, just one second of time, Tyki can kill them. Rip an organ out instantly. Then they're dead."

No matter how strong they are, he thought, they better know how to protect every inch of their body if they're stupid enough to face Tyki. Death won't always be a playful game on his part.

Allen stopped when he was a good distance away from Tyki and Ilinca, just as his head began throbbing and his cursed eye detected dozens of Akuma suddenly. Oddly, a jolt of pain surged through his head and he fell to his knees with a hiss muffled by clenched teeth, grasping his head cautiously. He didn't need to make the pain worse.

"Allen!" Mimi exclaimed, trying to kneel next to him, to which he pushed her away from him. "Allen?"

"Go! You and I aren't supposed to be together. The situation is terrible as it is, I don't need something else to happen because of you." Allen said fiercely, yet meekly.

Mimi just stared at him uncertainly, mildly hurt. Though she comprehended his hidden meaning of such actions, it still hurt, and she didn't want to leave him alone. Not like this, but... She had not choice but to.

Allen watched her turn around and run off. Either she would leave or go fight the exorcists with the other Akuma in town. He could already hear the explosions, screaming, and the stampedes. Allen focused on what to do though. Where was he supposed to go? How, when he was in such a dazing-pain condition? Allen has had multiply forms of headaches induced by many things, but this time, the burning and throbbing, his blood seemly boiling underneath the skin, the feeling of a hammer continuously slamming into his head, it was unlike anything he's experienced ever before.

The sound of a foot and dirt grinding against each other made him open his eyes-when did he close his eyes in the first place?-looking at the direction of the sound. Rick and Zeres stood only a few feet away, eyeing him angrily yet uncertainly. Warily. Allen smiled at the idea of them being suspicious of him playing a cold trick like this-pretending to be in pain to lure them in.

"I'd ask you to come with us or talk to us about forming an alliance, but I think we all know the answer already." Zeres grumbled.

"You'd be right if you're thinking no." Allen shakily got to his feet, though he was surprised neither made a movement to attack him.

However, Tyki slowly sprouted out of the ground behind Zeres and slipped his hand in Rick's unexpected body, resulting in a gasp of surprise, horror, and pain when Tyki chose not to play. Allen looked away when Tyki pulled an organ out, and Rick dropped to the ground, dead. Zeres wasted no time to attack, but Tyki... There was something off about him. He caught the scythe, dragged Zeres closer, and quickly slid his hand in his chest like Rick's, murdering the exorcist faster than the last.

"Ty... ki?" Allen stared wide-eyed at the man, then something dawned on him. Tyki's hand hadn't gone _through_, it pierced _through_ their bodies But he did come out of the ground... similar to a shadow, though... "_Lulubell!?_"

'Tyki' looked at him coldly, yet expressionless all the same. It was weird, to watch him transform slowly, dark hair shading darker to coal-black, face molding into a smaller form, then the body, hair growing longer. Lastly, the mole disappeared and Lulubell stood in front of him.

"I should have made you leave." Lulubell said quietly, turning to face him.

"Wha..?"

"Tyki is here, Allen, though I suspect he finished the other exorcist already." Lulubell drifted her attention to the corpse's weapons. She was angry, it looked. But it made sense now, 'Tyki's' actions with them. Still, it's unbelievable she could do that so quickly. Allen hadn't thought she was so incredibly strong.

"Ilinca, I think her name was." Allen muttered, leaning on the building behind him. "What are you doing here, Lulubell?"

She destroyed the weapon's form and held the Innocence in her hand, glaring at the glowing cubes. "Collecting Innocence."

"I doubt that."

She turned her back on him, beginning to walk away, while Allen smiled serenely. "I love you, Lulu, don't forget that. No matter what happens, I love all of you." She stopped in her tracks, spinning around and her hair whipping in the hair. Allen heartily chuckled at her broadened eyes. It was near impossible to get a look like that from Lulubell of all people.

"You're going to make me say it again, aren't you?" Allen teased delightfully. "I. Love. You. Lulubell." He blinked sluggishly, heaving a breath of air. "Relay the message to everyone for me, too, will you?"

Pretending she didn't just lose her composure, she said, "Next time we meet, Walker, don't expect a friendly encounter. You are no longer an ally, I will kill you."

"Would you?" he asked somewhat curiously. "Somehow I don't believe that. Yet. But go ahead, prove me wrong, put me out of my misery now. Makes all this a whole lot easier for me."

"Then save time and do it yourself if you still want to die so much!"

His jaw hung loosely momentarily, the infuriated Lulubell glaring at him. Not because of her foul mood, because of what he said, and sounding so wistfully while doing so. He'd be lying if he said he never meant it, but he did. More unraveling than his shifting desire, as it always changed from time to time, was Lulubell's reaction.

Lulubell poised herself with a scowl, crushing the Innocence in her hands. She held the most murderous intent in her trademark golden eyes, face wrinkled in frustration, eyebrows narrowed unpleasantly. It scared Allen... while warming his heart. She _does care_.

"Pandora's dead, too." Lulubell said, irritated. "Since you failed to comply with your orders I had to finish them for you. I killed her last night and destroyed that gypsy girl's Innocence." Lulubell rubbed her temples. "The General and two other exorcists intervened and I unfortunately didn't kill her. Thankfully, the Lord wasn't angry with me, if he had been I would resort in hurting you for it would be all your fault."

"I see... You best be going then." Allen glanced around, sighing. Tyki and Lulubell, as well as Mimi, but he couldn't see Road? Didn't seem fair at all. Perhaps it was best in the end. What's right and knowing what's right doesn't steal the pain, now does it?

Before leaving, Lulubell spared him one last glance, simply walking away afterwards. _It's beginning already... The Fourteenth will awaken soon._

Allen counted his breaths for a minute. His headache wasn't dying. So he would have to suck it up and find somewhere to go. But where? is the question hindering him. And the burning pulse in his skull worsened, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Faint, he felt faint, his breathing uneven. Was he having a panic attack?

"Allen." A hand curled into his, jerking him backwards.

He yelped, expecting an impact with the wall, instead, fell back into something small and slightly soft. He heard a click. Assuming it was a door, his eyes snapped open, the warmth of the hand and the person behind him radiated into his body. His heart skipped a few beats when he found Road's darling doll face.

"Road." He gasped, enthusiastically turning around and embracing her. "Road, oh, my Road-"

She pushed him off her, punching his gut. He looked at her bewildered, grunting, though watching the one stray tear glide down her ashy cheek, dripping off her chin and into his palm that he reached out. Incoherent sounds of bafflement and perturbation choked out of his throat.

"You bastard!" Road tackled him, only accomplishing in leaping into his arms and making him stumble backwards a little. "How could you?" She unrelentlessly pounded on his chest, and he let her, gaze softening in realization. She didn't have to tell him.

"I'm sorry. I never thought you would hurt so much."

"I'm not hurt." Road blatantly lied. "I am pissed off! You left-you abandoned me without saying bye or... You just left. You left me without a word."

Road buried her head in his more than likely bruised chest, ironically finding solace in the core of her dilemma of impaired emotions. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist as his lips lingered down her skin to the corner of her mouth. Infatuation overcame offense and fury. When she looked at him sorrowfully, longingly, he caressed her wet cheek, nimbly rubbing the tear away; his lips drew back a few inches.

"Unlike you," Allen breathed, somehow soothed, tranquil, "I cannot communicate through dreams."

"Then you should have woke me, idiot!" The tone of her voice never met her eyes with equal ferociousness, quite the opposite actually.

Road blamed his beautiful, enticing eyes.

"I feared your reaction. Surely you don't think me wrong when I say you would have behaved worse then than you are now?" He cocked his eyebrow in an adorable manner.

"Coward."

A smile of absolute sincerity melted her defenses, her inclination to torture him for his selfish mistake. All her pent up ire contorted, crippled. Only _he_ can do this to her. The single way to torment her... not thoroughly unpleasantly.

His thumb ran over her lips, making her shiver. Passion, lust, sincerity-all in his mien. Thinking about it provoked her own desire for him. She had to restrain herself so not to attack him. Oh, she has never wanted him so much before, fully aware he is no more _there_, _hers_, unreachable. Yet he was tangible.

Allen listened to her breathing, ever so slowly picking up. With his forehead connected to hers, he could feel her rhythmic pulse, comforting. Quickly skimming the area, he realized it was so quiet because they were in her dream world. "I guess I should thank you. You saved me a good deal of trouble with the exorcists."

Road touched his hand, smiling as she realized it was bare-skinned. No glove. "I don't take thank you's." She held an impish smirk as she coiled her other arm around his neck.

He groaned when she pushed him up against a wall, tightly hugging his body, a feigned look of innocence (that couldn't trick him since she was anything but innocent) provocatively crossing her features. Firtatious, she deliberately fluttered her eyes, her long eyelashes standing out, sort of glimmering. His headache was long forgotten now. All he needed was a remedy, and Road was Allen's cure.

Passionately, Allen pressed his lips to Road's, hand rubbing her neck, left hand sliding up her back to the back of her head to keep her in placed. Not only did he feel her smile, Allen tasted it. _I shouldn't be doing this_. His body acted contradictive to his mind, and he pinned her to the wall, reluctantly parting lips to catch his breath. Her erratic heart beating matched his. Excitement.

"I can't," Allen forced out when Road tried to unbutton his shirt, excessively messy today. "Road... We can't be together."

Road grasped a clump of his hair, slightly jerking his head back. "You're _mine_... and I'm yours." SHe panted, lightly nibbling on his neck, but he gently pushed her back. "Allen!"

"Road. We. Can't. Be. Together." Allen gritted his teeth, hating his own words venomously.

"Don't say that!"

"At least for now." he added softly.

She glared at him feebly. "I love you, Allen."

His heart fluttered. A smile carved. Yet there was an agonizing throe of loving pain in his heart. "I love you, Road, but..."

"But. It's always _but_." Road whispered, burying her face in his chest again. "What about _my _but's? We can't be together, but I love you. We can't even be lovers-" Allen blushed madly there. "-but I can't resist you. Not anymore. And I can't wait for you forever. I can't wait for this war to end. The end will be disastrous for both of us. No if's or but's about that."

He tipped his head back temporarily to fight the tears as Road guided his left hand to her stomach. He swallowed a lump in his throat. God, why does she have to make this harder?

"Allen." Road said his name so softly it caressed his heart into another erratic drumming. "I... I want a child. I want to bear _your_ child."

His mercury eyes widened. More pain. More desire.

And sheer unadulterated joy.

His heart bled.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong>

**I know I killed off the OCs so suddenly, easily, but I just couldn't continue writing with them, and I'm sure most of you don't mind. Besides, I kept them longer than intended. Sorry FollieofMadness. _I_ liked Ilinca, but... Well, some people couldn't stand her. Still, I don't want anymore OCs. I find it distracting myself, when I reread this. Other than possibly making it more detailed, is there any objections to the deaths?**

_**Road's back, for those who missed her. ****^_^**_


End file.
